SAO Alternate Universe
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: Going back to the beginning but different, Kazuto/Kirito has a adopted brother who are partners can these two save everyone from Kyabas death game? In SAO characters from lost song and Hallow fragment but is in play of the anime story additional characters will be added wait and see what I mean. Bad sum, Kirito xAsuna, OcxRain, OcxPhilia, KlienxLis, OcxSilica, Etc.
1. Proluga

**Proluga**

 **Hey everyone I'm here for a new story for Sword art Online, and when I mean new I mean this is my second story of this anime which is one of my favorite anime series, now let's get this story started! I do not thought own any characters that are in the sword art online video game or anime, I do own the story idea and my Oc's. Other than this enjoy!**

* * *

 **Year 2022, November 6**

"Oni-Chans I'm of to practice!" A girl called her name is Suguha Kirigaya, and she has her kendo gear.

"Alright Sugu, later." Replied a boy on top of the stairs of the 2nd floor of the house his name is Ray, he was adopted at the age of 5 and has the last Kirigaya in his family, but to many people and mainly himself his real last name is Destroyer, and he is the same age as Suguha, with black hair, black eyes, and is wearing a white shirt, dark navy blue jeans, and has a tan skin color, and Suguha never knew that Ray was her adopted brother, and he could be mistaken as a Kirigaya.

"Alright Ray-San, Kazuto! I'm leaving!" Sugu yelled but no reply, Kazuto is one of the two Kirigaya kids that knows Ray is adopted, even though he is adopted to but Ray is the only kid that knows but even thought they were not family by blood they acted like they were really brothers.

"Hmm, I guess he is getting ready to play Sword Art Online, figures I should get ready to, ow wait! Sugu don't talk to strangers!" Ray called as he went to his room, getting ready to play SAO to, as Sugu left it was 12:58, and both of the to adopted brothers got ready and they both said the basic words.

"Link Start!" The Adopted brothers called, as the system did multiple checks, and clears, and them choosing random stuff they entered Aidcrad, Kirito's character was the same as the anime, but Ray's character was the same as Kirito, but he had a black shirt which was short sleeves but at the end it had gray sleeves that finished the shirt and his game name was Nightmare, as both of them look around and found each other there was only one thing to do.

"Where back!" Nightmare cheered, as they bro fist.

"Yeah." Kirito stated, as they ran past the streets to alley where someone called out to the two black haired boys, as they stop the two saw a red haired man tired and wearing basic level 1 gear that everyone wears.

"Hey, *huff*,*huff* you two were in the beta right?" The Man asked, as both boys nodded, as he continued "Ok, I have a favor to ask...Please can you teach me how to learn the basic stuff!" The guy called a bit hopeful and a bit despreat, as the boys sweat drop, and then Kirito steped forword.

"All right, my name is Kirito." Kirito told the man, as Nightmare agreed.

"And I am his brother Nightmare." Nightmare greated the man, as Kirito glared at him, as Nightmare tilted his head and realize what he said.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Klien, and you do know-" Klien replied but got cut of.

"Yes I know what I did, I just forgot this is the gaming world, well virtual world, but it is true that we are bothers...in a way" Nightmare answer and mumbled the last part, as Klien just nodded his head, as they went to a feild.

"Gaahhhhh!" Klien yelled, as he fell to the ground growing in pain as he got hit in his sensitive area.

"Your an idiot." Nightmare declared bluntly, as Kirito nodded.

"I agree, you can't feel pain maybe feel tired, but that's it." Kirito declared, as Klien realize this and felt embarrassed, and got up with that Kirito was teaching Klien about the system, till Nightmare saw another guy trying to copy what Klien is working with a friend Of his it looks like they were struggling, as they did Nightmare left and went to talk to them.

"Yo, what are you two doing?" Nightmare asked tilting his head, shocking the 2.

"U-um sorry we were just..." The first guy replied as he was a bit shocked someone saw the two.

"Dude, your a wuss we were just trying to get the system to help us with our combat." The other guy answer, as Ray nodded.

"You know if you want I could help." Nightmare stated, as the two were shock.

"Why?" The first guy asked, as the second guy agreed

"Well I was apart of the Beta so I think I can help, considering umm..." Nightmare stumbled not knowing their names.

"Ow right, sorry we didn't tell you our names, heh my name is Punisher, and this guy is Blade." The guy named Punisher answer.

"Cool, and I'm Nightmare and to finish Punisher right, well your the only one who is going to get the right motions to use a proper skill." Nightmare started, as both of the two new gamers nod and after awhile Klien and Kirito join them until the sun set when they decided to stay by a hill.

"Man that was awesome!" Punisher and Klien declared, as Blade nodded.

"Well to me, this place is amazing the adventure the many things I don't get to see in the real world." Nightmare declared as he took in the view.

"Yea, one blade can actually do many wonders and can take you any where in here, which makes me love this world more." Kirito answer, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well how about we go fight some more monsters!" Nightmare cheered, as everyone but Kirito was thinking about it.

"Nah, I should go back to the real world I ordered a pizza and it is suppose to come at 5." Klien declared, as Blade and Punisher were still thinking.

"You know that is being really prepared if your gonna have pizza around that time, you know do to the game master coming around that time." Kirito stated, as Klien nodded.

"I know I'm just going to get a bit and come back, and hey how about you join me and my friend on some other games you two?" Klien asked exictedly, as Kirito and Nightmare shuffle back a bit in a nervous matter, then Klien continued "Ow um, you two don't have to if you want." Klein replied as he sound apologize voice.

"No it's alright, but you should hurry it's a bit past 5 and if you need help I'll be around." Kirito answer, as Klien nodded about to log out until he turned around.

"Hey, umm I know this will make me sound like a newb but where is the log out button?" Klein asked, as everyone was having a face that's like really, except Nightmare who looked really confused.

"It's in the settings at the bottom." Kirito stated, as everyone looked in their settings, and their blood well feelings went cold, for one reason only the log out...was...gone.

"Someone called the game master!" Nightmare called.

"I am but no one is responding!" Punisher exclaimed.

""Is there any other way out?!" Blade asked in confusion, as Klien agreed to what he asked.

"No the log out is the only other way out." Kirito stated, and which Klien then tried to do multiple possess and callings.

"Man I just realized that if this is the case what will happen to our real life bodies?" Blade asked.

"Our bodies are going to get raped, what the the do you think we will go to the hospital and we can't take the nerve gear of in here Klien our bodies in the real world don't work we can't move but every thing else does." Nightmare answered.

"Jeez what is on your case." Punisher asked.

"Yea, and I live alone so how will I get to the hospital?" Klien added.

"Me and Kirito's sister is going to worry about us, and I don't know they might check who bought the game or something." Nightmare answer, as Klien shook.

"Wait you and Kirito have a sister?" Klien asked as he stepped forward.

"Yea but she hates gamers, and she real is into sports." Kirito stated.

"I don't care as long as I have at least a-Ooofff f" Klein called, as Kirito knee him below.

"Hey you asked for it to get to their sister like this." Punisher told Klein, as Klien realize he can't feel pain and saw what time it was, and freaked out then they were all teleported back to the town of beginnings with all of the players online.

"A force teleportation?" Kirito and Nightmare questioned, until they saw a red caution sign on the sky and the whole sky went red, then a guy about I say 50 or more feet tall in a red robe and a hood covering his face.

"Gamers welcome to my world!" The being called, as he said this Kirito and Nightmares eyes widen as it said that.

"As you all know there is something missing in your menu: the log out button, but this is not a default, I repeat this is not a default this is how sword art online is suppose to be, Furthermore about 2,000 people have died due to revomeal of the nerve gear, and to add if you die here the sensers in your nerve gear will realse a wave of energy to your brain and fry it, in other words if you die here you die in the real world, and this is all over the world now." The being told everyone, as everyone was in disbelief.

"He is kidding right?" Klien asked, as Kirito and Nightmare shook their heads forming a no.

"No he is telling the truth, the nerve gear sends of a nerve wave to our brains like a microwave." Kirito answer, as everyone was shocked.

"Now there is one more thing in your invitory, open it." The being called, as everyone did they all saw that the item was a mirror, as everyone used it it just showed a reflection and they were all in a blue light and after a few seconds it seems they were in their real life body's and looks.

"Hey, who are you?" Klien asked, as they all looked in the mirrors and saw what happend, as they were all shocked the being Continued.

"Now you must be woundering why? Why would I do this well your answers will be done when you leave this game, and the only way to do that is to clear the game, and this mean complete all 100 floors." The being called as everyone was still shocked, and now even more.

"No way, not even the beata testers made it that far." Klien shouted.

"Now this is the end for the tutorial good luck to you all." The being told everyone as he disappeared, and after a bit everyone went into a panic, as this happened Kirito and Nightmare got the 3 with them and left, as they made it to a alley Nightmare now noticed what Punisher and Blade looked like, Punisher looked about his age, and had a dark tan he looks Philippno, and had black hair with black eyes, and is wearing basic armor, Blade on the other hand was the same age as both Punisher and Nightmare, he had brown hair and brown eyes, and was also wearing basic clothing.

"Ok guys, if we leave now we can get to next town with ease and-" Kirito started, but cut of by Klien and Blade, and Punisher.

"Hey I wouldn't mind, but you see my friends I told you about well they are here and in the town of begging." Klien replied, as Punisher and Blade replied with them having a friend or two still around.

"But don't worry you guys go ahead!" The three of them called as everyone sent a friend request to each other, and as Kirito and Nightmare were about to leave Klien spoke.

"You guys know that your real like selfs are better than your avatar selfs from before." Klien spoke up, as everyone agreed they look better the way they are.

"Yea and that scrawny bearded is 10x more better!" Kirito called, as he ran of with Nightmare, and they look back to see no one, both had regrets but just went ahead to a feild.

"Just like the beata, let's show everyone our skills Kazuto!" Nightmare called.

"Call me Kirito Ray, and I'll call you Nightmare, and yea lets show Kiayaba what we can do, we will not die until this game is complete!" Kirito called, as he and Nightmare ran through the fields killing mobs, as they went straight for the new town.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that Kirito and Nightmare are out of the town of begging, what awaits them and what will happen from here on out? Will we meet any other characters find out next time.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Boss fight and new friends.**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter, and here is where the real stuff will begin because you know the boss fight the beaters and all, anyway let's start this show, I do not own Sword Art Online in the manga, the anime, and the video game, but I do own the story and my Oc', other than this enjoy!**

* * *

It has been a month since the game has started, and a lot of people died Kirito was leaning on a wall taking in everything what has happened, while Nightmare was just staring at the sky sitting leaning on a wall putting one arm on his left knee, both have been destroying mobs like no tomorrow, both got new swords from a quest that was different giving not only a Annael blade but also a Dark blade (Same sword as Kirito's but the blade was black.), they both heard of a boss raid about some people finding the first boss, they were on their was there right now as they got up and ate a bit of bread.

"Huff, this game has really gone to hell." Nightmare commented, as Kirito nodded in agreement.

"No kidding, with a game like this becoming a game to survive or die I wouldn't be surprised as hell that not a lot of people will be at this meeting." Kirito replied, as Nightmare could do nothing but agree.

"Yea, they are scared that they will die, but we have to get back home, even if we have to go through hell or some other shit we have to get back home." Nightmare agreed, as they both finished their meal, and saw the meeting it was not that big but definitely not small, with this they took a seat in the back, as everyone stopped talking.

"Ok everyone lets get started, my name is Diabel and my job is a knight." A guy named Diabel spoke on a stage.

'Is he fucking serious? They're is no job system like that!' Nightmare thought.

"But they're is no job system like that." A random person called.

'The Hell?! That was Werid as shit.' Nightmare thought as he was shocked and looked away, but had gotten some attention on a player with silver hair and honey gold eyes, and thought again. 'Wow, she is interesting, not to mention she seems kinda down." Nightmare added in his thoughts.

"True, but as of now a group of players have found the first boss, and once we do all the people left in the town of beginnings will see and have a new found hope to complete the game, so we have to do this." Diabel told everyone, as they look with glee, and inspired, and started cheering, as Diabel continued. "Ok everyone now for the plan, we will go in party's of 6." Diabel declaried, with that everyone started to party up, as Kirito and Nightmare paled but remembered they could form a party.

"Ok we are in luck-" Nightmare started but got interrupted.

"Ow and you must have at least 3 or more people, otherwise you can't join this raid." Diabel said.

"Fuck!" The two brother-ish called.

"Great, what do we do now?" Kirito asked a bit annoyed, as Nightmare thought.

"Ok I find someone and you find someone." Nightmare declared as he left, and Kirito looked around and saw a girl wearing a pancho, and he scooted over really fast like in the Anime.

"Hey are you being left out?" Kirito asked, as the girl looked at him, he could not see her eyes though.

"No it just I don't want to be the cause of anyone's death, and I died no one would care." The girl answered, as Kirito was shocked.

"Um, hey don't need to go dark, but hey they won't let anyone go if you don't have a party of 3 or more." Kirito replied

"But then it will be two." The girl counter, as Kirito shook his head.

"Don't worry, so are you in or not?" Kirito questioned, as the girl agreed, with Nightmare watching he went to a girl with silver hair, and honey gold eyes.

"Um...hi what are you doing by yourself? Should you be in a part with someone?" Nightmare asked, as the girl move away a bit.

"No, I just don't want to cause anyone's death, and I do not want anyone worrying about me." The girl answered, as Nightmare just stared.

"Hey, I won't die that easily ok? Plus you can't go alone, so wat do you say." Nightmare question giving a small smile, as the girl agreed and then they walk to Kirito and the Mysteryest girl.

"So the 4 of use are a party? Alright." Kirito stated, as the girls were confused on how to two know each other.

"Alright now it's time for the-" Diabel started, getting everyone's attention.

"Hold It!" Someone shouted, as everyone look to see a guy with red spike hair jumping down towards the stage, then spoke. "I am Kibou and I have something to say, and that is many of you should be apologizing." Kibou stated.

"Your talking about the beta testers right?" Diabel questioned sounding a bit nervous, which Nightmare and Kirito noticed.

"Yeah, and they should start by giving us all their teams they got, the reason to this because they fucking left us to die, they took all the best quest, and they did not give time to help us." Kibou shouted, as people started agreeing and Diabel looks frighten, while Kirito and Nightmare were fighting the urge to kill Kibou.

"Hold it, are you saying that the beta testers left us to die?" A voice question.

"Yea, and who are you!" Kibou shouted, as a man came to the stage.

"My name is Agil, and did you receive this book from the town of beginnings?" Agil asked getting a brown book out.

"Yea I did, so what?" Kibou asked in irritation.

"Well the reason is that this book has all the things we need to know, and it was made by the beta testers, and it has the location of multiple quest, everyone who had this and read it died." Agil stated, as everyone awed about what they just heard, and both Kibou and Agil sit down, as Kirito and Nightmare calmed down.

"Ok thank you Agil, now anyway we will all meet at the bosses dungeon, it's named lllfang the goat demon with 4 gadges, and uses a twilar once he is in the red zone, that is it and I'll see you all tomorrow." Diabel told everyone as he left, and as everyone left Nightmare and Kirito noticed that the girls left.

*Later that night*

"Man this shit is stupid." Nightmare called, frustrated about what Kibou told the crowd.

"True, even with all the help we beta testers left many people still died..." Kirito replied in a sad voice.

"Yea, but we can help the people here and now to advance." Nightmare stated, as Kirito nodded.

"your right, but I have to say we have to do our plan we used for the beta." Kirito told him, as Nightmare started at him.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, but if your sure fine." Nightmare answered, as they both noticed one of the girls that was at the meeting with them, as Kirito went to her, as Nightmare just left.

"Hey, um can I sit here?" Kirito asked, as she didn't spoke and he sit down, then she moved a bit away, till he spoke again. "Hey you can use this for your bread." Kirito told her as he put a cream on his bread.

"Cream...?" The girl questioned, as Kirito just nodded, then put the cream on her bread, then she took a tiny bit then quickly finished it.

"Hey, I've been thinking about what you said so I got to say that I don't want you to die, if you are close to death then get out no matter what." Kirito stated, as the girl looked surprised.

"Please, I don't want to be the cause of anyone's death." The Girl replied.

"Huh...well how about a deal, I won't die if you won't die." Kirito stated, as the girl agreed.

*With Nightmare*

"Hmm...those two will make a good couple, I have a feeling, what ow hey what are you doing here by yourself?" Nightmare asked the girl with silver hair from before, as she shook a bit.

"Um...I'm just going to eat." The girl whisper, as Nightmare just took a seat next to her, and brought out some cream.

"Cream?" She questioned.

"Yea got it from a quest, want some?" Nightmare asked as he put some cream on his bread and left some for the girl.

"Are you sure?" The girl questioned, as Nightmare just nodded, then she took the rest of the cream and put it on her bread as the jar disapears.

"So, how do you feel about fighting this floor one boss?" Nightmare asked, as the girl was looking down.

"I...Don't know." The girl confessed, looking more down.

"Hey let's make a promise!" Nightmare declared, as she looked at him as he continued. "I promise that I won't die if you won't either, sound like a good deal huh?" Nightmare asked, as the girl looks shocked, but then she smiles as they both continued their meal.

*The Next Day*

As the whole group of people from the meeting were heading to the dungeon, with everyone working together, especially Kibou, with this all Nightmare and Kirito,as well as the two girls stated back a bit.

"So for this boss to be defeated and his troops, we will have to do a switch." Kirito stated, as Nightmare just nodded, but the girls were confused.

"I guess you don't get it, it is a strategy for players to use on bosses, it is used by players who are fighting a boss, and if they call switch then they switch positions in how they were fighting the boss." Nightmare explained, as the girls nodded in understanding on what switch means, as they all continued walking to the boss room.

"Ok, now here is the boss room, now we will be in sections, one section will take the bosses, will one the other takes on the troops, both groups will split in multiple tiny groups to take care of multiple spots, and for the boss many sections of the bosses areas will be left open, till we are close to defeating the boss for the last strike to win." Diabel told everyone, as Nightmare looked suspicious about what Diabel said, with that they entered the boss room the troops appeared as well as the boss, then Diabel spoke. "Alright everyone charge!" Diabel shouted, as everyone went to their positions, and attacked which went on for about a few minutes, till lllfang was in the last bit of his health in the red zone.

"Alright, everyone back away, I'll finish this now!" Diabel called with a smirk, as everyone cheered, but Kirito and Nightmare noticed something about the wepon lllfang is using a talwar instead of a Nōdachi.

'Shit...' Both Nightmare and Kirito thought.

"Hey stop that's not the weapon in the book-" Kirito yelled, but got interrupted when Diabel got slashed and got throw to another part of the room, then Kirito ran to him, as Nightmare was covering both of them.

"Here take this." Kirito told Diabel trying to giving him a healing potion, as Diabel just pushed it away.

"No, you two knew what that weapon was when it was pulled out did you, lead them give them the hope to complete this game." Diabel stated as he broke into polygons, with Nightmare and Kirito just staring at the spot.

"Kirito...let's beat this boss." Nightmare stated, as Kirito nodded.

"Yea lets do it!" Kirito shouted, as they charged.

"Asuna! Rain! Come on let's take this boss out!" The brothers shouted, as the girls were shocked, but they nodded and agreed.

"Me and Nightmare will block you guys as you two attack." Kirito told them, as everyone nodded, then Kirito strike lllfang's weapon as Asuna strikes lllfang doing a tiny bit of damage, Kirito then kneel down as Nightmare jump on his back to then strike lllfang's blade then managing to do some damage, then Rain slashed lllfang's back, they then continued doing this but Nightmare and Kirito switched spots, until they were almost done defeating lllfang but his health was at 15%, it was slash-slash until lllfang wack all four of them back tearing Asuna's hoodie as they all landed by a pillar, and saw lllfang coming.

'Is this the end?' Asuna, Rain, and Kirito thought, as Nightmare got up and his eyes glowed red for a bit.

'If I'm going down I'm taking this guy with me!' Nightmare thought, as lllfang was getting ready to strike Nighmare got a sword skill ready, then they both charged, as they did a axe strikes lllfang and Nightmare slashed him as well.

"Are you guys going to lay there or get up and help?" Nightmare called, as Kirito got out of his shock and went to help, the girls took a bit longer but they got up, then the 4 all charged at lllfang, the guys strikes the blade while the girls hit lllfang, until the boys jump in the air push each other with their feet to spin in the as they did a horizontal strike on each side as they cut through lllfang as a 'X' was made then lllfang exploded, with this they both breathed hard as they sheth their swords and the strangest thing happened they both got the last hit bonus.

'Coat of Midnight, and a new sword?' Kirito and Nightmare questioned, as everyone came around.

"Man you both have some moves." Agil compliment.

"Why?!" A voice yelled, as everyone saw Kibou pissed yet also sad, as he continued. "You both let Diabel died! You both are beta testers right?! Are there more of you people here?!" Kibou yelled, and everyone agreed, but they stopped and look at Kirito who was laughing like a maniac.

"Ow please don't you dare compare me and my brother to those armature beta testers, in fact you are all better than they were, me and my brother are the only ones who made it far in the beta." Kirito replied, and the players were getting mad.

"You both are cheaters, no wait beaters!" A player yelled.

"Beaters? Hmm I like it, what about you Nightmare?" Kirito questioned.

"Hmm, it is ok but it sounds cliche." Nightmare admitted, as they went to the gate to the next floor.

"Wait!" Asuna and Rain called, then the brothers turn to see them.

"Hmm what is it?" Kirito asked.

"How did you know both of our names?" Asuna questioned.

"If you look in your vision on the top left hand corner you can see your health as well as the people you are in a party with." Nightmare answered, and the girls look.

"Kirito..." Asuna said in curiosity.

"Nightmare..." Rain added, then both girls laughed, and the brothers smiled.

"Hehe, here is a little advice." Kirito told the two, and the girls pay attention.

"If a strong guild comes and ask for you to join, then join." Nightmare stated, as the girls nodded they left.

*on the 2nd floor*

"So same plan as the beta." Nightmare asked, as Kirito nodded.

"Yea, I'll see you later." Kirito stated.

"Alright, but if you need any help or if your introble then I'll be around and just call." Nightmare countered.

"I will." Kirito replied, as they fist bump and went their separate ways.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that the first floor is complete what will happen now? When will Kirito and Nightmare meet again? Will Asuna and Rain party with them again? What will both the adopted brothers do? Find out next time.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I'm back everyone for a new chapter for you guys, now I do not own the anime, the game, or the manga's of Sword Art Online or the characters, but I do own the story and my Oc's, now hope you are all ready for this enjoy!**

* * *

"Here is a cheers to Kirito!" A voice called, as group of people cheered for Kirito, but he looked nerveous.

"Um...cheers guys." Kirito nervously replied, as they all digged in.

"By the way we haven't introduced ourselves to you I'm Keita, this is Ducker, Sasamaru, Tetsuo, and this right here is Sachi." The guy named Keita stated.

"Yea thanks, for saving us from that monster!" Ducker, Tetsuo, and Sasamaru agreed.

"Yea, you see Sachi here, we decided that we should try and put her in the front as sword and shield, but thank you for saving her." Keita stated, as Sachi scowled.

"I am not a baby Keita, and I'm not useless, I can take care of myself." Sachi declared pouting, as Keita patted her head, and laughed.

"Ow wait by the way Kirito what is your level?" Keita questioned, as Kirito was nervous.

"Um...about level 20 or so." Kirito lied glancing at his level 40 which he feels guilty about not telling the truth to them.

"Ow then you are at the same level as us, and a solo." Keita claimed with a smile, as Kirito still felt bad about telling a lie to them.

"Hehe, anyway I have a request Kirito, would you join our guild?, since your a solo and all and your by yourself, plus your a inspiration for us." Keita stated, which caused Kirito to be wide eyed, as he thought and thinking about Nightmare and their promise, but thought of how this guild personality.

"Um...I really don't know, I like the offer, I'll do it." Kirito declared, as everyone cheered and giving Kirito a pat on the back.

*In the forest*

The Black cats including Kirito were fighting a mantace looking mob, as everyone was attacking it, as Sachi was practicing her sword and shield tactics and was getting scared, till Kirito got up. "Sachi get back I got this." Kirito stated, as he blocked a strike, and cut its arm off. "Tetsuo switch!" Kirito called, as Tetsuo nodded a bit nervous and strike the monster down, as everyone cheered.

"Nice work everyone!" Keita cheered, as everyone nodded, and Kirito gave a delicated smile.

*By some ruins*

"Man the assault team cleared floor 28, what do they have that we don't?" Keita questioned, as Kirito just stared at him.

"Info I guess, they have all the information and won't share it with anyone else." Kirito replied, as Keita nodded.

"True but I think it's due to their will, you know having a purpose and treating each other as family, I kind of think the black cats are like that and soon we will be able to make it where they are now." Keita claimed, as everyone from the Black Cats smiled.

"That's a nice goal." Kirito stated.

"So you think we can beat the Holy Dragon Aliance? Or the Kinghts of the Blood oth?" Ducker questioned, putting Keita into a arm lock.

"Hey, I Can't make goals for us?" Keita stated, as everyone laughed, and Kirito looked at his level '48'.

*During the night*

"Ok guys this meeting is about our goal...we have made it to 20 thousand coal!" Keita told the black cats, as they awed in joy.

"Now getting a house does not seem like a dream anymore." Sachi told everyone.

"Hey, maybe we should get Sachi some new gear." Ducker stated.

"No I don't think so, I don't want be a waste." Sachi stated.

"Ow come on we can't just leave Kirito in the front all the time." Testuo complain, as Sachi looked guilty.

"Ow I'm sorry Kirito!" Sachi apologized.

"Naw it's ok I can live with it." Kirito assured her, as Sachi nodded a shadow came over her eyes.

Kirito then was on one of the upper floorsafter the meeting with the black cats, once he did make it to the fields he saw Klien and his Guild fighting a mobs, and as they finished Klien saw Kirito and went up to him.

"Hey Kirito what's up?" Klien called.

"Ow hey Klien." Kirito replied in a low voice, till Klien noticed something.

"Hey wait what's up with that icon? Did you join a guild?" Klien asked, while Kirito looked down.

"Later Klien." Kirito told Klien, as he left Klien frowned.

"Is it really bothering him?" Klien questioned, but did not noticed another person from afar.

"So this is what's up, well I hope that this does not destroy him, cause everything has a price brother." Nightmare said to himself as he left.

As Kirito came back to the floor him and the black cats stay at, once he got there he got a message, it was from Keita saying that Sachi is missing and that the rest went to a dungeon, as Kirito finished reading the message he activated a skill letting him see where Sachi went, as he followed the trail he saw Sachi in a sewer looking spot.

"Sachi." Kirito called in a low voice but one she can hear from, as she looked up.

"Ow hey Kirito." Sachi answered, as Kirito just looked at her.

"You know everyone was worried." Kirito told her, as see looked down.

"I'm sorry to make you guys worried." Sachi declared, as Kirito sat down, then Sachi continued. "Hey Kirito why do we have to do this?" Sachi questioned, as Kirito looked at her.

"I don't know, but your right it is not fair that we have to be suck into a game and-" Kirito started.

"No I mean the fighting, we should escape it all, the front lines, the battle, the Black cats and this world." Sachi replied, as Kirito was wide eyed, and looked pale.

"You mean suicide?!" Kirito freaked out gulping.

"That would not be so bad." Sachi motioned, and Kirito gulped even more, then Sachi continued. "Sorry I should not put this on you, but the reason for this is that I'm afraid to die." Sachi called out crying in her knees.

"Sachi I am going to promise you something...until I die I will protect you so you can leave this world." Kirito told her bringing her into a hug, but unknowingly to both of them Nightmare saw them and smiled.

After the talk with Sachi, Kirito went into his room in the place he shared with the black cats, till someone knocked on his door and it was Sachi in her night gown holding a pillow, as Kirito got off his menu, and looked at her.

"Hey Sachi what's up?" Kirito asked, as Sachi looked nervous.

"Um...I couldn't sleep, so I was wondering..." Sachi froze a bit, as Kirito patted his part of the bed showing that she could sleep there, she then smiled and lay there.

"Kirito..." Sachi started then stopped.

"Don't worry you are not going to die." Kirito stated, as Sachi nodded then went to sleep.

*The Next Day*

"Alright guys I will go ahead to that floor where we wanted our house to be at, I'll be back later." Keita told everyone as he went through the teleport gate.

"Hey maybe we can check the dungeon we found out to get some money to get stuff for our new home?" Ducker asked everyone, which made Kirito frowned.

"Yeah maybe we can get some furniture with the money we get." Sachi exclaimed, as the other black cats agreed except for Kirito.

"I don't know maybe we should stick to our regular training and hunting spots?" Kirito stated, as they still looked at him with a bit of disbelief.

"Hey, don't worry we are skilled enough for this job." Tetsuo complied, as Kirito frowned, as they left though in Kirito's mind that this going into a dungeon was a bad idea.

As they made it to the Dungeon, they just walked around checking to see what's around, till a secret passage open up to a small room with a chest in the middle as the males except Kirito went to the chest something flashed in Kirito's mind that made him look horrified.

"Don't open its a trap!" Kirito yelled, but it was to late when the chest open and a bunch of mobs came out of every place in the small room, and to make it worse the door closed making there no way to escape, so with this they all got their weapons ready, but Ducker tried using a teleport crystal which did nothing but had the mobs surround him and use their axes and attack I'm making his Hp hit 0, leading him to die in the real and virtual world.

"A non-teleport zone..." Sachi breathed in surprise and fear, as Kirito gritted his teeth, as the remaining 4 tried taking out all the mobs around them, but a little later Sasamaru, Tetsuo both got killed in both worlds as the mobs gained up on both of them leaving only Kirito and Sachi, Kirito tried to reach Sachi, as she tried to reach him but as they almost reached Kirito's eyes widen, as Sachi got attacked in the back making her Hp hit 0 and as she said something Kirito could not hear she disappeared dead in real life and in the virtual world, and with this Kirito went berserk.

*Christmas eve on the 35 floor*

Kirito was sitting on a bench by himself waiting with his bangs covering his eyes, till a girl came in a robe with a hoodie, with gold eyes, and had paint cat like whiskers.

"Any update Argo?" Kirito questioned with a emotionalit tone.

"To the secret boss yeah, it is supposed to appear today, and is very high level and the named is Saint Nicloeles." Argo told Kirito, as he nodded paid Argo and went into a direction, which Argo spoke again. "You know where it is do you?" Argo questioned, but no reply as Kirito left out of her sight, but did not noticed Nightmare with a sad frown.

As Kirito Made it to the shack he was staying at equipping gear. "If I die today then So be it, but if I do win the team that can bring back the dead will help to being Sachi back, so I can figure out what she said, and if it is to curse me or anything like that then so be it." Kirito told himself, as he remembered how Keita died.

 **FlashBack**

"Hey there you are, wait where are the others?" Keita asked, as Kirito kept his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry Keita we went to a dungeon and we tried to get money for furniture and then..." Kirito told him, as Keita went pale in realization of what he said but thought of something.

"Wait, how did you survive?" Keita questioned, as Kirito was nervous.

"I lied to you guys about my level it was over level 40." Kirito answered, as Keita gasped.

"No...you were not supposed to be aloud a beater is not supposed to be in this guild." Keita stated as he climbed on the ledge near by.

"No don't!" Kirito yelled, as Keita fell to his death, as Kirito eyes went wide.

 ***Flashback end***

Kirito was walking towards where the event boss is until he sensed a presence, then appeared out of no where came Klien's guild.

"Hey Kirito, wait are you going to fight the event boss?!" Klien asked shocked with his guild, as Kirito nodded.

"Yea...and?" Kirito asked with no emotion.

"Hold on Kirito your not doing this alone, we can work together and who ever gets the last hit will get the item." Klien exclaimed, as Kirito grabbed his sword, which freaked the guys out, till the holy dragon Aliance came.

"Seems like you've been followed." Kirito stated, as Klien chuckled.

"Yep, now Kirito go and fight that boss we will hold them off." Klien told Kirito as he and his guild got their weapons ready, as Kirito was shocked.

"Alright Klien, thank you." Kirito told him as he ran, but Klien almost cried.

"Here it is one on one, I will beat this event boss!" Kirito shouted as his eyes turned gold for a second, as the event boss appeared and the battle started.

*A while later*

As Klien and his group finished distracting the Dragon Aliance Kirito appeared with a face with no emotion at all, it was as he died over and over again, which made Klien very worried about what happened.

"Kirito? Did you get the item?" Klien questioned.

"Yea read what it says..." Kirito replied, as Klien read what the item can do.

"Give to a player that died and revive them in, 10 seconds or less?!" Klien screamed, as Kirito nodded and left, till Klien added. " Kirito I don't know how you do it, but don't die!" Klien stated, then Kirito left, as Klien was threat to cry, but no one noticed Nightmare watching then following Kirito.

Once Kirito made it back to the inn he was staying at he lay down till he got a message, thinking it was Klien he looked and saw it was a message from Sachi which surprised him.

*A while later with Nightmare*

Nightmare was walking around and found the place Kirito is staying at, as he came up the stairs and heard the message a girl from his guild Sachi left him, finding out the existence of this world and save everyone that is really big, which Nightmare knocked.

"Hey, Kirito its me." Nightmare called, then continued. "I've been around and heard what happened mainly through the door, and I just thought you might want to spend the holidays with family even though we are not." Nightmare added a bit sad, till the door opened.

"Hey Nightmare..." Kirito replied with a sad smile.

"Hey, well come on let's go." Nightmare motioned, which confused Kirito.

"To where?" Kirito asked, as Nightmare smirk as they continued walking to the teleport gate to the 22nd floor, once they made it they walked to a place close to the forest, it was a grey cement house with 2 chimneys, and second floor the place, which was in a rectangle shape with tones of windows on the frist floor, while the second floor had one window with 12 rooms, and once Nightmare walked to the place and unlocked the door, as he turn to see Kirito he noticed he was shocked.

"Nightmare what the hell have you been doing?!" Kirito yelled, as Nightmare was confused until he knew what he was saying.

"Ow, well remember Blade and Punisher, well they had two friends and the five of us decide to make a shop so we leveled up our skills and made the gear we used, upgrade it and so on, then found this shop and decided to take days of, and so on forth we come here today the shop is closed, as well as Sunday's." Nightmare answered, with Kirito a bit to shocked to answer.

As they entered they went into the middle which was a dinning area like a restaurant, which took most of the rectangular building, the floors were solid oak wood, and the tables and chairs were a nice hard light color oak, and the Kitchen in the back, but in the corner next to the tree is a Christmas tree.

"Man you guys are really serious about this place." Kirito commented, as Nightmare nodded getting coco.

"Yea, want some coco?" Nightmare asked, as Kirito nodded, and brought it to him, as they sit down at a table.

"Hey, Ray." Kirito asked, as Nightmare looked up.

"I thought we are using our game names?" Nightmare questioned, but Kirito just stared.

"Now I don't care it is only use Ray, but still why did you say that at the inn?" Kirito asked, as Ray just looked down.

"I said it from the fact we don't share the same blood I'm not a Kirigaya, I'm just a adopted kid, that's all Kazuto." Ray stated, as Kazuto frowned.

"Ray you might not be a Kirigaya by blood, but you are apart of the family blood or not, Sugu accepts you!" Kazuto countered.

"Yes, but see does not know." Ray replied.

"Yes but you act like a real brother to her." Kazuto told him.

"Yea...lets complete this game together, and once we do let's spend time with Sugu." Ray decided, as Kazuto nodded and got their hands out shaking.

"By the way, merry Christmas Ray." Kazuto replied smiled.

"Hehe, yea merry Christmas Kazuto, by the way if you want you can have a job here all you have to get supplies and help around with the service in our dinner or cafe." Ray told Kazuto, as he shifted back a bit, then Ray laughed a bit then continued. "It's not a guild don't worry, you can still be a solo player." Ray smiled, as Kazuto was putting it all together.

"Why the hell not, I guess I'll join the shop." Kazuto smiled back.

"Well, since you are going to join here is a key to enter the 3 shops and one for your room." Ray stated, as he give Kazuto his keys to the place.

"Thanks, but now I wonder what will happen next, and how will the next few bosses will be like?" Kazuto questioned.

"Only time will tell." Ray answered, as Kazuto agreed as they finished their coco, with the sun slowly rising.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that Kirito and Nightmare are working in a shop, what will happen now who are the other two people working with them, how will things turn out? Find out next time.**

 **Alternet Journey**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter for all of you, so let's get started I do not own Sword Art Online in the Anime, Manga, or Video Game, I do own my Oc's and the idea of where the story is going, so everyone enjoy.**

* * *

"Hehe...I guess it's time to head back right Kirito?" Nightmare questioned, as Kirito nodded.

"Yea maybe." Kirito agreed, they were about to leave, till they heard a scream.

"What the hell?!" Nightmare yelled looking in every direction, till he and Kirito looked from the direction they know where the scream came from.

"Someone's in trouble!" Kirito exclaimed running to that direction, with Nightmare following from behind, as they ran they saw a girl going to finished off by a bunch of mobs, as they were about to attack Kirito and Nightmare grabbed their swords and finished all the mobs of in only seconds.

 ***Girls point of view***

The girl turned around to see two boys one was wearing black pants, black combat boots, black finger less gloves, and a black coat with blue on his shoulders, and was wearing the shirt and chest armor that beginners wear, while the other boy wore blue jeans, black combat boots, black finger less gloves, a black coat with silver on his shoulders, and the beginners shirt and chest armor, both boys had black hair and black eyes, but the boy with the blue on his coat skin is light, while the other boys skin is tan, both looked at her with a bit of no emotion.

 ***No ones point of view***

when both Nightmare and Kirito turn to look at the girl she stared crying, while holding something, which made both boys curious about what happened here.

"Hey are you ok?" Nightmare asked the girl kneeling down.

"Piña, sh-she died to protect me." The girl replied, Nightmare's eyes widen looking around and once he finished his hair covered his eyes, while Kirito raised a eyebrow and saw a feather.

"Your a beast tamer are you? I'm sorry that me and my brother came late to save your friend." Kirito told her, while Nightmare was a bit relax but still felt bad.

"No it's ok." The girl replied still a bit in tears, still holding the feather.

"Does the item have a name?" Nightmare asked, then the girl looked at.

"P-Pina's heart." The girl whispered then breaking down, as both Kirito and Nightmare nodded.

"If that's the case then their might be a chance to save Pina, on floor 47 their is a planet in a feild dungeon that can revive a beast tamers pet." Kirito told the girl, as she looked with glee then frowned.

"But my level is so low that I won't make it." The girl replied softly.

"Well one of us could get it, but it will only work if the pets master is there." Kirito added, as the girl nodded.

"Alright then, when I'm at a high enough level I will go there and-" The girl started, till Kirito looked back and went into his menu.

"You only have three days, then the flower will be useless." Kirito interrupted.

"No way..." The girl declared thinking it will be useless.

"Here is some gear that will will level you up a bit, and with me helping you it will be possible, by the way I'm Kirito." Kirito introduced.

"I'm Silica, and how about you, and are you coming with us?" Silica asked Nightmare.

"I'm Nightmare, and no but I think I know someone who can help." Nighmare declared with a big smile.

"Who?" The two asked, as Nightmare grinned.

"Don't worry you will meet him tomorrow, I'll head back to the shop later." Nightmare replied leaving.

"Shop?" Silica questioned, as Kirito nodded.

"Yep, he owns a shop." Kirito answered, as Silica awed.

"Does that mean you work their to?" Silica asked, and Kirito nodded in a yes fashion.

"Yea, I help get the materials, and work at the desk,...even a waiter..."Kirito mummbeled the last part, while Silica laughed.

"By the way why are you helping me?" Silica questioned, as Kirito covered his eyes.

"If I tell you will you not laugh, anyway the reason is...you remind me of my sister." Kirito answered embarrassingly, with that they left to the nearest town as they did they saw two people coming towards them.

"Silica!" The two random boys called, as Silica backed up a bit.

"Hey Silica would you like to come questing with us?" A guy with a pink shirt asked.

"Uhh...I would love to but I already promise to questing with my friend here." Silica stated, as Kirito raised a eyebrow, but the two guys show a bit of a glare, then Silica moved as fast as she can with Kirito.

"Huh? Are they friends of yours?" Kirito asked Silica, but she shook her head no.

"No, people ask for me to join so I can be some sort of cheerleader or something." Silica explained.

"I see." Kirito replied nodding his head in understanding.

"Ow, by the way Kirito where do you live?" Silica questioned, as Kirito brought his hand to his chin.

"I live at floor 50, but I think I will stay here." Kirito answered, as Silica smiled.

"That's cool maybe we can get some cheese cake, it is really delicious on this floor." Silica claimed.

"Ow Silica! I see that you came out of that forest." A woman with red hair called out to Silica, then spoke again. "Ow? Where is your little...pet..." The woman questioned.

"Pina died trying to protect me...but I'm going to bring Pina back Rosalia!" Silica stated, as the woman named Rosalia laughed a bit.

"That would mean you would have to head to the 47 th floor, and if I'm correct the item your getting is patina follower, but with your level and skill it will be impossible to do it." Rosalia countered making Silica a bit sad.

"Sure she can, it's not about level but skill, that is what determines it." Kirito said, making Rosalia glare at him for a bit.

"Ow? Don't tell me you are another boy suduced by her?" Rosalia exclaimed with a smirk, and left while laughing, and with that Kirito and Silica went to the cafe to get some cheese cake.

"Ugh...why does she have to be so mean?" Silica questioned, as Kirito stared at her.

"This is your frist vrmmo or mmo related game is it?" Kirito asked, as Silica nodded, then he continued. "Well in most games people try acting like a villain, and most people enjoy it, see our coursers there green meaning we did nothing wrong, a orange curser is when you make a crime, and lastly a red curser it happens when you kill a player, people would enjoy this in other games, but SAO is not a normal game." Kirito stated keeping his gaze down to the table.

"Kirito I know that you are not a bad person, even if people say you are." Silica told Kirito standing up leaning towards him, which made him smile a little.

"Heh, now that made me feel a little better." Kirito replied, then a Silica noticed how close she was to Kirito then blushed madly.

"Uhh...where is the cheese cake now? Hello can we have our cheese cake here?" Silica called, while Kirito raised a eyebrow in confusion.

*Back at the inn*

"I woundered if Kirito would think I'm weird if I wanted to talk a bit more?" Silica asked herself laying in her bed in a bra and underwear.

"*knock, knock* Hey Silica I just came if your still awake we could talk about the Dungeon on floor 47." Kirito asked through the door.

"Ow yeah, I meant to ask you about...it." Silica spoke, till realizing that she is in her undergarments, and once she open the door she is wearing a nightgown, then went to her bed with a red face. "Man that was close..." Silica muttered, as Kirito was looking at her.

"Hmmm? Is something wrong?" Kirito asked, as Silica shook her head in a violent matter, as Kirito raised a eyebrow and turning a cub on, as a map appeared Silica awed at it.

"Ahh...pretty." Silica admired the sphere, which made Kirito smiled.

"Ok, here we will take this path and-" Kirito stopped, and glared at the door, which he than ran towards it. "Who's there?!" Kirito yelled seeing a person run away.

"What's wrong Kirito?" Silica asked, as Kirito closed the door and sighed.

"Someone was listening to our conversation." Kirito answered, which made Silica surprised.

"But that's impossible you can't listen unless you knock first or if you are in here." Silica exclaimed with fright.

"No it's possible is you have a good listen skill that is high enough." Kirito explained, which made Silica look in fear.

*The next day*

"I can't believe Nightmare made me do this, to help his brother and some girl, ugh I hope he is not trying to set me up with a random girl, I already have the other guys doing that and I don't want him doing it as well." A guy looking around growled. "Makings me waste a day of, we have to get ready for a boss raid, that jack ass owes me, anyway where are they, Nightmare said his brother is wearing black clothes except his shirt, so where- huh so that's them, the girl does seem cute-" The guy said to himself but shook his head in a violent matter and tried to get his blush under control.

"Hey Kirito." Silica called, as he looked at her she continued. "Where is Nightmare's friend?" Silica asked, as Kirito had to think but before he could respond, a guy walked towards them.

"Are you Nightmare's brother?" The man asked, which Kirito nodded.

"Yea, who is asking?" Kirito questioned looking at the guy, he has a light tan skin, short black hair, blue jeans, black combat boots, a midnight purple shirt, and a black jacket with purple lining around his waste, and a big thick purple line that goes down both his arms that leads to his neck, and is wearing black finger less gloves.

"I figured he didn't tell you about me, I'm Phantom and he did tell you that I was coming here, didn't he?" The man named 'Phantom' asked.

"Wait you are the guy that is supposed to help us?" Kirito questioned, as Phantom nodded, while Silica watched the two with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you! I'm Silica." Silica introduced with a smile holding her hand up, as Phantom blushed.

"And I'm Kirito." Kirito stated bluntly.

"Nice to meet you Silica and Kirito." Phantom told them with a bit of a smile.

"Ok let's go." Kirito told them, as Phantom and Silica nodded, then walked of but no one notices a red hair woman watching them.

"Ok, now why did Nightmare send you?" Kirito asked Phantom in a whisper so that Silica could not hear them.

"I don't know you, so don't act like I do know you, I would like to since Nightmare said that you have amazing skills, but the reason he sent me here was so that you won't die, he said you have a way of causing trouble." Phantom answered him also whispering.

"Ugh...I'm older than him and he acts like a big brother." Kirito muttered, as Phantom laughed.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Silica questioned tilting her head, which caused Phantom and Kirito to smile.

"We were talking about how Nightmare watches over Kirito." Phantom explained, which caused Kirito to sigh, and to smile more.

"That nice I wish-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Silica yelled, when a vine wrapped around her leg and a monster lifted her into the air over its mouth, then Silica got ready to speak again. "Aaaahhhhh, Kirito, Phantom help me! But don't look!" Silica yelled, as Kirito covered his eyes, and Phantom turned around with his eyes closed.

"That's a problem that is hard to do." Kirito claimed, but Phantom ran backwards and jump as high as he can, while jumping on the monster with his eyes closed and cut the vine holding Silica, while falling down he opened his eyes landing on the ground doing no damage to him.

"Yyeeeeeehhhh!" Silica screamed killing the mob but was falling down, till Phantom caught her in bridal style, causing her to blush.

"Hey, you ok Silica?" Phantom asked in a nice-calm and consuern voice.

"Yes thank you...umm c-can you put me down please?" Silica asked, which made Phantom raise a eyebrow, until he noticed how he was holding her and blushed.

"Eeehhhh sorry!" Phantom called quickly put her down.

"It's ok..." Silica replied blushing a deep red.

"Um...are you guys done with your lovey dovey moment?" Kirito asked, while the two blushed deeply.

"Let's just move on." Phantom told Kirito blushing, while Kirito chuckles.

"Hey Kirito? You said that I remind you of your sister. Can you tell me how she is like?" Silica asked, as Kirito's eyes widen with surprise.

"That is interesting, I would actually like to hear about yours and Nightmare's real life selfs." Phantom stated, which made Kirito sigh a bit.

"Alright, well when my and Nightmare were younger things were not best for us, in other cases my grandfather sent me and my sister to Kendo, after 2 years of it I wanted to quite, that's when my Grandfather beat me down really bad, that is when my sister stopped it and told our grandfather that she will put in enough effort for the both of us, and with that she went to the finals of a Kendo compitishion." Kirito told them as Silica gasp, and Phantom was a bit shocked then thought of something.

"Wait that explains about you and your sister. But what happened to Nightmare?" Phantom questioned, which caused Kirito eyes to show sadness.

"Nightmare...tried to do Kendo, but me and my sisters grandfather would always stop him, saying he would only disgrace us, and that he would be worthless and weak." Kirito answered, then breathed before continued. "But still Nightmare would not give, but me and my sisters Grandfather wouldn't either, so he sneaked of and watched us, and practiced by himself in secret, he just really wanted to get close with me and my sister." Kirito finished, while the two were shocked and surprised.

"Wait you said you and your sisters grandfather. Why did you not add Nightmare?" Phantom questioned.

"In blood and by birth parents we are never related, he is my adopted brother, but he acts like my brother, but he knows this fact which makes us a bit alike." Kirito answered, which made them both confused.

"What do You mean a bit alike?" Silica asked with confusion.

"My sister is actually my cusion, but she does not know anything about the truth of me and Nightmare's birth and where we are from, but it makes me feel bad that they do all this." Kirito told them, as they both look sadden by the news.

"Kirito maybe your sister...err cousin really loves Kendo." Silica told him, as a Phantom nodded in agreement.

"Besides it seems that Nightmare just want to try and get along with you and your sister/Cousin, cause that is what it sounds like." Phantom added, which made Kirito smiled.

"Thanks, I really needed that, anyways let's hurry to that flower before the monsters come back." Kirito exclaimed, as Phantom and Silica nodded, and walked away fighting all the mobs in their path, it was all to easy for Kirito and Phantom, but they let Silica kill the mobs, until she got over powered, but when Kirito was about to charge in Phantom came to protect Silica before he knew it, they did this till they reach a shrine, and as they got close to it a flower appeared.

"Is this it?" Silica asked looking at the flower in awed, which caused Phantom to show a nice genuine smile.

"Yep, all you need to do is pick it up, and that's it." Kirito answered, as Silica just picked the flower up.

"Hey, maybe we should head back to town before all the monsters respond." Phantom suggested, which made Kirito and Silica nod, and as they headed back Silica was looking more hopeful to get her friend back, which made Kirito and Phantom smile at the act, till Kirito stopped walking and his face got serious, then Phantom also gotten serious looking at the trees.

"You can come out now, I know you are their." Kirito called out as Rosalia came out behind a true looking at them with amusement.

"Well you must really have a high detection skill?" Rosalia questioned, as both Phantom and Kirito glared at her.

"I guess so, leader of the orange guilde, the Titans hand Rosalia!" Phantom exclaimed, which made Silica shocked, but Rosalia just kept a smug look on.

"But she is a green player!" Silica exclaimed.

"True, but she can lead other green players into a path so that the orange players can ambush them." Kirito explained, as Rosalia just laughed.

"To bad you won't be able to revive that dragon, and all this way for nothing." Rosalia claimed.

"No you are wrong, I knew that you would follow us and tried to take the Pinina flower." Kirito told her, as she smiled and let out a laugh.

"And you still did it anyway, but Well done on finding out about the guild, but I believe me and my guild will take that flower now." Rosalia claimed, snapping her fingered, as a army of orange players came out from behind the trees, which frightened Silica, but made Phantom and Kirito looked unimpressed.

"Hey, Silica get your teleport crystal ready, and wait for my signal." Kirito told her, as she nodded getting said crystal out, but was shocked to see Kirito walking towards them.

"Don't worry I'll watch her." Phantom told Kirito, as Kirito nodded then continued walking.

"Kirito!" Silica called, which made the Orange players to just stand.

"Wait goes by the name Kirito, wears black, one handed sword, no Sheild, no it's the solo front line player, the black swordsman!" A grunt called out, which made the other members but Rosalia shocked, it even made Silica shocked.

"Ow please, what would a front liner be doing here in a low floor like this, now go take care of him." Rosalia questioned then turned into a command, as the Orange players came and attack Kirito on all sides.

"I got to help Kirito...otherwise!.' Silica thought, till she saw Kirito's health went back to full in a instant.

"About 700 points of damage..." Kirito told them, which made the grunted confused, then Kirito showed his level, and health, then spoke again. "My level is high enough so that I can do some self healing, we can be here all day and you couldn't even get me close to death, my client was apart of a guild that you people took out, and killed, that leader wanted you guys done for, but not dead, no he wanted you all in jail." Kirito told the Orange player guild.

"So what if you hurt me then you will be a Orange pl-" Rosalia started, but stopped when Kirito brought his sword to her neck.

"I'm a solo player, I don't mind spending a few days as a Orange player." Kirito told her as she dropped her weapon, and after with those events, they went back into the inn.

"Hey Silica I'm sorry that I had to use you to get that guild to come out." Kirito told her, as Phantom just looked out the window.

"It's alright Kirito, you did it to help people and I can't blame you for that, besides you helped me on an amazing adventure." Silica replied with a big smile, which made Phantom and Kirito smiled.

"Ok! How about we revive Pina?" Phantom asked, as Silica and Kirito nodded, and with that Silica got out Pina's heart, and the flower and a tiny drop of water fell on the feather which then glowed and what was the flower, is now a blue feathered dragon.

"Wow, heh, I guess it's time for use to head back, right Phantom?" Kirito stated, as Phantom looked at Silica, then back at Kirito.

"You go on ahead I'll be at the shop in a bit." Phantom replied, as Kirito raised a eyebrow in confusion, but just shrug.

"Alright, bye Silica I hope we can meet again sometime." Kirito told her with a smile on his face, as she nodded.

"Yea me to." Silica replied, with a smile, as Kirito left Phantom had a bit of a blush and tried to relax all of his nerves.

"Ummm...Silica you know if you want, I could help you to get into the front lines, since I am one of the best their, and with that I can help you level up." Phantom told her with a faint blush, as Silica looked at him in surprised, and confusion.

"Why would you do that?" Silica asked a bit wide eyed with a tiny blush.

"Well from how you were today, I would have to say that you would be great in the front lines." Phantom answered, as Silica was now extremely shocked.

"Really?! I don't really think so." Silica admitted, then Phantom hold her hand, but no one noticed Pina waking up.

"I think you will do fine Silica..." Phantom told her in a soft voice.

"Thank you...Phantom-kun..." Silica said slowly, as they leaned towards each other till their lips touch, and they kissed as the sun setting light hits them, and Pina looked happy.

"I love you Silica." Phantom told her in the most softest voice ever.

"I love you too Phantom-kun." Silica replied, as they kissed again.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that Phantom joined the party, and him and Silica confessed their love what will happen now? Who is the last person Kirito, Nightmare, Blade, Punisher, and Phantom are working with? Who will be the next couple? Will Silica appear again? Find out next time, peace everyone!**

 **Alternet Journey**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey everyone I'm back again with another chapter for you all, and this is where the changes start, now as always I do not own Sword Art Online, this means the characters from the anime, manga, and video game, but I do own my Oc's and where this story is going, other than this enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"We'll lead the field boss into the village, it will be busy with dealing with the Mcps to notice us attacking." Asuna stated, which made everyone gasp.

W-wait hold on if we do that then the mpcs will die, and they are-" Kirito started, till he got interrupted.

"Alive, really they are just code, unlike us who are real and can die in real life." Rain stated, which everyone noticed she is wearing a maid type outfit of the Knight of The Blood Oath.

"That, maybe true but still." Nightmare replied.

"Are you ignoring us? We are top in command of the KBO and the clearing group." Asuna countered, while Nightmare gritted his teeth.

"That may be true, but your not the boss of me it's just a title, I have no need to be in a group that will pull this bull shit." Nightmare growled as he left, as Phantom, Blade, and Punisher nodded and left getting their work clothes on, as well as another guy who no one noticed.

"He is telling the truth you know, later." Kirito added leaving, as both girls are having steam come out.

"Hey Kirito! Nightmare!" Agil called out to the brothers.

"Hmm? Is something up Agil?" Nightmare asked, as Kirito was thinking the same thing if something was wrong.

"No it's not that, it's just you two and Rain and Asuna, used to be the best team on the 1st floor, even if only you two and anyway of two between you four your always the best team, but now all you 4 do is fight about everything." Agil stated.

"That maybe true, but I can't agree with their ideas." Nightmare replied, as Kirito agreed.

"But, I will admit I did not think that they would be top clearing badasses, in too command of the most powerful guild in the game." Kirito added, while Nightmare agreed nervously.

"I really didn't see it coming, ugh anyway we will catch you later Agil." Nightmare told Agil as the two left, and in a few minutes they came by a tree.

"Hey, do you think we can stay by this tree? You know to relax?" Kirito asked, as Nightmare and thought about it.

"I don't see why not, I mean it's our day off and hell we have tomorrow off to." Nightmare stated, as they exchange a smile, then Kirito lay down on the ground taking a nap, while Nightmare laied on the tree using his menu to make a book and a pair of Nike glasses appeared in his hands, then put his glasses on and started reading his book.

"And do you think you two are doing?" A pisses Asuna asked, with a pissed Rain next to her.

"Ow well I'm reading, while my brother is taking a nap, sssoooo why did you asked?" Nightmare asked, while he continued reading his book.

"Well I thought solo players like you two would be out leveling up!" Rain growled, as Asuna agreed.

"Yea, so get your asses up now and do something!" Asuna yelled, as the brothers just starred at her.

"You know today there is great weather here in SAO, the wind and the sunlight just feel right for many reasons, it would be a waste to spend it at a dungeon." Kirito stated, which Nightmare gave out a hum in agreement.

"But every day we waste here, is a day we waste in the real world." Rain whispered

"You can join if you want ok, but if you don't then so be it, besides we are in the world of Sword Art Online." Nightmare stated casualty, as Kirito knocked out, and Nightmare just read his book, till he saw Asuna going to take a nap, which made Nightmare surprised. "Dame didn't think she would take a nap right now." Nightmare spoke in surprise.

"I may have to agree, but I'm curious why did you not like the idea to use Npcs?" Rain asked with a eyebrow raised, as Nightmare put his book down and look straight at her.

"I'm going to answer your question with a question, you may agree that Npcs can be used on the field boss, but would you sacrifice players?" Nightmare questioned, which made Rain raised a eyebrow, till he continued. "Sure you can sacrifice the villagers, but what would happen is players that was not part of the clearing group was there? Heck let's talk about future plans! Will you sacrifice players till we make it to the 100th floor, and I mean would you have those players play bate so we can clear whatever is in our path?" Nightmare stated looking pissed, while making Rain speechless.

"I-I don't intend to do that! It will never come to that!" Rain replied a bit shaky.

"You and Asuna are not by yourselfs, you could ask for help, not take everything on by yourselfs." Nightmare declared yanning. "Well I'm going to take a nap, you can either stay or leave the choice is your." Nightmare told Rain putting his glasses, and book back where they were, before equipping them, and then went to sleep, as Rain looked around.

*some time later*

"Ugghh...man that was a good n-what the hell?!" Kirito told himself as he saw Asuna, Rain, and Nightmare asleep. "I did not think that they would sleep." Kirito added, as Nightmare woke up a bit tired.

"That was a good na-The Fuck!" Nightmare shouted, as he saw a sleeping Rain next to him, then noticed Kirito was awake. "Pretend this never happend?" Nightmare asked, as Kirito shrugged.

"I guess, but I still can't believe that they fell sleep here..." Kirito mumbled, as s few clears came by.

"Hahaha! As we work they get to relax!" A clearer told everyone in his group, as they passed by laughing.

"I can't believe it, ugh we will never hear the end of it..." Nightmare mumbled, as Kirito nodded a 'yes'.

"Well we got to stay here and watch them." Kirito stated, while Nightmare got up and sit on a wall, with Kirito following.

"I wounded how long they will sleep?" Nightmare muttered, as Kirito thought about it.

"Who knows. Let's hope it does not take till tomorrow." Kirito replied, as Nightmare agreed.

*During sun down*

"Got any two's?" Nightmare asked Kirito.

"Go fish..." Kirito replied.

"THIS GAME IS FUCKING STUPID!" Nightmare yelled, until they heard two girl like sneezes, as they turn to see Asuna and Rain up still tired.

"Morning, how did you two enjoy your sleep?" Kirito asked, as both girls had their eyes widen, and with them grabbing their swords, which caused the two brothers to jump behind the wall they were sitting on, while Nightmare picked up the cards they dropped.

"One meal..." Both girls muttered, which made the boys confused, as the girls nodded to each other.

"We will treat you one meal whatever you want." Asuna stated, as both boys nodded slowly got up and join the girls on heading to a restaurant, and as they entered people muttered 'are those two girls the top commanders of the knight of the blood oath' and 'who are those guys' and other stuff like that.

"Thanks." Rain muttered, which brought the boys attention.

"Yes thank you, for watching us, since now it's possible to die in a safe zone in a duel, many people would duel to test each other's strength and skills, but since you can die in a duel and if your asleep people can just use the asleep persons hand and manipulate the system so that a duel could happen, and with the increase in Pking it is very dangerous to let yourself be relaxed." Asuna explained, as Nightmare's eyes darken by the PKing, as Kirito nodded.

"No problem." Kirito stated, as Nightmare nodded.

"But the increase of death is really shaky." Nightmare admitted, as everyone at the table agreed, till they heard a scream.

"What's going on?!" Asuna yelled, as they all ran towards the center of town to see a guy hanging with a sword in his chest.

"Hurry and pull that dame sword out!" Nightmare yelled, as the guy was struggling to pull the sword out.

"Aaaaahhhh! Unmm...I got it you guys get under where he is, while me and Asuna untie the rope." Rain planned, as everyone agreed with the plan and went to do what they were assigned to.

"Don't worry we got you just hang on." Kirito told the guy that was hanging, while Nightmare just gave him a look that said really.

"Dude poor choice of words." Nightmare stated, as Kirito looked away realizing what he said, until the man hanging broke into pieces, making everyone around eyes widen.

"Anyone look to see if someone has a winners icon!" Kirito shouted, as he took a glance around, but noticed nothing.

"There is no one here!" Asuna shouted, as Nightmare picked up the sword, and the two climb the stairs to meet Asuna and Rain.

"Whats the meaning of this?" Kirito mumbled.

"Well the obvious way is that their was a duel, and the person died." Asuna stated.

"No...nobody has a winner icon." Nightmare growled with rage, making everyone a bit shock and back up.

"O-ok well then we can't leave this unnoticed, so we have to leave the front lines for awhile, until this is over, so no naps, none of that till this mission is done." Rain declared, as the boys nodded shaking hands with the girls.

"Fine...but if we find PKers, then I'm not going to promise that I'll keep them alive to go to jail." Nightmare declared in a dark venomous voice, making everyone gave a chill go down their spine in fear, while Rain and Kirito were in worried if something happened.

"Yeah, I'll help to but in my defense you guys took a longer nap than me and Nightmare." Kirito stated, which made both girls crushed Kirito's hand, as he yelled in pain, making Nightmare winced with a hiss sound.

"Man that's got to hurt..." Nightmare whispered to himself, as the girls looked at him, but he just whistled, and with that they went down the stairs to meet a crowd of people.

"Everyone did anyone see what happened a while ago, or about the person hanging." Kirito called out, as Nightmare face palmed, then Kirito after what he said, till a girl came up.

"Hello, my name is Yoko." The girl named Yoko came up.

"Hello, this must have been a bit dramatizeing for you." Asuna declared, as Yoko nodded.

"His name was Caynz, we used to be in the same guild, we came to town to get some dinner, then we lost each other in a crowd, until-until.." Yoko pause at the end then broke down crying.

"Did you see anyone at all?" Rain asked, as Yoko nodded.

"I thought I saw someone behind Caynz, but that person did not look familiar." Yoko declared.

"Sorry to make this sound bad, but does anyone want to kill Caynz?" Nightmare asked.

"N-no I don't think so." Yoko declared, as Nightmare took a glance at her, which then they decided to take Yoko to where she is staying at.

"Um...Yoko, if you don't mind tomorrow we would like to ask some questions.

"No I don't mind, and thank you for taking me to where I'm staying." Yoko thanked them as she went inside her room, as the 4 left and stopped by a fountain.

"So what now?" Kirito asked.

"Well we can examine all the facts we got." Asuna stated, as everyone nodded.

"But before we do that we should examine the sword." Rain added.

"That would mean we need to find a person that has a high detection skill." Kirito replied with a hand to his chin.

"Well me and Rain know a blacksmith who can help, but is very busy at this hour." Asuna stated, as everyone sigh.

"We can go to a merchant that me and Nightmare know, but he is probably not at his shop now." Kirito added, but everyone was depressed except Nightmare that no one had free time to help, till Nightmare grabbed the sword.

"Player made, name Guilty thorn otherwise know as the thorn of sins, not below basic sword but a decent sword for these floors." Nightmare told them, as the girls were surprised, and Kirito face palmed.

"I totally forgot that you are a merchant and blacksmith too Nightmare." Kirito stated with an embarrassing laugh, as the information surprised the girls.

"Wait...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" The girls screamed.

"No one asked, and two we better make room for someone helping us, cause I called a friend to see if he could help, and he said tomorrow he could." Nightmare stated, as everyone was speechless.

"Ugh...Whatever just tell us who made it..." Asuna muttered, as Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"Just check your additud...Grimlock made this sword, but still nothing weird about it to make someone die in a safe zone." Nightmare declared, making everyone wonder.

"Ok we will meet at the shop tomorrow, and I will ask a friend to come because she has abilities to help us." Rain declared, as everyone nodded.

*The Next Day*

"Kazuto wake up...Wake Up!" Ray yelled hitting Kazuto in the head with a pillow.

"Why did you wake me up Ray?" Kazuto asked a bit annoyed.

"Remember we have to get my friend that will help us, man your forgetful Kazuto." Ray sighed at Kazuto's memory.

"Well sorry, ugh lets just get your friend, where is he Ray?" Kazuto asked, as Ray just stared at him.

"He is actually on the 22nd floor and it is about an hour and thirty minutes till we have to meet Asuna and Rain." Ray stated getting ready, as Kazuto got ready to leave, as they left to the shop that Kirito and Ray went to on Christmas, but more upgraded the building is much bigger than before and some spots outside that you could eat, as they entered inside Kirito saw a familiar face in a waitress outfit, and something that shocked about what was on her left hand on her ring finger.

"S-Silica?! What?! How?!" Kirito asked shocked, as Silica looked at him and gave out a smile.

"Ow hello Kirito-San, Nightmare-San how are you." Silica questioned.

"We are fine Silica, but where is Slade?" Nightmare asked, as Kirito was still shocked.

"Ow he is coming down in a bit, and to answer your question Kirito-San I got a job here thanks to Phantom, to add with a job he helped me level up a bit higher than every common clearer, probably close to the top 30, but the best out of it all is that me and Phantom got married." Silica stated with a light blush, as Kirito smiled.

"Well I'm happy that you two found happiness." Kirito claimed, as Silica smile widen.

"Yea, we had a big celebration, but you were busy." A voice replied, once everyone turned to see a guy with a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, black finger less gloves, black combat boots, and a black coat with dark blue navy lines on each arm, he has tan skin, and black hair and eyes, with a sword at his side that was showing a grey silver and had a gold line at the back of it, it's handle was black, the part that is connected to it was gold with a blue gem in the middle, and atop of the handle is a fang tooth.

"Ow, there you are Slade are you ready or what?" Nightmare asked with a bit of a dark face.

"Yea, yea lets go." Slade replied, as he left with Kirito and Nightmare following till they rech the shop Kirito and Nightmare went to with the girls. "Really? A shop?" Slade questioned with a annoyed look.

"It's a dame meeting place for fucking crying out loud, why the hell are complaining!" Nightmare yelled a bit in a dark voice shocking everyone when they entered the shop, as Kirito and Rain noticed a Amber haired girl (Philia in her armor is SAO hallow fragment).

"Umm...hello?" Kirito called to the shocked girls.

"Hi..." The three girls Yoko, Asuna, and Rain said.

"Hello...I'm Philia." The Amber haired girl spoke, as everyone nodded.

"Hi I'm Slade, sorry about my friends outburst." Slade replied with a blush looking at Philia, as Nightmare looks a bit pissed.

"Whatever, now Yoko I'm going to ask, you had a guild right? Then we should probably warn them about this just in case someone is trying to target your guild, but before any of that do you have any idea when this started?" Nightmare asked Yoko, as she thought about.

"Well I believe it started when me and my guild, got a rare item, three of us decided to not sell the item, it was me, Caynz, and Smit decided to get rid of the item." Yoko answered.

"Ok, so what does that have to do with a sword making love with your friends chest?" Nightmare questioned with a bit of a laugh and a smirk, as everyone stared at him.

"The Fuck Nightmare!" The girls, and guys yelled, as Nightmare got punched in the face by Asuna, Rain, and Philia.

"Ooooowwwww, fine...just keep going with your story..." Nightmare muttered.

"Umm, well our leader Grindzilda got killed by a group of PKers, and with that the group disbanded and my best guess is that the person is targeting the people who did not agree to sell the item." Yoko stated, as Nightmare's face darken.

"By the way do you know a Grimlock?" Rain asked, as Yoko gasped.

"Yes, he was our guild leaders wife." Yoko answered.

"Ok, that's must mean he was devastated, lucky for you we can take you to your friend Smit, he works for the holy dragon alliance." Kirito told her, as Slade and Philia sighed.

"I hate those guys..." Slade and Philia muttered, then looked at each other and blushed, and with that they went to Smit's room.

"So are the saying true?" Smit asked with worry.

"Yes and we think that Grimlock is the killer, I've accepted my fate." Yoko declared, as everyone looked at her wide eyed, except Slade and Philia, and Nightmare who looked a bit suspicious.

"And your going to accept it?!" Smit yelled, getting up, as Kirito hold him back.

"No...wait it can't be him since no one can die in a safe zone, so it must be the gost of Grindzilda, to come and take us and bring us to the death!" Yoko yelled walking towards the window, making everyone look at her like 'What the Fuck?!', till they heard a fling sound, as Yoko fell.

"Yoko!" The girls yelled, as Nightmare and Kirito ran to the window, and saw here in a death way.

"Well bull shit on the gost part." Nightmare muttered.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **What will happen now that, Yoko fell to her death? Who killed her? What the hell is going on? Find out next time. Ooooowwwww Clift hangher, anyway big difference in the anime now, but I hopped everyone had a great thanksgiving! But I will work on the next chapter, on both my SAO stories. Other than this I have to happy thanksgiving again and peace**

 **Alternate Journey**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter for you guys, and once more till the end of this season which is basically everything of sword art online before Yuuki and Sinon but to the main point I do not own Sword Art Online everything of its characters and settings, they belong to their original owners, but I do own the changes in the story and my Oc's other than this enjoy!**

* * *

"Well bull shit on the ghost." Nightmare muttered.

"What?" Kirito whispered, as they both saw someone and Nightmare's rage increase.

"Everyone stay in here and don't let anyone in this room no matter what! I'm going after the killer!" Nightmare shouted jumping out of the window, as everyone was shocked.

"Hey I'm coming to Nightmare!" Kirito and Slade called looking at each other and jump through the window, running on all the buildings roofs.

"You idiots!" The girls yelled at the boys actions.

"Dame it! What the hell guys?! I told you I got this!" Nightmare yelled, as he throws some knives at the hooded man.

"What would you do then, against a male who is using the system to protect himself...wait what?" Slade questioned, looking at the target who had something in his hands.

"A teleport crystal?" Kirito questioned, as the guys witness the man disappeared in a light.

"Ok we better grab the knife that killed Yoko." Slade told them, as Nightmare just starred into space, as they grabbed the knife that killed Yoko, and came up the stairs to open the door to see 3 swords pointing at their faces, which made them all gulped in fear.

"Ow there you idiots are, we have two people dead, and we can't afford any mistakes that will cause us for another person to die." Asuna told them.

"Besides we have that guy who is now broken from his friend death that happened before his eyes, so what makes you think you can go jumping out a window to go after the killer." Rain told them, as Smith just kept shaking.

"Cause I want to make sure that guy is sent to jail, and I'm bat man..." Nightmare stated, causing the girls to slap Nightmare in the face, then to look at Smith.

"It really was Grindzilda, that is the only reason why they died since she can bypass the system and break many rules, like murdering in a safe zone, and I'm next on the list since I disagreed with selling the item...oh god." Smith muttered the last part over and over again making everyone back up.

"Even more than Rain is saying." Philia stated in shock, as Nightmare kept looking at the scene with suspicion and a face with no emotion.

"Probably better than real life...if this was in real life then he would be in a bloody mess and be sent down a river till his blood is gone, or till the river is red." Nightmare declared, causing everyone to stare at him weridly. "I read gothlic lieture a lot and I'm intrested in it." Nightmare added, making everyone step back a bit.

"And the scarriest thing is that he is telling the truth..." Kirito claimed, scarring everyone a bit.

"That is freaky as hell." Slade claimed and with that they left as night came they stopped by a bench and took a break and sit on it.

"It does not make sense it is impossible to die in a safe zone." Kirito declared gritting his teeth.

"There has to be something we are not putting together..." Slade muttered,!as the guys nodded, as the girls starred at them.

"I feel like I've seen this before, the destruction I've seen it happened before in a safe zone but not on a player, but I can't remember." Nightmare told them, which everyone just looked at him.

"*sigh* Here Kirito, have this." Asuna told Kirito while handing him a sandwich.

"For me?" Kirito asked a bit surprised.

"Yea, I'm not going to just mock you by holding this out, besides Rain and Philia brought their own food, other than that you should hurry before it expires out and is destroyed." Asuna told him, as Kirito hurried to finish the sandwich, as Philia and Rain paled.

"Umm...I kinda forgot to bring food." Rain told Asuna, as Philia nodded in agreement, they were about to leave till a sandwich appeared in front of them from two different guys.

"Here its not good to forget a meal." Nightmare stated turning away as Rain grabbed the sandwich, as Slade did the same with Philia, when both girls ate they were silent till they hurried to finish the sandwich.

"That was delicious." Both girls said in a awed voice.

"What was that sandwich you made?" Rain asked, as Philia agreed.

"Hmmm...well Rain/Philia I'll tell you, but you owe a sandwich." Nightmare and Slade laughed at what they told the person they gave a sandwich to, which made both girls laugh, till they stopped to here a bit of death sequence, as everyone saw Kirito's sandwich destroyed which caused the boys to stair at it.

"That's it!" The three boys cried, making the girls surprised about the sudden outburst.

"What's it?" Asuna asked.

"I can't believe I didn't remembered about it." Nightmare told himself face palming.

"Yea, I feel like a idiot." Slade added, when the other guys nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Rain yelled.

"Yoko and Caynz are not dead, they faked their death." Kirito told the girls, which the girls are shocked about what Kirito told them, as Nightmare and Slade nodded in agreement of what Kirito told the girls.

"What?!" The girls screamed.

"It's true, the gear they both wore gear that got destroyed, since in a safe zone you can't die, but the weapon and gear durability can go to zero and can be destroyed making look like you will die." Nightmare replied with a answer.

"And with a teleport crystal and the system that destroyed their gear they can make it look like a totally real death, and it was werid that she did not show her back to us when she was heading to the window, which meant she was waiting for her gear to be close to destruction to make her move that she was going to die." Slade added which made the girls realize that it was true.

"Asuna? Do you have Yoko on your friends list?" Kirito asked, as Asuna looked.

"She is on floor 19." Asuna answered.

"Alright then I guess we are done here, since now we know what's going on." Slade stated, as everyone but Nightmare agreed.

"So what now?" Philia asked.

"We can go to a dinner and go get some desert." Asuna told them, as everyone agreed, as they went into the shop and ordered some deserts.

"I have to think this marriage system in this game is interesting." Rain said out of no where making everyone a bit surprised, till Asuna and Philia agreed.

"I have to agree it sounds very plasmatic." Asuna agreed.

"I think it might be a adventure, you know living a life with someone you love it could be nice." Philia added taking a glance at Slade.

"Could, by the way how many times have guys asked you to marry them Asuna?" Kirito asked, as Nightmare and Slade face palm.

'Well nice knowing him.' Nightmare and Slade thought, as Asuna picked up a fork and pointed it at Kirito.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that, you girls were talking how good sweet, and Plastic it is." Kirito defended himself as Asuna kick him in the shin.

"No I said plasmatic, which means practical, besides you would learn secrets they hold even what they have in their invitory since the two share it." Asuna replied which froze Nightmare, and cause Nightmare to get up and leave the dinner, but the news made Slade's and Kirito's eyes darken.

"Where's Nightmare going?" Rain asked in courisosity.

"Philia, Rain, Asuna? What would happens to the items when one of the married couple dies?" Slade asked in a emotionless voice.

"Well maybe it would stay to...the person in the marriage that's alive..." Asuna replied in a slow shock voice.

"That must be why Nightmare went of to the 19th floor." Kirito stated, as the girls were confused.

"I don't get it." Rain asked confusedly.

"That part I don't really know..." Slade muttered, as Kirito looked out the window.

"I know...the reason is that if this is possible then...I'll explain later...girls find Grimlock no matter what you have to find Grimlock hurry you have to find him, me and Slade will go to where Yoko, Smith, and Caynz are, hopefully we will see Nightmare there as well." Kirito explained as he and Slade left to get to the 19th floor, while the girls went after Grimlock.

*With Nightmare*

"Hold on laughing coffen cause I'm not going to let you kill anyone this time." Nightmare yelled jumping of a house he used and grabbed his sword and stair down 4 members of laughing coffen.

"Hmm...?" Two of the 4 Laughing coffen members questioned.

'I think I've seen this kid before as a kid, he looks familiar..." A laughing coffen member with phantom of the opera mask on both sides left white while right was black.

"Well the clears are coming soon, plus if I kill all 4 of you here and now." Nightmare stated in a dark voice.

"No...we are good for now." The leader stated as the 4 left, as Kirito and Slade just came.

"What the fuck happened?!" Slade yelled, as Kirito sighed in relief of Nightmare's safety.

"So you guys figured it out huh?" Nightmare noted, as Kirito and Slade nodded.

"Kirito told me on the way here, so laughing coffen..." Slade replied, as Nightmare just starred at him.

"Shut the hell up, where are the girls?" Nightmare asked.

"After the true myuderer, now are you three ok?" Kirito added the 3 that are shocked.

"Kirito...what did you mean true myuderer?" Yoko asked with a questionable look.

"Asuna did you and the girls got...Grimlock?" Kirito questioned, as Asuna and the girls brought Grimlock with them, which brought the 3 into gasping.

"Yoko? Did Grimlock makes the weapons you used in your little murder scame?" Nightmare asked, as she nodded.

"Well it's time you knew, Grimlock hired the red guild to murder Grindzilda to use the item to make money." Slade told her as the three gasp.

"Why Grimlock, was the money more apportioned than anything else!?" Yoko yelled.

"No...that is not the reason." Grimlock muttered, bringing everyone's attention. "You see me and Grindzilda were married in real life as well. We never had one fight, until this dame death game happened, while I was terrified of this dame death game starting she did well, she was calm and relax, she looked more alive here than she did in the real world, so I decided that if I could not have her than I will keep the memories of her and it was thanks to this system, a place where no consciences can happen to anyone, so you see I did not kill my wife, I killed the very thing that took her place." Grimlock answered them, till a fist hit him in the face which belonged to Nightmare, but his curser was still green.

"Your a idiot Grimlock, killing your wife for a stupid reason, you did not even love her! You wanted to possess her, maybe you were wrong, maybe she worked so hard to get you back home, I could kill you right now! But no I won't, cause you lost the most important thing for your life and that is love people would find it hard to find, but all you did was poshest your wife, now get out of my site and if I see you again I'm going to kill you." Nightmare stated in a venomous voice, scaring the shit out of Grimlock, but everyone started at him.

"Hey Nightmare, if you don't mind I think we will take care of him." Caynz assured Nightmare, as he nodded, and with a bow from Yoko they left with Caynz and Smith carrying Grimlock by the arms, and Yoko following from behind.

"Nightmare...thanks." Slade told Nightmare, as Nightmare was confused. "I'm saying thanks cause you showed me that even in here if we're not careful shit can happen, all I've been doing is leveling and go on with a job of taking care of a shop, so thanks for allowing me to come on this adventure, even though you asked." Slade answered, which caused Nightmare to show a light smile.

"Hey boys?" The girls called, grabbing the guys attention. "If you got married in this game, and you you found out about a secret side about that person how will you act?" The Girls asked the guys, which made the guys think.

"I think if you love that person from all sides." Kirito stated, as Nightmare nodded.

"I think it would be a honor to see that side, which would make me love that side, so I will love that person in hole." Nightmare answered, which made the girls starred at the two.

"Me I think it will be lovely to meet and know the hole person you love no matter what." Slade answered in his own way, which the girls nodded.

*Play sword art online ending 1*

"Ok, now with that done we haven't had desert, so let's go and get some breakfast, and besides we have to go to the front lines soon." Asuna stated as she started to leave, but before she left Kirito grabbed her arm. "Hmm? What is it?" Asuna asked as Kirito pointed at Grindzilda who appeared, making everyone's eyes widen and the girls turn to the boys.

"Hey...can we add you guys to our friends list?" Rain asked, which caught everyone's attention.

"Sure I don't mind, Asuna, Philia can I be on yours to?" Nightmare stated, as the girls nodded, and after a few minutes Nightmare was on all three of their friends list.

"Why the hell not?" Slade told them as he friended the three girls.

"I don't know..." Kirito spoked in uncertainty.

"Hey none of us are asking to party with you guys, it is just you should make friends while your here, think about it after our meal.." Asuna replied, as they all left, but three friend request came for the girls, as the girls glance at Kirito but agreed and left.

"Hey Philia, later do you want to hangout?" Slade asked, which made everyone look at them.

"Sure, why not." Philia answered with a smile which Slade returned, as they went to the dinner.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that the mystery is done what will happen now? Will Philia and Slade become a couple? What is next? Will another couple come? Find out next time. Peace everyone!**

 **Alternate Journey**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter for you all, and once more I do not own Sword Art Online if I did this might be what it would be like, well mainly all the girls get boyfriends, but what I do own is the story idea and my Oc's, other than this everyone enjoy!**

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Nightmare yelled, making everyone around the second part of the hole building (blacksmiths part of the shop) to look at him and Kirito, as Kirito covered his ears and winced.

"Geez calm down man, I'm just asking a question, so can you or can you not do it?" Kirito asked with a questionable look, as Nightmare sighed.

"Ugh, No I can't make something that is good as your {Elucinator} or even better than it, it's a far to great monster drop, besides why do you need a better sword in the first place?" Nightmare stated with a question look and a bit of a tired look, as Kirito just starred at him.

"Really you made a sword just as good, no two swords that are just as great as mine, your {Reiper Blade} and {Destruction Blade}, and besides why did you need two blades and why name them that?" Kirito countered pointing at a black blade sword, with a red line in the middle, and grey that almost covered the sword but they're is a inch of black that reached the blade, while the sword had a black handle, with chains on the end, and in between the blade and handle is two parts that is on the left and right side, except one side is smaller and on the right side is a eye gem that looks like a red dragons eye which is by its hatch, and the destruction blade a grey silver blade with a zig zag that does not go far with gold in it, as the handle is gold and on top of it is a gold wings that are tiny, and in between both blade and handle is have a circle that is white which looks grey, and had two gold circles on the left and right on the top and bottom, and in the middle is a black line circle with a moth in the middle, which rested in the back.

"It was with luck plus I don't have the ore and I don't know where to look, plus no need to worry about the swords I've made, it is my worry, but if must know it's a back up sword, and to answer your second question it was random, but if you need a sword that is good or better try the place Asuna decided." Nightmare stated getting up showing that he is wearing a white short sleeve shirt with grey long sleeves, and blue jeans with iron grey knee armor, with chains on the pocket part of his jeans, and black combat boots, black finger less gloves, with a grey silver on all his knuckles on the gloves, as a black coat with red triangles on the bottom of the end of his coat, a red curve line on top of his gut part of his gut, a red bandana on his left arm, with tiny red triangle around the sleeve of his coat pointing up on both sides, and red triangles pointing down on his waist, and a big red thick 'X' on his left side and a big Red Cross on his right side, and lastly is the shoulder armor on both his shoulders with spikes that is close to his chin on them, but a new difference is that the tips of his black hair is red, with Kirito wearing what he did when he first met Lis to the end of Sword Art Online, but they shared the thing that was wrapped around Kirito that connected on the right part of his chest.

"I don't know...maybe I should." Kirito replied, as Nightmare got dressed up in a waiter outfit.

"Well I can't guide you and neither can the guys or girls." Nightmare told Kirito.

"Yeah I can't believe Slade and Philia got married." Kirito stated shaking his head, with Nightmare agreeing.

"True, but hey they make a great couple like Silica and Phantom, but maybe Klien will come with you?" Nightmare questioned, as Kirito gave a sad look.

"No..." Kirito bluntly replied, as he left.

"Dame bastered...ok guess I will ask Klien a favor than." Nightmare told himself, as he started messageing Klien telling him to go with Kirito and keep him out of trouble, and to not act like a idiot (both Kirito and Klien), then went to work with a smirk opening a side door.

*At the front of Lisbeth's shop*

"Ok here is the place Asuna decided." Kirito mumbled about to open the door till he noticed someone behind him.

"Hey Kirito!" Klien called behind Kirito, as Kirito turned around he was surprised.

"Klien?! What- how- when?!" Kirito questioned confusedly.

"Your brother asked me to help you find a sword, I don't know why, but he said you get into trouble easily and I have to agree with him, so my guild is taking a break today to help Nightmare around." Klien answered, as Kirito grumbled about 'stupid brother' and shit like that, which made Klien laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kirito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just nice to see you like this, it kind of makes it like we are not in the game." Klien replied with a smile, which made Kirito smile for a bit.

"Well I can't get rid of you because of my brother can I?" Kirito questioned, as Klien nodded.

"Yep." Klien replied easily.

"And nothing will stop you." Kirito added.

"Pretty much." Klien stated, as Kirito shook his head at the answer.

"Ugh, fine but don't except talking in conversation between us till this is over." Kirito claimed, with a sad face.

"Jeez, man it's ok." Klien whispered, as they both entered the shop with a chin of the door they entered, as Klien awed the swords that were around the shop, as Kirito just looked carefully through the selection of swords to determine which sword would be the best for him.

"Welcome to Lisbeth's smith shop!" A pink haired girl cheered, bringing Klien's attention but leaving him stun, as Kirito just came out of thought and stair at her.

"Ow hi, umm I would like to place a special order." Kirito asked, as the girl looked at him.

'He does not seem like he does not have a lot of money.' The pink haired girl thought. "Alright, but swords don't come cheap these days." The Pink haired girl stated.

"Ow I don't care about the price." Kirito claimed, making Lis wounder, while Klien just thought what kind of sword does Kirito want?

"Umm...ok do you have what kind of style you want your sword to be like?" The Pink haired girl questioned, as Kirito brought his hands to his back grabbing his sword.

"Yea I would like something as good or better than this." Kirito exclaimed, as the pink haired girl had trouble lifting the sword.

"Wow a Elucinator! This is the narliest sword in the game!" The Pink haired girl exclaimed, making Klien shocked at the sword style Kirito wanted.

"What?! That is the type you want, this is why your brother called me?! To get a sword which is supposed to be one of the best swords in the game which is close to impossible, from a beautiful expert Black smith!" Klien yelled, as The girl blushed at the compliment given, as Kirito stared at him.

"Well your wrong about one thing, it is possible my brother made a sword- no 2 swords that are as good as mine, but his main one has every single stat the same as my sword." Kirito replied, shocking Klien even more, as the girl wounder what Kirito's brother was like.

"*Ahem* Well how about this sword, it is my master piece." The pink haired girl stated handing Kirito a sword, as he swing it around, as Klien nodded in approval.

"It is a nice sword if I have to say Kirito." Klien stated, as The girl smiled.

"I guess, but it is a little light." Kirito commented.

"Of course, I had to use a speed metal." The girl answered, as Kirito looked at the sword.

"I would like to test it, if you don't mind." Kirito asked grabbing his black sword while holding the sword the girl gave him, till Klien wounder if he had to watch Kirito fight monsters to test a sword, and give him back up if needed.

"Test it how- wait what are you doing?!" The girl cried, as Kirito was about to strike his black sword, while surprising Klien.

"Hey Kirito I don't think this is such a good id-" Klien started.

"If it breaks it's good!" Kirito called, as Klien freaked out.

"I'm not responsible to what happens to your sword." The girl yelled, as Kirito slammed the sword the girl gave him on his black sword, as the sword he got broke, making the girl lose all emotion, while the broken blade hit Klien in the head knocking him back as he slammed into the ground, as Kirito shuffled a bit in discomfort, as the girl shrieked in fright as she quickly grabbed the broken sword, as Klien struggled to get up from the hit.

"M-maybe I can fix I-" the girl started as the sword disappeared, making the girl shake a bit, then turn furious at Kirito and grabbed his shirt scaring him a bit. "What were you thinking!" The girl yelled in furious rage.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think your sword would break." Kirito exclaimed, as Klien got up rubbing his head while shaking his head, as the girl gasped.

"Are you saying my sword, my master piece was lamer than you thought?!" The girl yelled, as Klien winiced, making the girl look at him in rage, as he whistled.

"Yeah something like that." Kirito stated, making the girl more made, as Klien coward in fear.

"Well for your information if I had the material I could make that sword of yours break in two." The girl yelled making Kirito smirk, which now made Klien realize why Nightmare asked him to watch Kirito.

"Ow I would love to see that, in fact that sounds like the type a sword that would suit me, if it can break my sword in two." Kirito replied smugly, making the girl red from rage, and scaring Klien on how it will end.

"Alright I just need you and your friend to go get what I need!" The girl stated, making Kirito raised a eyebrow, and made Klien sighed.

"Why me...ow right I promise Nightmare..." Klien muttered, as the girl woundered who he was talking about.

"Well what do you expect from my brother? Anyway what do you mean about what you need?" Kirito questioned, as the girl came out of thought.

"Well on floor 55 on the west side by the mountains is a dragon who eats crystals, which produces in the stomach to make the metal." The girl answered, as Kirito and Klien nodded.

"Floor 55, alright might be best if you stay here." Kirito noted get his sword on his back, as Klien got up and got ready to leave.

"Hold on, just because I'm a black smith does not mean I know how to fight, and to have you know I'm a ace mace user." The girl claimed, as Kirito shook his head.

"Whatever, so it's beat the dragon, get the metal and come back right? Seems easy enough to me." Kirito stated getting his sword ready, as Klien nodded in agreement and got ready to leave.

"Hold on, the metal won't appear unless you have a master black smith with you." The Girl stated with a smug smile, as Kirito was about to say something he stopped and sighed, as Klien had no idea about what to do.

"Fine, just don't get in the way." Kirito replied, making the girl even more mad then anything you could think, as Klien sighed.

'Harsh man...' Klien thought with a tired troubled expression.

"H-hey what are you-" The girl started, as Kirito raised his hand.

"I'm Kirito and that guy over there is Klien, and I guess the 3 of us will be parting for awhile." Kirito introduced, as Klien waved his hand, but the girl gave out a loud huff. "Ok I did not expect to see you moody, but alright Lis-Beth." Kirito added, as the girl gave out a angry but yet gentle pout.

*At floor 55*

"So cold..." Lisbeth muttered, making Klien and Kirito stop to look at her.

"Did you not bring extra clothes?" Kirito asked, as Lisbeth just showed a angry glare at him, as Klien sighed.

"Come on man she needs something, and all I have is this armor." Klien whispered to Kirito, as Kirito thought about it and threw his coat at Lisbeth, as she was surprised and Kirito just got his regular coat on, as Klien just sigh at the act Kirito did.

"Huh? Aren't you going to be cold?" Lisbeth questioned, as Kirito shook his head.

"I know how to disaplian myself better than you Lisbeth." Kirito stated, as Klien sighed.

'Maybe he is not so much of a bad guy.' Lisbeth thought breathing into her hands.

"Now we better hurry up Lisbeth, Klien!" Kirito called out, bringing the attention of both people with him.

"Well at least he is a bit more talkative, come on Lisbeth." Klien noted walking towards Kirito, as Lisbeth starred at them.

"Ok you know what that name it sounds like you are mocking it and besides you guys can call me Lis." Lis subjected, as Kirito still moved.

"Well hurry up Lis!" Kirito called out, as Klien was ahead of Lis, which then she ran a bit till they reached the top to noticed a bunch of crystals everywhere.

"Aww, this place is beautiful!" Lis exclaimed laughing a bit and moved forward, till Kirito pulled on the coat. "Ugh what the heck!" Lis yelled a bit pissed.

"Get your teleport crystal ready." Kirito remarked, as Lis grabbed a crystal with a bit of a angry look.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Lis claimed with a bit of a pissed look.

"Ok Klien, Lis I need you two to hide behind those crystals." Kirito stated, making Klien gasp, while Lis was shocked.

"What no way Kirito!" Klien interject, as Lis nodded in agreement.

"Yea there is no way you can take that dragon on by yourself." Lis added.

"JUST DO IT!" Kirito yelled shocking the two, as they nodded. "Alright." Kirito told them in a calm voice pating Lis's head and Klien's shoulder, shocking the two even more, but unknowingly Klien crossed his fingers behind his back, and as a roar came bringing everyone out of thought. "Quick! Get to cover!" Kirito yelled, as the two got to cover when the dragon came.

"Careful here comes a breath attack!" Lis yelled, as the breath attack came Kirito activated a sword skill and hit the attack back. 'Kirito who are you?' Lis questioned in her thoughts, as Kirito charged the dragon with a barrage of attacks and cut the dragons arm off, while he did this the other dragons arm came clean of by Klien who just came into the battle.

"I thought I told you to stay back." Kirito told Klien while standing on a crystal.

"Hey I won't leave a pal of mine to fight a monster like boss by himself." Klien replied with a smirk.

"Hey are you two going to beat it or not?!" Lis yelled getting out of her spot, which caused both Kirito and Klien to think the same thing 'ow shit...'.

"Get back to cover!" Kirito yelled, as Lis raised a eyebrow.

"What do you mean, you guys got it right?" Lis asked, as the dragons eyes glowed and charged at her, which caused her to scream and run, as the dragon caused a snow barrage which hit her.

"Lis!" Klien and Kirito yelled, running to where she was thrown, which was by a cliff, which Kirito jumped into, as Klien hesitately followed.

"Lis hold on!" Kirito yelled grabbing her in a protective hold, till another person did the same thing as they fell.

"Ugh..." Lis groans as she looked around and looked at her health which was in mid yellow.

"Are you alright Lis?" Kirito called in a low voice.

"I'm good." Lis replied, as she looked to see Klien on the ground in the same position. "Are you ok Klien?" Lis questioned, as Klien made a thumbs up show he was ok.

"I'm ok the fall hurts like hell though." Klien companied sitting up.

"True, but better of dieing, here Lis." Kirito Stated, while giving Lis a healing position.

"Thanks..." Lis replied taking the postion, while glancing at Kirito and Klien.

"Ok I guess we should find a way out." Kirito told them, which made her looked at him.

"can't we just use a teleport crystal? Teleport Lindis!" Lis called as nothing happened. "What nothing?" Lis asked shocked of the outcome, as Klien nodded.

"Yea, when we fell I tried the same thing to save us, but it failed." Klien replied, making Lis shocked and worried.

"Don't worry if it does not work there must be another way out." Kirito told them.

"But that might not be the case, what happens if there is no exit!" Lis claimed, as Kirito nodded.

"Yea you could be right..." Kirito muttered, making Klien face palm, while Lis showed disbelief.

"That does not make me feel better!" Lis exclaimed.

"I have a idea." Kirito stated, bringing hope to the two. "We can run up the walls." Kirito explained, making them do a anime fall.

"Idiot your insane." Lis stated, as Klien agreed.

"Kirito if you fall I will be laughing at you." Klien told him.

"Whatever, but it is worth a try." Kirito told them as he jumped on the wall and started running up, while Lis looked in awed, as Klien moved her out of the way a bit making Lis question why he is doing it.

"Wow he might Why are you moving me?" Lis asked, as Klien looked at what Kirito's doing.

"Just wait and see." Klien replied, as she cocked her head, until they heard Kirito screaming as he hit the ground hard, which as Klien promised he laughed at him.

"I could have made it if I had a bit more room." Kirito stated, as Lis crouched down and shook her head in disapoval.

"I doubt that very much." Lis told him, as he nodded in agreement, with Klien rolling on the ground making Kirito embarrassed and hid back in the hole, while Lis smiled at both of them.

"I agree with your thought Lis." Kirito called from the hole.

*At night*

"You know this would not happen in real life, you know coming with two people to a mountain in the cold, to fall down into a cave, and have one of the two run up the walls." Lis stated laughing a bit, as Klien let out a chuckle laying next to the wall, while Kirito sighed due to Lis bringing that up and hopes Nightmare does not hear about it.

"It is not funny, but I have to admit...from this adventure it makes me happy we are all are alive, and has give me more inspiration to head back home, so thanks Klien, Lis." Kirito told them with a smile, which was returned by Klien smiling, and Lis staring at Kirito in wounder.

"Hey Kirito, Klien why did you two try to save me?" Lis asked, as Kirito starred at her from his sleeping bag, as Klien looked at her from the wall.

"I rather die with the people with me, than allowed someone to just die." Kirito stated, as Klien nodded.

"I have to agree I would not want to leave a very talented and beautiful girl to die when I could help said girl." Klien added, making Lis blush a bit about what Klien said, as Kirito shook his head at Klien's tactics.

"Hey, Kirito you mind if I hold your hand?" Lis asked, as Kirito hold his hand out which she took with one thought in his mind 'it's warm', while Klien sighed as the two fell asleep and soon went to sleep.

*In the morning*

Lis woke up to noticed something red in front of her face, as well as hearing snow moving, till she noticed she was sleeping on Klien's chest, as he moved during the night, and saw Kirito digging through snow, till she remembered last night and slap her cheeks to stop any red from forming, and got up which then Klien woke up a bit, but Lis went to see what Kirito was doing till he pulled something out that looked a bit of Aqua mareine.

"I think this is what we were looking for." Kirito declared, as Lis looked at the stats and agreed as Kirito handed it to her.

"Your right, but what is the metal doing down here?" Lis asked, which Klien woke up and saw the metal.

"Hehe the dragon eats crystals to then be formed in its body, that metal is not like others, it came from the dragon it self, it is it's poop this is where it comes and goes sometimes." Kirito stated, as his two companies looked at the metal which then Lis threw it and her hands twitch in a weird way, as Kirito laughed Klien thought of something.

"Wait it comes here right? Does that mean it will come back here and then attack us?" Klien asked, as then Kirito and Lis noticed he was right, then the three looked up slowly to noticed a familiar dragon coming down.

"Well I now know of a way to get out, Klien keep up with me, Lis hold on tight." Kirito told them, as Klien nodded but was confused, while Lis wounder what he meant, as she was picked up by Kirito as he ran up the walls, with Klien slowly following, as the dragon hit the ground, as Kirito and Klien ran up the walls, then Kirito did a backflip landing on the dragons back with Klien behind him, as Kirito hit his sword at the dragons back, till the dragon got out of the cave to which the 3 were thrown of flying in the air, as Lis screamed at what happened, till she saw the sun, then glance at Kirito and Klien holding their hands out.

"Hey Klien, Kirito you know what?" Lis called as they fell.

"What?" Both boys yelled.

"You guys are the best, and I love you both! Mainly you ******!" Lis replied.

"What?!" Both the boys stated as they could not hear a thing.

"Never mind!" Lis yelled bringing them both into a hug.

*A while later*

"Man getting that metal was a challenge." Klien stated, as the two nodded, until they noticed a boy with died red tips on his black hair with a unique jacket, black boots, jeans, shirt, and chains, with spikes, and so on, which both Kirito and Klien walked to the boy, as Lis was in courisosity about who the boy was.

"So my guess I was right." Nightmare told them, as they cocked their heads. "You traveled to get the metal you needed to make that sword you wanted bro, and thanks for watching him Klien." Nightmare told them, as he noticed Lis. "Ah so you must be the master black smith I heard, I'm Nightmare Kirito's brother." Nightmare introduced.

"Thanks for the compliment I'm Lis." Lis replied holding her hand out which Nightmare shook.

"Ok I guess we should head inside into your shop and make that sword huh?" Nightmare questioned with a smile, as everyone nodded, as they headed down stairs to the smithing room.

"Ok a one handed long sword right." Lis asked, as Kirito nodded, to then Lis hit the metal repeatedly thinking about many things until a sword formed. "Dark Repolser the first sword of its kind try it out." Lis told Kirito, as he swinged it around while doing some sword skills, making Nightmare a bit surprised about the results, while Lis was worried.

"It is heavy, it's a good sword, it is like you put your soul and heart into this sword, alright so how much is the sword?" Kirito asked, as Lis was gasping in glee then thought, while Nightmare chuckled at what Kirito just said making everyone look at him in courisosity.

"Sorry to laugh, but what you said is true Kirito when a person black smiths they put all their emotions, determination, and so much more to make a sword, and for Lis to make a sword like that you two must have made a quick and strong connection." Nightmare told them, as Kirito and Lis looked at each other.

"Well I don't know about that, but I have a request for Kirito and you too Klien." Lis told the two, which made the two looked confused.

"Um ok what is it Lis?" Kirito and Klien asked in Union, then took a few steps away from each other.

"Hehe, well I was thinking that maybe I could be both of your personal black smith, and maybe..." Lis declared about to grab ***** hand, till the door open reveling Asuna in her last knight of blood Otha clothes, and Rain who was wearing a knight of blood Otha style of her clothes from sword art online lost song, as they charged in and looked at Lis.

"Lis!" Both girls yelled as they brought Lis into a hug. "When me and Rain could not find you on the map or anything else we got worried where were you?" Asuna questioned, as Lis looked at both of them.

"I was in some kind of dungeon." Lis answered, which made Rain gasp.

"By yourself?!" Rain yelled.

"No I was with that is wearing all black, and the guy that is wearing red armor behind you two." Lis told them, as the girls turned around.

"Kirito? Klien? Nightmare?" The two girls stated a bit shocked.

"Hey Asuna, Rain." The boys replied, which brought Lis's attention.

"Wait you two know them?" Lis questioned, as the everyone in her shop nodded.

"Yea, they are apart of the clearing group, I told them about your work and suggested that they should come here." Asuna answered. "Now did you guys do something to Lis? " Asuna added whil rasing a eyebrow.

"Don't look at me these two were the ones with Lis the hole time I just meet her a few minutes ago." Nightmare stated, as Kirito and Klien backed up a bit.

"Hey we did nothing harm her!" Kirito stated, as Lis was in deep thought, which Nightmare noticed.

"Lis did they do anything to you?" Rain asked, as Lis came out of thought.

"Pfft no but if you want to hear something then you should hear that once Kirito entered the shop, first thing he does is break my best sword." Lis told the girls, which they gasp, while Nightmare face palms.

"I'm so sorry for any damage they did." Asuna and Rain told Lis, as Nightmare just starred at them, while Kirito and Klien sighed in displeasure.

"Hey, how about we all go to a dinner for a meal." Nightmare replied, as everyone agreed with the idea and left the shop, but Lis was a bit far behind. "Hm... What's wrong with you Lis?" Nightmare asked, as Lis tried to change emotions, but only half failed.

"Umm, nothing." Lis stated, as Nightmare looked at her.

"You are lieing to me, d...did you fall in love with Klien or my brother? If you are I don't know about my brother, but Klien he is free, but I'll admit that the right boy you choose to love will decide what you do now, so just follow your heart and use your head a bit ok?" Nightmare told Lis, as Lis nodded and looked at Nightmare.

"Thank you for your help Nightmare." Lis replied, as Nightmare smiled as they headed of, but till Nightmare looked at a crowd, to see someone looking right at him for a second then disappear, which caused Nightmare to be worried as he caught up with everyone he eliminated all emotions about the guy watching him, as they headed of to a dinner.

"Hey Lis...I was wondering if I could help with your smithing by getting the metal or something, and maybe help you level up?" Klien asked, making everyone surprised, but then made Nightmare smile. "And you know hang out a bit if you have the chance." Klien added, as a shock and surprised Lis just slowly nodded, as they entered the dinner, but no one noticed the guy from before and someone else watching them.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that this adventure is done what's next? Who are the guys watching the gang? Why does Kirito and Nightmare need a second sword? What could happen between Lis and Klien? Find out next time. Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will work on the next chapter, and will work on my other story, but other than this I'll see you guys next time so peace everyone!**

 **Alternate Journey**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey everyone! It has been awhile since I had made a chapter for this story, I'm sorry but I wanted to update my other story, but let's get this chapter started, I do not own Sword Art Online from the Anime, the Manga, and the video game, but I do own my Oc's and the story, but back to the main stuff let's get this chapter started! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aaaaahhh!" Two boys screamed taking on two lizard creatures that had armor on, and used a shield, and could use some sword skill, all you could hear was the weapons crashing at each other, the two boys had black swords and had some trouble with the fight against one lizard, till the boy that was wearing all black clothes slashed the lizard across the chest, then spines to the lizards back horizontally, then slash across its back, the dogged a incoming attack, to finish the lizard of by slashing the lizard across the gut which caused a glass like sound to happen and a results of a list of stuff he gained, then he took a glance at his brother well adopted brother and saw he let out a barrage attack and did the same thing the boy in black did, and they both sighed in relief when it was over.

"Man Kazuto that was tough, these floors are getting tougher and tougher..." A boy that had black haired and red tips stated.

"Well Ray that is true, but Kiyaba has trapped us here for 2 years, I guess we should head back cause we did enough for today." The boy named Kazuto replied, as the other boy named Ray just nodded.

"Floor 74, just 26 floors left..." Ray muttered to himself, as the brothers soon left the dungeon, and headed to the forest.

"Hmm...? Is that..." Kazuto mumbled, with grabbed Ray's attention, till Kazuto threw one of his needles at a tree reveling a rabbit, but by that rabbit was a bull like creature, causing the bothers mouths to water, as they got ready to finish those mobs, and then they charge.

*At Agil's shop on the 50th floor*

"T-this is a ragou rabbit, A-and a king bull!" Agil screamed, while Nightmare or Ray covered his ears, as Kirito or Kazuto just leand on the counter just nodded.

"Yep we got these two on our way here, and we decided to sell them." Kirito told Agil, which caused his jaw to drop.

"U-umm to to say anything offensive, but money is good and all, but these two things are S class man don't you just want to eat the two?" Agil sighed, which made Kirito and Nightmare sighed in sadness.

"We could but my skill is not at the point to make very good food, but Nightmare can't cause he is just one level away to being able to make the most tasty and flavorable food." Kirito explained, as Nightmare nodded.

"And I really wanted to eat all this delicious food..." Nightmare added in a depressed mood, making Kirito share that mood, and it caused Agil to sweat drop.

"Ok...but you are right all we can do is burn the food, and if it is not menrable then it is a worse idea to cook." Agil agreed.

"Yes besides who would have the skill maxed out in cooking." Kirito stated, till he felt a tap on his shoulder, which caused everyone to starre at Rain, Asuna and two men behind them, they both had the same armor but one had black hair, while the other had brown hair, but they both had the same color eyes.

"Hi Kirito-kun, Nightmare-Kun." Both girls told the boys, which Nightmare replied back with his own hello, while Kirito grabbed Asuna's hand.

"Cheif capture." Kirito stated, making the two guys behind the girls glare, but it caused Nightmare and Rain to laugh a bit, but it also made Asuna confused. "Uhh...I mean hey Asuna why did you decided to come to a dump like this?" Kirito asked, which Agil glared at him, while Asuna huffed, making Rain chuckle.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you are alive." Asuna stated, making Kirito turn his head to the side.

"You know I'm on your friends list right?" Kirito asked.

"Well it is not like solid evidence, but other than that what is this about a chef." Asuna questioned, making Kirito think a bit.

"Ohh...well...ummm Asuna what is the level of your cooking skill?" Kirito countered, which caused Asuna to smirk.

"Well...I maxed it out last week." Asuna declared, which caused Kirito and Agil to be surprised.

"Well then I have a request." Kirito told Asuna showing her something which Rain looked at, but it caused both girls to gasp.

"A-a Ragou Rabbit!" Asuna and Rain cried in Union.

"Yep cook this and I will let you have a bit." Kirito exclaimed, which Asuna grabbed his coat and put on a threatening starre.

"Half." Asuna stated, making Kirito sweat a bit.

"A-alright." Kirito replied with a bit of fear, which Asuna jumped in joy.

"Wait where is Night-" Rain started till she saw Nightmare running into the room, which made everyone surprised that no one has noticed that he has left.

"I did it I finally finish my my cooking skill by maxing out cooking!" Nightmare exclaimed, confusing the girls then saw that Kirito showed them his ragou rabbit, which then made Nightmare show his king bull, making the girls almost faint.

"Well I guess we are not selling our stuff, we will see you around Agil." Kirito declared, making the girls coming out of shock.

"Well you will at least will let me have a bit." Agil asked hopeful.

"Don't worry I'll send you a 800 world report." Kirito exclaimed, making Agil looked shocked.

"Man that is not enough, it should be a 1000 word report." Nightmare stated, which Kirito nodded, as they all left and Agil was calling out saying that it was not fair.

"So where do you want to cook this stuff." Asuna asked, which caused Kirito and Nightmare to freeze, since they did not told them about the shop or about the others, plus they could not use the recipes since the dinner was open.

"Ok so it seems that you have no idea, so let's head to me and Asuna's place." Rain suggested, which caused both boys to blush, as they gave a single nod.

"No it is not that it is just we don't have enough supplies for both meals." Nightmare explained, with Kirito agreeing, as the girls shrugged.

"Alright you can go." The girls told the guys that were following them.

"I'm sorry but the two of us can't let you two stay around these...I don't even know how to describe them." The one on the right stated, causing the girls to starre at them, but Nightmare just flipped them of, causing the adopted brothers to laugh a bit, but it made the two men angry, it also made Rain and Asuna confused about what was going on.

"Umm...what?" Rain asked confused.

"Umm...never mind, but Kuradeel, Suradeel you to don't have to worry, since these two are probably 10 levels ahead of you two." Asuna explained.

"Ow really! Wait...these two are the beaters." Suradeel claimed in a unamused voice, which Nightmare flipped him of again pissing him off, which also made Nightmare smirk in amusement.

"As your superiors we have the power to tell you what to do, now come on boys." The girls exclaimed pulling on the boys coats, the boys were freaking out about what was going on.

*On the 61st floor*

"Well that was unexpected." Nightmare commented after a long awkward silence.

"Yea...by the way what did you do?" Rain asked, making Nightmare gulp.

"Umm...well if I tell you, can you explain what is up with those two guys?" Nightmare asked in confusion, which the girls nodded. "Well I kinda...flipped them off...twice." Nightmare answered, causing the girls to burst out laughing surprising the two boys.

"Hahaha...that was very bold, but anyway the guild was actually not like how it was now, it was small but strong, then later on we had tons of people applying to our guild." Asuna explained, as Rain nodded, which made Kirito and Nightmare look sad.

*At Asuna and Rain's home*

"Man I feel like we are intruding." Nightmare stated, with Kirito nodding in agreement, as they entered the girls home.

"Yea, but Asuna, Rain how much does everything in this shop cost?" Kirito asked, making the girls think.

"Umm...I think 2 thousand or million col each." Rain replied casualtie, which cause the boys to be surprised.

"Yea I say that is about right, anyway the two of us will be right back, just sit back and relax." Asuna told the boys, as Nightmare and Kirito got a seat on the two seats in the corner.

"Man 4 thousand or more...we can that much but..." Kirito started, until Asuna came in the room with shorts that were jeans and a white top with green selves, which caused Kirito to blush, and made Nightmare chuckle till he saw Rain who was shy in her clothes, which was a black top and some shorts that were jeans, which made Nightmare blush a bit, as the girls walk towards the boys.

"So are you two going to take of your coats?" Asuna asked, making the boys realized what they were saying and took off their black coats, and black finger less gloves, and put away their swords, to show Kirito in a black long sleeve shirt, and Nightmare with a short sleeve white shirt with grey selves at the end of the white ones.

"Interesting fashion you two." Asuna stated making the boys raise a eyebrow. "Anyway how do you want the food to be cooked?" Asuna asked, as they all entered the kitchen.

"I'll leave that to the chefs." Kirito replied, making the girls raise their eyebrows.

"Chefs?" The girls asked, as they saw Nightmare getting ready to cook his S-class ingredient.

"Hmm..? What? I'm going to cook I'm just as skilled at cooking as you Asuna." Nightmare stated, making the girls sweat drop.

"Alright I'll just cook some stew." Asuna replied casualty, which everyone nodded.

*A few minutes later*

"Aaaaahhhh that was delicious!" The group of 4 exclaimed.

"I am so glade I live this long to eat this meal." Asuna told everyone.

"Yea me too." The brothers, and Rain agreed, but Asuna then look a bit serious.

"You know I've been paying attention to the boss fights since floor 70, and I have to ask are you seriously not going to join a guild, cause there are limits to what solo player can do." Asuna told the boys, as Rain nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to join a guild...I rather die than join a guild that will increase...never mind..." Nightmare replied in a serious voice with a glare, causing the girls to back up from where they are sitting, while Kirito looked worried.

"Well...I don't cause I had some...problems, but it is just parting with someone will always slow me do, except Nightmare he is at the same level of skill as me." Kirito told his answer, till two knifes were close to his face one from Asuna and one from Rain. "Of course you two as well." Kirito added putting a hand up in defense.

"Good then we can party up and go leveling tomorrow, plus my luck color of the week is black." Asuna told Kirito, making him suffle back in his seat, but made Nightmare smile.

"Yea, but my luck color is white this week." Rain stated, making Nightmare smile and shaking his head.

"Well it would be nice to have company, cause I don't have anything other than leveling to do tomorrow." Nightmare agreed, which caused Kirito to stare in disbelief, as he tried to drink more tea but saw his cup was empty and got a refill from Asuna, and after getting more tea and drinking it a message popped up about having Asuna and Rain joining the party, which Nightmare just pressed the yes button casualty.

"The front lines are dangerous..." Kirito started, but stopped when Asuna put a knife to his face with a skill activating, which made Nightmare and Rain wanted to laugh, which made Kirito put his hand up in a defeat look. "Alright you win." Kirito stated accepting the request, which caused Asuna to put the knife away.

*Later outside*

"Well that was a great meal, but I wish I had another S-class ingredient." Kirito told Asuna and Rain, which they agreed, as Nightmare looked at the sky a bit.

"Well it would not matter if you can cook it right." Asuna replied, which made Nightmare laugh.

"Kirito cook? Haha, all he would do is add to much spice to the meals." Nightmare laugh, but Kirito looked down, as the girls laughed.

"Not cool...anyway we will see you tomorrow." Kirito told the girls which he started to leave with Kirito.

"Be there early! And Nightmare don't bring a meal I do owe you two meals!" Rain called, as Nightmare nodded with a smile.

*On the 74th floor*

"*Yawn* Man it is way to early for this." Kirito complained, as Nightmare slept on the piller by the teleport gate and slept on it.

"U-uhh? Yea I guess, but you know how the girls will act if we just left them here for a bit of more sleep." Nightmare explained, with Kirito agreeing, till they heard the teleport gate opening, making the brothers look at the gate, with two girls falling out a brunette falling on Kirito, while a silver hair girl fell into Nightmare's arms in a bridal style position.

"Ugh...what is this?" Kirito mumbled, and after a few minutes Kirito was smacked into a piller that was a bit far.

"Dame what did he do?" Nightmare asked himself, till he and Rain looked at Kirito who was moving his fingers, then they looked at Asuna who was hugging herself, which then made their eyes widen and blush at the idea of what Kirito did.

"Ow...hey Asuna." Kirito wave, which Asuna growled, and as she did that the teleport gate open making Asuna run behind Kirito, which made Nightmare walked next to Kirito to see Kuradeel and Suradeel who did not looked happy.

"Miss Asuna, Miss Rain, your actions are not amusing what so ever." The two men stated, making Asuna and Rain glare at the two men. "Especially you Miss Rain being in the position of where you are." Suradeel added, making Rain and Nightmare confused, till they saw the postion they were in, and Rain quickly got out the position and stranded on the ground.

"W-well we know that the commanders would never agree to that! Hell you were watching us since we left the house, you twins!" Rain shouted with Asuna joining at the end of it, which made the adopted brothers shocked at the fact about the two being twins, and the fact about what they did.

"It does not matter come the two of us will take you back to HQ your real protectors." The twin men stated grabbing Asuna's and Rain's arms, till Nightmare and Kirito stopped their arms.

"You know that your superiors do not to treated as children, besides today me and my brother will be their bodyguards." Kirito stated, with Nightmare glaring at Suradeel.

"Grrrr! I am not a simpleton, I will show you that I am worth of protecting the two second in commands." The twin called sending a fight request, as the adopted brothers looked at the girls as they nodded telling them to fight.

"Now watch as we show you that we deserve to be your bodyguards Miss Asuna and Miss Rain in this sword against sword fight." The twins called in Union.

"Sorry but me and my brother do not do that, plus I don't think your bosses would like that you did whatever you did to their friends." Nightmare stated with a smirk, causing everyone to gasp at what he said.

"What!" The twins yelled.

"Hey...I'm sorry to say that, but from all the shit you've been doing, let's just say I just want to throw you at the floor 75th boss if we get there with no weapons and wait till you die." Nightmare stated in a deep dark threatening voice scaring everyone around, with the timer starting and counting down already at 15 seconds left, making the 4 getting their weapons out till the timer hit zero, and once it did they all charged with a few seconds later the twins weapons broke then got destroyed, while Nightmare and Kirito just stand on the opposite direction with no damage done to anyone, making everyone in the croud that formed gasped.

"Go ahead pick another weapon, or just give up." Kirito exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention, which caused them to glare at the adopted brothers, which they then attacked with a new weapon they called, but it got deflected by Asuna and Rain.

"Miss Asuna, Miss Rain I don't know how they did it, but they cheated." The twins called, making the girls glare at them, while Nightmare and Kirito thought the two were thinking that the two were babies.

"Get out of here you two, I told the commanders about your activities, now go before you embarrass yourself, or the guild." The girls told the twins, which they were shock, but they were pissed as they left, and as they did the girls almost faint.

"Are you alright?" Nightmare asked the girls, as they nodded.

"Yes but that was something I never wanted to happen." The girls replied.

"Well why don't you take a day off?" Kirito asked, making the girls smile a bit.

"So you think we can have a day off?" Asuna asked, which the boys nodded.

"Alright you two then can take care of all the monsters." Rain declared walking of with Asuna, but the boys jaws look like they were going to fall of.

"Wait you two can help right?" Kirito cried running after them, with Nightmare following close behind.

"Sorry but it is our day of~" The girls singed the end of the sentence.

*Floor 74 dungeon*

"Switch!" Kirito yelled, as Asuna attacked the armored lizards, with Nightmare and Rain doing the same thing.

"Whew! Man that was fun..." Nightmare started whispering a bit of the end, grabbing Kirito's attention.

"Is something wrong Nightmare?" Kirito asked, as Nightmare pointed in a direction, which Kirito looked at the direction to see a door, which the brothers walked the direction, which confused the girls till they saw a door.

"I-is this the..." Asuna started, which the brothers nodded.

"Yea it is the boss room." Kirito and Nightmare answered, shocking the girls, as the boys tried to open the door.

"What are you doing!" Rain yelled.

"We are going to check out the boss so we can see what it can do." Nightmare answered opening the door with a teleport crystal in his hand, with Kirito doing the same thing, the girls were unsure of what to do but just got their crystals ready and went inside, and after a couple of steps they all heard fast foot steps, which once it stopped they saw some boss with 4 bars of health, and the name was Glem Eyes the demon king, which scared the girls and Kirito, but they noticed Nightmare not paying attention.

"A-are you ok Nightmare?" Rain asked concerned, as she saw Nightmare pointing at something by Glem eyes and what she saw scared her so bad she thought she had died. "N-n-no another boss?!" Rain cried, bringing Kirito and Asuna's attention, which made them scared as well to see what it was, it was a red ruby color version of Glem eyes and the name of the beast was Ruby Eyes the Chaos demon king.

"We have to get out of here!" Nightmare yelled, as the two bosses charged.

 **To Be Contnued...**

* * *

 **Two bosses! Will our small group survive? What can they do to beat that boss? Is there a reason Nightmare got serious during the meal? Only one things for certain find out on the next few chapters! Hey guys! I'm again sorry that it took so long to finish this chapter, and that I put my attention to my other stories but I will work on this story! So I'll see you guys in the next chapter peace!**

 **Alternate Adventure**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter for you guys, but like always I do not own Sword Art Online's manga, Anime, or video game if I did then other stuff would change, but I do own my Oc's and the idea of this story, but other than this let's get this story started! Enjoy!**

* * *

"We need to get out of here!" Nightmare yelled, as the 4 ran out of the boss room with full speed screaming in fear, as the two bosses attacked but their swords hit the ground almost hitting the group of 4.

*A few minutes later*

"*Pant* *Pant* this floor will be tough to beat..." Asuna breathed, as Nightmare shook his head.

"No one of those guys would be tough, but two mainly impossible, but I'm going to ask...HOW IN ANY FUCKING WAY ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BEAT TWO BOSSES!" Nightmare yelled in fear and panic, which everyone noticed.

"Don't sound discourage, we can beat this floor." Rain claimed, but Kirito shook his head in disagreement.

"No he is right there is no way we can win easily, this floor has not one, but two bosses, I don't see how we can win, we will be too tired after finishing off just one." Kirito stated, which caused them to actually agree with the facts that were told.

"But let's go over about what we know, we might find a weakness." Rain thought out loud, which Nightmare and Kirito sighed but agreed anyway.

"Well it seems like both of those bosses have a one handed long and wide sword, and it seems they both have incredible speed." Asuna replied, causing the two adopted brothers to think about all the stuff they need.

"I guess that would mean we would need to have at least around 30 or more shield users, half for each boss, and the two most strongest players to be apart of each group to have a good chance to defeat this floor." Kirito estimated, with Nightmare agreeing with the facts and estimates told.

"Shield users huh?" Both girls questioned, making the boys shift a bit about the girls actions in speech.

"W-what?" The brothers questioned uncomfortably.

"You know what is amazing about using a one handed sword? We can also equip a shield." Rain told the boys, causing the boys to sweat a little which made the brothers confused about what their other family member was sweating for.

"In my case my speed would decrease if I equip a shield, other players though do not equip shields cause it effects their style, so your hiding something, plus you are not using the sword Lis gave you Kirito, very suspicious indeed." Asuna stated, making Kirito sweat bullets and tried to act innocent, while Nightmare was now more relax now than ever, which confused Kirito a bit.

"But Nightmare, I heard that you have a second sword that matches Kirito's sword that he got from Lis, which I find very suspicious as well." Rain added, causing Nightmare to be stiff but he acted like everything was ok, and tried to act confused, and with that happening it became a starre of to see who would give first, but the girls sighed and giggled.

"Well it is rude to talk about skills if the person does not want to talk about it." Asuna declared, causing the boys to sigh in relief.

"Yea, anyway how about we get lunch ready?" Rain asked with a smile, which Asuna simply nodded in agreement. " But...Nightmare-kun did you bring anything to eat?" Rain asked in a dark voice causing Nightmare to shake his head. "Good cause then I could not thank you for all the stuff you did, plus I do have to owe you at least two meals." Rain claimed in a cheerful voice, making Nightmare chuckle a bit.

"Wait! I-is it hand made?" Kirito asked Asuna, who had a bit of a faint blush.

"Yea it is...remember to take of your gloves." Asuna told Kirito, which the said boy nodded and took of his gloves, as Asuna hands him a sandwich, which he acted like he was a 5 year old getting a present during Christmas, which made Nightmare smile a bit to see his adopted brother happy.

"Here you go Nightmare!" Rain cheered giving Nightmare a sandwich, which he took of his gloves and took a small bit, then acted like Kirito and took huge bits, causing the girls to laugh.

"This sandwich is incredible!" Was all the boys could say. "What are these flavors!" Kirito called, which Asuna and Rain played with their menus to show a bunch of stuff showing up, making Kirito shocked.

"Years of experience I see, man I know all this stuff...ok there are a few here I did not try, about one or two of these, but I still know, but overall I have to saw this is impressive." Nightmare commented, making the girls smile.

"Well try this you two this is a mix of three things we mixed together." The two girls told the boys putting a liquid in the boy's hands which they tasted.

"This is...mayonnaise!" The boys called shocked about the liquid.

"Yep! And this is a mix of three other ingredients." The girls replied giving the boys a different liquid in their hands, which the boys drink, which caused Kirito to be surprised about what he drinked, while Nightmare was frozen solid.

"I know this taste...I-it's s-soysauce!" Kirito told the girls in awed, making them laugh, but Nightmare was coughing really bad.

"N-Nightmare are you ok!" Rain called in worried, which Nightmare nodded.

"Y-yea...it is just soysauce is really hard for me to enjoy, and in other cases it feels like it is killing me!" Nightmare yelled holding his throat, which made Kirito sigh.

"Well still, this is amazing, if you two sell these sandwiches you can make a ton of money in real life and here." Kirito stated, causing Asuna to blush.

"Y-you really think so?" Asuna asked a bit embarrassed, which Kirito shook his head.

"No actually, you should not." Kirito exclaimed, which made everyone confused, after Nightmare got up and drinked some water.

"W-why not!" Asuna asked worriedly, which made Nightmare and Rain become serious, about what Kirito said.

"If you did then I would never get anymore of your cooking." Kirito stated, causing the girls to sigh in annoyance, while Nightmare laughed like a maniac.

"Jeez, you know it is up to me to give you a sandwich." Asuna replied with a faint blush on her cheek, which Nightmare and Rain noticed causing them to smile, till they heard a teleport sequence from in front of them, which made Nightmare grabbed some neddles and threw them at his targets, who they all screamed, but he heard mainly males, and about 3 females, as they looked, they saw Klien and his guild with Lis next to Klien, and they saw Philia, Silica, Slade who is holding Philia, and was wearing his outfit he wore when they looked to solve the mystery of Grinidal's gost, and next to him was Phantom who was wearing blue jeans, black combat boots, a black skinny coat made out of leather it seems with a thick purple line on the arms, and a midnight purple shirt, but he had equipped a custom sword that had a red blade with spikes, and a purple like rombos, as the handle had a black leather coating, and that connects the blade and the handle was a purple curve, next to him was Punisher who had a katana that was similars to Klien's but had a think jewled line in the middle, he wore a red bandana, black combat boots, a plain red shirt, dark blue jeans, and was wearing full samari armor and gear except on the head, but his armor was plain red, and the final person in the group was Blade, who had black combat boots, dark blue jeans, a green shirt, and a black jacket with very thin green lines on his arms, and the sword he had was a dark silver grey, the handle had a black leather around, and there is a green jewle like substance in the middle of the blade, and had a gold connection similar to Phantom's sword, and on everyone's faces were 'what the hell!'

"Ow come on man you could have...Kirito? Nightmare? Hey guys what's up!" Everyone called, which the guys wave back.

"Hey don't be offended, but what are you doing here with..." Klien started, then looked at the people in front of him, causing everyone to look at the group of 4.

"Are you guys on a double date?" Lis asked, causing the group of 4 to blush.

"What! No we were just-" Kirito and Nightmare started till they were in head lock by a Punisher and Klien.

"Hey man just tell us what you have been up yo and we will let you go..." Klien muttered, making Nightmare and Kirito want to say something but could not since they were in head lock, but the girls sighed at what they were watching, till they heard a bunch of foot steps, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the group approaching, and saw it was the Aindcrad liberation force, who looked tired.

"Men! Take a break!" A man in the front who is their leader called, which the army just collapsed onto the ground, then the leader looked at Kirito, Nightmare and everyone else. "I am general Corevox, from the Aindcrad Liberation force." The man Boredox told everyone.

"Kirito Solo player." Kirito replied bluntly.

"Alright, is the path ahead cleared?" Corevox asked with a question able look.

"Yea, I even got a map to the boss room." Kirito answered calmly.

"Excellent, now would you give us the data." Corevox commanded rather than ask Kirito.

"Well you know what, mapping is hard it takes tons of work and you just want the information for free so you can do what ever?!" Punisher asked with rage, making Nightmare put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry I was going to go local with the data anyway once we got out of here." Kirito explained giving Corevox the data.

"Thank you." Boredox replied then walked off.

"Hey we saw the boss room, and I don't think you should go to it." Kirito told Corevox.

"That is my choice only." Corevox stated bluntly, surprising everyone.

"Wow hold on your men are tired and it looks like they can barely can fight!" Silica exclaimed with worry.

"What are you talking about! My men are ready all the time! Get up men!" Corevox yelled, as his men struggled to get up, which after they walked away.

"Those people...are going to die if they head to the boss right?" Philia questioned with a concern voice.

"Well if they don't fight the boss then I will punch that guy in the face...show him not to mess with my girl." Phantom muttered the last part, which Silica heard and smiled then gave Phantom a peek on the cheek, causing him to blush and freeze. 'How can she still make me freeze?' Phantom though to himself.

"Well boss would be wrong, how about two bosses..." Nightmare claimed, causing everyone to be shocked except Rain, Asuna, and Kirito.

"Two bosses! That is it we can never make it to the next floor!" Slade exclaimed, making everyone sadly agree with him.

"Are you sure there was two? Could it be a reflection or something else?" Lis asked, which Nightmare shook his head.

"No it was really...I could feel the power of the bosses hitting my nerves." Nightmare answered, causing everyone to be scared about that detail.

"Hey how about we all go leveling since we are all here?" Kirito suggested, which everyone agreed hesitately, which they walked off.

"Hey Asuna, Rain..." Klien and Punisher called a bit in a depress voice, which grabbed the girls attention. "Ummm...you know how you two always see them more then us well...can you please watch over them!" The two asked, shocking the girls, as they glanced at the two adopted brothers, then smiled.

"Alright!" The girls replied, with Asuna and Klien go to catch up with the group, but Punisher stopped Rain, which confused her.

"Rain...you don't know this but I'm really worried about Nightmare for a problem that happened..." Punisher started with a whisper then took a glance around. "Ok Nightmare during the first year here had a mental problem I don't know what caused it but...during that year he almost died, by going level by himself for 3 to 4 months, and kept mumbling 'must get stronger...got to make it to floor 100' all the time, he would not sleep, eat, or drink water until he really needed to which was almost never, but after helping him after some time he was almost back to normal, so can you please keep a extra eye on him?" Punisher pleaded, shocking Rain, as she looked at Nightmare laughing at some joke that was made.

"Yeah...I will." Rain replied lowly.

*A few minutes later*

"Whew...alright that should be everything except the boss room!" Klien stated, as everyone laughed when the last armored lizard died.

"Yeah, do you think that Corevox guy went in that room?" Slade asked, while everyone shrugged.

"Nah, I bet he took a look and-" Phantom started till they heard a scream.

"Asuna, Rain, Nightmare!" Kirito called, while the three nodded, as they all ran in the direction the scream came from, as everyone else had to deal with the new group of mobs that appeared.

"Hey are you all alright!" Nightmare called, and the group of 4's eyes widen, they saw the two bosses were beating down Corevox and his men.

"You idiots use your teleport crystals!" Asuna yelled.

"We tried, but the crystals are not responding!" A army member replied yelling, as the bosses released another attack.

"What...a no teleportation zone..." Rain breathed, as Nightmare and Kirito gritted their teeth.

"Alright men, on my mark we charge ready...charge!" Corevox yelled, but the two bosses just slashed them all back and Corevox flew all the way towards Kirito, as everyone that were friends with Kirito, and Nightmare, Asuna, and Rain came to see what happened.

"Corevox! Are you alright?!" Kirito called, as Corevox's helmet got destroyed, which he tried to say something, but then exploded into pixels, which the girls cover their mouths, till they heard more screams from Corevox's army as they flew back with their health in the red zone.

"What should we do?!" Klien asked Kirito, who was in a daze about what they should do.

"We can go in and save them, but..." Nightmare started but zoned out, till he was brought back by some screams, which caused Asuna to shake making Kirito look at her, while Rain acted the same as Asuna which caused Nightmare to look at her.

"Rain...no..." Nightmare told her, which her hand shaked at her sword.

"You too Asuna don't..." Kirito agreed, which the girls shook their heads, when Corevox's army almost got attacked and they all screamed 'I don't want to die'.

"No!" Asuna and Rain screamed charging at the bosses, Asuna tried to attack Glem eyes, but she gotten hit back, but when Rain was fighting Ruby eyes she gotten blown back and got smacked, making everyone gasp.

"Come on Kirito what is the plan!" Lis asked with a worried voice.

"Ok the plan is that you guys get Corevox's army out of the way while I hold off Glem eyes, and Nightmare takes on Ruby eyes." Kirito explained, but Asuna and Rain were almost attacked till Nightmare and Kirito slashed the boss they had to fight, which brought their attention to the two brothers, then they blocked another attack by slashing the side of the bosses blade. "Get going!" Kirito yelled to Asuna and Rain.

"Told you we had to hurry, but no don't listen to me and zone out...don't give me that look! Just separate them we will die if they are together." Nightmare told Kirito moving to the far right side of the boss room, while Kirito went to the far left side of the boss room while giving Nightmare a bit of a annoyed look.

"Don't worry I got you." Klien told a liberation soldier, as Glem eyes was about to attack, Kirito slashed Glem eyes in the back.

'This is going to take forever...' The brothers thought as they fought their respective boss, while they blocked and countered each attack, till they were at a stand still on holding the bosses sword, which both brothers were slowly and steadily losing health.

"Kirito! Nightmare!" Everyone cried, as the brothers slided back, but Nightmare was more tired than Kirito.

'Dame I might have to use it...but then...' The brothers thought the same thing, as they glanced at their friends they saw that Rain and Asuna was getting close to half their health, while everyone else was at full health, but the Corevox's army was all the way to the low red, but the bosses decided to attack, which brought them back from their senses.

"Dame it...guys! I going to need a bit of time!" Kirito yelled backing away.

"Sure you got it!" Klien yelled, as he, Asuna, Lis, and Blade charged at Glem eyes, while Kirito looked in his menu looking for something, which confused Nightmare, as Rain, Phantom, Silica, Slade, and Punisher helped with Ruby eyes.

"Alright! I'm finished!" Kirito yelled, as Klien got smacked by Glem eyes, and Asuna side step, and Lis smacked Glem Eyes with Blades help. "Alright switch out!" Kirito yelled charging at the boss with everyone moving out of the way and came by the entrance, as a second sword appeared on his back the Dark Repolser, which shocked everyone as he grabbed it with left hand and blocked Glem eyes attack, and countered but then he gasped when he saw Ruby eyes was about to strike him.

"Ow no you don't!" Nightmare yelled charging at Ruby eyes with his left hand behind his back, which shocked Kirito, but everyone else was staring in shock as Nightmare pulled out his own second sword that he grabbed with his left hand which was the Destruction Blade, which he stabbed into Ruby eyes' neck causing the boss to tumble back. "Explain later right now let's kick their butt!" Nightmare stated, which Kirito nodded with a chuckle then got serious.

"Alright then, **Star Burst Stream**!" Kirito yelled in fury a running at Glem eyes.

"Ok this ends now! **Chaos Burst Strike**!" Nightmare yelled in equal fury, charging at Ruby eyes, but no one noticed that Kirito's eyes flew glowed gold, while Nightmare's eyes glowed red.

"Aaaaahhhh!" The brothers yelled, slashing the boss they were fighting with unbelievable force, while doing some flips and spins as they attacked as well, but Nightmare's skill had great defense, but Kirito's skill had great power, as they fought the bosses though Kirito got some major hits from Glem eyes, but Nightmare's injuries were slowly draining his health with the attacks from Ruby eyes.

"What the hell kind of skills are those?!" Klien and Punisher called in surprise and shock, while everyone else was frozen, and were at awed at the speed the two brothers were using.

"Not yet...I can still go faster than this!" Nightmare and Kirito yelled in union, shocking everyone as they said that, but Nightmare and Kirito kept on attacking, till they jump of the boss and went into the air and spin of each other's back so that Nightmare can fight Glem eyes, while Kirito fought Ruby eyes, which made everyone at awed again from the brothers movements which looked like a dance, till they rolled to fight the boss the two brothers started to fight as they yelled in fury when the bosses grabbed their right hand sword, which Kirito stabbed his blade through Glem eyes gut with Glem eyes trying to finish off Kirito, but Kirito sword attacked Glem eyes first and he pulled it through the boss till it blew up with a glass sound appeared, but Nightmare let go of his right hand sword, and tan on Ruby eyes sword to get close to Ruby eyes neck and slashed its head off with Ruby eyes getting destroyed with a glass sound going off with Nightmare's sword flying towards him which he caught, but both brothers were tired when the victory screen poped up.

"Is it over...?" Nightmare asked Kirito, which Kirito nodded with a smile before falling on ground and knock out. "Crap..." Nightmare muttered before knocking out and falling towards the ground.

*A bit of time later*

"Come on wake up Kirito!" Asuna yelled, as Kirito squinted as he struggled to get up.

"Hey...how long was I out?" Kirito asked tiredly, as Asuna whipped her tears out.

"Not that long...you reckless idiot!" Asuna shouted getting Kirito into a hug, making him shocked but smiled.

"Hey careful or I'll lose the rest of my Hp...wait where is Nightmare?" Kirito asked noticing that he was no where around, till Asuna pointed to Nightmare who was not moving, while Rain shook him and started crying, which shocked Kirito, as he noticed everyone else looked depressed. 'Come on Nightmare...you got to live!' Kirito thought as tears almost came out of his eyes.

*Inside Nightmare's head -Flashback-*

"Come on Kazuto! Ray! You both are slow!" A girl with black hair and green eyes called who was about 7 years old cried, as she was at a fair.

"We are coming Sugu!" Kazuto who was about 9 replied following Sugu, with a boy named Ray who was the same age as Sugu.

"Hey Kazuto...do you think I will ever be accepted by yours and Sugu's grandfather?" Ray asked in a depressed voice.

"You mean our grandfather, you are apart of our family Ray, even if that old bag does not approve." Kazuto stated, making Ray smile.

"Thanks." Ray replied in a happy voice, as Sugu ran towards them.

"Look what I got!" Sugu cheered holding out 3 bracelets, a black one with spikes, a plain black one, and a plain green one.

"Bracelets?" The brothers questioned tilting their heads.

"Yea! But I want to make promises out of them! By accepting them the 3 of us promise to be there for each other and be there always when a big event happens to us." Sugu answered, causing the brothers to be at awed.

*Flashback end*

'No...I promise I still wear that bracelet...and I'm going to keep that promise...!' Nightmare thought using all of his will and pull himself up to see a crying Rain, and about to cry Kirito and Asuna, but once he got up everyone starred at him. "Ugh...how long was I out?" Nightmare asked rubbing his head, till Rain brought him into a hug, which he blushed but smiled and hugged back.

"Ray don't do that again you worried us to death!" Lis yelled, causing Nightmare's ears to hurt.

"I'm glad you are ok...but we got the results on how many people died...about 6 plus Corevox..." Klien told everyone, which caused them to shake.

"We didn't lose a player in a boss fight since floor 67..." Blade stated, which Slade shook his head.

"That was not a boss fight that was suicide." Slade countered, making people shutter.

"Yea...what is the point if people die..." Philia agreed, making everyone gloom.

"Never mind that Kirito! Nightmare! What was that skill you used?" Klien asked, which made everyone get to that point and agreed on the question.

"Yea I never heard of it from anyone." Punisher added, making Kirito and Nightmare shift.

"You don't want to know...but you are just going to keep on bugging me so I got awhile ago, and it just appeared Duel Weilding." Kirito answered making everyone shocked, then looked at Nightmare who just sighed.

"I got it when I was leveling a few months ago, around the same time Kirito was asking for a new sword, and like Kirito it just appeared." Nightmare said his answer making everyone shocked again.

"Wow, you two got unique skills, and they are the same, hehe probably because you two are like the same!" Silica stated, causing Kirito and Nightmare to look at each other and smile.

"Yea but why would you hide it from your pals?" Klien questioned, with their friends agreeing.

"Well we don't want to be stalked, or crowded by people on how to get the skill it is like one of a kind, and probably work for people how are worthy, or some shit like that." Nightmare stated, making everyone realized what he said was true.

"I guess you are right we are not like that, but people will be pissed about it, and that, well we will open the gate, are you coming?" Klien and Punisher asked with a smirk, which Kirito and Nightmare shook their heads.

"Nah go on ahead...we are still tired." Kirito replied, with Nightmare agreeing.

"Alright...and you know don't die...later..." Klien and Punisher stated, with everyone else saying goodbye, which the guys focused on the girls on them.

"You know you can go right?" The guys told the girls in a sad voice.

"No...I'm going to go take a leave of actions from the guild..." The girls replied, shocking the brothers.

"What?! Why?" They questioned.

"Don't you remember, I'm teaming up with you guys..." The girls declared, causing the boys to have flash backs on their adventures with the girls, which they nodded in understanding manner. "Alright..." The boys replied.

*A few days later*

"RUN!" Kirito screamed, with Nightmare following behind, as they were being chased by a mob of players. "Agil! Open up!" Kirito yelled, as the door open, which they slipped into panting.

"You should have not gave a report about what happened." Agil stated, which the brothers sighed.

"True, but someone would have anyway." Nightmare countered sitting on a chair, till the door slammed open reveling Asuna and Rain who looked sad.

"Kirito! Nightmare! We got bad news Heatclift and Chills have requested to see you, and they are not pleased one bit!" The girls shouted, making the boys shocked and surprised to hear that, which caused Nightmare to have a chill up his back knowing that the two leaders of the knight of the blood oth were tied as the strongest, and that they are the strongest two person team ever with the same unique skill making them the most deadliest players, and worse they know what the other can do since they are bothers.

"We are so screwed..." Nightmare muttered in fear, as Kirito just stand there with no fear what so ever, but was still nervous.

"You are right on that..." Kirito agreed.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A two boss fight is done, but will there be another? What are Kirito and Nightmare going to do about Heatclift and Chills? Will we see everyone again, well Kirito and Nightmare's friends? Will we see another glimps of the past of Kazuto and Ray? What dark past in SAO did Nightmare had to go through? Find out next time! Hey everyone! I know your questioning why make Nightmare have the same unique skill as Kirito? Answer is simple because duel wielding is awesome, yeah I'm Werid...the same goes for why I gave Chills the same ability as Heatclift, except it's because I like the idea of duel wielding battling against the strongest defense, and if you think the same thing is going to happen the next chapter as the anime your wrong and right...you'll have to see the next chapter to get what I'm saying...and I'm sorry this is starting to sound like the anime, but it has to have some of the same parts other wise it would be something...I don't know probably I would be stupid, but anyway I hope you all like the chapter and how the story is so far other than this later everyone! Peace!**

 **Alternate Adventure**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey everyone I'm back here again for another chapter for you all, and like always I do not own Sword Art Online's Manga, Anime, or Video Game, but it would be cool if I did, but I do own the story idea, and my Oc's, but besides the same old thing I say lets get this story started everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

*At the Knight of the Blood oath base*

"Hmm? Aw so you are Kirito, and you must be his brother Nightmare?" A man with silver like hair asked with a smile, which creeped Nightmare out.

"Yea that is us...why did you want to see us Heatclift?" Kirito asked rasing a eyebrow, which Heatclift and a man next to him with a darker silver hair that was in very small hair style laughed.

"Well you see, we hear that you want to take away both our second commands away...and we can not allow that what so ever." The man next to Heatclift stated with a amused look, causing Asuna and Rain to shift a bit, but Nightmare glared.

"That is true, but is it supposed to be their choice? Not yours? In matter of fact why should they stay, since the actions of Kuradeel and Suradeel I'm not convinced this is the best guild anymore Chills." Nightmare countered, making Heatclift and Chills sigh in agreement by the fact.

"That is true, but still in the situation now it is impossible...but if you are willing to bet we might have a way." Heatclift told everyone, which made the adopted brothers looked sceptical, while Asuna and Rain were confused, but Chills just smiled.

"And what would that be?" Kirito asked, which Heatclift let out a sinister smile.

"We have a duel...two one on one battles your unique skills vs ours...if I win our duel Kirito you join the Knights of the blood oath, but if you win Asuna gets to go and be free from the guild." Heatclift answered, causing everyone except Chills to be wide eyed.

"Wait ho-" Asuna started but gotten interrupted.

"And we will duel Nightmare...if you win Rain is free from the guild, but if I win you have to join the knight of the blood oath." Chills added from Heatclift's agreement, causing the girls to gasp.

"Ok pl-" Rain tried to interject, but the adopted brothers nodded in agreement.

"We agree with those terms!" The two duel wielding brothers exclaimed with seriousness making the leaders of the blood oath grin.

"Then we will see you at the arena." The leaders of the blood oath replied.

*A few minutes before Kirito's battle with Heatclift*

"You two are idiots!" Asuna exclaimed in rage. "Me and Rain can't live with ourselves if you two lose!" Asuna added in a sad voice, making Kirito look depressed.

"We know, I guess we were weak and feel into the bait." Kirito claimed with a depressed voice that sounded like failure.

"But you know about their skills right?! You two were amazing fighting of Glem eyes and Ruby eyes, but this is different, the commanders will destroy you two!" Rain scream in sadness.

"We know! But now all we can do is focus on the matter at hand then worry about it during a different time, but now you better get ready Kirito." Nightmare told Kirito with a concern look.

"Yea...and don't worry I won't lose." Kirito claimed with a smile walking of.

'I hope so...' Asuna thought.

*On the battle feild*

"Well I didn't think this much of a crowd would show." Heatclift stated, which Kirito shrugged off.

"Alright, but I want some of the pay." Kirito claimed, making Heatclift laugh.

"Nah...I think we will put the money into yours and Nightmare 's first mission." Heatclift replied sending the battle request, making Kirito eyes narrow and accepted the request, as the timer started counting down.

"Fucking cocky baster..." Nightmare muttered with a pout in the stands, making Asuna and Rain hold back a laugh.

"We will see..." Kirito conplied getting his two swords ready for battle, while Heatclift got his sword and shield ready for battle, and as the timer hit zero Kirito charged at Heatclift with amazing speed and was ready to attack but as he did Heatclift blocked with his shied then striked at Kirito with his sword, which caused Kirito to move back, then charge at Heatclift with some high speed to attack, but Heatclift used his sheild and hit Kirito, shocking everyone at the development. 'He used his sheild?!' Nightmare and Kirito though in shock, which caused Kirito to chuckle. 'Hehe this fight just became interesting.' Kirito thought as he activated a sword skill th his {Elucinator} and charged at Heatclift and striked his sheild to only slide past him, but Heatclift just looked amused.

"You have splendid reaction time." Heatclift complimented.

"Yes but you also have a amazing defense." Kirito replied with a smile, while Nightmare looked a bit nervous.

'Can I beat Chills?' Nightmare thought, till he saw Kirito and Heatclift charge at each other at amazing speed that people can barely keep watch of, but Kirito was just attacking Heatclift's sheild while blocking his sword, but Heatclift wasn't giving a inch of having trouble.

'Not yet I can still go faster...' Kirito thought with his speed increasing which made him get a scratch on the face by Heatclift's sword but gave back the same punishment, which enraged Heatclift that he gave a dark starre.

"Kirito..." Asuna muttered, with Kirito still doing what he was doing, till he activated Star Burst Stream to attack furiously at Heatclift's sheild till it gotten flung back.

'I can strike!' Kirito thought getting his sword ready to finish of Heatclift, till everything slowed down and Heatclift's sheild started to move in front of Kirito's sword. 'What...?' Kirito thought again, which his sword hit the sheild and left him wide open for Kirito to get hit in the arm by Heatclift's sword, making Kirito's health to be in the yellow, which caused everyone to be in silent to then the crowds to cheer like no tomorrow, and Heatclift walked away before giving a glare at Kirito who was on the ground stun.

'C-can I beat Chills...? But that speed...could it be...maybe...I'll look into it...' Nightmare thought.

*A few minutes later*

"So are you ready to join your brother Nightmare?" Chills asked in his bulky Knight of the blood oath armor which was similars to Heatclift giving a smile, making Nightmare scowl, as the timer was already half way done with the count down.

"We will see who will lose." Nightmare declared getting his swords ready as his eyes turn from black to red for a few seconds, making Chills surprised but shook it of and got his own weapons ready when the timer went to zero, as Nightmare charged with amazing speed and attacked but for it to be blocked, which made Chills use his sword to strike but Nightmare used both his swords to block it, which allowed Chills to use his sheild to attack, but unknowingly to him Nightmare was smirking and once the sheild was close Nightmare jumped and rolled on it to be behind him, causing everyone in the crowds to be gasping in surprise, which Nightmare took the chance and attack Chills in the back, but the damage was small thanks to the armor giving Chills a great defense but Nightmare did manage to deal some good damage.

"W-what...h-how is that possible." The girls and Heatclift muttered in surprise, as Kirito smiled.

"Looks like you will leave your guild Rain." Kirito claimed surprising the three, which they then watch the battle again to see Chills shoving both sheild and sword at Nightmare only for Nightmare to slide and spin to side slashing at Chills legs then to get up and slash him in the back, which irritated Chills making him spin around with amazing speed and strike Nightmare in the chest finally doing some damage, but even if he did he was already close to the yellow. "Hahaha...man who would thought that his teachers were right?" Kirito called, making the girls confused.

"What do you mean Kirito?" Asuna asked questionably, with Rain listening but watched the battle.

"Well in the real world R-Nightmare's teachers always told my 'parents' that he could learn in a different way, they saw he can learn by watching and viewing actions that happened, it helps in his math, science, and history classes." Kirito answered with a smirk, causing Asuna and Rain to be surprise.

"So you mean that by just letting Nightmare watching your duel with Heatclift, he was able to predict how Chills can fight?" Rain asked surprise, as Kirito nodded still with a smirk on his face making the girls to be at awed, then to look at Nightmare who was so close to making Chills make it to the yellow while his own health was still in mid green by using his tricky flips and spins to get out of Chills attacks, while Chills was panting really fast, which allowed Nightmare to charge with Chaos Burst Stike activated slashing at Chills sheild with great speed and force which caused Chills sheild to move to his back which Nightmare was about to strike till Chills smirke moving his sheild as fast as Heatclift, causing Rain, Asuna, and Kirito to gasp, but Nightmare moved his attack down before the sheild can block it which allowed Nightmare to spin till he was upside down and striked at Chills hand making said man to let go of his sheild leaving him only with his sword, which Nightmare slashed at Chills chest making him go in the yellow, which caused everyone to be quite to then cheer in Nightmare's victory against Chills, but Nightmare frowned when he saw Chills hands move fast as lightning on his menu.

"That...was a interesting fight..." Chills stated walking off mumbling under his breath, as Nightmare left by using one of the exits.

'So my theory was right...they are game masters, and I know who, but I have to confront them first.' Nightmare thought till he left so no one can see him.

"I...get to...leave the guild...?" Rain muttered then smile in realization.

"Lucky..." Asuna muttered, with Kirito nodding in agreement.

*With Nightmare*

'So if I'm right we can all leave this game if we beat them...but it would mean we would lose a lot of players.' Nightmare thought gritting his teeth, till he heard something, as he looked to see Kuradeel and Suradeel talking to each other.

"So you got some of Laughing Coffen to help us?" Kuradeel asked with a creepy smile, making Nightmare's eyes widen, and he shook with anger.

"Yes we got around 18 of them, but we will only manage to kill that annoying brat Kirito, we will kill his brother later." Suradeel answered with a equal smile, making the two laugh evilly, while Nightmare walked away.

'Looks like I'm going to need a plan, but for this plan to succeed...but if that is the case I might die before then, no matter I'm ready if that is the case.' Nightmare thought with a dark look.

*At Agil's shop*

"I thought I asked for a look that was less flashy." Kirito told Asuna as he wore a white coat of the KBO, who shrugged.

"It is, it's the less flashy outfit we have." Asuna complied.

"I guess, but he looks better in black, or blue." Nightmare stated, as Asuna looked at him weridly.

"He wears blue?" Asuna asked in surprise, as Nightmare nodded, while they heard steps coming in and it was Rain in her outfit she wore in Sword Art Online Lost Song with her smiling.

"I find that interesting." Rain stated, as Kirito sighed.

"Well enjoy that information...but man I'm in a guild..." Kirito mumbled in stress, which caused Asuna to feel bad.

"I guess this is my fault isn't it?" Asuna asked still depressed, which made Kirito shook his head.

"Don't worry about it I was going to reach the max level of a solo player anyway." Kirito injected, which Asuna nodded.

"Umm...don't mind me asking, but Kirito why do you stay away from guilds or even people." Asuna asked, but what no one noticed was that all their friends were listening to their conversation, but Kirito just gave a blank stare.

"Well not Nightmare it is because he is stubborn, but the reason was a year ago I was in a guild, we were called the Moonlight black cats, including myself there was 6 of us we were not like other guilds back then, they had a homely atmosphere, which was why I joined I lied about my because I thought that they would not accept me if I had a higher level then normal people, but one day we were out to get a house...and a member from the guild said they found a secret dungeon and they wanted to surprise our guild leader...once we got to the dungeon we went into the room and it activated a trap, we could not use teleport crystals or we could not use the exit till we went through the mobs that appeared, but before it could open the people from my guild died...once I got out I went to tell our leader about what happened...but he-he committed suicide..." Kirito answered about to cry, till Asuna holded his cheeks and hugged him, which the door to the room open reveling their friends.

"Kirito don't you ever worry...we will live to see the end of this game!" Klien yelled, making Kirito flinch.

"He is right we will always be here for you." Silica added with a kind smile, with Phantom putting a hand on Silica shoulder.

"Me and everyone will be here as well for you Kirito." Phantom stated, with everyone nodding, causing Kirito to let out a tiny bit of tears of joy.

"Alright thank you everyone..." Kirito replied about to hug Asuna back but went against it.

*At the Knight of the blood oath's base*

"What! Training! But Kirito-kun is 10x stronger than you Godfree!" Asuna claimed, while Kirito blush a bit.

"That could be true, but it is how things work here." Godfree replied in a cheery voice.

"Don't worry Asuna it's alright." Kirito stated getting up walking with Godfree but gave Asuna a wink, causing her to blush.

*A few minutes later*

"Hey!" Godfree called pulling out two people Kuradeel and Suradeel who were frowning, which caused Kirito face to fall.

'Great this will suck like no tomorrow.' Kirito thought bitterly. "What are they doing here?" Kirito asked Godfree, who just smiled.

"I thought that what is Better than patching old wounds than working together!" Godfree answered hitting Kuradeel and Suradeel in the shoulder.

"We are sorry that we assaulted you and your brother." The twins told Kirito.

"Uhh...it's fine." Kirito replied awkwardly.

"Alright I need you three to give me your crystals." Godfree requested, which the twins did respectively, while Kirito was unsure.

"All my crystals? Even my teleport crystal?" Kirito asked unsure, but Godfree nodded and gave a wink, making Kirito sigh giving away his crystals.

"Alright! Now let's go clear a dungeon!" Godfree called in excitement, making Kirito, Kuradeel, and Suradeel to give out a low face.

"Yay..." The three muttered heading off.

'I hope what you said was true Nightmare, cause I hid this crystal away the best I can.' Kirito thought bitterly holding a crystal that he could not identify.

*Before Kirito and Asuna went to the Knight of the blood oath base*

"Are you serious?!" Kirito whisper in rage, which Nightmare looked like he was in court.

"Yes...those guys are planning to kill you, use this crystal it is rare I only got a few but I have a plan." Nightmare replied holding out a rainbow color crystal, as they saw Asuna and Rain talking.

"Alright...what is the plan." Kirito asked taking the crystal from Nightmare.

"It is a risky plan, but it might work, so you have to hold on to that crystal and you have to act normal, while I will follow if the two happen to take you and kill you, I will follow you guys and we will hold them off till back up comes." Nightmare explained, making Kirito gulp.

"That is...the most fucking craziest plan ever...and it probably is our only one." Kirito admitted, which Nightmare sighed.

"I know, but one of us might die at the end of this." Nightmare stated, as Kirito just starred.

"No...we will live." Kirito declared, which made Nightmare laugh a bit.

"I will try to live, but you have to as well." Nightmare replied.

"Agree." Kirito agreed.

*Back to the present*

"Don't worry we will make it out of this Kazuto...otherwise we will all die." Nightmare stated walking far enough to see the group Kirito was in.

*In the mountains of floor 55*

"Alright time to take a break." Godfree called throwing 3 bags filled with food and water, which everyone got.

'Ok nothing suspicious...man I wish I got a meal from Asuna.' Kirito thought drinking some water till he froze and looked at the twins. 'Shit...' Kirito thought again throwing the water in the air and layed down paralyzed, as Godfree was in the same condition.

"Hahahaha! To think that it will end here...oh boys time to kill!" Kuradeel called, with 18 members of Laughing Coffin coming from behind a path in front of them.

"Shit this gotten bad..." Nightmare muttered sending a message to his friends, then stepped out into the open surprising everyone except Kirito. "The remaining of Laughing Coffen I'm never thought that this fight will end up like this." Nightmare claimed pulling out both his swords.

"Well what do you suspect? They like being...well you know." Kirito stated getting up surprising everyone except Nightmare as he got his own two swords.

"How?! We paralyzed you and poison you! We left fucking Godfree so we could cause him pain!" Kuradeel screamed in fury.

"Well it was thanks to Nightmare for giving me a crystal that I hide, but that crystal heals everything and my health, and he heard your plan next time be quite." Kirito explained making the laughing coffen members glare at the twins, as they shook in fear.

"Plus when you were all distracted I got the crystals to help his condition." Nightmare told them all, as Godfree got up weapon in hand.

"Now you will be sent to prison for this." Godfree stated in a serious voice.

"Or die depending how this goes." Nightmare added, as everyone raised a eyebrow. "What? You know what fuck this!" Nightmare yelled charging at the red players.

*With the rest of the gang*

"Haha! I'm serious though." Lis told everyone, as everyone laugh, but stop when Klien and Punisher gotten a message, which soon the two a horrific look, making everyone confused.

"We have to go now!" Klien yelled in fear getting his gear ready, making everyone confused.

"What is wrong?" Rain asked.

"It is Nightmare and Kirito, they are stuck fighting Laughing Coffen and two traitors from your guild Asuna." Punisher answered, as everyone gasped at the news.

*With Kirito, Nightmare, and Godfree*

"Gah...shit I'm going low on health...how are you two doing?" Nightmare asked whipping his mouth.

"Yea...but all we can do is hurt them, and since Kuradeel and Suradeel attacked us and hit us they are orange players now." Kirito replied defending from a attack then striking back.

"So when is that back up coming?" Godfree asked knocking a Laughing Coffen member to the wall.

"Soon hopefully...stay back!" Nightmare screamed hitting a LC member in the head with the hilt of his sword.

"That does not help us." Godfree stated backing up a bit.

"Shit...we are out number and we are in the low yellow from them attacking us at the same time...and to think I never gotten to see Sugu grow up..." Kirito mumbled the end which the group of 20 went to strike, till a barge of people came in and attack them.

"Ow...hey guys." Nightmare wave, as Kirito and Godfree sighed in relief.

"Hey! You guys almost died!" Their friends yelled, which Kirito and Nightmare covered their ears, as Godfree laughed.

"Well sorry we called when the attack just happened!" The brothers countered glaring at their friends.

"Hey not that your fight is interesting but we have more important things to." Godfree stated, which everyone nodded the were starring at the group the were fighting who were at the mid yellow.

"I got the two jackasses!" Nightmare yelled charging at Suradeel and one Laughing Coffen member.

"Well we better get moving, so come on!" Kirito yelled charging at the army, with everyone following behind him, which they took many laughing Coffen members and sent them to jail, as one escaped leaving one member left, and Kuradeel and Suradeel, which Nightmare was having trouble holding of.

"*Pant**Pant* you people are good but you forgot one thing...never leave your back open." The twins said at the exact same time, confusing Nightmare till he looked at Asuna and Rain who could be attacked freely, which the twins ran at them, and with only one option left Nightmare ran and took the hit but stabbed Suradeel in the chest before getting thrown back by the impact, which caused everyone to gasp in fear about what happened as Nightmare's hp went down slowly and they saw Suradeel die.

"To think that idiot was-gahh!" Kuradeel started, till Kirito striked Kuradeel.

" . !" Kirito yelled in rage using star burst stream killing Kuradeel as said man screamed in agony. "And stay dead...asshole." Kirito stated coldly, scaring his friends, except Rain who was holding Nightmare, which Kirito ran towards them.

"N-Nightmare...*Sniff* please you have*sniff* have to live..." Rain cried, as Kirito was bagging his fist to the ground, with Asuna holding Kirito.

"Come on man please...you promised our sister you'll see her grow up...you got to get up!" Kirito yelled in a depressed.

"H-he-he...y-you...t-think...I...had no...plan...for this...Kazuto, any...way...remember December...event...year...ago...you...gave...Klien..." Nightmare breathed slowly and tiredly, and it caused everyone except Kirito to be confused by the name.

"Come on Ray don't give up on me!" Kirito yelled in rage.

"Please Nightmare don't die...cause I-I..." Rain shuttered then kiss Nightmare on the lips, and once she was done Nightmare exploded into pixels until she heard 'I love you too.' Making her gasp. "N-no...NO!" Rain screamed, until Kirito's eyes wide.

"That is what he mean, Klien! Open your menu!" Kirito yelled, as Klien shook and did what he said, and Kirito scrolled through Klien's menu and found the revival item he got from the Christmas event. "Ok a few seconds left come on work!" Kirito shouted as the item came to his menu, then pointed the item at the spot Nightmare died, which in a second he was laying there with full health, causing everyone to gasp.

"Agh! Shit that felt weird!" Nightmare shouted holding his sides, till Rain jump on him, but no one noticed the last Laughing Coffen member left.

"Oh God Nightmare...please don't ever do that again it scared me!" Rain cried into Nightmare's chest, which he hold her.

"Don't worry Rain...I'm here I love you." Nightmare told Rain, as she gasp but kissed Nightmare, which soon it was only Rain, Nightmare, Asuna, and Kirito, Godfree.

"I will tell the commander about what happened." Godfree told them then left, as Nightmare and Rain were about to leave.

"How about we head to me and Asuna's house? And maybe you two can stay for the night..." Rain asked awkwardly, which everyone agreed with a bit embarrassed, but Asuna stopped Kirito, making him confused.

"Kirito...I want to say that I...I...I..." Asuna studder.

"Asuna breath..." Kirito stated, which Asuna did.

"Kirito I think...after today...we should stay away from each other...to prevent more chaos." Asuna stated crying, which Kirito grabbed her shoulders and Kissed her.

"Asuna no matter what I would go through hell just to be with you." Kirito replied in a sweet caring voice, which made Asuna tear up. "Come on Asuna lets go before Nightmare teases us like no tomorrow." Kirito joked, which made Asuna giggle a bit.

*At Asuna's and Rain's house*

"That is some good tea..." Nightmare told the girls, which they muttered a thank you, and a awkward silence came. "You know what...I'm going to take a walk...I will be back later..." Nightmare told the girls and Kirito as he left with his gear on.

"I'll go watch him, we will be back soon." Rain added, putting on her new gear she got then left.

"Alright then!" Asuna called getting up and turning off the lights leaving a stunned Kirito who almost spit out his drink.

'This...is interesting..." Kirito thought gulping.

*With Nightmare*

'Is what he said true? After that duel?' Nightmare thought.

*Flashback-After duel with Chills and after over hearing the discussion with the twins*

"Hello Nightmare, is there something you need?" Chills asked, while Nightmare glared.

"Yea Chills, or should I say Robbert Kiyaba!" Nightmare exclaimed, making Chills freeze.

"Nice work finding out...and you probably know who my older brother is, but I can't let you spread this information to the public, so I suppose a deal..." Chills stated, making Nightmare raise a eyebrow.

"What Kind of deal?" Nightmare asked questionablely, which Chills smirked.

"Easy all me and my brother need is time, and if you tell anyone I will have to force a teleportation on your friends to a location where they will die, as I kill you myself." Chills answered with a dark smile, making Nightmare shake in rage while gritting his teeth. "Now if we are done here I will take my leave." Chills stated, as Nightmare stood there in rage.

*Flashback end*

'I will kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do!' Nightmare thought gritting his teeth.

"Nightmare...are you ok?" A voice called, making Nightmare freeze to look at Rain who was behind him looking concern.

"I'm fine...just thinking..." Nightmare replied telling a lie.

"About what?" Rain asked curiously.

"About everything till now..." Nightmare answered, as Rain and Nightmare looked at the sky seeing the stars, till a thought came into his mine, which he bet Kirito was doing right now, which caused him to smile. "Hey Rain...I remember hearing about a place far in floor 22, a huge log cabin, and maybe if you want we can go there...ummm..." Nightmare started making Rain confused, till Nightmare took a deep breath. "We can go there...married..." Nightmare finished, causing Rain to gasp in surprise.

"I-I would love that Nightmare." Rain stated with a smile hugging him, which he returned.

*With Kirito and Asuna*

"I think we should head there and get married Asuna." Kirito told Asuna seriously, which she gasped, then nodded shedding a few tears of joy.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **What will happen now since the guys proposed? What will happen on their trip? Will we see Laughing Coffen again...hahah no...maybe. Will Chills keep his part of the deal? Find out next time. Hey guys hope you liked the chapter, and now the story has finally has some differences this was my plan from the beginning, and there is more ideas coming up, but if your thinking that it will be about Yui next your wrong...that is after the next chapter with some actual you'll fing out, but next is something different, but anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys next time! Peace!**

 **Alternate Adventure**


	11. SAO special chapter

**Special Chapter 1**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, sorry it took longer than usual for me but I had some finals to deal with...I hate it so much dame test, but I also had to get ready for the Super Bowl! But other than this the chapter I made right now is something that should have been made in the anime, but this chapter is right a bit after and a tiny bit before Asuna and Kirito talked to Heatclift, but to get to this chapter started I do not own Sword Art Online meaning the Anime, Manga, and the Video games, but I do own this chapter and my OC's, other than this lets get this chapter started! Enjoy!**

* * *

*At Asuna's and Rain's house*

"To think...we find love in a game, and proposed to the girls we like to be our in-game wife's." Nightmare claimed rubbing his head a bit.

"Yea, but I want to make this special for Asuna." Kirito told Nightmare, which he nodded his head in a understanding manner.

"Do you even know what you are going to do?" Nightmare asked, as Kirito shook his head in a no fashion, causing Nightmare to sigh. "I have to agree that I'm in the same spot as you Kirito...I want to do something great for Rain but I have no idea what to do, we can make a wedding party...by the way how can you get a headache?" Nightmare replied, making look at him.

"The party does not sound like a bad idea, and it might had came from the thing that happened an hour ago." Kirito stated, making both brothers think back an hour ago.

*An hour earlier*

"Morning Kirito, Asuna how are you doing!" Rain asked cheerfully with a very happy smile, which Asuna also had, while Nightmare was in the Kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

"I'm good! Ah I see you are in the same mood as me, so what is making you be in a mood like me?" Asuna asked curiously but still cheerfully, while Nightmare froze.

"Aha well last night Nightmare proposed to me!" Rain cheered, as Nightmare blushed in embarrassment.

"Really!? Well last night Kirito proposed to me!" Asuna exclaimed in joy, which Rain laughed, while Kirito blushed. "You know if this was in real life we can have a double wedding!" Asuna exclaimed, which soon the girls kept on talking and their thoughts lead them screaming in excitement here and there.

"This will be interesting..." Kirito stated, as Nightmare shrugged.

"I guess...I already a head ace." Nightmare complained holding his head.

*Back to the present*

"I got a idea, the girls want a wedding right?" Nightmare asked, which Kirito understand what Nightmare was saying, to make everything like a real wedding.

"Do you even know how to make this day like a real wedding in every way?" Kirito questioned in curiosity.

"No...but I do know people who do, and I'll ask Silica and everyone to get the cafe ready, and to send out nice dress clothes, but we still need to get music which I beat Phantom and Agil and Blade will get, or we will have to sing, and after that we need to find a way to do this in the amount of time we got, till the girls want to head to the church." Nightmare explain his plan, as Kirito awed in surprise.

"Nice...but how do we distract the girls?" Kirito questioned, making Nightmare shrug.

"I don't know, we got 3 hours at the most from the message I just send to our friends at the cafe, now we just need to send some to the rest." Nightmare declared.

"But that is a small list..." Kirito stated, which Nightmare nodded in agreement.

"Yep this is going to be difficult..." Nightmare replied with his head falling into the table.

*A few minutes later*

"Man the girls have been talking for a long time." Kirito told Nightmare, which he agreed.

"Yea I'm starting to get worried, let's go see if they are ok." Nightmare stated, as Kirito nodded, and then went into Asuna's room to see the girls are asleep on the floor, making the boys stare at the girls then stare at the readers (Everyone who is reading this), then stare at the girls again.

"They were asleep the whole time?" Kirito asked with a whisper.

"This is good! They sleep for hopefully 3 hours, we get the rings, and then we can get ready to head to the church, then we take them to the 22nd floor to the cafe, then we have the party, and go to where we are going! By the way where are you going?" Nightmare asked Kirito.

"That is a secret." Kirito replied.

"Of fucking course, but if you get into trouble just message me." Nightmare told Kirito, as he nodded in agreement.

"Ok, but we should get the girls to their beds, cause they will be uncomfortable being in the way they are for so long." Kirito declared, as Nightmare agreed they took their respective girl to their bed.

*3 hours later*

"Ok we got the clothes, the rings, the stuff for the music, the food, and everything else, all we need to do is get our clothes on for the events, then wake up the girls so they can get their stuff on then...Aw come on..." Nightmare called out looking at the clothes he got.

"Well it could be worse...by the way are the girls up yet?" Kirito asked, till they heard two screams of joy.

"I guess that explains that...should we get our clothes on now?" Nightmare questioned, as Kirito shrugged.

"Sure why not..." Kirito stated, as the adopted brothers got their clothes on.

"Kirito!/Nightmare!" The girls cried, as Asuna came in wearing a pure white wedding dress, while Rain weared a black wedding dress, as the girls noticed, that Nightmare and Kirito are wearing black tuxedos, black dress shoes, while Nightmare is wearing a navy blue dress shirt, and Kirito is wearing a dark great dress shirt, and Nightmare had a black tie, and Kirito had a red tie.

"Wow...you look great..." The brothers told their respective girl as they blushed, and the girls giggled.

"Thanks you two look great as well." The girls claimed, causing Nightmare and Kirito to blush a bit.

"Thanks...shall we go?" The adopted brothers questioned holding their arms out for their soon to be in-game wife.

"Yes we shall." the girls answered with a smile and taking their soon to be in-game husband arm.

*Around noon*

"Where are you taking us?" Rain asked Nightmare, as Nightmare cover her eyes, as she played with her black wedding ring.

"It is a surprise." Nightmare stated, causing Rain to pout.

"Now I'm very curious about where you are taking us." Asuna claimed as she also played with her wedding ring.

"And just like Nightmare said it is a surprise, you don't want to ruin it right?" Kirito countered covering Asuna's eyes, causing her to sigh till the brothers stopped at the cafe they worked/owned, then Klien and Punisher came out of the shop letting them in, till they got inside and got their hands of the girls faces, and once the girls got a good look around they gasped in surprise at what they were seeing.

"Surprise!" Multiple people came out that were their friends.

"Hehe, you guys were right that they would like this idea of yours Nightmare, Kirito." Klien declared, as he wore a red tuxedo, a white shirt, black dress shoes, and a red tie, but did not wear his bandana which caused his hair to be in a plain lay back style, causing everyone look a bit surprise at his look.

"Of course it worked, they are the boyfriends of my best friends." Liz stated, as she wore a pure white bridesmaid dress with matching heels.

"Man...I never thought this would happen in SAO...but for you two to think of this I never thought I would see the day..." Agil said amused wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, with a black tie, and black dress shoes, causing the adopted brothers to sigh.

"Why are you and Klien have to be like that?" The brothers asked in union, making everyone laugh at their reactions.

"But still this is great..." Asuna breathed, making everyone smile in response.

"It better cause it took a lot of work..." Punisher claimed, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Phantom, which they both wore black tuxedos, black dress shoes, with a white dress shirt, but Phantom had a purple tie, and Punisher had a red tie.

"Now Phantom be nice..." Silica smiled a bit bitterly, making Phantom nodded then noticed what she was wearing and blush, to see she was wearing a mix bridesmaid dress of Rain's and Asuna's of black and white, with Black heels which she had trouble standing, with Pina on her left shoulder.

"Hey Phantom stop drooling before some notices." Blade told Phantom in a whisper which snapped him out of his thoughts, which Phantom muttered a 'thanks' to Blade as he cleaned his face, which he noticed Blade had a black tuxedo, a white dress shirt, a dark green tie, and black dress shoes.

"Hey! Nightmare! Kirito! the stage is ready! how about you two start this party of with you two singing!" Slade called, as he wore a blue tuxedo, with a white dress shirt, a dark blue tie, and black dress shoes.

"Yep and I'm setting up the last bit of the food for everyone to eat!" Philia claimed, as she wore a black dress stopping close to her feet, and wearing matching black heels, with her holding the last bit of food.

"Right, but we will need one of you, or both of you to to come up here and sing, so we can start this party!" Slade yelled in a singing voice, as the brothers look at each other, till Kirito stepped forward.

"I think we would like to sing together." Kirito claimed, with Nightmare nodding in agreement, as they both got on the stage, and Slade got off the stage, while everyone else got a drink and some food and sit in the front close to the stage, with the brothers getting ready, but Nightmare looked like he was going to faint from seeing how many people were watching.

*Play Just a Dream- by Jason Chen & Joseph Vincent* _**Both-** Kirito- _**Nightmare-**

 ** _Kirito & Nightmare- I was thinking about her_**

 ** _I'm thinking about me_**

 ** _I'm thinking about us_**

 ** _Where we gunna be_**

 ** _open my eyes_**

 ** _it was only, just a dream_**

 ** _So I travel back_**

 ** _down that road_**

 ** _wish you come back_**

 ** _no one knows_**

 ** _I realize that, it was_**

 ** _only just a dream_**

 _Kirito- Let me tell you about a girl who_

 _changed my world_

 _I don't know just how she's doin' that_

 _she's on my mind, she's talkin' my time_

 _I'm loosin' my way but now she's_

 _bringin' me back_

 _she's my iPod, I got her on replay_

 _I love the way she lies and she's_

 _Making me wanna say_

 _the DJ Got Us Falling in love_

 _we like dynamite, and I just can't_

 _Get enough_

 _what goes us must come down_

 _now baby your not around_

 _I'm layin' all alone the_

 _middle of the night_

 _ **Kirito & Nightmare- I was thinking about her**_

 _ **I'm thinking about me**_

 _ **I'm thinking about us**_

 _ **where we gunna be**_

 _ **open my eyes**_

 _ **it was only, just a dream**_

 _ **so I travel back**_

 _ **down that road**_

 _ **Wish you come back**_

 _ **no one knows**_

 _ **I realized that, it was**_

 _ **only just a dream**_

 **Nightmare- let me tell you 'bout a girl who change my life**

 **she's a triple threat and she's just my type**

 **voice of a goddess,**

 **can dance to this flow,**

 **She be turnin' heads**

 **everywhere that she goes**

 **she's my iPod, I got her on replay**

 **I love the way she lies and she's**

 **making me wanna say**

 **The DJ got us falling in love**

 **we like dynamite, and I just can't**

 **get enough**

 **What goes up must come down**

 **now baby your not around**

 **I'm layin' all alone in the**

 **middle of the night!**

 ** _Kirito & Nightmare- I was thinking about her_**

 ** _I'm thinking about me_**

 ** _I'm thinking about us_**

 ** _where we gunna be_**

 ** _open my eyes_**

 ** _it was only, just a dream!_**

 ** _so I travel back_**

 ** _down that road_**

 ** _Wish you come back_**

 ** _no one knows_**

 ** _I realize that, it was_**

 ** _only just a dream_**

 ** _If you ever loved somebody put your hands_**

 ** _up_**

 ** _if you ever love somebody put your hands_**

 ** _up_**

 ** _now there gone and you wish_**

 ** _you could give them everything_**

 ** _if you ever loved somebody put your hands_**

 ** _up_**

 ** _if you ever loved somebody put your hands_**

 ** _up_**

 ** _now there gone and you wish_**

 ** _you could give them everything._**

 ** _I was thinking about her_**

 ** _i'm thinking about me_**

 ** _I'm thinking about us_**

 ** _where we gunna be_**

 ** _Open my eyes_**

 ** _it was only, just a dream_**

 ** _so I travel back_**

 ** _down that road_**

 ** _whish you come back_**

 ** _no one knows_**

 ** _I realized that, it was_**

 ** _only just a dream!_**

"That was a great song Kirito/Nightmare!" The girls told their respective in game husband with a tiny bit of tears of joy in their eyes.

"T-thanks..." The brothers replied having a bit of red on their cheeks while they rubbed the back of their necks.

"You know, this inspired me that we should make a party in the real world when we clear SAO!" Klien declared, making everyone chuckle at Klien's idea, but Rain had something came to her mind.

"Wait...who owns this shop? Is it someone you guys know?" Rain asked Kirito and Nightmare, as Nightmare looked nervous, but it made the guys chucked, and Silica and Philia smile about that question.

"That would be Nightmare..." Blade claimed with a smirk, causing Nightmare to be really red, but it made Asuna and Rain gasps.

"You didn't know? Well I guess for Nightmare a shop is not as important as finishing the game." Agil claimed, as Nightmare chuckle a bit.

"You really own this place Nightmare?" Asuna asked still shocked, as Nightmare nodded.

"Hey come on guys why ask this stuff! Let's go party and deal with this later!" Klien yelled putting his drink down and running to the dance floor, as Liz laughed in joy.

"Hehe, he is right so come on let's go have the time of our lives!" Blade yelled heading off, while everyone did the same.

*A hour later*

"Hey Nightmare are you going to ask Rain for a dance?" Kirito asked, causing Nightmare to spit out the drink he had in his mouth and freeze.

"Why ask that...I can't dance..." Nightmare muttered, which made Kirito laugh, and it made Nightmare glare at him. "How about you ask Asuna for a dance?" Nightmare smirked at Kirito's reaction.

"...I'll dance with Asuna...if you dance with Rain...plus you got 'some' moves." Kirito claimed, making Nightmare's eyes widen a bit.

"Your an ass...fine..." Nightmare growled with a sigh, which both brothers took the hands of their respective girl to the dance floor confusing the girls.

*FLOW- Welcome to my misery*

"*Gulp* care f-for a dance?" Nightmare asked nervously, looking to see Asuna and Kirito dancing behind them, but Rain nodded with a bit of a blush.

"Hehe, look at them, Nightmare is nervous, while Kirito is confused and is very concern about his dancing, but they are still enjoying this." Punisher stated watching the two couples, till he see a bunch of people, till he notices Klien and Liz dancing as well in a ball type of salsa dance (you get what I mean...hopefully...).

"Yep...it is nice to see to see them actually relax from all the stuff they been through." Agil agreed, watching Silica and Phantom dancing as well laughing and having a great time.

"I have to agree, this is the first time I am seeing them enjoying something other than fighting mobs, eating, and sleeping, or for Nightmare reading." Blade added, watching Slade and Philia dancing blushing a bit.

"So Rain what did you think of the party?" Nightmare asked nervously, looking at his feet a bit trying not to mess up in the dance, as Rain smiled and laughed making Nightmare confused.

"It was amazing...might have to sing you a song sometime, and offer you a dance so you can be less nervous." Rain claimed, making Nightmare chuckle.

"Then I look forward to it." Nightmare replied sliding his feet and leaning forward by a slip, as Rain put her leg around around Nightmare's waist, causing them to shift their eyes away from each other as they blush more red then the red in the Knights Of the Blood Oath uniform, but they still had a smile on both of their faces.

"Hehe those two will be a great wife and husband in the real world, probably just like us Asuna." Kirito told Asuna in a teasing voice, which caused Asuna to blush.

"We will have to see when we get back won't we?" Asuna questioned with a teasing smile.

"Yes we will." Kirito replied giving Asuna a kiss on the lips.

"Those 4 will be happy now, don't you agree Phantom?" Silica asked with a smile, which he returned.

"Yea...they are family in a way in this game...they will be there for each other till the end." Phantom answered with a small smile.

*At the night time*

"Man we got to have another party like that cause it was fun!" Punisher exclaimed.

"Yea! So we we can get our dancing shoes on!" Klien exclaimed, with a smiling Liz.

"Nah...Slade is a way better dancer than you Klien." Blade stated, making Klien almost trip, and causing everyone else to laugh.

"Hehe, alright guys since Rain knocked out we will head out, see you guys later or when a disaster happens!" Nightmare called carrying a knocked out Rain.

"Yea guys I think me and Asuna will head out now as well so see you guys later." Kirito called with Asuna next to him, as they left.

"Yeah...I got an idea let's find that last member of Laughing Coffen, so Nightmare can be relax cause those two seem to hate each other's guts." Punisher whisper to Blade, as Agil, Klien, and Liz, and the people invited left, while Phantom, Slade, Philia, and Silica started to clean up with help from Pina.

"Ok then we will do it tomorrow." Blade replied heading inside.

"Right..." Punisher agreed while looking at the sky.

*With Nightmare and Rain*

"Here it is...the cabin that has a great view of the lake and is close to it, which has a dock that is close by for fishing, great house." Nightmare complemented still holding a sleeping Rain, looking at the house (Think of it as Asuna's and Kirito's house but more thicker and had a close black color and is 2 stories tall, as he went inside he saw a few rugs, a dining take with everything it needs, a book shelf, and a kitchen, till he went upstairs and open a door to see a king size bed which he place Rain down and soon join in the bed then going to sleep.

*With Kirito and Asuna*

"Well here it is our home..." Kirito declared starring at a sodden log cabin, as Asuna looked in awe.

"This house looks great..." Asuna replied almost letting out a few tears.

"And it belongs to us." Kirito claimed, as they both went inside.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that the party is over what is going to happen now? Will their life's now be easy? Find out next time! Hey guys sorry this took long but crazy stuff is happening to me these days, but I will finish this story! As for the songs I do not own them and I feel that they real seem to set the mood a bit. But anyway I will hurry up with the next chapter and it really will be a big change next chapter, but until next time see you guys later peace!**

 **Alternate Adventure**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey everyone I'm back again for the next chapter to this story, now as always I must say that I do not own Sword Art Online the anime, manga, and games belong to their original creators, but the first part of this story would be before the events of the last chapter till they get to the end of it and besides that lets get this chapter started! Enjoy!**

* * *

*At the Knight of the Blood oath base with Asuna and Kirito*

"That is the report!" Asuna claimed with Kirito next to her.

"Alright..." Heatclift claimed with a sigh.

"Also we would like a temporary leave from the guild, it makes me uneasy..." Asuna muttered the last part.

"Fine." Heatclift stated, as Asuna and Kirito look at each other with a smile. "But you will return when you are needed, lucky for you my brother is not here to stop you two from having fun..." Heatclift whispered the last part, making Kirito and Asuna's eyes widen a bit.

*With Rain and Nightmare (Day after the party)*

"So what are you reading?" Rain asked standing next to him while he is on a rocking chair, as she wore a black top with short sleeves, and a pair of jeans stopping in the middle of her thighs to the beginning of her jeans (don't know the name), and black boots, which Nightmare looked at her and smile and pat a spot for her to sit next to him which she did.

"Just some stories about Nordic history." Nightmare answered, as he wore some simple jeans, a black shirt with gray long sleeves and some black shoes, and he wore black glasses, as he showed the book to her which she nodded leaning next to him with closed eyes as the rocked back and forth.

"Why do you need glasses?" Rain questioned, as Nightmare just starred.

"Cause...I feel like a researcher a bit..." Nightmare admitted, making Rain laugh for a while, then no sound was heard.

"What do you think Asuna and Kirito are doing Nightmare?" Rain asked braking the ice, which made Nightmare think.

"I think my brother is probably saying something stupid." Nightmare sated with a sigh, making Rain laugh.

"You might be right, it could effect Asuna and they might be having a talk." Rain added with a teasing smirk, which Nightmare kissed her forehead.

*With Kirito and Asuna*

"ACHOO!" The newlywed-in game sneezed, which Kirito wore a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and shirt, while Asuna wore a tan like long sleeve shirt, and a brown skirt stopping at her knees, and some brown boots.

"What the heck?" Kirito questioned.

"I think someone is talking about us..." Asuna claimed, as Kirito looked at her in agreement.

"Yeah...and while we were kissing...anyway who do you think it is?" Kirito asked, as Asuna thought of it.

"Liz and Klien maybe..." Asuna answered, as Kirito shook his head.

"I think it is Nightmare and Rain or one of them." Kirito told Asuna, as she looked confused.

*With Rain and Nightmare*

"...hey Nightmare I've been thinking of something..." Rain told Nightmare as he looked at her. "Punisher told me that at the beginning of game you almost died a lot...why?" Rain asked, making Nightmare freeze.

"..." Nightmare breathed as his bangs covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry for asking! Looks like it was really bad! I'll just go make some lunch..." Rain told Nightmare hurrying up and was about to leave, till Nightmare grabbed her arm and brought her into a hug, and Rain realized he was shaking.

"...your right it was bad...it was something I don't want to remember...but to answer your question I went mad since around that time the orange and red players started to rob or kill people...I tried helping players back then when they needed it, till one day a group of 25 people including myself went to go to a quest one guy found that had a boss, but once we got to a spot far away we were attacked, we were the first group attacked by Laughing Coffen...5 people in the group were apart of the guild and started to already kill, so I went in and beat those guys down...but it didn't matter once I got half of them arrested everyone in the group died, I tried to protect everyone but no one lived but I had to escape since I was out numbered...and so then I promise myself once I got away I would take down Laughing Coffen, and that one member that made life here hell for me...and as a child..." Nightmare whispered the last part, as Rain looked shocked looking Nightmare in the eyes, while he looked to the sky. "After that day I solo every thing that was dangerous, but I lied about having duel wielding for a few months...I had it since after that day and always used it when I was alone, and in the way I got all the skills except one...till one day I bit more than I could chew, and I almost died, till Punisher and Blade came, but lucky for me they didn't noticed it so I hid it...and I hated that skill it always brought up bad memories...this is what happened." Nightmare finished, causing Rain to be speechless.

"You know what Nightmare...you don't have to worry about anyone of us dieing, I can promise you that we will make it out of this game together." Rain claimed, causing Nightmare to stare at her then smile.

"Hehe, alright, come on let's make lunch." Nightmare stated holding his hand out which Rain accepted.

"Alright Nightmare!" Rain replied with a wink.

"Ray...that is my real life name." Nightmare told Rain which shocked her, as Nightmare left her dumbfounded.

"Huh?! Wait hold on!" Rain cried gaining Nightmare's attention.

"Yes?" Nightmare replied with a raised eyebrow.

"My name in real life is Nijiki Karatachi." Rain answered, making Nightmare surprise, as Rain went to the kitchen.

"...Nijiki Karatachi...that's a nice name." Nightmare whispered to himself.

*A few days later in the afternoon*

"Man not a lot of fish these days...hmm? What is that in the lake?" Nightmare asked himself till he heard a scream from a far. "What the hell?" Nightmare muttered to himself.

*With Asuna and Kirito in the morning*

'Hehe he sleeps like a baby, and looks like a kid...wait is he younger than me?!" Asuna thought, but then smiled bring Kirito into a hug, till he yawned and looked at Asuna, who jumped on the far side of the bed in embarrassment.

"Hmm? Good morning..." Kirito yawned, as Asuna blushed a bit

"M-morning! S-so Kirito what do you want to do today?" Asuna asked cheerfully.

"Ugh...I think I just want to lay down..." Kirito replied, as Asuna frowned.

"Ow no! We are going to something outside, unless you don't want to do anything with me..." Asuna muttered, which got Kirito to get up from the bed and got his clothes on, which caused Asuna to smile.

*A few minutes later*

"So where are we going?" Asuna asked Kirito while holding his hand.

"You just have to wait and see." Kirito replied, causing Asuna to pout.

"Hey let me ride on your shoulders!" Asuna asked, making Kirito stare.

"Really? Why?" Kirito questioned.

"Well it is not fun to stay the same height all the time." Asuna answered, making Kirito sigh and crouch down and put his hands out.

"Alright get on..." Kirito grumbled. 'If Nightmare saw this he will be laughing like no tomorrow.' Kirito thought bitterly.

"If you turn around I will slap you." Asuna replied with a teasing smile.

"Just get on..." Kirito muttered with a faint blush, with Asuna getting on his shoulders, for him to stand up.

"Wow I can see the lake from this view!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Well easy for you to say..." Kirito replied with a frown.

"Hey if you want I'll give you a ride next time, but for now our directions are north east, so giddy up horsey!" Asuna exclaimed, as Kirito sigh but did what he was told.

'Yep Nightmare will totally laugh...' Kirito thought.

*A few minutes later*

"Hehe, a bug almost went in my mouth!" Asuna laughed, as Kirito blush noticing some people are looking at them, which Asuna noticed and smiled. "Look we got our own personal audience." Asuna exclaimed waving at the men watching them and they wave back, but Asuna noticed Kirito felt embarrassed a bit. "Hey do you want me to get of?" Asuna questioned, but Kirito shook his head no.

"No your fine where you are." Kirito answered then started to run, causing Asuna to laugh, while the men watching smiled.

*In the middle of the forest*

"You know I heard this rumor from the village." Kirito told Asuna making her interested. "The rumor was that if you travel far in the forest you can see 'them'." Kirito continued, making Asuna confused.

"Them?" Asuna questioned, which Kirito smirked.

"Yeah gost." Kirito answered, causing Asuna to shake.

"Y-you mean monster like types?" Asuna asked nervously.

"No...I mean really gost." Kirito told her, causing her to freeze. "One day a villager came to get wood to get wood but he stayed out till the dark and then he saw the gost." Kirito finish making Asuna scared till she saw two figures from afar and screamed, causing Kirito to look at her.

"O-over there! Let me off! Let me off!" Asuna screamed pointing in a direction which Asuna then backflip off Kirito and hid behind him, which Kirito looked at the spot to see two kids that are females fall to the ground.

"Wait...crap those are kids!" Kirito yelled running to the direction the kids are at.

"Kirito wait!" Asuna exclaimed racing after Kirito, and once she finally caught up he was trying to hold up two girls that was no less then kids 10 or under, one had a pale skin color, a white dress, and black hair, while the other girl had light purple hair, and the same color dress that matches her hair, and she also had pale, but overall the two girls had the same features of face and everything.

"Why are two girls here and why don't they have cursers?" Kirito question lifting one girl to one of his shoulders and put the other girl on his other shoulder.

"Good question, but I have to say these two could be sisters by their looks, but hair color not really." Asuna claimed, which Kirito nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...we should watch them for now since we can't leave them here and someone from a orange or red guild might come." Kirito told Asuna.

"Yeah let's go." Asuna agreed, which they then ran of to their home.

*With Nightmare*

"Geez who ever scream that loud is alright...almost dark." Nightmare talked to himself and got up to head home, but went around the lake to see something freaky a little girl who is 10 years old or younger with black hair with silver tips in the back, while she wore a black dress, and had a light tan skin tone. "What the hell? Why is there a girl here in a lake no less?" Nightmare asked himself leaning down and quickly grabbing the girl to then hurry up to his and Rain's house.

"Hmm? Hi Nightmare! Do you-what the heck why do you have a child?!" Rain exclaimed in shock.

"I found her...in the lake, I didn't know what to do so I brought her here." Nightmare answered, which Rain hurried over to him.

"Ok let's take her in our room." Rain exclaimed, which Nightmare nodded.

"Right, but what is strange is that this girl has no curser." Nightmare told Rain.

"I guess it might be a glitch...who knows." Rain stated.

*A few hours later*

'Why? Why was this little girl in the lake?' Nightmare thought continuesly, till Rain put a hand on his shoulder, which he turn around to see her in a black night gown stopping a bit above her knees. 'Shit! Why do I keep on blushing to see her in that gown!' Nightmare thought in embarrassment.

"Come on it is time for bed." Rain told Nightmare which he nodded and follow Rain, and got into his night clothes, a black t-shirt, and black shorts with a red line on the side, which Rain laughed. "You and Kirito are brothers _Ray~_ " Rain chimed using Nightmare's real name, which caused Nightmare to laugh.

"Hehe, I guess your right except..." Nightmare trailed of, which Rain frown a bit.

"Yeah since you two are really not brothers by blood or in anything related." Rain finished then hugged him. "Don't worry even if not by blood you two are more than brother like a actual family." Rain told Nightmare, which he then hugged her.

"Thanks Nijiki." Nightmare thanked her then kiss her on the lips, then they went to bed, but unknown to they the little girl went into their bed, once they knocked out.

*With Asuna and Kirito*

"Why? Two little girls that are by themselves in the woods?" Asuna asked herself, then looked at the knocked out Kirito, then lay down next to him, till the girls sleeped walked into their bed holding onto one of the two into a hug.

*In the morning*

"Hmm...?" Asuna mumbled rubbing her eyes to see the girls in the room looking at her, the black haired girl had black eyes, while the light purple hair had red eyes, the sight of both girls awake shocked her to jump back a bit, which woke Kirito up as he fell to the floor.

"Ugh...ow what happened?" Kirito asked, as the three girls looked over the bed to see Kirito in pain, till he noticed them.

"Umm...are you ok Kirito?" Asuna asked, while the light purple hair girl lightly laughs.

"Yea...so umm...if I may ask who are you two and where are your parents?" Kirito asked the two little girls, who were thinking.

"I'm...I'm Yui." The black haired girl named Yui answered nervously.

"And I'm her sister Strea!" The light purple haired girl named Strea added cheerfully, making Asuna and Kirito surprise.

"You two are sisters?" Kirito asked in surprise.

"Yea! But...I don't remember if our parents are here...I don't even know anything else other than me and my sisters name." Strea stated, which Yui agreed, making Asuna felt bad about the two girls.

"Ok Yui, Strea I'm Kirito, and this is Asuna, can you say our names?" Kirito asked, which the two girls looked at each other.

"Kirito, Asuna." Strea replied casually.

"Kiro? Asua?" Yui struggled, making Kirito smile.

"It's Kirito, can you say Kirito?" Kirito asked with a smile.

"K-kirto?" Yui replied with a struggle.

"It's ok, just call me what ever you feel lik!" Kirito exclaimed, which made Yui think.

"Kirto is daddy, and Aun is mommy." Yui claimed making everyone shocked, which then made Strea smile in joy.

"Yeah you two can be our parents!" Strea stated in happiness, which made Asuna smile, and Kirito soon joined in with a smile of his own.

"Alright I'm mommy then, hehe let's go have some breakfast!" Asuna cheered.

"Yay!" Yui and Strea cheered, as Kirito smiled.

*With Nightmare and Rain*

"So...you are up..." Nightmare stated awkwardly to the little girl with black hair and silver tips at the end of her hair, and had honey gold eyes. 'Tried to make breakfast for all of us to only see the girl I found watching me.' Nightmare thought, which Rain soon came from the stairs to see breakfast and the little girl awake sitting on the table and was able to look at her and Nightmare.

"Your awake!" Rain claimed rushing to the girl. "Are you ok? You were found in the the lake so we decided to watch you, so who are you? And where are your parents?" Rain asked, which the girl looked a bit sad.

"I'm sorry I don't know anything other than my name." The girl answered, making Nightmare shocked.

"Well what is your name?" Rain asked.

"Z-Zoey..." The girl named Zoey replied, making Nightmare and Rain smile.

"That's a nice name...breakfast is ready, you can call me Nightmare if you want." Nightmare told Zoey with a smile.

"And I'm Rain!" Rain added with a smile, but Zoey looked embarrassed about something.

"Umm...I would like to call you two something different..." Zoey told them, making them a bit surprised.

"Sure what do you want to call us?" Nightmare asked putting the food on the table.

"Umm...well Nightmare I want to call you Papa...and Rain I want to call you Mama..." Zoey told the two, which they were blushing and were shocked, but Nightmare soon smiled.

"Alright I can actually live with having a daughter even until she regain her memories to find out who your parents are." Nightmare stated, shocking the two girls, till Zoey stood up and ran at Nightmare and hugged him to cry tears of joy, which Rain smiled and joined of the hug.

*A few minutes later*

"Maybe we should look in one of the floors to find people who would know her." Rain told Nightmare, as he holded a sleeping Zoey.

"Maybe floor one, since all the children are there." Nightmare thought out loud, which Rain nodded in agreement.

"Yea...might be the only thing we can do." Rain admitted, which Zoey shifted a bit getting into a comfortable position, causing Rain to smile. "I guess I will get clothes for her ready.

"Alright Karatachi." Nightmare winked, causing Rain to blush.

*A hour later*

"Jeez this pace is so quite and deserted." Nightmare stated wearing his casual clothes that he wore at the cabin, with Rain wearing the clothes she wore at the cabin as well, while Zoey wore a black long sleeve shirt, with blue short jeans and black shoes and socks.

"Well no one really comes here so might make sense." Rain replied with a sigh, till they heard a scream.

"What is it with screams? Ugh...Rain hold on to Zoey! I'll go help who ever that was!" Nightmare told Rain while he past Zoey to Rain, and equipped his weapons, then ran off.

"W-wait hold on Nightmare!" Rain called, as she and Zoey ran.

*With Asuna and Kirito a bit earlier*

"Floor 1 might be the best place to search for answers about if anyone knows the parents of Yui and Strea." Asuna claimed, watching a kocked out Yui and Strea sleeping on a couch hugging each other.

"Yea...I'm going to miss being their dad when we find their parents." Kirito stated with a sad smile, which Asuna returned.

"Yea...we just met them but I really want them to stay." Asuna agreed.

"Mommy...Daddy..." Strea and Yui called making the two smile.

*At floor one a hour later*

"Ok does any of this look familiar?" Kirito asked Yui and Strea, as she was on his shoulders she wore a pink sweater and brown skirt, and some black boots, while Strea was on Asuna's shoulders and wore a black skirt, black boots and a light purple shirt.

"No, not really." The girls replied in sync.

"No! Let them go!" A woman screamed from a alley.

"That does not sound good..." Kirito claimed looking at the alley that had the scream and saw the ACLF cornering 3 kids and surrounded one adult.

"Now give us everything you own...gear, money, weapons, everything." One of the 7 ACLF members told the woman, which she clicked her teeth, when Asuna and Kirito jumped over everything and stand next to the kids.

"Are you kids alright?" Asuna asked the kids, which they nodded yes.

"Are you two here to-ugh!" Another member of the ACLF started before he and the rest got hit by a spinning round house kick, revealing Nightmare sliding back with both his swords on his back, then Rain came following behind by kicking a member from behind then slide next to Nightmare.

"Nightmare? What are you-wait why do you have a little girl that has the face of Rain, the skin of you, and has a mix hair style of both of you?" Kirito asked confused and surprise.

"Umm...I'll explain later, but short version meet your adopted niece, and...what about you? Never mind we will talk later, but for now these basters need to learn their lesson." Nightmare exclaimed darkly, activating final revolution hitting all the ACLF members out of the alley and kept on charging at them never stoping from attacking, till a few minutes later to see a knocked out Strea, Yui, and Zoey.

"What was that?" Kirito asked Asuna looking at the three girls.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS?!" Nightmare yelled in surprise.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **What the heck happen? Where did these girls come from? Find out next time! Hey guys umm...yea I added Strea as a kid a year younger than Yui, cause it seems about right, but she is supposed to be a teen...and if you have any ideas of what clothes Strea could wear just say it or type it cause I don't know what Strea would wear, but other than that I hope you like the chapter! Peace!**

 **Alternate Adventure**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

 **Hey everyone here is the next chapter to this story, and now like always I do not own Sword Art Online's Manga, Anime, or video games if I did that would be awesome, but I don't but I do own my Oc's and the idea about where the story is going, other than this let's get this chapter started, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ohh...so those two girls are my adopted nieces? And then my adopted daughter and nieces just knocked out saying something about every player in the game, which some how caused the game to have some kind of system error then madd the girls knock out?" Nightmare asked rubbing his temples trying to process what happened and was trying to figure out some reason for finding out what happened, making everyone around him to look at each other then back at him.

"Yep." Everyone replied casually.

"Well that is...interesting I don't have any ideas what the cause of it was, but I have to admit...this place is not bad it really brings joy to the kids." Nightmare claimed, which everyone agreed.

"Well when the kids all heard that what was going on was real they became traumatized, and I felt like I could not leave them like that, so I brought all the kids here to this church." The woman they saved from the alley that was named Sasha explained.

"Hehe, that is very kind of you." Rain complemented, making Sasha smile.

"It is, but it seems like the army has really taken over." Asuna claimed, while she watched the 3 girls with them play with the kids from the church

"They have, they keep on putting really big tax collections that it is unbelievable." Sasha answered with a frown.

"Don't worry...as long as the army does not see you for awhile you'll be ok." Kirito stated, till a little girl from the church walked to them.

"Sasha a lady of the army is here!" The girl exclaimed in a bit of fear, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Or not..." Nightmare stated, which everyone sigh, and they all went to the door with Yui, Strea, and Zoey following, to see a silver hair woman with green eyes.

"So are you here to attack us for what we did yesterday?" Asuna asked the woman, which she shook her head.

"No I actually want to thank you for doing it I'm Yulier, and let's continue to talk inside." The woman named Yuiler asked, which everyone nodded, which they all went to a room where the kids won't go to, but Yui, Strea, and Zoey followed taking a seat, but Zoey sat on Rain's lap.

"Alright so I guess this talk is not about to talk about thanking us about yesterday, so I bet that it is about the army, am I right?" Nightmare asked Yuiler, which she nodded.

"Yes...these taxes...are not actions from the guild's leader Thinker, but to Kibaou one of the captains." Yuiler explained, causing Nightmare to glare at the name, while Kirito's eyes widen.

"Why was that bast-I mean guy apart of the guild, he is to much of a reckless idiot that only cares for attention and trying to be better than everyone in power, he even make sure problems involving him are out of 'the way'." Nightmare told them while being careful with his language, making everyone stare at him. "Rumors and seeing him make operations in battle, he is an insane maniac." Nightmare explained.

"Well...you are right, he was about to be kicked out of the guild, till he wanted to talk to Thinker unarmed." Yuiler started, till Kirito got what was going on.

"Don't tell me, he trusted Kibaou and listen to the request, then Kibaou either trapped or hidden him either way the same thing and now you want our help right?" Kirito asked, making Yuiler surprised yet happy.

"Correct, you two really are interesting, now Thinker is in a dungeon in this floor, I could have done it before but the monsters are really intense, so I ask of you to please help me you 4!" Yuiler explained with tears in her eyes, causing Kirito, Asuna, Nightmare, and Rain to look at each other.

"Look we could help, but you know with the army and all..." Asuna started to explain, but Yuiler shook her head.

"No I understand..." Yuiler claimed getting up.

"She is not lieing." Yui stated out of the blue, making everyone surprise.

"Yep! She is telling the truth!" Strea exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her in surprise and shock.

"Y-yes it's true that she is not lieing." Zoey added a little nervously, which made Nightmare sigh equipping all of his gear on with both his swords equipped, causing everyone to stare.

"Alright I'm ready to go...better to go and find out if it's a trap or not, better find out than let it be true and risk the life of someone." Nightmare claimed, which Kirito agreed.

"Alright then let's go!" Kirito called getting his stuff on weapons equipped.

"Ok Yui, Strea you two have to stay here till we go back." Asuna told her and Kirito's adopted Daughters.

"You too Zoey." Rain agreed with Asuna's reason.

"No! We want to come with you!" The girls exclaimed, making everyone surprised by their outburst.

"But girls don't you think it would be better if you say here?" Sasha asked sweetly, which the girls shook their heads.

"No!" The girls yelled.

"Well they are in their rebellious stage of their life." Kirito claimed with a sigh, making Yui, Strea, and Zoey pout with puppy eyes.

'No, no, no, no not those puppy eyes, I will not give in, I will not give in...' Kirito and Nightmare thought continuesly in their heads.

*A few minutes later*

'Dame it! Why do I fail against those puppy eyes!' Kirito and Nightmare thought bitterly, as Asuna and Rain are wearing their gear and had their weapons equipped, as Strea is on Asuna's shoulders, while Kirito had Yui's on his, but Rain hold Zoey's right hand, as Nightmare holded Zoey's left hand, but the three little girls smiled like no tomorrow.

"I have to admit that I did nor except to see something like this here." Rain claimed, with Asuna nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I believe that this place open after completing a floor that is required." Yuiler told her thought out loud.

"Explains why we never saw this dungeon in the beta." Kirito explained, with Nightmare agreeing and continued as they kept on walking, till they came around to some monsters that were toads.

"I got this!" Kirito yelled running at the mobs and started to attack, when Yui jumped off his back and stand next to Asuna, to have Strea and Yui stare at the fight at awe.

"Ok so this is the map of the area all the mobs here should be in the level of floor 60, we should be close to Thinker...I hope..." Yuiler told Asuna, which Kirito came back and was really relaxed. "Oww...I'm sorry for leaving you to fight all the mobs by yourself." Yuiler apologized.

"No it is ok I had a blast plus I got some awesome drops!" Kirito exclaimed, causing Nightmare to raise a eyebrow.

"Really? What did you get?" Asuna asked curiously, causing Kirito to grin and to go in his menu to get out what looks like a leg. "I-is that apart of-" Asuna started, till she was cut of by Kirito.

"Yep! I thought maybe we can cook it!" Kirito claimed, making everyone but Yui and Strea move back.

"Dude I love meat as much as you, but that is weird, maybe I don't know really." Nightmare replied confusedly.

"Maybe, so are we going to-Hey!" Kirito yelled, as Asuna throwed the meat in a random direction, and glass was heard from afar. "What the hell! Ok what am I supposed to do with these!" Kirito complained holding more toad legs, while Rain and Nightmare covered the girls ears, with Yuiler's help.

"No, No, No, No, No!" Asuna yelled throwing every leg out of Kirito's arms into random directions destroying them, as Kirito yelled for Asuna to stop, causing Nightmare to sigh with his head hanging low, while Rain laugh, with Strea and Zoey joining, to make Yuiler crack in a full blown laugh.

"You smiled!" Yui exclaimed, making everyone freeze, to look at Yui, making everyone smile once Kirito got a toad leg out of his mouth, and Yuiler smile then patted Yui's head, to make everyone once again go on to the rest of the dungeon making it to a path at the end of the dungeon with a light, making everyone look carefully at the light to see someone.

"Yuiler!" A voice called out that belonged to a male that they can see who has Amber like hair and was wearing some kind of captain armor from the army.

"Thinker!" Yuiler yelled in joy running as fast as she can to get to the man named Thinker, which in term got everyone to smile, but Nightmare was looking around with a serious expression, causing Kirito to look in the same mood, but their wife's noticed.

"What's wrong with you two?" The girls asked looking worried.

"This is to easy...there could be a trap here or something worse." Nightmare answered, making Asuna and Rain worry about Yui, Strea, and Zoey.

"Yuiler hold on!" Thinker called out, but the 4 were not paying attention to him to noticed, but they kept on following Yuiler.

"Yea it-" Kirito started till he started running to Yuiler, as he glanced in the corner of his vision showing skull scythe. "Look out!" Kirito yelled moving Yuiler away and used his (Elucinator) to blocks attack while protecting Yuiler, to see a skeleton with weird looking eyes and it had no level or health on it.

"Crap...ok...ASUNA! RAIN! Get everyone in the room Thinker is in! It must be a safe room if he is alive from this thing!" Nightmare exclaimed shaking a bit, while Asuna and Rain did what they were told, while Kirito and Nightmare got ready for battle, with Kirito's eyes glowing gold for a second before turning back to black, while Nightmare's glowed red for a second till they turn back to black.

"Ok this boss must be on one of the higher floors, judging by speed and power, I have to say this monster is from floor 90 or close to it...not good for us." Kirito thought out loud in a fustrated tone.

"Dame it! Everyone use a teleport crystal to get out of here! Me and Kirito will by time...hopefully." Nightmare told everyone in the white room, making Rain and Asuna to shake.

"No! Yuiler, Thinker watch the girls!" Asuna and Rain told them, as they stand next to Nightmare and Kirito with their weapons in hand.

"What? Why are you two here?" Kirito asked Asuna and Rain, who were look at their respective husband with a sad smile.

"Don't you remember you idiots we are here together, we are like family enough, not in real life but here definitely." Asuna and Rain claimed in Union.

"Alright let's go!" Kirito called, which the mob got ready to attack, but they used all their swords to make a strong defense, which only worked against one attack dealing no damage, but once the second attack came in Kirito and Nightmare lost 20% of their health, while Asuna and Rain lost 25% of their health, but the force was strong enough to blow them all back a few feet.

"Crap...that hurt." Nightmare growled in pain.

"We won't make it in this rate..." Asuna whispered to herself.

"Wait girls don't!" Yuiler and Thinker called to Yui, Strea, and Zoey as they went in front of the mob with no fear.

"No! Get out of the way!" The two married couples yelled, but the girls just smiled at them like nothing was wrong.

"Don't worry we will be fine..." The three told them in union, which soon the skeleton looking grim reaper lifted up it's scythe ready to attack.

'No...' Nightmare thought, as everything slowed down, and in a minute his eyes turned pure red, and after than anyone could see Nightmare blocked the mobs attack not taking any damage. "Like Hell I'm going to let this thing attack my daughter and nieces!" Nightmare yelled, breaking the mobs scythe, then charged at the mob. "Now meet my new sword skill! Full Midnight!" Nightmare screamed releasing a barrage of attacks that had a black red glow and had a estimate of 26 hits which no one could keep up with hit the mob back with full force. "Hurry up and get back in the safe zone, I don't know how long it will stay down!" Nightmare told the girls, which they slowly nodded trying to get everything in their heads back together till they did what they were told, but the mob was about to attack Nightmare, till Kirito striked at the mob as he now has gold eyes.

"It's not over yet! Meet my new move! Eclipse!" Kirito yelled relasing a full barrage of strikes on the mob causing it to fall back in pain, with out of no where two skill shot down and hit the mob back even more.

"Ok, let's end this!" Nightmare yelled in rage activating **Chaos Burst Strike** , while Kirito activated **Star Burst stream** as they charge and strike the mob with great attack and speed till they heard a explosion of glass and the mob was gone.

"*pant* It's...over..." Kirito breathed tiredly with his eyes turning back to normal, as Nightmare eyes return to normal as well.

"Y-yea...let's never do that again...those skills really saved us..." Nightmare told Kirito, which made Kirito chuckled.

"You know that is not possible..." Kirito replied with a tired smile.

"Come on you two let's go check on the girls!" Asuna told them, with Rain following behind with a frown.

"Yea so let's go ask why the girls why they say they would be ok." Rain added with a frown, which they looked at the girls who were twiddling their thumbs.

"We have a lot to explain." The girls said, which everyone nodded, as they entered the room.

"Ok, can you tell us why you three went out there?" Rain asked with curiosity, while Strea, Yui, and Zoey looked depressed.

"We remember..." Was all the three could say, surprising everyone.

"R-really? What do you remember?" Asuna asked.

"MHCP001 code name Yui that is who I am." Yui told them with a bitter smile, making Asuna gasp in shock.

"MHCP002 code name Strea is my name." Strea added with a sad smile.

"MHCP000 code name Zoey, but unlike Yui and Strea I'm different..." Zoey finished sadly.

"You all are AI's?" Asuna asked, which the 3 nodded their heads with tears falling down their faces.

"Yes...everything here is data, animals, the monsters, the places, even the people, me and Strea's job was to check on the people's emotions." Yui explained.

"Wait what about Zoey?" Rain asked with couriosity.

"I don't really know my self...I don't really know any more." Zoey answered sadly.

"It's true, me and Strea saw the way you four acted, and we wanted to meet you..." Yui added with discomforted.

"It's strange right how me and Yui are AI's and we have the emotions to come and meet you." Strea continued as she hung her head low.

"And I just saw you and Nightmare, Rain and I've never felt happier." Zoey told Rain, as Rain was about to hug her.

"Then what do you want? Your free and you can't be deleted so can you tell us what is that you want and we give it for you." Kirito told them.

"Well one of us would have been deleted if we destroyed the monster thanks to this which connects to cardinal...but...I want to be with you Daddy, Mommy..." Yui replied with tears in her eyes, making Asuna gasp, and had Strea crying.

"Me too!" Strea shouted, as her and Yui jumped in Kirito's and Asuna's arms.

"And you get to till the end." Kirito told them hugging his wife, and his adopted Daughters.

"Is that the same thing you want Zoey? To be with me and Rain?" Nightmare asked, which Zoey shyly nodded.

"Y-yes that would be nice." Zoey admit shyly, as Nightmare brought her and Rain into a hug.

"Then I'll do it...I'll be your dad." Nightmare stated with a smile, making Zoey's eyes widen, which she soon enjoy the embrace.

"Thank you..." Zoey whisper, causing Rain to smile with joy.

*A while later at the teleport gate*

"So we will see you guys later!" Kirito exclaimed having Strea and Yui on his back.

"Yea! Hopefully it will just be a nice get together!" Nightmare stated, waving as Asuna, Kirito, Yui, and Strea left.

"Best be on our way!" Rain told Nightmare, as they standed on the teleport gate and teleport to floor 22, till they saw Kirito, Asuna and their daughters on the same floor heading to the forest, which they soon noticed them.

"How could we not notice them before?" Nightmare whispered to himself.

"You probably didn't look around Papa." Zoey told Nightmare, which he sighed.

"Well this is interesting..." Kirito spoke, which everyone agreed.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that Yui, Strea, and Zoey have their memories back what will happen now? And what will happen since everyone knows they live in the same floor? Find out next time! Ok everyone I'm going to get real here for a second...I believe it was messed up how in the anime they kill Yui just for trying to help Asuna and Kirito, so I did what I could, and if your a Kibaou fan sorry for the insults in this chapter, but in my opinion I don't like him, he was the reason had to die, and to a personal question I read Strea will not go back to a teenager sorry, but I do have something else plan. But other than this I'll see you guys next chapter! Peace!**

 **Alternate Adventure**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter for you all, but as always I do not own Sword Art Online the characters that belongs to the Anime, Manga, and Ganes belong to their original creator, but I do own my Oc's and the story idea, but with that done I hope you all like the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hmmm..." Grumbled Kirito being fustrated looking at the lake fishing on a dock as he wore the clothes that he had on before going to the dungeon in floor 1, with Strea and Yui sitting next to him on both sides fishing but looked completely calm, also wearing the clothes they wore on floor 1.

"Are you trying to go to the bathroom in your pants?" Nightmare asked holding a fishing pole while wearing the clothes he had on before going to floor 1, with Zoey doing the same thing and had the clothes that she wore on floor 1, but the girls laughed at what Nightmare said, causing Kirito to pout.

"Still I forgot how are you girls better than me?" Kirito asked solely.

"Easy daddy before we left the dungeon we made it possible for the 3 of us to have health bars, skills, and all of that plus some weapons and armor or in other cases gear." Yui explained, making Nightmare and Kirito nod.

"Oh yea...and you three are level 103 like me and Nightmare..." Kirito replied with a nod, while they continued fishing for a few minutes, which everyone realed in, as everyone got a fish, except Kirito who looked annoyed.

"Hey you 5! What did you get?" A man called from behind, making Kirito and Nightmare fall in the lake from the surprise, making everyone laugh. "I'm sorry about that!" The man exclaimed, as Kirito and Nightmare got out of the lake.

"It's ok, and by the way me and the girls got some good catches, but my brother really does not fish a lot." Nightmare explained, which Kirito rolled his eyes, as the man laughed.

"Papa...stop being mean to Uncle Kirito..." Zoey pouted, which Nightmare sighed but agreed for now.

"Haha, you are an interesting group, but advice take your time and relax." The man told them sitting on a bench he brought.

"Huh...thanks for the advice...I'm Kirito, these two are my daughters, the one with the black hair is Yui, while my other daughter right here with the light purple hair is Strea, and that is my brother Nightmare and his daughter Zoey." Kirito told the man, who nodded with a smile.

"No problem! By the way I am Nishida, and in the real world I worked for the network company of SAO, but here I have to admit I feel like on retirement." The man named Nishida told them, as his fishing rod was going into the water. "Ahh there it is!" Nishida called bringing the fish to him.

"Whoa that is a big fish! And it is bigger than the catches we usually get." Kirito exclaimed with shock, as the fish disappeared in Nishida's menu.

"Hehe I guess, but I wish this was the real world so I can have some soy sauce I mean it would be great but that is not here." Nishida complained, as Nightmare and Kirito look at each other.

"I know someone who can help." Kirito told Nishida, who froze.

"SAY WHAT!" Nishida yelled, making everyone cover their ears from the yell.

*A walk and meal later*

"Ahh that was delicious!" Nishida claimed with joy.

"Hehe, thank you and if you want I can give you some soy sauce if you like." Asuna replied with a smile, while Kirito and Nightmare drinked some tea and sitting with their respectful wife, while the girls play in the corner.

"You know I think none of us expected to have a guess." Rain told Nishida, who laughed a bit.

"Well any thing can happen during fishing, but the one wearing all black can improve." Nishida claimed with a chuckle, which Kirito's head fall.

"Well maybe you can help him." Asuna asked with a smile, but Kirito pouts.

"I don't need help I caught more today." Kirito claimed crossing his arms, which Asuna smirked.

"Ow really? How many more?" Asuna questioned, as Kirito moved uncomfortably.

"One more than before..." Kirito muttered, which Nightmare and Rain laughed.

"Really? So 6...I'll admit that does sound like a good amount for someone that does not fish a lot." Asuna stated giving Kirito a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush from the act.

"Haha, you people are really interesting, but tomorrow is a big event!" Nishida claimed, making everyone wounder what event would happen. "And I think you can help me Kirito." Nishida added, making everyone surprise.

"What event? And why me?" Kirito asked a bit puzzled, which Nishida just smiled.

"In that order there is a fish that in a monster, and if you catch it it'll be one monster of a meal also this is for it to be remembered no has ever caught it, it may not be a event but it is a goal! Hehe, now for why, it will require great strength, and from what I saw the other day and today about you carrying your wife and kids I say you have great strength, so what do you say about helping a old man out?" Nishida questioned, which Kirito looked around the room to see Yui and Strea starring in awe, while Nightmare gave a shrug, and everyone else gave a smile showing he could do it.

"Alright I'll give it a shot." Kirito answered with a sigh, which everyone cheered, except Nightmare who was now reading a book.

*At night with Kirito and Asuna, Yui and Strea*

"Well tomorrow will be interesting huh? But over all that old man was nice right?" Kirito asked Asuna who nodded her head in agreement, which Kirito turned of the light, causing Asuna to snuggle into his chest.

"Yes it will, and Nishida was nice but you know you should really tell somebody that you are bringing a unexpected guest to dinner." Asuna claimed, causing Kirito to laugh a bit.

"Yea I will, but...I have to admit that being around here kind of makes me forget what we are doing in this game." Kirito admitted, which Asuna hummed in agreement.

"Yes well that is how it goes we might forget what we are doing, but for now I say we should enjoy ourselves till it is time to head back to the front lines." Asuna replied, causing Kirito to smile a bit, causing them to star at each other's eyes before kissing.

"Yea, let's enjoy this vacation as much as we have left." Kirito told Asuna, before the door to their bedroom open.

"Mommy, Daddy can I sleep with you two?" Asked an embarrassed Yui, which Asuna and Kirito smile.

"Of course, and if you want Strea can join." Kirito claimed with a smile, before Strea charged in and went into the bed and headed to sleep, which caused everyone to smile, then gently fell asleep.

*With Nightmare and Rain*

"This day was very funny huh?" Rain asked, which Nightmare nodded with a sleeping Zoey in between them.

"Yea, but soon we will have to head back to surviving..." Nightmare muttered, before thinking of Chills last words, then smiled of a single thought which was 'If that is the case then I will enjoy the time I have with everyone of my friends and family.' As Nightmare fell asleep with the thought.

*The next morning*

"Today will be the greatest thing that happens! This event is for all of you so time for the main event! It will be all up to you Kirito." Nishida called out loud to everyone to a low voice which Kirito heard, as he put a little purple like lizard on the hook, then threw the line into the lake, causing the girls to gasp.

"Man just how big is this thing?" Asked a tired Kirito who was slouching and not far away from Nishida, while Asuna was playing with Strea, and Yui, with Rain joining with Zoey, and next to Kirito is Nightmare wearing a poncho covering his signature black sword while reading a book with glasses on but gave Kirito a shrug.

"Why are you reading with a sword equipped, cause I thought you would be playing with Zoey." Kirito stated, causing Nightmare to roll his eyes.

"To kill the thing when it comes out, cause the chances are if this fish is like a mob then you will scream like a girl." Nightmare replied with a smirk, which Kirito stand up straight with a glare. "That and I have your second wife to give you if something bad happens." Nightmare added, making Kirito look back quickly at Asuna.

"You didn't tell Asuna right?" Kirito questioned looking nervous, which Nightmare chuckled in response.

"Yea I did not tell her your [ **Elucinator** ] is your second wife, just get ready though cause you don't know when Nishida will switch out." Nightmare told Kirito, which made him confused.

"What do you mean it could-" Kirito started, till Nishida was pulling his fishing rod close to both of them.

"Kirito get ready you got to pull that fish out!" Nishida exclaimed handing Kirito the fishing rod, who was confused, while Nightmare was laughing.

"Umm...S-switch?-aaaahhhh!" Kirito screamed being pulled forward, which Nightmare starred wide eyed for a few seconds before putting his book and glasses away.

"Well that was unexpected..." Nightmare muttered, watching as everyone ran to see what was happening in the water, while Kirito was half way close to Nightmare struggling to hold the pole, till everyone ran away once the fishing pole flew out of Kirito's hands into the lake.

"Ah crap!" Kirito yelled running to the lake.

"Kirito!" Asuna yelled, but he paid no mind, then Rain saw Nightmare following Kirito.

"What the?" Rain muttered, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Mama?" Zoey asked tilting her head to the side.

"Umm...well your Papa is following your Uncle for some reason." Rain answered, making everyone stare at what's going on.

"Crap come on!" Kirito told himself repeatedly for a minute, till a giant orange yellow fish came out from the lake, causing Kirito to run towards everyone, till something was pulling on his shirt, which he turned around to see Nightmare holding out his favorite weapon out confusing him.

"Don't be a whimp if something like this happens, but I'm surprised that this fish can run on land." Nightmare stated bluntly while muttering the last part, before handing Kirito his sword, while Nightmare pulled his own sword out throwing his poncho to the side while getting into stance for battle.

"Right...thanks now let's go!" Kirito called charging at the fish while doing a vertical slash, which soon Nightmare jumped of his back and slash down at the fish mob which it soon exploded into pixels, and went into their menu's, but what also appeared is a message about a boss fight later today on the 75th floor, making the two brothers frown, but made a fake smile when a crowd came around the two, but once they looked at their respective wife, they saw the sadness in their eyes causing them to have a sad face.

*A few minutes later*

"Man why do we have to head back to the front lines?" Kirito asked with a wine laying down on a bed in his gear he wore before the vacation, which Asuna sighed while wearing her Knights of the blood uniform.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it, what the commander says has to be done...also we have to help our friends." Asuna exclaimed with a frown, which Kirito sighed getting off the bed.

"Ok I get it, if they want to interrupt our vacation it's important." Kirito grumbled, which they walked down stairs to see Nightmare finishing repairing and upgrading all their weapons, as he and Rain were wearing their gear they wore before their vacation, with Yui wearing a very thin white armor on her legs, arms, and the rest of her upper body, and a white helmet but shows her face, and has her black hair flowing, while having a red two handed sword on her side, while Strea wore a purple dress with some armor on her arms, and knees with black leggings and purple boots (think on how she looks like how she looks during the manga), and had a purple helmet with a two handed white sword with a slit edge, but Zoey had black boots on, with black leggings covered by grey armor leggings, a black dress while grey armor is on her chest area, and is wearing black long gloves with grey armor on to her elbows, and is wearing a black helmet which allowed her hair to be shown, and on her side is a black long sword that is very thin.

"So you all are ready to go?" Asuna asked, which everyone nodded.

"Yea, and while you two go check in with Heatclift, we will watch Yui, and Strea for you two." Rain replied, which Asuna nodded.

"Yes thank you." Asuna told Rain, which Rain gave a small smile.

"No problem...but be careful I don't know what Heatclift is up to, but after your duel with him Kirito, I don't trust him." Nightmare stated, making everyone confused, except Kirito.

"I got it don't worry." Kirito replied with a straight face.

*A few minutes later*

"Thank you Nishida for seeing us set of." Asuna told Nishida with a smile, who smiled in return.

"No problem, but I have to admit I was curious what the people from the front lines are like, since many people have given up and went into total dispear, which lead to every thing right now." Nishida exclaimed with a bitter smile pausing at what he was saying. "And with the thought that over 2 years I think everyone started to give up and started to go mad of the thought of when going back to the real world you can't go back to normal, and no one in here has hope, so people fake hope." Nishida finished.

"You know me and Rain actually thought the same thing till we met our friends, and especially Kirito and Nightmare, cause of this we always have hope." Asuna replied with a smile.

"That's nice...I'll keep the thought in mine." Nishida claimed with a smile, which the two families left.

*With Kirito and Asuna at the Knights of the blood oath base*

"Heatclift we are here like you asked, now is there something wrong?" Asuna asked in a serious voice.

"Yes, we had a problem with our search group on the boss for the 75th floor, we had them go inside and asked them to check what the boss was like, but once a small group went in the door to the boss room closed, and there was no way in, and it seemed like you could not leave with a teleport crystal." Heatclift answered, which Kirito grip harden.

"A anti-teleportation zone..." Kirito muttered, making Asuna's eyes sadden.

"Correct, and within 5 minutes the door open reveling nothing, no boss and no survivors...which leads to a risky plan, we will later today go fight the boss!" Heatclift stated, making Asuna and Kirito gasps in shock.

"We are going in blind..." They whispered, which Heatclift nodded his head.

"Yes...now get prepared, cause the fight will be soon." Heatclift assured, making the married couple gulp.

"Wait...by the way where is Chills?" Kirito asked confusedly, which Heatclift rolled his eyes.

"He is getting prepared...now dismissed!" Heatclift told them, which they soon left.

*A few minutes later*

"Crap! Dame it! Why?!" Nightmare yelled in fustratation, as Rain put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"I don't know, but this hole thing is probably the only option...and I have to admit I don't want anyone to go fight that boss." Kirito told them, which shocked them, but Nightmare agreed with a sigh.

"Well I have to admit I have to agree with Kirito..." Nightmare agreed, causing the girls to gasp in surprise.

"Why would you say that?!" The girls replied, which the brothers sighed.

"It's cause I don't want to lose you our family!" The brothers yelled shocking the girls.

"Look...we go in there we might die or we might win..." Nightmare started in a sad voice, as the girls listen.

"And if remember the 74th floor we almost died..." Kirito finished, till both brothers were hugged, making them surprised.

"You don't have to worry we will always be here for you." Rain told Nightmare, which Zoey nodded in agreement.

"We will be here as well Kirito, we all will watch your back!" Asuna exclaimed, which calmed both boys down.

"Thank you...Rain...Asuna...Yui...Zoey...Strea..." Both boys replied hugging the girls back.

*At floor 75*

"Award..." Nighmare muttered really quitely, which Kirito silently agree, as Yui, Strea, and Zoey were hidden between both Married couples as they walked by, which everyone was staring at them.

"Kirito Nightmare, Asuna, Rain!" A group of people called from the distance, causing the group to freeze, for them to see their friends coming towards them.

"Mommy, Daddy who are they?" Yui asked, which Asuna looked at her daughter with a smile.

"Those are me and your daddy's, and uncle and aunt's friends." Asuna told Yui, who nodded her head.

"Hey Kirito! Nightmare! How was your honeymoon!" Klien and Punisher asked, which Nightmare chuckled.

"It was good." The brothers replied, till Liz noticed Strea, Yui, and Zoey.

"Umm...who are these girls?" Liz asked, bringing the attention of the hole gang.

"Well it is a long story...but to shorten it, this is me and Nightmare's adopted daughter Zoey, and these two girls are Kirito and Asuna's adopted children Yui and Strea." Rain explained, which left everyone dumbfound.

"Hehe...yea, by the way Agil you are here." Kirito spoked, which got Agil's attention.

"Yea you know it I had to close shop for this!" Agil exclaimed, which Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"Yea...so you can the drops from this floor boss..." Nightmare replied, causing Agil to almost drop to the ground, but made everyone else laugh, till it got serious when Heatclift and Chills came through the teleporter walking slowly with a crystal in hand.

"Teleport..." Heatclift muttered, as a portal open in front of everyone. "Alright everyone lets go!" Heatclift yelled, as everyone went into the portal.

*At the boss room*

"Alright everyone today we are fighting an enemy that we know nothing about...but even if we don't know we can win if we give it everything we got and work together in unity so let's go in and beat this floor!" Heatclift called out, as everyone finished getting into a party with someone else, and cheered, while Kirito had a tight grip with his hands, till Asuna put a hand in his left hand, making him calm down.

"We got each other's back." Asuna told Kirito, who nodded his head.

"Charge!" Chills yelled, as everyone ran into the boss room into the middle of the room, only for it to be empty, and causing everyone to look around, while Nightmare looked up with wide eyes, and was shaking a bit, before he ran and grabbed Rain and Zoey while shelthing his swords surprising everyone.

"Everyone run! It's on top of us!" Nightmare yelled, causing everyone to look up, to see a skeleton like surpent with syth like hands, and legs, and had 4 red eyes, but of this everyone ran to the far parts of the battle feild.

"The...skull rieper..." Kirito and Klien whispered in surprise and shock with a hint of fear, as the boss flew to the ground, and charged at everyone, till Chills and Heatclift used there shields to block some attacks, till the boss went to attack Kirito and everyone, which Nightmare and Kirito blocked with their weapons, with some help from Asuna and Rain.

"Shit that thing will kill us with one...hit..." Nightmare complain, till he muttered at the end seeing someone getting killed with one hit, and another die the same way.

"You jinxed it...alright everyone! We got the front! You all attack from the sides!" Kirito yelled at everyone, as Heatclift and Chills went to block some attacks, with the two married couples joining, as Klien, Punisher, Silica, and Philia attacked the bottom of the boss, while Liz, Agil, Blade, Phantom, and Slade, with Yui, Strea, And Zoey attack the top, with some other players, till the skull reiper attacked them all which they blocked and defended putting them all in the low green.

"Not going to die today...!" They all yelled attacking the boss again with more power and fury.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" The two married couples yelled in furry attacking the boss with 4 sword skills at one time.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **What will happen now since everyone is battling Skull Reiper? What will happen after the battle? Find out next time. Hey everyone yea this was my plan to make Yui and Strea able to fight with Asuna, Kirito and everyone, and questions for the fairy dance, yes Yui and Strea will have access in the system, but that is the only thing I'm telling, other than this I hoped you all loved or liked the chapter, so until next time peace!**

 **Alternate Journey**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

 **Hey everyone here I am back with the next chapter for you all! So as always I do not own Sword Art Online video game, manga or anime what so ever, they belong to their original owners, but if I did own the Sword Art Online franchise, I would not change a lot. But for now I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dame it...I'm fucking tired..." Nightmare breathed, looking at the players who where attacking the boss, which his grip tighten when he saw two players died.

"Men regroup and strike!" Godfree called out, which made Nightmare smile a bit to know he was still up and fighting, till he saw the boss went into the red zone, which made Heatclift who was defending, and Chills who was attacking looked and both their eyes widen.

"Everyone charge!" The leaders yelled, which everyone had responded to and attack the boss at the same time, giving the boss no more room to move till the boss exploded into millions of pieces, which made everyone hold their breath till the congratulations sign appeared, which lead to people sighing, or falling to the ground either sitting down, or laying down.

"H-hey...Kirito how..many people...died...?" Agil asked out of breath, which Kirito looked at the report, while sitting with his and his brother's family, doing what was asked with a menu telling him how many people died, which made Kirito's eyes widen.

"7...people died..." Kirito muttered, shocking everyone.

"What..?" Klien muttered trying to process what he just said.

"That is close to two digits..." Liz muttered, which everyone heard.

"It is less than what I thought..." Slade replied standing up, which Philia stood up leaning on his shoulder.

"It is good that a lot of people did not die...but still good people died!" Silica cried, which Phantom hugged her into his chest whispering it will be ok repeatedly.

"This game is getting more deadly every floor we advance..." Punisher claimed in stress covering his head.

"How can we make it...to the end like this...?" Agil muttered, and once that was said Yui and Strea started to shake, which Asuna hold them tightly, which made Kirito worried and taking a glance at Zoey who was crying into Rain's shoulder, while Nightmare was gritting his teeth, which Nightmare looked at Kirito and then he noticed Kirito starring at Heatclift which lead to Kirito widening his eyes which he stand up grabbing his **[Elucinator].**

"Kirito?" Asuna called, then Kirito charged at Heatclift with speed no one can keep up with, and once he did a immortal object sign appeared making everyone freeze.

"W-what commander?!" Asuna spoked in a panicked voice, as she was now standing next to Kirito, and seeing that message out, but then noticed Yui and Strea hiding behind her, then turn to see Zoey doing the same thing but hiding behind Rain.

"So I was right...you are Akihiko Kayaba, Heatclift, and Chills is your brother that we heard that helped you make this game, was I right Seth Kayaba?" Kirito questioned, making Chills have dark eyes, while Heatclift just had a amused look.

"Oh dear now do you mind telling me how you came to that thought?" Heatclift asked with a voice of wounder, while Chills glared at Kirito and Nightmare, while Nightmare had a hand into his coat.

"Simple you and your brother both use the advance system, since you two are game masters in our duel, poor choice to actually use the system like that if you did not wanted to be found, but the main reason was what would the creators of the game be doing, which me and Nightmare discuss, and he told me that the best challenge to a new version of gaming is to try it yourself, which then left me to fill in the dots." Kirito explained with a serious voice, which made Heatclift laugh a bit, and Chills was just looking at everyone.

"It seems it was, but in any case you are right I am Akihiko Kayaba, and Chills is my brother Seth Kayaba, and we are both the boss on the 100th floor." Heatclift told everyone, which shocked everyone.

"Makes sense really sounds like a story where the beloved hero becomes the enemy to all, while a unexpected hero who everyone hated at the beginning to save us all! But instead there are two heroes and two traitors, but floor 100 will be like on floor 74." Nightmare questioned, which Seth nodded his head 'yes'.

"Correct, and I see you found the so call 3 system girls, but Kirito you were not the first to noticed who me and my brother are." Chills told everyone, shocking them except for Nightmare who glared. "That is right, and the person was Nightmare, and all I had to do to keep him quiet, was to threaten him and his love ones." Chills added with a dark smile, caused everyone to gasp in fear.

"That is not fine Chills but I will let it slide...for now not really though." Heatclift stated, making Chills slump.

"Y-you betrayed us...fake our hope! I will kill you!" A man from the Knights of the Blood Oath called out and is about to attack till he was paralyzed and fall to the ground, which then everyone became paralyzed, except for Kirito who was shocked and was holding Asuna, Yui, and Strea close

"Shit! Messed up move." Nightmare muttered under his breath, which Kirito looked at him with a concern look.

"So what now? You two are going to kill us so we don't live to tell the tale?" Kirito questioned with a glare that can kill, which Heatclift smiled.

"No, but I will offer something, defeat me and my brother Kirito, you defeat me now you will have to fight my brother on the 90th floor, and if you win you all get to leave! But Nightmare did figure it out first, so we will leave the 3 girls in your care." Heatclift claimed with a smirk drawing his sword, causing Kirito to get angry with his black eyes flickering between gold and black.

"Hehe, Hahahaha haha!" Nightmare laughed surprising everyone by his action.

"What is so funny?" Chills questioned, when everyone gasp when Nightmare stood up, with his black eyes turned red.

"The thing that is funny is that you thought I would just let you attack my brother and my friends and family, well you have another thing coming! This in now two on two! And before you ask I had a crystal ready to use if you two tried anything." Nightmare yelled picking up both his weapons with a deadly smirk, which Chills just glare then smirk.

"That is right...we did research on you and Kirito...Ray Destroyer, or is it Kirito's last name in real life, I don't know, but still you are adopted either way you can't change who you are." Chills commented with a whisper that no one but Kirito and Nightmare heard, while giving a dark smirk, which Nightmare glared, which everyone but Rain and Kirito are confused.

"Hold on there Chills! Me and Nightmare might not be related by blood or family or anything like that, but I count him as my brother and he will always be family!" Kirito told Chills which made Nightmare smile.

"Thanks...Kazuto..." Nightmare whisper, as Kirito nodded his head.

"Alright then let's get started." Heatclift told them, as Chills got ready for battle.

"Kirito! Nightmare! Don't do it!" Nightmare and Kirito's friends called, which they turn to give a smile that was bitter.

"Klien I'm sorry for leaving you on floor one, but over all you are a great friend." Kirito told Klien, who had a few tears in his eyes.

"Klien I would like to thank you for watching Kirito when I was not around." Nightmare added with a small smile.

"Dame it Kirito! Nightmare! You can't go and die! You two still have to accompany me and Liz to a meal!" Klien cried out loud.

"Right..." Kirito replied with a smile, as Nightmare nodded his head.

"Punisher, Blade, Slade, Phantom thank you for sticking with me till now, over time you guys became part of my family." Nightmare told them, as the 4 were crying like no tomorrow.

"Liz make sure Klien does nothing stupid when you two get back to the real world you are his only light." Kirito told Liz who was facing the floor.

"Silica that goes for you too since Phantom at times can be a stupid and careless." Nightmare told Silica who was about to break down.

"Please don't die..." Silica whispered, which the gave a nod.

"We won't, Philia keep Slade happy..." Nightmare told her, which she gave a nod with some tears.

"I will!" Philia answered with a trembling voice, which Nightmare smile.

"Agil I know what you do, you help the lower level players so they can survive this game." Kirito told Agil, who was shocked.

"Papa..." Zoey called, which Nightmare looked at her with concern eyes.

"Yes, what is it Zoey?" Nightmare asked confusedly, which Zoey open her palm to show a silver necklace that has a bulky cross with three lines on each part connecting to the middle, with a skinny circle in the middle.

"Can you wear this always even when you beat them?" Zoey questioned, which Nightmare just smiled.

"I will, funny thing is I have the same type of necklace at my home in real life." Nightmare told Zoey giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Please don't lose..." Rain whispered with a few tears.

"I will not lose, I will win." Nightmare told Rain giving her a kiss on the lips before standing up and getting his weapons out, then walked slowly to the middle of the room.

"Please don't lose as well Kirito..." Asuna told Kirito , as she shook a bit.

"Yes please don't lose Daddy!" Yui and Strea told him with some tears.

"I won't I have a lot to fight for before I die." Kirito told them with a small smile, but unknowingly to him Yui and Strea put something in his pockets, before he stood up and join Nightmare.

*In the real world*

"To interrupt your regular schedule program or Internet search we came with news of we can see what is in the game is in Sword Art Online." A news lady said, surprising a girl with black hair and green eyes and her mother, as they saw two palidens and two teens with black coats, and they looked familiar to the two.

"Kazuto...Ray..." They both whispered with tears.

*Back in SAO*

"So if we beat you will release every player in the game." Nightmare asked, which both palidens nodded their heads in a 'yes' fashion.

"Correct." Chills told them, which they all got into battle stance, which both Chills and Heatclift deactivate their imortality ability, leading them in the beginning of yellow.

"Well I have a request...me and my brother plan on not losing this battle...but if we die can you keep our friends and families alive for awhile at least..." Kirito asked, causing everyone to gasp, even the people in the real world gasp at Kirito's words.

"No Kirito don't!" Every one of their friends and families called out with tears.

"Hmmm...alright." Heatclift replied getting ready for battle, while everyone screamed both brothers names.

'Ok they know this system, so all I have to do is use my own skills!' Kirito thought with his black eyes turning honey gold.

"No it won't work." Nightmare told Kirito in a whisper, who looked at Nightmare confused. "We can't win without using skills from the system, but we can win if we are being unpredictable, or we use moves that will surprise them, understand?" Nightmare questioned, as Kirito nodded his head in a yes fashion. "Then let's go!" Nightmare yelled charging at Chills, while Kirito charged at Heatclift.

*put in music- swordland*

"You are not winning this battle Kayaba!" Kirito called charging at Heatclift with unbelievable speed.

"We will see." Heatclift complied as he brought his sheild up, only for Kirito to jump on it and turn in mid air and then attacking Heatclift in the back surprising everyone, except Kirito and Nightmare who smirked.

"Now is that what you suspect?" Kirito questioned with a glare.

"No...but now I will take you seriously!" Heatclift replied charging at Kirito.

*With Nightmare's and Chills battle*

"You will lose this time you beater!" Chills yelled trying to slash Nightmare, who kept on dogging and blocking strikes, till he striked at Chills legs, causing the paliden to scream.

"To bad I'm more confusing than anyone you will met." Nightmare told Chills, as Nightmare continued attacking Chills with unbelievable speed that no one can keep up with, while Chills kept on trying to defend from Nightmare's attacks which only worked a tiny bit making him fall in the end of yellow before red, as Nightmare was still at mid yellow after fighting Skull Reaper.

"You won't win! I will finish you and your friends off to keep my brothers dream alive!" Chills yelled with furious rage, which shook Nightmare when Chills made repeated attacks that made Nightmare go to mid red and causing him to fall to the ground, and once Nightmare got up his eyes were black to red.

"Aaaaagggghhhh!" Nightmare screamed with rage as his swords glowed with a dark coment blue with a hint of red and him not noticing all his mp gone, which he charged at Chills with a barage of attacks that were fast as lightning, but Chills used his sheild, as he hold a smirk of victory, till everyone was shocked except for Nightmare when Chills sheild was destroyed with Nightmare looking like he was about to elbow him, only for him to break Chills weapon, with Nightmare who was bent down before slashing up.

"Gggggaaaaahhhhh!" Chills yelled, as Nightmare was making a barage of strikes slashing Chills like no tomorrow with speed that is almost unreadable, but Chills hp never went down a inch.

"THIS ENDS NOW CHILLS!" Nightmare scream on the top of his lungs, as he slashed through Chills and shelthed both of his swords, which caused the marks on Chills to explode and have comet blue slash marks popping out repeatedly like no tomorrow with Chills screaming, till it came to the end, where Chills exploded and a glass breaking sound came, and once it was over dust was shuffling around, and Nightmare fell forward onto his knees and breathed heavily, with his eyes still red.

*With Kirito and Heatclift in their battle*

"Chills..." Heatclift whispered, which Kirito heard. "I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Heatclift screamed charging at Nightmare who looked tired.

"Not today!" Kirito yelled blocking Heatclift from attacking Nightmare, which Heatclift got annoyed and tried to use his sheild, but was shocked when Kirito ducked under it and slashed Heatclift with a reverse vertical slash.

"You won't live after this Kirito!" Heatclift yelled, which Kirito glared blocking and dogging attacks, till Heatclift hit Kirito in the back with his sheild then attacked with speed and fury, causing Kirito to flip in the air, but he landed on his feet, and was breathing heavily.

"I won't lose not YET!" Kirito yelled, with both of his swords glowing gold then attacked Heatclift with great speed and aim attacking from every blind spot showing, as Heatclift not losing any health, till Kirito shot his right hand sword which turn into a pure black color and stabbed Heatclift in the heart, making Heatclift gave a hard cough.

"Y-you win Kirito...Nightmare..." Heatclift breathed before exploding into particals, which Kirito fell to the floor with a very tired expression, and once he looked at Nightmare he was lifting a hand out with a thumbs up, which made Kirito laugh and return it.

*Music end*

"Kirito! Nightmare!" Everyone they knew called the two brothers, while everyone else was cheering with joy, and their friends sat around the two brothers while having a few tears on their faces.

"So we are going home huh?" Kirito spoke, which everyone nodded their heads in a 'yes' fashion, but he noticed his two adopted daughters and only niece were sad. "Don't worry girls we hooked you three up to me and Nightmare's nerve gears." Kirito told them, which they soon smiled

"So this is it huh?" Klien asked, which soon everyone laughed a bit.

"Yea...Kirito can you tell me your real name?" Asuna asked with a whispered, which Kirito smiled.

"Yes my name is Kazuto Kirigaya and I'm 16 years old I think." Kirito answered back in a whisper, with a bit of confusion, which made Asuna smiled.

"Hehe...I guess I was right I am older than you...I'm Asuna Yuuki and I'm 17 years old." Asuna told Kirito in a whisper with a smile, which made him laugh confusing Asuna.

"You used your real name?" Kirito laughed and soon everyone did, except for Asuna who pouted.

"Mean!" Asuna exclaimed then soon laughed, until a bright flash appeared.

"What the-" Slade started, till a pain flash through everyone

"Aaaahhhh!" Everyone screamed, as Asuna was holding on to Kirito and her two daughters, while everyone else hold who they are in a relationship with, with Rain and Nightmare holding onto Zoey for dear life.

*Unknown location*

"Ugh...where am I?" Nightmare asked with a confused face only to see the sky and that's it for miles away. "Oh my glob it's the end of the world!" Nightmare screamed, then thought it over. "Well I think it is." Nightmare muttered.

"Dame it Ray! Be quiet I'm trying to...sleep..." Kirito whispered as he saw where they were. "Where are we?" Kirito asked confusedly, only to see Nightmare looking around to then see him pointing at something below them.

"That thing is it Aincrad..?" Nightmare asked confusedly, which Kirito slowly nodded his head yes, trying to figure everything out, then saw his house fall and gotten destroyed with the rest of the floor.

"Dame...I liked that house...the house that me Asuna, Yui, and Strea lived at..." Kirito told Nightmare who was also disappointed.

"Mine too...my house where me, Rain, and Zoey lived..." Nightmare agree, till a message appeared on both their screens telling them about a new skill made and unlocked for both of them.

"What the..?" Both started, to only turn around to sense someone or something by them and two of them.

"Interesting view is it?" Akihiko Kiyaba asked, as he was in his real life look of a lab coat, black like pants, brown hair and eyes, and next to him is a man who looked like a younger version of him, but with black hair and had a bit of a tan who is known as Seth Kayaba.

"I do not know if I should punch you two in the face, or let you explain what the hell we are doing here, and why you two are not dead, no offense though about it, but you did kill like over 4000 people my putting them in a death game." Nightmare claimed, making everyone step back.

"W-well how should I put this, I help my brother so he can see his dream, that was my goal, and that's it!" Seth exclaimed freaking out a bit.

"Fine, what do you have to say Akihiko?" Nightmare questioned with a glare, which shook the man, but then he calmed down and looked at the sky.

"I had a dream...a dream that in the world, no somewhere out there is a castle that I can call my own, where the laws of real life can not affect it in any way possible, not now not forever...I still want to believe it is there where ever it is, and that people can enjoy it..." Akihiko told the two young men, which they soon had sad expresions.

"Maybe it is..." Kirito replied with a bitter smile, which Nightmare nodded.

"Yea it might be...but I have to admit this place is close to a paridise, if you do not count the part of dieing in here you die in real life, then I might come here everyday." Nightmare told Akihiko, who smiled a bit, as did Seth.

"Thank you Nightmare, but we were impress that you and Kirito made your own skills by will, which the system made." Seth told the two brothers, who are now shocked to hear what he said.

"Y-you mean we made our own skills?!" they both shouted out in shocked, which both creators nodded their heads in a 'yes' fashion.

"Correct, now would you like to name your skills?" Akihiko questioned, making both brothers think.

"I think I will call mine, **{Chaos Nova Strike Blast}** that is what I want to name my new skill." Nightmare told the creators who nodded their heads.

"Alright then I will name mine **{Stardust Holy-Dark Stream}** will be mine." Kirito added with a smirk, which Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"Intresting names for the two first Original Sword Skills...by the way congraulations on completing the game you two." Seth replied with a small bitter yet sweet smile, which confused both boys.

"That's what your calling the skills?...well whatever." Nightmare shrugged.

"Well if you want to know why Aincrad is being destroyed the main server which is 5 floors below street level is erasing everything that this game has, while all the players that survie are heading home, but the people who died before you ask will never come back..." Akihiko added which both brothers looked sad at the news.

"I have a stupid question...but how are we standing in the sky?" Nightmare asked looking below his feet.

"We used the system to make it like a platform." Akihiko answered, which Nightmare gave a nod at the answer.

"Well it is time for us to go...brother..." Seth called out, which Akihiko nodded his head, and as they both walked off they turned into particals, shocking the two teens.

"So that was interesting..." Nightmare muttered shocked, which Kirito nodded.

"Yep...so time to go home right?" Kirito asked, which Nightmare muttered 'yes'.

"To see Sugu, and the rest of our friends, I could not be happier, what about you?" Nightmare asked, which made Kirito have a blank face.

"I guess...I really miss Sugu, and our friends, even though it has been like a minute or two." Kirito replied with a small laugh, which Nightmare joined until a light came around Kirito.

"I'll see you there Kazuto..." Nightmare told Kirito, who nodded, before disappearing.

"Hey! Who are you and where am I?" A voice that belonged to a man called, shocking Nightmare, as he saw a man in strange white, and blue clothing with black strips, and blue eyes, and hair.

"The Fuck is going on?" Nightmare muttered under his breath.

*In the real world*

'W-what is going on?! Where am I...Asuna!' Kazuto thought remembering everything that happened, so he took off his nerve gear and saw Ray laying in a hospital bed next to his bed still asleep, which he soon stood up slowly, until the door open reveling a nurse who was shocked.

"D-Doctor the patient woke up!" The nurse called out, with a doctor running into the room with a girl with green eyes who was younger than Kazuto, and a older woman older than both Kazuto and the girl.

'They came..." Kazuto thought with a small smile on his face.

*5 minutes later*

'Dame it that guy was tough like shit.' Ray thought taking his nerve gear off his head to hear someone crying, as he looked in the direction he saw a crying girl with black hair who was wearing a red jacket, causing his eyes to widen. "S-Sugu..." Ray croaked, making everyone's eyes widen, and caused Sugu to gasp, and hug Ray, making him to gasp and flinch in pain.

"O-oh no! S-sorry Ray!" Sugu cried, but gasp when Ray stood up and tried to drag Sugu who was struggling to walk to Kazuto, which she nodded her head and the three non birth mother family together and hugged each other, while the doctors gasp at Kazuto's and Ray's eyes, which both their left eyes are black, but Kazuto's right eye is honey gold, while Ray's was blood red, but their family did not real care.

'I will find you and get answers...Sumeragi...!' Ray thought with a glare which no one noticed, while still hugging his family.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Who was that guy, and what happened in SAO that made Nightmare or Ray act dark? What will happen now? Will Yui, Strea, and Zoey be ok? Find out next time! Ok guys now next will be a special about what happened, and if you seen where I got this, but if you don't look into Sword Art Online hollow realization, two I do not own the music played, and finally three I think that the SAO gang deserves a Original Sword Skill! But other than this I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter, other than this I will see you all next time Peace!**

 **Alternate Journey**


	16. Special 2

**Special 2**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter and this is what happen to Nightmare when Kirito left, now as always I do not own Sword Art Online this means manga, anime, and the video games, they belong to their original creator's, but unlike that I do own my Oc's and this story idea, now let's start the chapter enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not going to ask again. Who are you? And where am I?" A man with light blue hair, blue eyes, a silver like gauntlet that stops at his shoulder on his left arm, and is wearing white pants, white combat boots, aglove on his right hand which was fingure less and was the color brown, and he wore a white jacket with no sleeves and looks close to a coat, and the jacket has black skinny lines going up and down and the inside of the jacket is dark blue, and the shirt was white with a black bold line going down, with a katanna that had a blue and gold crest, but his ears were a bit like a fairy or something, with two small blue wings on his back.

"Ummm...right I'm Nightmare, and you are in SAO the death game I guess people will call it...well the sky of the game everything else is gone, and all the players left, and soon I have to leave and go back to the real world." Nightmare answered the man, while the man's eyes widen a bit but showed no emotion on his face. "Now before any other questions are asked...who are you?" Nightmare asked giving a light glare, which the man gave a bored look.

"Sumeragi...now the she will be happy...but I have to ask do you know a girl with silver like hair and honey gold eyes?" The man named Sumeragi asked, making Nightmare shocked a bit before looking Sumeragi with a glare.

"What is her name?" Nightmare replied with a bit of venom, making Sumeragi glare and looks close to reaching his weapon, like Nightmare was.

"Nijika Karatachi." Sumeragi answered, which Nightmare charged at him with both of his weapons, which Sumeragi blocked with a bit of a strugle with his katanna.

"Why? No how do you know that name? And after that why do you want to know?! This game is over SAO is done! Everyone is back in the real world!" Nightmare yelled, causing Sumeragi to glare.

"It is my goal to find her and get her out of this game so she can see her sister! Now how do you know her." Sumeragi questioned with a glare, which Nightmare returned giving off more of a death sentence, as they both circled around.

"I didn't know she had a sister, and for your information in game she is my wife, but in real life she is my girlfriend (thought: well until we meet in the real world...man I hope the data I have in my nerve gear can bring back Zoey.), but I now have a question are you Nijika sister's boyfriend?" Nightmare asked, which Sumeragi blushed a bit. 'Haha, at least I know...hehe man wait till Nijika finds out.' Nightmare thought with a small smirk, which no one noticed.

"It is none of your concern you leach!" Sumeragi yelled, making Nightmare glare darkly which he only had one idea which was going to by him a bit of time, but still glared.

"Ok, then I will prove to you that I am no leach, but if you want me to talk you will have to beat me in a duel, SAO style, the main thing to this duel is who ever makes it to the yellow first loses, got it!" Nightmare yelled, which Sumeragi nodded and got into battle stance.

"Fine, this will settle, plus if I'm right you died or you won the game." Sumeragi claimed, which Nightmare nodded his head in agreement.

"That's actually right...but I'm tied as the strongest player in this game, with my brother tied with me, so let's see what you got!" Nightmare exclaimed sending the duel request and getting into a battle stance, which Sumeragi smirked which then turned into a straight face.

"So this will be interesting, it will be a fight against each of the strongest players in two different games." Sumeragi replied, holding his weapon in a different style which is pointing down ready to strike up.

"Really what game are you from?" Nightmare questioned with a hint of shock that another VRMMO game was made, which Sumeragi gave a blank stare.

"ALO..." Was all Sumeragi answered, before charging at Nightmare and was about to hit him, till he blocked with both his weapons and blocked the attack, and flip his grip when Sumeragi was done with his attack for Nightmare to flip his grip and striked Sumeragi in the chest, then hit him in the back not letting Sumeragi get the time to think, to then allow Nightmare to activate a customize set of new sword skills that he got called Chaos Revolution, making Sumeragi shocked at the attack, which he tried to block as much damage as he could but still made him land in the low green, causing him to fall on one knee and breathing hard, as Nightmare just starred at Sumeragi.

"Ok I will admit that you can survive longer than I thought..." Nightmare started, causing Sumeragi to glare. "But why aren't you using any 'Sword Skills'?" Nightmare finished with a raised eyebrow, which Sumeragi looked confused.

"What are sword skills?" Sumeragi asked, causing Nightmare's eyes to widen on the question as he also was about to fall.

"Umm... it is skills made in this game...you use the system by using pacific movements and the system replies by activating a sword skill...what kind of game do you play...?" Nightmare explained while muttering the last part, but Sumeragi tried to do different movements like Nightmare told him and gave it a shoot with different styles and stances activating multiple sword skills, which got all of his MP to fall to zero, but the sword skills interested him.

"This is interesting all this information intrests me..." Sumeragi replied looking at his MP which was slowly rising. "I am woundering is there more than these type of skills in this game?" Sumeragi asked, which confused Nightmare, till he understood it a second later.

"Yea...we can do fishing, make weapons, tame creatures, buy homes, own shops, cook, and so on...what about your game? What can you do in your game?" Nightmare answered and game a question.

"Magic...in the game I am in everyone can do magic, we can also fly, plus we have different races that gives players an advantage in many things, healing, blacksmith ship, clothing, different magic, and cooking, but we do not have these sword skills." Sumeragi explain, making Nightmare wounder with a shake.

'Magic? A-and flying...*gulp* I hate high places! B-but still...it almost sounds like a wizard, witch, or fairy game...or something like that, probably fairy since those wings look a bit like fairy ones, only thing I have to wounder is...why make another game after what happened in SAO?' Nightmare thought, but unknown to him Sumeragi's MP was at max, which he flip his grip and strikes with one hand, causing a sword skill to activate hitting Nightmare, who flew a bit landing on his side with his health close to the yellow.

"...Hmm? T'yr's One hand...interesting..." Sumeragi muttered, as Nightmare stood up.

'Dick! attacking me when I was in deep...thought...shit...my health it is close to the yellow with only one hit! But that skill it is not normal...could it be a OSS? No only me and Kazuto have one from the system, but what other reason is there? I mean if that was a regular sword skill then Klien or Punisher would have it by now!' Nightmare thought with a shock look on his face, which turned into a challenging smirk. 'Though I was not expecting it, this is actually fun but he will end up in the red zone or dead if I use my skill...' Nightmare thought again looking at his menu only to have a shocked look again, which turned into a smile. "Ok Sumeragi since you want to use a Original Sword skill then I will use mine!" Nightmare yelled, which made Sumeragi questioned what Nightmare said, only to be shocked when Nightmare appeared in front of him with both his swords glowing comet blue, and he attacked, which Sumeragi tried to block which did not last from the speed and power coming from the attacks, and soon Sumeragi was being attacked everywhere from arms to gut and flew landing on the ground in the red zone.

"Ha...I won...*Pant*" Nightmare breathed tiredly with the winner icon above his head, as Sumeragi struggled to stand up.

"Dame...it...I failed, but next time I will win in my game...Nightmare...I will remember that name..." Sumeragi told Nightmare, causing Nightmare smiled.

"Then I look forward to fighting you again, well when I know what game you play in." Nightmare exclaimed, which Sumeragi closed his eyes and gave a smirk of amusment and of challenge.

"Then I hope to see you again when you get...Alfheim online." Sumeragi replied till a bright white light appeared blinding both players.

*A few minutes later*

'Ugh where a I?' Nightmare thought looking around to see he was in a hospital.

*Same time with Sumeragi*

"So I'm back in ALO..." Sumeragi muttered to himself, which he soon heard foot steps behind him.

"Sumeragi!" A voice that belong to a girl called, who looked around 13 or older called from behind, and Sumeragi saw she had purple iris, and is wearing a yellow but looks gold poofy dress, with gold boots, gloves that stops at her elbows which all have green lining, gold star earins, and is wearing a dark blue french hat.

"Seven? What are you doing her and what is wrong?" Sumeragi asked worried about the girl named Seven, who jumped and hugged him.

"Your location disappeared from my friends list when I saw that you were not in the game, so I logged out of the game to see if you were not wearing your Atmosphere, but once I saw you wearing it I got really worried." Seven answered Sumeragi with tears about to come out of her eyes, and Sumeragi gave her a hug.

"Don't worry the system had a bit of a error, which led to me to talk to some one...from SAO...who knows your sister." Sumeragi explained a bit hesitatively, while Seven became shocked and surpised with her eyes wide and determaned.

"Who was this person?" Seven questioned with a dark look, which gave Sumeragi chills.

"I don't know his real life name, but I guess he will come here to find some answers." Sumeragi replied with some confidence, which Seven gave a sigh and a nod.

"Alright...let's go home..." Seven concluded as she got her menu out and logged of, with Sumeragi about to do the same thing.

'We will duel again Nightmare...and I want the truth about what happened in SAO!' Sumeragi thought for a momment before logging off.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now what will happen when Sumeragi and Nightmare meet again? what will happen in the real world, will Seven want to fight Nightmare? Will Nightmare go to ALO for answers? Find out next time! Hey everyone this took a while cause well got a bit brain dead because I really do not understand Sumeragi's persinality a lot or his mood, but I tried my best so until next chapter in time, so everyone Peace!**

 **Alternate Journey**


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter for you all, now like the usual I do not own the Sword Art Online anime, manga, or video games or anything like that, but I do own my OC's and the story idea, besides this lets get this story started! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aaaahhh!" A yell came from a room of a two story house in a room which was painted dark grey, the person in the room who screamed was a boy with black hair, pale skin, and is wearing black clothes, but the strange thing is that his right eye was honey gold, and his left eye is black, and is wearing a plane black bracelet, as the boy was relaxing till the door was open by a kick from a boy a bit younger than the first boy, this boy was wearing a black shirt and dark navy blue jeans, but like the first boy his right eye was different it was blood red while his left eye was black like his hair, and was wearing a black bracelet with silver spikes on his left hand, and this boy was holding out a spoon with his right hand, as he looked around the room to see the first boy looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"Ow thank every single...something it was not a terrorist attack, but you ok Kazuto? Did you have the same dream?" The boy with the red eye asked the boy with the gold eye who's name is Kazuto, who nodded his head wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"Yeah for both questions Ray...hehe, man if only Asuna can see me now..." Kazuto whispered which the boy who had a red eye named Ray heard, who then looked sad, but shook his head.

"Come on man don't go emo on me now...come on breakfast is ready." Ray declared, which Kazuto nodded his head in a yes fashion, till a thought came to him.

"Hey...you thought that there was a terrorist attack right?" Kazuto asked Ray, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea? So?" Ray questioned, which Kazuto had deadplan face.

"So if what you thought what happened...well happened, then how would you fight with a spoon?" Kazuto questioned, which Ray froze and looked at his hand then back at Kazuto, then did the process again.

"Uhh..well you see...coming Sugu!" Ray called leaving the room quickly, making Kazuto laugh uncontrollably.

"She's practicing! So how can or would call you?" Kazuto called out standing up from his bed, till he heard some thump.

"Shut the Hell up Kazuto! I know my own stupid mistakes!" Nightmare yelled out loud, making Kazuto laugh harder, as he went down stairs.

*Outside in the backyard*

"Hmm...Now that I look me, Kazuto, and Ray do not look a lot..." A girl with green eyes and had black hair that was in a bob cut kind of style, while wearing some kendo clothing and has a green bracelet on her left arm looking into water, then the girl got into a stance and striked the air for a few minutes, till she heard some clapping.

"Nice work Sugu I can see you never stop practicing." Ray smiled while holding a Sprite, as Kazuto came outside with a bottle of water and threw it at Sugu, who juggled it a bit and sighed.

"Hehe, morning Sugu." Kazuto told the girl named Sugu, who pouted.

"Jeez, why could I not get a sister, I mean you two always gang up on me in situations..." Sugu muttered under her breath, as the brothers laughed, which Sugu sighed and sit down on the porch, while Kazuto gabbed her Kendo stick in wounder.

"It's light..." Kazuto muttered, surprising Sugu a bit, till she noticed a bump on his head that was swollen.

"Really? It is made out of a heavy bamboo..." Sugu complied, which Ray chuckled a bit.

"Not really, the doctor did say that everything about me and Kazuto has been advanced a bit." Ray replied, which Sugu nodded her head a bit.

"Right...by the way Kazuto, why do you have a bump on your head?" Sugu asked confused, which Kazuto just starred not having a clue about what to say, which made Ray laughed a lot, and making Sugu even more confused.

"Well you see Sugu...um...what happened was-" Kazuto started, but got interrupted by Ray who was smirking.

"I hit him in the head with a spoon!" Ray exclaimed laughing, which soon Sugu joined, while Kazuto kept his head down in shame.

"S-sorry Kazuto i-it was just to funny!" Sugu told Kazuto before laughing again non-stop, making Kazuto sigh, till a few minutes later.

"You two done? Cause I want to ask Sugu if she wanted to spar." Kazuto implied, making both Sugu and Ray freeze and looked at him shocked.

"You mean...a match?" Sugu questioned with surprise, with Ray who was shocked.

"Yea I still have grandpa's gear and all so why not?" Kazuto shrugged, making Sugu smile brightly.

"This is going to be interesting, maybe I'll join." Ray added, making Kazuto and Sugu shocked, as Ray smirked at their reactions.

"B-but...are you scared of grandpa?" Sugu asked a bit nervous, which Ray shrugged.

"He can't stop me now and you both know why, so I might join, good thing I sneaked the gear you guys got me for my birthday when we were little, otherwise I can't really do a match." Ray admitted, shocking Kazuto and Sugu again.

"You still got the gear?!" Kazuto almost yelled, which Ray nodded.

"Wait, then what did you give him in that garbage bag you gave him?" Sugu asked still shocked, making Ray smirk get bigger.

"I gave him a bag of garbage." Ray replied laughing, while Kazuto and Sugu were dumbfound, till they started laughing like no tomorrow.

"Ok! So you two get your gear on, and I'll see you guys in the dojo!" Sugu exclaimed with a smile, as Kazuto gave a nod.

*A few minutes later*

"Alright let's get this match on the road." Ray declared, as he wore a grey shirt, and black everything, as Kazuto just wore everything black.

"Ok, but hehe, what is with your fighting stance Kazuto?" Sugu asked looking at Kazuto's stance from Sword art Online, while Sugu was in her regular kendo stance.

"It is just my own style that is all." Kazuto replied with a smirk under his head gear, which Sugu gave a light glare.

'Weird this stance does not have any openings...' Sugu thought grimly.

"Alright...Begin!" Ray yelled, which after a few seconds Sugu charged with great speed and tried to land a strike, but Kazuto blocked the attack and tried to countered, as Sugu put up a good defense all the attack, which soon left into a struggle between swords, till they both striked, Sugu landing her kendo stick on Kazuto's head, while Kazuto landed his stick on Sugu's side, causing both to back off.

"Shit! Are you guys alright?!" Ray yelled running to both of them, as they trying to shake everything off.

"Yeah I'm ok, but I'm not sure about Kazuto..." Sugu claimed worried, as Kazuto shook his head.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Kazuto sighed putting the kendo stick behind his back, which confused Sugu, but Ray shook his head.

"Idiot..." Ray muttered under his breath, which Kazuto glared a bit.

"Um...are you ok?" Sugu asked worried, which shocked Kazuto.

"Y-yes! I'm one hundred percent ok!" Kazuto exclaimed, which caused Ray to roll his eyes at what Kazuto said, and got his head gear on.

"Ok so do I get a turn at this or, what?" Ray questioned with a hint of confusion.

"Oh uh yea, I just still shocked from whatever just happened." Sugu claimed, which Ray nodded his head in a understanding way.

"Yea I get it..." Ray replied making it to a really awkward atmosphere.

"So...are you two going to fight or...what?" Kazuto questioned with a raise eyebrow, getting Ray and Sugu out of the awkward situation.

"Yea...just don't really know what to do...since I never done this because of you know." Ray explained, making the cousins nod their heads.

"Yea, just get into a stance." Sugu told Ray, who was standing sideways holding his kendo stick forward with his right hand.

"There that ok?" Ray told Sugu, who was confused.

"'Second weird stance this day.' Sugu thought with wounder before getting into her stance, as Kazuto went to the middle.

"Alright...BEGIN!" Kazuto yelled, causing Ray to charge and striked, as Sugu barely blocked the attack and then tried to hit back, which Ray blocked or doge the attacks, with the same prodgress going on for a few minutes, both of them tried to finish the fight with one strike, which both Kendo sticks hit the target's shoulder.

"And another tie, huh better than losing, and pretty good for a beginner." Ray claimed, which Sugu and Kazuto nodded their heads.

"Yea, you both are natural's at this, well except that both of you don't really do Kendo." Sugu pointed out, which Ray and Kazuto rubbed the back of their heads.

"Yeah...let's go get some water huh?" Kazuto stated, which both Ray and Sugu nodded their heads.

*A few minutes later*

"Man I got to increase the skill level so I can fight better with my skills." Kazuto muttered under his breath like he was in a game, till he got hit in the head by Ray who was annoyed.

"Dude...real life not game, SAO is dead we should be more worried about what we will do next." Ray exclaimed, then got a sad look which he shook off.

"Hey you two ok?" Sugu asked concern, which both brothers nodded their heads.

"Yeah...you know your kendo was really impressive Sugu, might try it again." Kazuto exclaimed shocking Sugu, while Ray smiled.

"Really?!" Sugu yelled, which Kazuto nodded his head yes.

"You bet, and I won't mind having you teach me about kendo." Kazuto replied, which Sugu smile.

"Are you going to try kendo as well Ray?" Sugu asked hopefully, which Ray had a sad smile, which Kazuto recolonized.

"I would, but you know job..." Ray answered Sugu, who then looked a bit sad.

"Your job sucks..." Kazuto countered, making Ray roll his eyes.

"Yeah, but I need money for emergencies..." Ray pouted, causing Sugu and Kazuto to laugh at Ray's face.

"Alright, but promise that you will practice with us here." Sugu told Ray, who had a smirk on his face.

"Ok...but when you get a boyfriend...getting lunch later!" Ray called out, making Sugu frozen stiff, while Kazuto laughed, only to get smacked by Sugu.

"Ow!" Kazuto yelled rubbing his head, which Sugu walked away mumbling, which Kazuto followed, only to see Ray wearing a black long sleeve shirt which had grey sleeves, and is wearing blue Jeans, a black jacket made for winter, and black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves, a black belt, and his usual cross and bracelet.

"Um...were you going too Ray?" Sugu asked, which Ray looked sad.

"Hospital...tell Mi-mom that I'll be back." Ray exclaimed, which Sugu looked depressed, till she saw Kazuto dressed in all black, and wearing a black bracelet.

"Mind if I come with..." Kazuto asked, which Ray nodded his head.

"Ok be back later you two." Sugu told them, which they nodded their heads in understandment.

*On a train*

"So anything on your mind about the situation with the SAO players that are still asleep?" Kazuto asked, which Ray nodded his head.

"Yea, many of the players are from young and adults, and the main number is females, either in real life, or before their real gender was shown...but I have a idea where these players are...but I'm not sure why someone would do this." Ray answered, which Kazuto nodded his head.

"Well...I guess the person doing this is good chance of being male." Kazuto stated, making Ray laugh a bit.

"I guess so...good thing thing we know where the girls are thanks to that security guy." Ray declared, as Kazuto nodded his head with a frown.

"Yea...strange that they are both at a high fancy hospital..." Kazuto added, which Ray nodded his head.

"Of course...you met Asuna's father." Ray pointed out, causing Kazuto to pout.

"Yea...yea, what about Nijiki?" Kazuto asked, which Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know...she said once that she only lives with her mother, and that she is not rich or wealthy, so she got a job." Ray answered, as the train stopped to show in front of them is a hospital.

"See you in awhile Kazuto." Ray told Kazuto before leaving, which Kazuto waved his hand.

"Alright." Kazuto replied, which Ray wave.

*Few minutes later with Ray*

"Here it is..." Ray thought sadly looking at the door in front of him, as he went inside he saw a girl with silver hair laying on a medic bed, with machines attached to her.

"Nijiki...your mom didn't came...I wish you were up now..." Ray muttered depressed looking around till he saw a sign outside which was see through, and it said...'do not enter', causing Ray to be shocked.

"Hey Sumeragi...do you think I will see my mother?" A voice from the other side of the door asked a question, which freaked Ray out which then turned to surprise at what he heard.

'Crap!' Ray thought, as he saw the door was about to open, which he open the door next to him, and open only a crack so he see what is outside.

"I don't know...we never saw here ever." Sumeragi claimed, who had blue hair and eyes, and is wearing a white shirt, jeans, coat, and white shoes, and next to him is a girl who is around 13 with silver, and purple eyes, and is wearing a silver long sleeve shirt, black leggings, and brown boots, and a black winter coat.

"Hmm...well I guess it's fine...as long as I get to see my sister it is fine, but I wish she was awake." The girl replied with tears about to come out, which Sumeragi kneeled down and whipped the tears off.

"Everything will be alright, she will wake up soon." Sumeragi told the girl, who nodded her head.

'I guess they really are sisters...shit I have to apologize to Sumeragi, and I don't want to since he was trying to kill me...wait I attack first.' Ray thought bitterly, till the door open again reveling a dirty blonde hair man, with grey color eyes, and is wearing a dark blue suit, and very pale skin.

"Hmm...? Ow Ash what are doing here?" The girl asked, which the man named Ash just gave a small smile.

"Ow you know just giving you the data about your sisters condition Rainbow." Ash told the girl named Rainbow.

"Really that nickname..." Rainbow sighed, which Sumeragi frowned, and Ash laughed.

'I think I heard that that name from somewhere...but where?' Ray thought to himself, till he looked at the room he was in, a bathroom.

"Shit...wait are those clean...?" Ray muttered to himself walking to the direction in the bathroom, while Sumeragi was looking around.

"Is something wrong Sumeragi?" Rainbow asked concern, which Sumeragi glared.

"I think someone is in here." Sumeragi declared, which shocked Rainbow and Ash, till the bathroom door open to reveal a doctor wearing a mask, and some shades, and is wearing a white cap, and white gloves.

"Ello...I didn't think someone was here..." The doctor spoke in a American voice, surprising the three.

"...uhh hello?" The three greeted, as the doctor nodded his head.

"Well since the...nurse took the condition's for Ms. Karatachi, and I'm done going to the restroom I will take my leave." The doctor claimed heading towards the door and left, which confused everyone, till a new doctor came with a happy smile.

"Ok I'm here to check on a Ms. Karatachi!" The doctor told the three of them, as their eyes widened, and Sumeragi ran to the door to find the previous doctor to only find nothing there.

"Dame it!" Sumeragi yelled.

*With Ray*

"Thank god I got out of there!" Ray exclaimed with a sigh, as he took of a doctor clothing off.

"I hope they were clean...(Buzzz...buzzz..)...my phone? Who is calling?" Ray muttered as he looked on his phone to see Kazuto's name. "Hello?" Ray answered.

 _"Ray...Asuna is...Asuna is..." Kazuto kept repeating on the other line._

"Dude...dude!" Ray yelled through the phone.

 _"Huh?! Right um...well Asuna...she is in a arranged marriage..." Kazuto told Ray._

"...Get home now...we will discuss this later." Ray told Kazuto, which unknown to Kazuto is that Ray punch a wall.

 _"Ok..." Was all Kazuto said before hanging up._

*A few hours later*

"Come on Kazuto it will be alright." Ray tried to tell Kazuto, who was crying.

"Kazuto...Ray...? Are you both alright?" Sugu asked, till she saw Kazuto crying making her gasp in shock.

"Sugu...he is in shock and fear of lost." Ray told Sugu, who's eyes widen in shock.

"W-what, come on Kazuto you got to be strong, then don't give up till the end." Sugu said, shocking Ray and Kazuto, who both felt happy.

"Heh, you have no idea how much that helped Sugu...thanks." Kazuto told Sugu, who smiled and gave Kazuto a hug, while Ray smiled and went into deep thought for a few minutes, till he saw both Kazuto and Sugu asleep.

"Oh boy...man, well can't leave them like that." Ray told himself, then put both Kazuto and Sugu in a laying down position, then put covers on both of them only to leave and head to his room, only to be stop when he saw Sugu's door wide open, and a case on the floor.

"Jeez, Sugu needs to clean more, what the...no ALO..." Ray muttered only to be shocked about what a case said in front of him, and a atmosphere.

"So...it is real, and Sugu plays it...did not see that coming, but I guess I can use my gift I got from work, and see if all that reading helped on transferring data!" Ray exclaimed closing the door to Sugu's room, and headed to his room, which the walls were painted black, a solid dark wooded bed that was in the back corner of the room with black sheets and a pillow, and a solid dark wooden floor, with a black rug in the middle, and a dark wooden dresser next to the door, and on the other side of the roomin the middle wall was a black wooden cabinet, holding a black tv, and with movies and video games in the cabinet, and right next to the bed was a computer desk and a black computer, and finally on the far left side of the tv was a white door, that leads to the closet.

"Home sweet home, well room I guess, better fix all the stuff I read about." Ray told himself, as he got a black chair out of the closet, and went under his bed to pull out 2 atmospheres, then went to his computer, with two nerve gears on the computer.

*In the morning*

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" A girl scream yelled waking Ray up, who just throw random punches at the air behind him.

"Who? What? Where?! Are we under attack by the animals, I knew animals would cause the next war!" Ray yelled, only to see nothing going on.

"Ow...just my imagination...well ok...(Bing)...who sent me a message? Agil...why?" Ray asked himself, until he gasp, and Kazuto ran into the room.

"Ray I got a mes-" Kazuto started, before Ray raised a hand.

"I know...but how or what is the cause..." Ray muttered, as a picture is on a computer, showing a fairy like Asuna and Rain.

"Yea..." Kazuto agreed.

"By the way who was screaming?" Ray asked, which Kazuto rubbed his head.

"Sugu...you know waking up-" Kazuto started, which Ray wave his hands.

"I got it, just don't continue..." Ray muttered leaving his room.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that Ray and Kazuto got that picture what will happen? Why were Rain and Asuna in that picture? What will Ray do about Sugu playing ALO? Find out next! Hey everyone I'm sorry this took so more time than usual, but it is finished so I will see you guys next time! Peace!**

 **Alternate Journey**


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter for you all, and I will get to it right now, I do not own any of the Sword Art Online franchise, meaning games, manga's or even the Anime, but I do own the story and my Oc's, other than that lets get this story started! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok Andrew, you better not being pulling any shit about that pictur, otherwise I will kick your ass!" Ray yelled at Andrew, who sweatdrop.

"What? No 'Hey Andrew how is the shop?' Or something like that?" Andrew asked, making Ray glare, and Kazuto just came in tired.

"Sorry about Ray Andrew...but I have to admit this place is empty, how is it still running?" Kazuto asked with a raise eyebrow, which Andrew smirk.

"It does not matter during the day, but when the night comes it will be better." Andrew answered, which Ray growled.

"Jeez calm down Ray, anyway what is up with the picture Andrew?" Kazuto questioned with a serious look, which Andrew place a game on the table in the bar.

"This is the reason I called you two and gave those pictures." Andrew answered, making both boys look at the game causing two reactions to happen, a confused look from Kazuto, and a shock look from Ray.

"Alf Heim?" Kazuto questioned, making the other two males sigh.

"Alfhiem, or if you like to call it, the land of the fairys." Andrew replied, making Ray raise a eyebrow, but for a different reason.

"Ok, obviously that would be what it means...for people who heard it, but thanks Andrew cause I didn't know myself a bit there..." Ray muttered the last part embarrassed, which Kazuto and Andrew laughed.

"Ha, ok that was a good laugh, but Andrew what does this game have to do with Asuna or Nijiki?" Kazuto asked, which Andrew got some pictures and put it in front of the two brothers, to see a picture of two girls in a bird cage on a tree.

"Who do these two look like?" Andrew replied, which Ray just gave a dead look, causing the two people around him to shiver at the look he was giving.

"It looks like Nijiki and Asuna except you know they look like fairys." Ray answered, which Andrew slowly nodded his head.

"Now how did someone get a picture like this?" Kazuto asked, which Ray nodded his head a bit in confusion.

"They got it by flying." Andrew answered simply, making Ray look at him crushing the glass cup in front of him, and Kazuto gave a look of sadness.

"Flying?!" Kazuto and Ray yelled, Kazuto out of shock, but Ray's yell was it of fear causing him to shake in his chair, causing Andrew to look in concern, but Kazuto looked sad.

"Calm down Ray..." Kazuto told Ray, which he nodded his head.

"You ok Ray? Do you need anything?" Andrew asked out of concern, which Ray shook his head.

"What else can you tell us about the game?" Kazuto asked in a low voice, which got Andrew's attention.

"Umm...well the game is like this, there are no sword skills, but it is replaced by magic, and unlike SAO to increase a skill you have to use it a lot, and practice for it to be better, finally about skills is that when you start it be great around your physical and mental abilities." Andrew explain, shocking Ray and Kazuto.

"Hardcore, jeez." Ray muttered in shock, making Andrew laugh, until Kazuto realized something that got his attention.

"Where was the area the picture was taken?" Kazuto asked, making Andrew freeze on the spot before turning around the game case.

"It is at the world tree, and that is a big thing, cause all the fairy races have a main quest, this request apparently is to get to the top of the world tree, so they can have their wish granted by the King of all fairys, as well as getting the person that made it there a legendary weapon." Andrew answered, making Kazuto and Ray gasp.

"Wait can people just fly?" Kazuto asked, but Ray shivered.

"No there is a time limit, but the people who got this picture, decided to have a group of people stand on each other's shoulders and fly up, with the bottom person flying up with max speed until they were at their limits, and it kept on going until it got to the person who was on top ran out of time." Agil explained, causing both brothers to look surprised at that idea.

"Stupid and smart idea I guess..." Ray muttered, which Andrew nodded his head, but Kazuto just finished his drink fast and slammed it down.

"Andrew I need to use this game for a while!" Kazuto stated, but before Agil could answer, Ray gave Andrew the game.

"Come on Kazuto let's go home." Ray told Kazuto in a voice saying do it or die, making Kazuto surprised, but he did it, until they got outside.

"Come on man, it was the chance we had to see Asuna and Nijiki again why would-" Kazuto started, until Ray raised a hand.

"Boss already gave we two copies of the game, and gear, now we just need a guide, and I know where we can find one." Ray explained, shocking Kazuto.

*At the Kirigaya house hold*

"Yo Sugu!" Kazuto called out with Ray next to him, as they saw Sugu choking.

"Shit...get the drink." Ray told Kazuto, who raised a eyebrow.

"Why not you?" Kazuto replied.

"Cause if we continue this she will die." Ray countered, which Kazuto sighed, and did the job, by giving Sugu some apple juice.

"Gah! Thank you!" Sugu yelled out in relief.

"Yea no problem, hey Sugu thanks for the talk last night, now I know I will save Asuna!" Kazuto claimed, making Sugu frown a bit.

"Yea...no problem." Sugu mumbled.

"Well see you later!" Kazuto told Sugu, before Ray grabbed his jacket stopping him from moving, then lifting Sugu by her jacket.

"Hey what's going on!" Sugu yelled, which Ray looked at her.

"We need you to be our guide in Alfhiem online, since you are the only person I know that plays it." Ray replied, making the cousins freeze.

"Eeeehhhh?!" They both yelled in shock.

*A while later in Ray's room*

"Wait, so you are saying that you found out Sugu play's Alfhiem, by walking down the hall, to see her room's door open, to see the game and a atmosphere, which made you send over everything from both our nerve gears to Atmospheres so we can play ALO, and because of the situation." Kazuto and Sugu summarized, which Ray nodded.

"Yea, pretty much." Ray agreed.

"The fuck man..." Kazuto stated, making Ray roll his eyes.

"Whatever, anyway two things, Sugu we need to know which Fairy race you are so me and Kazuto can head to your races city, so you can head there, and we can save the SAO surviers that are trapped in that game, and two you need to clean your room." Ray explained, which Sugu nodded her head understanding what he said.

"Ok, I am a Sylth named Leafa, so you should know where the home area is, now what will your names be and race?" Sugu questioned.

"Easy a Sprigan and if I am right Kazuto will choose the same thing, cause I want to mess with people with my illusion magic, name for me would be...Nightmare..." Ray answered with a twitch, making Kazuto frown.

"Um, alright, but that will take a few days." Sugu told Ray, who frown.

"Then we will have to hurry then." Ray exclaimed with a smirk, making Sugu smile, and Kazuto gave a equal smirk.

"Now let's go, can't do anything while sitting here, so let's get going Ray!" Kazuto stated bring his fist out, which Ray hit.

"Yea...let's go." Ray agreed, while handing Kazuto his stuff he will need.

'Please one more time, just give us the chance to save them.' Both brothers thought.

*A few minutes later*

"Link start!" Kazuto and Ray called, which they both saw only white.

"Please pick your gender and your name you will use." A voice called out, which both brothers put in their name, and gender that they use in SAO.

"Please now pick your fairy race." The voice called again, which Ray immediately pick Sprigan, but Kazuto looked around and saw a fairy wearing all black and picked it.

"Identification confirmed, sending to Sprigan home territory." The voice finished, and both Kazuto and Ray fell from the sky, as Kazuto was dressed in black pants, boots, shirt, and a short sleeve jacket with gray strips on the sleeves, and his was all sticking up, but the thing mainly noticed was that his ears were pointy, but Ray looked completely different, his skin lost its tan making it almost gone, his hair was looking like a porky pine, showing his own pointy ears, as he wore black combat boots, black pants, a gray long sleeve shirt, and a black jacket with no sleeves what so ever, and as they were in the air a black portal open sucking them in.

*Unknown location*

"Aaaahhhh!" Kazuto yelled hitting the ground really hard.

"Ugh, I think I broke something." Kazuto grunted in pain.

"Cool now can you help me get out of this tree Kirito." A voice called, which Kazuto turn around to see a guy hanging upside down with both of his feet stuck on a tree branch, making Kirito look a bit ready for battle.

"Who are you?" Kirito asked, making the guy pout.

"I gave you the game idiot." The guy answered, causing Kirito to widen his eyes.

"Nightmare!" Kirito yelled in surprise.

"Yea, now can you help me, I am stuck here." Nightmare asked a bit embarrassed, causing Kirito to laugh.

*A few minutes later*

"Never talk about this or I will end your life Kirito." Nightmare told Kirito, who smirk.

"Sure, whatever, but how did you get in the tree?" Kirito questioned.

"Bad landing, but we should check our skills, and see if the exit button is here." Nightmare replied with a gulp, and they open their menu's after a few minutes with their right hand, till they use their left hand.

"Why the left hand?" Kirito asked, which Nightmare shrug his shoulders, and they looked around their settings, and had sighs of relief about having a exit button, but it was soon was replaced with shock.

" .Hell..." Nightmare spoke slowly.

"Our skills they are the same as SAO, and the items are the there, but don't have names, crap where are they!" Kirito growled in fustratation, as Nightmare did the same thing, till Kirito came to two items, and Nightmare came to one, but as they push the items bright lights came and blinded them, and once the light was gone 3 girls were floating in the air, and they open their eyes, making Kirito happy, and Nightmare wanting to cry.

"Yui...Strea...do you remember me?" Kirito asked.

"And Zoey you know who I am...right?" Nightmare question, making all 3 girls gasp.

"Daddy!" Yui and Strea called, and ran to Kirito and giving him a hug.

"Papa!" Zoey called jumping on Nightmare and giving him a hug, which he returned.

'This is the best...' Both in-game fathers thought, remembering all the joy in SAO.

*A few minutes later*

"Umm...Where are we?" The three little girls questioned, making both in-game fathers rub their cheeks.

"Um...a different game really." Nightmare told the girls, who looked surprised.

"Yea, and now I have a question why do we have all our stuff back, and skills?" Kirito asked Nightmare, who was thinking.

"We'll all I did was transferred stuff from the nervegears to the atmosphere's since it would be better to use if we were going to go to a game, and transfer items, so we can have nice clothes and stuff, but skills, I do not know." Nightmare answered Kirito, who sighed.

"It is because your characters fuse." Strea stated, making the brothers look at her.

"Yes she is right, your SAO character transfer all of its skills and such, to make your character, but all of them don't exist here." Yui added.

"That would explain the items and Duel wielding." Kirito summed up, which Nightmare nodded his head.

"Yes, but you should get rid of your items, so the system won't do anything to you." Zoey added, making Kirito and Nightmare gulp, and quickly got rid of their items.

"Man all that work for nothing..." Both boys mused, making the 3 girls laugh.

"Ow yeah, it seems like you three have access to the system, so what does that mean you three are to the system, and why does this place looks a bit familiar?" Nightmare questioned, which the girls closed their eyes.

"Well, apparently that everything in this game is similar to the SAO, and to the system we and navigation pixies!" Yui exclaimed, as a light appeared and after it faded, Yui and Strea and Zoey are smaller, and all had pixie like dresses, purple for Yui and Strea and Black for Zoey, and they had wings on their backs.

"Wow that is cool." Kirito stated rubbing Yui and Strea's cheeks, who were embarrassed, but Zoey was rubbed on the top of her head, which made her happy.

"Daddy! That is a bit annoying!" Yui and Strea called.

"Oops sorry!" Kirito apologized.

"You know we should hurry, Since Asuna and Rain are here." Nightmare told Kirito, but he grabbed the girls attention, by saying that.

"Where are they?" The girls asked, which Nightmare looked at Kirito, who sighed.

"Um...well at some major quest somewhere here, but I have to ask where are we, and where is the nearest place we can stay at?" Kiito asked, as Strea thought for a moment.

"We are close to the Sylths area, we can make it there easily if we fly." Strea answered, making Nightmare shiver.

"Is something wrong Papa?" Zoey asked Nightmare, who looks a bit frozen in place.

"Ow...um, Zoey you see your papa...had a problem when he was a kid, and if you added with his natural fear f heights then yea..." Kirito explained, as Nightmare looked away in embarrassment.

"Ah, don't worry papa you can do it, I believe in you!" Zoey cheered, making Nightmare look a bit scarred, but was ready.

"Alright so to fly you have to hold your hand out, so that a controller can come to your hand, then move your controller left or right to move to the sides, forward to fly higher, and back to decend." Yui explained, which they both did, but smacked into everything around them.

"Ugh this is going to be awhile..." Kirito groan in pain.

"Me absolutely since I was less than 15 feet of the ground, you not so much." Nightmare replied.

"This is going to be a long training on flying huh?" Strea asked, which both Yui and Zoey shrug.

"Well they did not had to fly in SAO, and someone with a fear of heights, but have to admit they did fineish." Zoey countered.

"Yes, but how will this end." Yui questioned with a bit of fear.

*A few minutes later*

"Ok! I hope we never do that again!" Kirito yelled high in the air, with a branch in his hair, and a few cut on his face.

"Yeah, but you are doing better than me!" Nightmare shouted from above the trees, making Kirito sigh, with Yui in his left chest pocket, and Strea in his right chest pocket, but Zoey was on Nightmare's hair and pulling on it.

"I'm going to take you do with me!" A voice of a girl yelled.

"Want to go save the princess?" Kirito asked with a grin, and Nightmare glared.

"Don't do that shit, against my moral compass." Nightmare stated.

"Your full of it." Kirito stated, while trying to land, hence 'trying' and fell through a tree, causing Nightmare to laugh.

"Let me show-fuck!" Nightmare yelled, as he hit a tree branch, and landing on other branches till he landed on the ground next to Kirito.

"Ugh my head." Kirito winced, then saw 3 guys wearing red armor, and a girl with blonde hair tied up in a poneytail and green eyes, and is wearing a green dress, with white leggings and brown boots, while holding a katana.

"This is lame 3 guys against one girl, that is weak." Kazuto exclaimed, which soon Nightmare stood up.

"What was that punk!" One guy wear armor called out.

"Mind if we handle them? Kirito asked the girl, who looked surprised.

"Uuhhh...sure, not like they are going to let you leave alive anyway." The girl replied ready for battle.

"Sweet you joining, doesn't mess with your compass." Kirito exclaimed, which Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"Do it yourself, they are already weak as they are." Nightmare stated, which the guys in red growled, while the girl was shocked, but Kirito was shrugging it of.

"Hey no-" One guy in red armor started to call but was cut then exploded and turned to a flam, and a few feet behind the flame was Kirito holding a sword.

"Weak, really high skill and shit like it." Nightmare claimed.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that the girls are back, Sugu was discovered, and the boys enter ALO what will happen now? Find out next time! Hey guys this was by start to the ALO saga, and I hope you all enjoy, so I hope to see you all next time! Peace!**

 **Alternate Journey**


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

 **Alright the first story to start the summer! But as always I do not own Sword Art Online anything about Sword Art Online belongs to its creators, but I do own the story idea, and my Oc's, but other than this let's get this story started! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know, you two guys have been standing and doing nothing, plus anyone else got the feeling that over a weak has just past?" Nightmare questioned, making everyone looked at him like a idiot.

"What? Just me? What ever." Nightmare scoffed while making circles on the ground, making Kirito face palm and dashed and finished off the second guy with red armor on the ground, who was looking around before turning into a red flame.

"So you in the air, are you next?" Kirito questioned, which shook the guy a bit, and the blonde girl by a tree.

"Nah, my magic is almost at 900, and I rather not pay the penalty." The guy in armor replied, which made Ray nod his head.

"Well at least your being truthful, and your point is reasonable." Nightmare admitted, which Kirito nodded in agreement, while the blonde haired girl's eye twitch.

"Ok, what about you do you want to fight?" Kirito asked the girl, who looked shocked but then thought about it for a bit.

"No, I'm good." The girl answered with a tired sigh.

"Yea, I mean I don't want to fight you one on one, or that other guy cause I can sense power that equals to yours from him." The guy with armor stated, while Nightmare grinned and had victory sign up.

"Even though he seems like a idiot...but we will settle this next time, you hear!" The guy in armor called out before flying away, but Nightmare looked annoyed.

"Not even a day, and we have people gunning for us, just fucking fantastic..." Nightmare muttered under his breath.

"So hey what is up with those flames?" Kirito asked, but the girl did a 'hush' sound to both boys to make them be quite.

"As long as those flames are around the people can still hear anything we are saying." The girl explained, making the boys gulp, till the flames were gone.

"Ok now we can talk, now that is over what do you want a fight? If so I will take you both down if you try taking me out." The blonde told Nightmare and Kirito, who blinked a bit, before Kirito put his sword away and cross his arms.

"Hey you know that is not how I thought this situation was going to go." Kirito claimed, which the blonde haired girl and Nightmare raised their eyebrows.

"Really and what was the way you were thinking?" Nightmare asked, which Kirito smirked at him.

"I thought she was going to run in my arms and be crying thank you for saving her life, then give a kiss and all you know like a fairy tale." Kirito answered, which the blond haired girl growled, but Nightmare was trying to hold back a laugh, but Zoey was laughing inside of Nightmare's pocket, but Yui was a bit mad.

"No way! Daddy does not get kiss by anyone other than me, Strea, and mommy!" Yui claimed holding onto Kirito's neck, till Strea came out and was sitting on Kirito's shoulder with a smirk.

"Unless our dad is a playboy." Strea replied with a smirk, causing Nightmare to fall on the floor laughing like no tomorrow with Zoey, but Kirito was shocked that he was about to trip and die, but Yui tilted her head, and the blonde girl was just frozen.

"What's a playboy?" Yui questioned, making Nightmare and Kirito freeze.

"I will tell you when your older." Kirito stated, which made Yui tilt her head.

"Wait are those personal pixies?" The blonde girl asked, which made the brothers look at each other.

"Um...yea...hey we are kinda new to the game, and would you mind answering some questions we have?" Kirito replied, which the blonde girl thought about it.

"Alright, I cans do that and owe you a drink for saving my life." Lefa answer the question with a smile.

"Alright thanks, I'm Kirito, and these two are Yui and Strea." Kirito introduced, making the girl raise a eyebrow.

"Ow...um I'm Lefa..." The girl named Lefa replied, making Nightmare freeze from the name till he looked in the girls eyes.

"Sugu?" Nightmare questioned, making Kirito and Lefa become stiff.

"H-how do you know my name?" Lefa asked shocked while backing up, making Nightmare pout from it.

"Jeez, get to see your brothers and you get angry, man I do not believe this." Nightmare exclaimed, making Lefa's jaw drop like a stack of bricks.

"R-Ray? K-Kazuto?" Lefa questioned, which Kirito and Nightmare nodded their heads, which lead them to being on the ground, by Sugu tackling them.

"Ow, it is good to see you both again in game!" Lefa told them, which Nightmare had a dead look, but Kirito looked shocked.

"Didn't show it a few minutes ago..." Nightmare muttered under his breath, which made Lefa stand up while rubbing the back of her head in a awkward silence.

"Yea sorry, I thought you were some stalker or something." Lefa claimed, causing Nightmare to have a dark look in his eyes.

"Ow a stalker huh?" Nightmare spoke darkly, which Lefa backed off a bit.

"Wait I did not mean it like that!" Lefa exclaimed, but Nightmare was just smirking.

"No take backs!" Nightmare yelled, as he brought Lefa into a choke hold and started rubbing his knuckles on her head, making her yell at Nightmare.

"Stop! I hate when you do this!" Lefa yelled while hitting Nightmare with her elbow, making Nightmare twitch.

"Then you should not call someone a stalker!" Nightmare replied, while Kirito, Yui, Strea, and Zoey just looked at the problem with confused eyes and looks, but Kirito had the look of a headache happening.

"Daddy? Who is that girl?" Yui questioned, which Kirito looked at her for a few seconds then looked at Nightmare and Lefa.

"She is your aunt." Kirito explained, making the three girls look surprised, but then smiled at the answer.

"Ok you two, I think we should go discuss this somewhere else." Kirito told Nightmare and Lefa, who looked at him and shrug their shoulders.

"Sure, there is a neutral town close by." Lefa explained, which made Kirito look confused, but Nightmare nodded his head.

"Wait, I thought your races hometown was near by?" Kirito questioned, which Nightmare shook his head.

"It is but if we get to it Sylths can sneak attack you or just attack you with no problem, but you can't fight back since no one that is a Sylth can lose health, but another race in the area or in the town they won't be so lucky." Lefa explained, but Kirito just smiled.

"But if you are with us would that mean we could enter?" Kirito replied, which Lefa just raised a eyebrow just as he asked.

"You know he is right, if we are with you it will just look like we are being watched, and if we do anything bad you will kill us, which neither will happen." Nightmare added, making Lefa sigh about it.

"Alright, I guess it would work, I hope your right." Lefa claimed as her wings just appear, making both boys shock.

"Lefa...how can you fly with out a controller?" Kirito asked, making Lefa just look at them then gave a small smile.

"Ow, that is right you two don't know, well I can teach you how to fly with your wings without the controller." Lefa told them, which Kirito smiled, but Nightmare just paled.

"Ok first get your wings out, but don't bring out the controller." Lefa added, which they easily did, till they both felt a hand touch the center making them twitch, but Nightmare's started to make him fly, making all three of them shocked when Nightmare was floating in the air.

"The hell?" Nightmare breathed as he was moving around with his wings in the air, as Lefa watched with her jaw dropped.

"That...was not supposed to happen." Lefa muttered, but then Lefa started laughing with Kirito as they saw that Nightmare was moving without control and was hitting into two different trees in front of him and behind him repeatedly.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Kirito questioned as he laughed so much he was running out of air, as Lefa nodded her head but was rolling on ground, as were Yui and Strea, but Zoey was looking with a tilt head in concern but still had a smile.

"Someone help me sto this!" Nightmare yelled, which made everyone laugh even more, or in Zoey's case she started laughing.

"We will help you, when Kirito got at least in the air." Lefa shouted, making everyone laugh harder.

"Ffffuuuuuuuucccckkkkkkk!" Nightmare yelled.

"Don't you dare curse in front of the kids!" Kirito yelled, which the girls just sighed.

"Alright so Kirito just move your wings like your moving some muscles." Lefa explained, which Kirito nodded his head, which he soon did but floated in the air, but was flying everywhere and going in any direction.

"We have a lot of work to do." Lefa sigh, which made the girls laugh about the thought of what Nightmare and Kirito had to do.

*A few minutes later*

"Man that took to long." Kirito complained as he flew around, while Nightmare was floating on top of a tree.

"I do not hear you complaining about it!" Nightmare yelled, which Kirito pout, and the girls just laughed at how the adopted brothers acted.

"Haha, ok come on, if we want to make it to town before morning because you have school in the morning you two." Lefa told the boys, which Nightmare paled, but Kirito just rolled his eyes.

"Sure mom, I got it." Kirito replied with a tone which ticked Lefa of, but it made Nightmare hold back a laugh.

"Come on you two let's go before we have to go to school!" Nightmare exclaimed, which Lefa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, as Kirito just laughed.

"Alright whatever, just follow me, and Nightmare you might actually want to go in the air, or are you going to be a baby about?" Lefa teased, which Nightmare narrowed his eyes like he was about to kill.

"No I'm good, I feel like a ninja by doing this, plus the day I fly so high, is the day you get swimming lessons." Nightmare stated with a growl, making everyone flinch at what Nightmare said.

"Jeez ok we get it let's just go." Lefa replied a bit shaky, but everyone did what she said but with Nightmare by the tree's tops.

"So how long will it take?" Kirito asked Lefa, who just thought about it for a bit.

"Not so long if we fly at top speed." Lefa answered, which Kirito nodded his head.

"Then let's pick up the pace!" Kirito exclaimed as he started to speed up, with Lefa doing the same thing, but Nightmare just raised a eyebrow.

"The hell are they doing?" Nightmare muttered till the answer came to him, which he soon spead up, till the three were in a clearing, but Nightmare looked like he was about to faint or even puck.

"Ok we are almost there!" Lefa called out, which Nightmare sighed in relief, and Kirito nodded his head, and they just kept on fly till they saw a city.

"Um...Lefa is the city made out of emeralds?" Nightmare questioned, which Lefa shrug , and Kirito just looked at the place.

"Wait...do you two know how to land?" Lefa asked, which Nightmare and Kirito's eyes widen as they realized something.

"No!" Kirito answered with a shout.

"Kinda!" Nightmare added, which did not make Lefa feel better.

"Ow, um...crap, well you two are on your own!" Lefa told her brothers, who were shocked about what Lefa said.

"Ow, no you are not flaking on us!" Nightmare yelled, but just noticed that Lefa was gone, and the brothers looked at each other and nodded their heads, as they took a deep breath.

"CRAP!" The brothers yelled, as Kirito hit a wall, but Nightmare fell inside but fell down the stairs till he hit the ground.

"Dad!" The 3 little girls called, while flying over their respective father.

"Ugh...that hurt like hell..." Kirito groaned in pain, as Nightmare was frozen like he was dead.

"Don't worry I can heal you two." Lefa replied with a bitter smile, but Nightmare gave her a glare (well if he could).

"Ow please, you flaked on us! Who does that on two new players, especially on family, and one that has a fear of being in the air!" Nightmare yelled, making Lefa have a awkward smile as she was using some healing magic.

"Hey I'm sorry ok is that all you want to hear?" Lefa asked, while Nightmare still glared, and Kirito just sighed.

"LEFA-CHAN!" A voice called showing a green haired boy running towards them, which both boys had confused, but Nightmare had a tiny glare still pointing at Lefa.

"Recon?" Lefa questioned with surprise, as said boy came in front of them who was tired from running.

"Ow Lefa I was- Ahhh! Sprigans!" Recon yelled grabbing his dager, which Kirito and Nightmare raised a eyebrow confused.

"Recon don't they helped me with the Salamanders!" Lefa quickly replied, as Kirito raised a eyebrow, and Nightmare just had a smirk.

"Yea...umm, I'm Kirito." Kirito introduced with a raised hand, which the boy smiled and shaked Kirito's hand.

"Nice to meet-Wait! That does not explain why you are here?!" Recon exclaimed getting ready to fight, which Nightmare burst just laughed like a madman.

"Man, your boyfriend is really protective huh, Sugu?" Nightmare asked Lefa, who blushed, in which she punch Nightmare in the arm.

"Onii-San! Why do you have to make Jokes like that, it is Kazuto's job, and I prefer my other brother doing it than you!" Lefa yelled in embarrassment, which Nightmare grinned at how Lefa was acting, but Recon's jaw hit the ground.

"Y-you two are Sugu's brothers!" Recon called out, which both Sprigan's smiled.

"Yep...well if you know the story than yes, but that is for another time!" Kirito replied, as Nightmare nodded in agreement.

"O-ok, well Lefa there was a meeting with-" Recon started, making Lefa gasp in shock about what Recon was saying.

"Ow, umm...say that I went to talk with family, cause I got to answer some questions that my brothers have, and owe them a drink for saving my ass." Lefa replied, which Nightmare and Kirito rolled their eyes, and Recon was baffled, and did not noticed the three siblings left.

*Few minutes later at the Diner*

"Ok, we got our drinks and all, so what is this thing about saving people?" Lefa questioned with curiosity, which made Nightmare and Kirito look serious.

"Well, by doing research we found out that many people males and females from SAO have been in full dive for so long, we did research and found out these players decided to pick female characters, since most idiots of guys would fall for the attractive female characters...till we got a picture in this game about two people we know from SAO, and they are in a bird cage in a tree, so that tree in the middle, the world tree, so we are here to bust them out, since the government could put the players in more danger." Nightmare explained, making Lefa gasp, and Kirito agreed.

"I-I didn't know...but why do you want information on the game, seems like you know what you are doing." Lefa questioned, which Kirito sighed.

"Maybe, but we don't know what's going on right now, like all these player killers or what the tree is about, or goals." Kirito answered, and Nightmare sighed in agreement.

"Ow, well like fighting for land that is what is going on, all fairy races are trying to complete the grand quest, which one race can evolve in some ways so they can fly forever, and you complete this quest by going into the tree and fight the guardians, so you can meet Oberon the fairy King, and they saw that there will be a demon advance for some fairy's." Lefa explained, making Nightmare and Kirito think about the information that was given.

"I'm surprised that all the fairy races are not working together to beat the quest." Kirito spoke, which Lefa gave a sad smile.

"So you noticed." Lefa exclaimed, which Kirito raised a eyebrow.

"But there is a catch is there, I think it is the fact that only one race will be rewarded is it?" Nightmare asked, which Lefa nodded her head in agreement.

"That is right, no race will trust the enemy, and how would you feel the team you are working with gets the reward you work hard to get?" Lefa asked, which Nightmare and Kirito cringe a bit.

"Well this makes it difficult, but the Salamanders have the numbers and power especially in fire, Undines have the power to heal and water magic and holy magic, Sprigans are best at illusions and treasure hunting, Gnomes are best at selling and earth magic, Pooka's are best a music, Cat Sith's have their senses max out and are great at beast taming, imp's are best at dark magic, and then we have a Leprechaun who are best at enhance magic and smithing, and Sylth best at healing and wind magic, if they don't work together and decided to work solo, then this will take...a few months, or a year or two, but we do not have the time or patience...we have to find a way, thanks Sugu for the information, we won't bother you anymore than we have to." Nightmare told them, which Kirito nodded and they were about to leave, as Lefa was looking at her brothers with a sad feeling before standing up.

"Hold on!" Lefa yelled, shocking Nightmare and Kirito.

"You two are not going...without me, you need a guide and a bit of help to win this." Lefa stated, shocking the boys.

"W-what? Don't you have something important to do here?" Kirito asked, which made Lefa grind.

"Ow, it can wait, after all family comes first, and I want to meet my sisters-in-law." Lefa replied, making Nightmare and Kirito blush.

"W-what?!" The brothers yelped in shock, as Lefa smirked and got ready to leave.

"See you two in the real world." Lefa replied, as she disappeared, leaving a shocked Nightmare and Kirito.

"Let's get a hotel room..." Kirito muttered, which Nightmare nodded in agreement.

*A few minutes later at a hotel*

"So...school..." Nightmare spoke out loud, which Kirito chuckled.

"Yea...that will be interesting, you know meeting the gang except Andrew and-" Kirito started, which Nightmare chuckle.

"True, but what can you do." Nightmare laughed, and Kirito grinned, till Yui, Strea, and Zoey flew up to their respective father.

"Dad? Can we sleep with you until we fall asleep?" The girl's asked their respective father, which caused them to smile and nod their heads, causing the girls to smile and enter their respective father's bed.

"You know...when we get Asuna and Nijiki back...I'm going to find a house." Nightmare told Kirito, who smiled.

"Heh, great minds think alike huh?" Kirito questioned, which made Nightmare roll his eyes and chuckle.

"Well the girls are asleep..." Nightmare started till he was out cold, as well as Kirito, but what no one noticed was that their wings appeared and change for a few seconds then change back.

*In Nightmare and Kirito's dream*

"Mmm...you will make a great wife...or toy..." A voice called laughing.

"KIRITO!" Asuna's voice yelled.

"Oh can you please stop your friends sweetie, or do I have to play with you more?" A voice asked in a sing song voice.

"N-NIGHTMARE!" Rain's voice called out in pain.

"ASUNA/RAIN!" Nightmare and Kirito called out to their respective girl.

*In the real world*

"Ahhh! Calm down just a dream, just a dream." Kazuto and Ray told themselves in their own respective room.

'If anyone hurt my girl...I will kill them!' Ray and Kazuto thought darkly.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **What will happen now that Kazuto and Ray are working with Sugu in ALO, What was the dream all about? Will Sugu and Nagata become a couple? What will school for Kazuto and Ray will be like? Find out next time. Hey guys I hope you guys like the chapter and all, next chapter will be done soon probably, but other than this I hope to see you next time! Peace!**

 **Alternate Journey**


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next story for you all, any who let's just get this story started, I do not own Sword Art Online, though that would be cool, but I do own the story idea and my own Oc's, other than this hope you all enjoy the the chapter! Happy reading!**

* * *

"Hey, do you have the feeling Sugu hit someone?" Ray asked Kazuto, as he looked up from his work and looked at Ray and shrugging his shoulders.

"Probably, but if possible, may who ever it is...I hope that person had a great life to live." Kazuto replied shedding a tear and giving a honorable look, causing Ray to laugh and about to fall on the floor.

"A-a little dramatic are we?" Ray asked with a smirk, which caused Kazuto to roll his eyes but give a equal smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not that really is up to opinion." Kazuto answered with a grin, which Ray rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea...so if she did hit someone who do you think it is?" Ray asked, which Kazuto thought about for a bit then smiled.

"Probably that one guy from yesterday." Kazuto answered, making Ray surprised.

"I guess...now thinking about it though, he seems really ready to protect Sugu, but also is lacking the heart of it all." Ray replied with a straight face, making Kazuto think about the thoughts.

"Probably right, we will never know until time shows." Kazuto stated, which Ray smirked at the words Kazuto said.

"Yes we will, but if he makes her cry I will kill him." Ray replied, making Kazuto shiver at the thought.

"so...ready to head back to ALO?" Kazuto asked, making Ray smirk grew even more.

"You better believe it." Ray answered.

*A few minutes in ALO*

"Ok, so all we do is wait for-" Nightmare started till the door to the dinner open reveling Lefa who just stared at them.

"Never mind?" Kirito asked, which Nightmare gave a sigh and nodded his head, which confused Lefa.

"Umm...ok one are you ready to go, and two what were you talking about?" Lefa replied, which the boys shook their heads.

"Just talking about when you would come, so are there any shops nearby, cause with these beginners gear we are very screwed." Nightmare answered, which Lefa blinked then grinned at Nightmare.

"That is interesting, but yes there are shops by here." Lefa told Nightmare, who nodded his head.

"Alright, good call on the gear, but first Yui, Strea wake up we are about to leave, and two is this yuild? I think that is the name, is the money in this game?" Kirito replied, as he shook his pockets, while Nightmare did the same thing to Zoey, causing Lefa to raise a eyebrow.

"Don't judge us, and yes it's the money." Nightmare told his adopted siblings, who laughed like no tomorrow.

"Let's just go shopping..." Nightmare added with a growl, making them laugh even harder with the girls joining in after hearing the conversation.

*A few minutes after shopping*

"Hahahaha!" Lefa laughed while rolling on the ground and holding her stomach, while the two brothers looked confused, as Kirito wore a style similar to his SAO clothes, and a wide and long sword attached to his back (Seriously I don't know what is funny about it), Nightmare on the other hand looked completely different he wore a black western trench coat, with light black western jeans, black finger less gloves, a white shirt with grey sleeves, a red bandana tied around his neck, and is wearing black western boots, and behind his back is a black long sword with silver design of a dragon, but unknown to Kirito and Sugu, Nightmare bought two more swords.

"Ok if your done laughing let's get going." Nightmare told Sugu, who was trying to catch her breath.

"Do you know why she was laughing?" Kirito asked, which Nightmare shrug.

"A-alright, ok I know a spot that should help us, but Nightmare you are not going to like it one bit." Lefa told Nightmare, who raised a eyebrow.

"How so? From a scale from annoyed or upset to making me want to tear someone's head off or crying?" Nightmare asked, which left Lefa whistling and walking away.

"Ow, um I'm going to follow her." Kirito told Nightmare, who was staring with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

"What the Hell!" Nightmare yelled, causing people to starred at him.

*A few minutes later*

"Ok one! You two left me alone in a town I don't know about! Two do you guys hate me?" Nightmare told Lefa and Kirito, who were just starting at him.

"No, and the way this tower we are by is since it is high we can use the top to be high in the air, which allows us to be in the air easily and we don't have to worry about going higher in the air." Lefa explained, which Kirito nodded, but Nightmare was as pale as snow.

"Alright come on Nightmare." Kirito told Nightmare, who was shaking like no tomorrow, making Lefa sigh.

"Come on being in the air for-ow wait, uhh...just do it for your girl." Lefa added, which Nightmare just gave a blank look.

"...Just hurry up..." Nightmare replied in a emotionless voice, making Kirito and Lefa shake a bit.

"Uhh, right." Kirito agreed somewhat, making Lefa sigh.

"Alright come on we have to make it to the top." Lefa replied, as the adopted brothers nodded their heads in a understanding way.

"By the way...did you hit someone today?" Nightmare asked, making Lefa confused.

"Why would you ask that?" Lefa questioned with curiosity, causing Nightmare to just stare at her for a bit.

"Cause I have a chill that only reacts when you or Kirito attack someone or something in real life." Nightmare explained, and it made Kirito and Lefa look at him with shock, surprise, amazement, and awe.

"Really?!" They Kirito and Lefa asked, which made Nightmare laugh.

"Yes, and no, I can tell if you make a deadly strike or hit, but I can't tell if your in a dangerous fight." Nightmare explained, causing Kirito and Lefa to nod their heads in a understanding way.

"That still-" Kirito started till a voice called out.

"LEFA!" The voice called again, revealing a man and 3 Sylths.

"Sigurd, what is it that you want?" Lefa asked with a bit of surprise, as the man named Sigurd just scowled.

"Never mind that, what is this that I hear that you are leaving?" Sigurd replied in a voice of anger, making Kirito and Nightmare frown.

"I'm just heading to were the tree is." Lefa answered, which made Sigurd raise a eyebrow at what Lefa said.

"That does not make sense, but you cannot leave the guild and if you are gone you will be a traitor." Sigurd replied with a grin, making Lefa flinch, but before anyone knew it Nightmare punch Sigurd in the face causing him to fall, but no damage was done, but it made everyone stop and frozen from the look Nightmare gave.

"You better shut the hell up...that is my sister your talking." Nightmare growled, with Kirito joining him, and made the three Sylths scared like no tomorrow.

"Come on let's go Nightmare it's a waste." Kirito told Nightmare, who nodded his head and walked with Kirito, making Lefa snap out of her trance and followed her brothers, as they all walk to the top.

"That was no guild..." Kirito muttered in anger and sadness, which Nightmare noticed and looked displeased, but Lefa was confused.

"Sugu we are sorry we got you in trouble, and all." Nightmare apologized, which Lefa just rolled her eyes.

"It's no problem guys, I did not like the way they acted at all." Lefa stated, which made both her brothers smile.

"Heh, that is our sister for you, but let's go before we get into a lot of trouble." Kirito claimed, making Nightmare gulp, and Kirito and Lefa laughed.

"Lefa!" A voice called, which made the three adopted siblings look back to see Recon running towards them.

"What are you doing here Recon?" Lefa asked surprised, as Recon was out of breath, which made Kirito and Nightmare laugh a bit.

"I-I just heard that you got labeled as a traitor, and got kicked out of the guild." Recon told the three who were surprised.

"Wow, news travels fast does it?" Nightmare muttered, which made the two Sylths sigh and agreed.

"You wouldn't believe it." The Sylth duo grumbled, making Kirito rube his cheek.

"Man worse than-you know what just forget it." Kirito stated, which they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, with that out of the way we should leave, so are you staying or coming with us Recon?" Lefa asked, which Recon looked hesitated about answering.

"N-no I'll stay, I'm going to check if Sigurd is up to anything, and once I'm done I will be at the tree as fast as I can." Recon answered, which made Lefa leave, causing Recon to be sad.

"Shit, Um...I'll go low ground thank you very much!" Nightmare called out in a pale color that is not healthy, then he was gone.

"Jeez they are not in a mood to talk, but hey it is a good idea to see if that guy is up to something, but level up and be careful I've seen too much to know that something bad is going to happen." Kirito told Recon before he left, leaving Recon to think where he stand.

*A while later*

"Ok so we are going to land here!" Lefa yelled, which Kirito nodded his head, and Nightmare just looked up and landed on the ground easily.

"That was not so difficult." Nightmare claimed, which Lefa and Kirito gave him a look.

"That is because you were close to the ground!" Kirito claimed, which Nightmare shrug not giving a care.

"So? Now what do we do? I mean come on we can't even fly for a bit, and it is around dinner, so now what?" Nightmare questioned, making Kirito and Lefa rubbing the back of their heads.

"Umm...well we take turns one person goes at a time." Lefa thought out loud, which Nightmare sighed.

"You two just go and eat I'll stay here and wait." Nightmare declared, making Lefa and Kirito shock at what Nightmare was saying.

"A-are you sure? I mean what would happen if you were over powered?" Lefa asked, making Nightmare roll his eyes.

"I got it then, so just go and eat." Nightmare told them, which they nodded their heads, and sat down and logged off.

"Papa can I have a piggy back ride?" Zoey asked with her head tilted to the side, which made Nightmare grin.

"You bet." Nightmare smiled, making Zoey cheer.

*In the real world*

"I wounder why Ray wanted us to come and eat first?" Sugu asked, making Kazuto shrug at the thought.

"I don't know, but let's eat so we can go back." Kazuto replied, as grabbing some materials from the cabinets and such.

"Yea, and let's make Ray something so when he comes to eat, he does not have to worry about making something." Lefa added, which made Kazuto smile.

"Yea, that would be good." Kazuto agreed with a smile.

*A few minutes later in ALO*

"Hey Nightmare we-" Lefa started when she stood up, only to be shocked when Nightmare was giving Zoey a piggy back ride.

"Huh? Ow you guys are back, well Zoey I'll be back in a bit I have to go eat then I'll be right back ok?" Nightmare told Zoey, who nodded her head.

"Ok but can you please hurry papa!" Zoey told Nightmare, who nodded then layed down and logged off.

"Ok I need a explanation here." Lefa called out, which Kirito looked at her.

"Umm...short version Yui, Strea, and Zoey are AI's from Sword Art Online, that came to ALO when Nightmare transfer information, and they came here, and Yui and Strea's mom is Asuna my girlfriend, and Zoey's mom is Rain or Nijiki Ray's girlfriend." Kirito explained, which shocked Lefa.

"So I'm an aunt, while you and Ray are teenage parents!" Lefa exclaimed while laughing like no tomorrow.

"It is not that funny...I'm going to go play with my daughters." Kirito said while whispering the last part to himself.

*A few minutes later*

"Ok one I'm back, two cut back on the tuna I almost had a terrible case of throwing up...in the kitchen repetitively." Nightmare told Kirito and Lefa, who were about to laugh, as well as Zoey, Yui, and Strea.

"Right, sorry!" Lefa replied with a look that she apologizes, which Nightmare made a small smirk and chuckle.

"It's fine, now let's go to...where exactly?" Nightmare asked, making Kirito shrug and Lefa just sighed.

"We are going to a nutral territory that is in a cave we are heading to." Lefa answered, making Kirito and Nightmare understand.

"Alright then let's go!" Kirito yelled as he flew off, with Yui, and Strea going into his pockets, while Zoey went into Nightmare's pocket, as Lefa flew straight off.

"Dame it!" Nightmare yelled, as he flew close to the top of the trees, but unknown to them somethings was watching them, as they flew to a cave which was not that far.

"Hey! Does anyone feel that something is watching us?" Kirito yelled, which made everyone look serious.

"Yea, for a bit that is what I was feeling...maybe we can use the cave to find out if something is following us." Lefa replied, which the two ex-SAO players nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well we better run since it is just a bit over there." Nightmare yelled while pointing a bit forward to a cave.

"Ok then, LAND AND RUN!" Kirito screamed, which they all quickly land and run as fast as they could, till they stop a bit.

"Ok...now what!" Nightmare hissed as he looked around, till Lefa grabbed both their arms and threw them to the wall, as she followed and cast a spell making a fake wall appear in front of them.

"One, ow that hurt like hell, two why?" Kirito asked, which Lefa glared at him.

"Shh! We are in this protective magic and it will break if we jump out of it or talk to loud so be quiet for a bit." Lefa told them, which they raise their hands up and rolled their eyes.

"Whatever..." Both brothers muttered at the same time, till Lefa jumped out and shot some light magic like bullets.

"Ok got to Learn that, and why did you jump out Lefa?" Kirito asked, as Lefa looked worried about something.

"We are being followed by the Salamanders..." Lefa whispered, which shocked them.

"We need a plan." Kirito declared, which made Nightmare smirk.

"I got one." Nightmare stated, making Kirito and Lefa curious, as Nightmare had a big grin on his face.

*A bit later*

"Ugh!" Kirito groan as he flew from a wall made of earth.

"It is high level earth magic meaning they have a high level magician, and we can't get through, and we can't swim unless we have a Undine." Lefa summarized the situation, which Kirito looked annoyed.

"That is just great, so the only way out is to fight." Kirito started sarcastically at first, which Lefa sighed.

"I hope the plan works." Lefa whispered, until they saw 3 guys putting shields down, 3 magicians in the middle and 5 more magicians in the back.

"We got a bit of time, so Lefa get ready to heal just in case this goes bad." Kirito told Lefa, who nodded her head and got in position, as Kirito got his sword ready, and the magicians were getting a spell ready, until someone screamed.

"That that you salamander losers!" Nightmare yelled from behind a magician who was stabbed through the back then exploded.

"Aaaahhhh!" A bunch of the Salamanders screamed, which Nightmare kept on taking magicians down one by one, as Kirito attacked the distracted sheild users until one person was left, which Lefa watched the Salamander.

"Ok now who sent you here?!" Lefa yelled, which the Salamander glared.

"Fuck off." The Salamander growled, until Nightmare grabbed his leg and was hanging him upside down over the lake, scaring the Salamander like no tomorrow.

"Now I can't control him any longer now listen, or he will cut you until you turn out like your friends." Kirito told the Salamander, and after a few minutes he was done talking, which Kirito gave him his friends things.

"Man you are brutal Nightmare...plus did you get that from Batman?" Lefa muttered, but Nightmare just smiled.

"Who says that I was going to do anything?" Nightmare asked, which surprised Lefa, but Zoey smiled.

"That is my Papa for you scary, but is really caring." Zoey stated, but Strea was just starting in awe.

"Scary definitely." Strea agreed, which Nightmare chuckle.

"Come on, let's-hold on I have to head back I got a message from Recon, so I'll be back in a bit." Lefa told her brothers, as she left while sitting on a bench.

"Do you guys want to buy some food or something?" Nightmare asked, which the girls cheered, making Kirito and Nightmare smile.

*A few minutes later*

"Ok I'm back, but I have bad-where did you get the food?" Lefa questioned, which they all pointed at the shop behind her, which she looked dumbfound.

"So what is the problem?" Nightmare asked, which snapped Lefa out of her shock look, to one of sadness, which brought both of Nightmare and Kirito's attention.

"It is a problem in Sylth territory, you see we are having a problem with someone working with the salamanders, and far from here is a meeting with the leaders of the Sylths and the Cat Sith's, but if the both die then chaos and war will happen." Lefa explained, making Nightmare and Kirito shocked.

"Alright then let's go, no one will have war today, plus might be fun." Kirito told them, which made Nightmare laugh a bit.

"Alright, might be worth the wild." Nightmare agreed, which shocked Lefa.

"But what about the tree?!" Lefa yelled, as they walked away from the town to the nearest exit.

"Later, but now we run!" Kirito shouted as he ran, while grabbing Lefa's arm which made her follow, with Nightmare by them running as well.

"Shit! Mobs!" Nightmare yelled, as they ran at some mobs.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **What will happen at the meeting? Will they be able to get to the tree? Find out next time! Now I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and all so I'll see you all next time! Peace!**

 **Alternate Journey**


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next for this story, and as always I do not own Sword Art Online, but I own the story idea, and my Oc's, other than this I hope you all like the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is going to be a close one!" Nightmare yelled, as he, Kirit, and Lefa ran through all the mobs without getting hit and ran through the cave's opening, which they ended up flying through the air, and activated their wings.

"*pant* *Pant* I'm going to kill you Kirito..." Lefa growled, making Kirito pale.

"W-what?! Come on we got out, a-and we made go timing, just ask Nightmare!" Kirito replied in a nervous voice, but as they look at Nightmare he looked green.

"I feel sick, and dizzy..." Nightmare grumbled, but Lefa grabbed his hand to calm him down, which barely worked.

"Calm down a bit Nightmare we will be there in a few minutes." Lefa assured, which Nightmare slowly nodded his head and flew straight on, but was a bit shaky.

"Wow..." Kirito whispered, which brought Lefa's and Nightmare's attention, as they saw the world tree, and looked at it with awe.

"Man, l-let's just hurry to that conference, and save the leaders." Nightmare told his adopted siblings, which they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok then Lefa lead the way!" Kirito told Lefa, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Right!" Lefa agreed, as they spead of to the conference.

*A few minutes later*

"Papa! I got the location of players around 68 Salamanders, and a few Sylths and Cat Sith's, and 1 pooka, and Undine." Zoey told Nightmare, who looked a bit surprised at the news, as were Lefa and Kirito.

"A Undine? That makes no sense, I don't see why a Pooka, or Undine would help." Lefa exclaimed, which Nightmare had a unknown glare.

"Kazuto, I got something just for a emergency for." Nightmare told Kirito, who was shocked from the voice Nightmare was using.

"U-uhh ok? But, what is it?" Kirito asked, which Nightmare smirked.

"What you were best at in SAO." Nightmare answered simply and easily, which shocked Kirito, till he had a big grin on his face.

"I'm in." Kirito stated, which confused Lefa.

"Now hold on, the attack will be in a few seconds, and I think if you head to Yaggdrai you will have a better chance at saving people! Then you have the fact that this is a Sylths problem not yours..." Lefa declared, which earned her two hits in the head by both Kirito and Nightmare, who looked a bit annoyed.

"Now hold on! Your problem is ours, we promise we will help each other out when needed, and we will!" Kirito told Lefa, which Nightmare agreed 10 fold.

"Yea, and you are not by yourself, so let's go with a plan, Kirito you take on the leader of this raid, and me and Lefa will protect the Sylths and Cat Siths, but if I go into battle there will be a good reason." Nightmare explained, which Kirito and Lefa nodded their heads in agreement.

"This will probably end in a crazy way right?" Lefa asked, which Kirito and Nightmare shrug their shoulders.

"Probably who knows, but now attack!" Nightmare yelled, as he striked a few Salamander, and equipped a second sword and sliced a few more Salamander, and then landed on the ground, till he noticed that Lefa, and Kirito landed on the ground, and everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Nightmare what the Hell!" Both his adopted siblings yelled at him, which he looked a bit down.

"One, the fuck! I thought we had a plan! Two, just go do the rest of the pl-" Nightmare started, till he saw a blue hair Undine that was familiar to him, which Nightmare flew in front of said Undine and glared at him, which the Undine raised a eyebrow at the looks of things.

"What do you want?" The Undine asked Nightmare, which Nightmare got both of his weapons ready for a fight.

"Time we settle this Sumeragi, and I want the truth about what you know about Nijiki." Nightmare told Sumeragi, which made Sumeragi look surprised, but then he glared and got his Kattana ready.

"So we did meet again, and we will find out who is lying and who is not, because I have a feeling you know where Nijiki is." Sumeragi declared, which Nightmare just glared even more.

"Then get ready you jack ass!" Nightmare shouted, till a few gasps got their attention, until they saw a Salamander just glaring at the two of them.

"Sumeragi, just leave the waste, and two you and I have to settle our battle." The Salamander told Sumeragi, who glared at him, before looking at Nightmare.

"No, I lost to this guy once and he knows something that I won't learn till I beat him Eugene!" Sumeragi told the Salamander named Eugene, who was shocked like everyone else, except Kirito, then a Pooka with silver hair came close.

"Then is this the guy Sumeragi?" The Pooka asked, which Sumeragi nodded his head.

"That is correct Seven, and I will end this fight here!" Sumeragi declared, which the girl named Seven looked shock for a few seconds.

"Alright, I wish you luck, Sumeragi." Seven told Sumeragi, who gave a grin.

"Now hold o-" Eugene started, till a sword pointed at him, and he saw Kirito in front of him, which made him glare.

"Now let's leave them be, but you are the leader here are you, and if you are by stopping this conference you will make a four way war, and I hope you are ready for a fight." Kirito told Eugene coldly, making everyone shock again.

"Fine then! You will be a Great Warm up." Eugene declared, making Kirito glare.

"Don't you dare mock me." Kirito stated with a bit of rage, which surprised Eugene, as they both got into fighting stance and were far from Nightmare's and Sumeragi's fight.

"Then show me what you got!" Eugene yelled as he flew at Kirito, who tried to defend with his sword, but Eugene's weapon went through Kirito's like a ghost and hit him, which made him flew to a wall.

"What the heck was that!" Lefa called out, until two women were next to her.

"That is Eugene's sword special skill, it can pass though the defense of any enemy." The leader of the Cat Sith's answered, making Lefa surprised.

"Alicia? And Sakuya? Man I'm glad that the Salamanders didn't attack you two." Lefa spoked in a now relived voice, which both leaders smiled.

"I would like to ask who these Sprigans are Lefa since you seem to know who they are." Sakuya exclaimed, which made Lefa became serious.

"Those Sprigans are the only ones with the skills and talent to save us from this attack." Lefa explained, which made Alicia and Sakuya look at her as if she was crazy.

*Back to Kirito vs Eugene*

"What kind of attack was that you fucking jack ass!" Kirito yelled, which made Eugene grin, as he striked at Kirito repetitively, while Kirito tried to defend which did nothing at all, but just hold a sword, which soon Kirito got tired and flew away while casting some magic, with Eugene close behind him, until a smokescreen appeared blocking everyone who was watching could not see.

"Hey coward! Where are you hiding!" Eugene yelled, until the smoke disappeared, which left the Salamanders grinning, but everyone else was staring in shock since Kirito is no where to be seen, until Eugene got stabbed from behind by a blue sword with a picture of a red dragon on it, which at this point everyone was stun from what just happened.

"You were saying there." Kirito growled and striked at Eugene, who was shouting in pain from every time he got hit, and then tried to defend, only for Kirito to knock the sword away and continued to attack Eugene, until Kirito made the final blow to kick and strike Eugene with both of his swords, causing Eugene to fall to the ground with a explosion, which when the dust settled a red flame was in the middle of the damaged ground, which then another explosion happened, making everyone look in the direction it came from.

*A few minutes ago- Nightmare vs Sumeragi*

"This ends here, I know you did something to the nervegear." Sumeragi claimed, which Nightmare growled in anger.

"Who are you talking about?! You think that I'm doing it! Well it could be you for all I know!" Nightmare yelled as he striked at Sumeragi, but he blocked one strike, but the second strike hit Sumeragi in the side which caused him to hiss in pain, which Nightmare used the time to attack Sumeragi again repetitively, making Sumeragi lose control over his wings for a second.

"I will not fail Seven!" Sumeragi growled as he raised his Kattana.

"Shit...he's pissed and I forgot to give Kirito his sword...alright I have to hurry." Nightmare whispered to himself, which he started going into his menu and pressing some buttons, as Sumeragi charged at him, until Nightmare was done and blocked the attack with a back slash and kick Sumeragi in the head, then twirl in the air and continued striking Sumeragi, until Sumeragi stabbed his Kattana into Nightmare's gut and punched and kicked him.

"Do you think what you did!" Sumeragi growled as he continued to hit Nightmare, but then he stopped as Nightmare cut Sumeragi, which made a explosion with something falling to the ground, which was a blue flame, and in the air is Nightmare who looks tired.

"Take that..." Nightmare muttered.

*A few minutes after the battle*

"Are you two ok?" Lefa asked as she was healing both her brothers, as Sakuya was reviving Sumeragi and Eugene.

"Yea...luckily nothing is broken." Nightmare joked, which Lefa rolled her eyes at the answer he gave.

"True, but we are in a game." Kirito grin, until two weird sounds came, which were Eugene and Sumeragi were back alive, and they stared at the two Sprigans.

"You two are good...you took down the best two players in ALO, and you took down some of the strongest in my army, humph...to think the Sprigans have someone like you two." Eugene muttered, which Kirito smiled.

"So will you leave and let this meeting go on?" Kirito asked, which Eugene thought about it for a bit then smirk and hold his hand out.

"Fine, but I want to have a rematch against you, and I want to battle your friend as well." Eugene stated, which made Nightmare and Kirito smirk.

"Alright you got yourself some matches, and two were brothers." Nightmare replied, which shocked everyone, except Lefa.

"Haha, then I know now if I find one of you I find the other." Eugene laughed, and then left with his army.

"Nice guy, a ass, but still has honor which I can respect." Nightmare stated, which Kirito agreed, but Lefa just laughed.

"Now that is over, why are you here, or better question how did you know a attack was going to happen?" Sakuya asked with a raised eyebrow, which Lefa got a straight and serious face.

"We found out that Sigurd was working with the Salamanders, but we don't know why." Lefa explained, which Sakuya frowned.

"I think I know why, there is a update that will players to be reborn, meaning the Salamanders made a deal stating, help me kill your leader and you will be my general or something like that." Sakuya replied, which Nightmare scowled.

"People like that don't deserve to be in anything." Nightmare growled, which Kirito agreed fully.

"You know, you gave me a idea, Alicia? Can you cast your mirror?" Sakuya asked, which made Nightmare and Kirito confused, but Alica was grinning.

"You bet, and I max it out." Alicia replied, making Sakuya smile.

*A few minutes later*

"Ow Lefa! What happened, your leader wanted me and Kirito to stay away since it was only your races problem." Nightmare asked Lefa, who smirk.

"Sigurd was banished from our home territory, and is now free from any area that belongs to ours." Lefa explained, which Kirito and Nightmare grinned like idiots.

"Now, I have a question now...like I don't know your skills you Sprigans have, what are you going to do now?" Sakuya asked, which Kirito raised a eyebrow, and with Nightmare tilting his head.

"Well we are heading to Yaggdrai to meet...someone, then after that I don't know probably travel around." Kirito answered with his voice becoming sad after thing a bit, and Nightmare's face darken, which no one but Lefa, and Sumeragi and Seven who never left noticed.

"I see...well maybe when you two do travel, you could head to our home territory and work for us, it's 3 meals a day and naps." Alicia exclaimed as she grabbed both of Kirito's and Nightmare's left arms.

"Or you can come to my territory and get a meal." Sakuya countered with a suducive voice, which made Nightmare and Kirito uncomfortable as she grabbed their free hands, but everyone was praying that both boys will be alright.

"Hey hold on! You two leave my brothers alone, they have girlfriends and you are trying to be suducive to them!" Lefa yelled, which Nightmare and Kirito gave her a appreciative, which Sakuya and Alicia looked shocked and embarrassed, but everyone else was surprised.

"U-umm..." Both leaders stuttered, which everyone laughed.

"Hey I want to ask if you two are going to do the legendary quest? Cause if you are can we join you?" Nightmare asked, which both leaders smiled and agreed.

"Of course you can, and we are, but it will take some time." Sakuya answered, which made Kirito and Nightmare depressed.

"We can hurry, but still it will take some time, but if you can wait-" Alicia started, but was interrupted by Kirito shaking.

"We don't have time! The people we have to meet we have to hurry to meet." Kirito explained with a dark look, which surprised a few people.

"Alright, we will hurry as fast as we can." Sakuya stated, which made Kirito and Nightmare smile.

"Ok, here is something to help with the problem, and taking care of my sister." Kirito told the two leaders, as a bag of money appeared, then gave it to Alica who was shocked, as she looked inside the bag and her jaw dropped.

"S-Sakuya! Look how much there is!" Alicia exclaimed, and as Sakuya looked in th bag she was shocked as well.

"W-wow thank you!" Sakuya told Kirito, who gave a smile, and nodded his head, and after a bit the Sylths and Cat Sith's left.

"Well, with that over with let's go." Nightmare stated, which Kirito and Lefa nodded their heads in agreement.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled, and as the three siblings turned around to see who spoke, who was Seven, but Nightmare looked at her with his eyes widening a bit, but Lefa was shocked like no tomorrow.

"Yes what is it?" Lefa asked still shocked, but Seven slowly walk to Nightmare.

"D-do you know where my sister Nijiki is?" Seven asked with tears on her face with a shaky voice, which shocked Nightmare as he looked at Seven even if they were in the game, but she had something in her eyes that was similar to Rain or in this case Nijiki.

"You look so much like Nijiki...you really are her sister...but when we were in SAO she never said anything about a sister, even when I asked she changes the topic." Nightmare explained, which Seven gave a sad smile.

"No wonder...we were separated by our parents, my father taking me to America, and our mother took Nijiki to Japan, I only found out by luck, when my father got a phone call from my mother about Nijiki, which surprised me, which I then called other family members, who explained what happened, and I left America to see Nijiki, but my father followed, and him and mom are still talking about everything, while I tried to find out how to make Nijiki wake up." Seven explained, which made Lefa have some tears, and the guys looked sad, but Nightmare looked worse like he was broken.

"A-alright...come on, we will explain what is going on, so let's go!" Nightmare told Sumeragi and Seven, who were shocked, as the three adopted siblings flew off, then Seven and Sumeragi hurry to catch up.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that Seven and Sumeragi are joining what will happen now? What will happen at Yaggdrai? Find out next time. Hey everyone I hope you like the story so far since we are getting closer to the end I guess, but until next time! Peace!**

 **Alternative Journey**


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter for you all, and I'll just get to the point, I do not own Sword art Online, would be awesome if I did, but I don't, but I do own my Oc's and the story idea, other than this I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"So this is the home place, or the center of ALO, and where the Grand Quest is." Kirito muttered under his breath, till a hand got his shoulder.

"Yep! And this is were the mission begins." Lefa stated, which Kirito nodded his head.

"I still can't believe that this...all of this madness is going on in this game, a game where I help with." Seven spoke with a sad voice, which Sumeragi wrapped a arm around her.

"Well better believe it, cause from here on out we will save everyone from...the two jack asses who are forcing a wedding...I guess, or something of the lines I do not know really who is the mad man or woman who came up with this idea." Nightmare replied, which made everyone sweatdrop.

"...You forgot...?" Everyone asked, causing Nightmare to hang his head in defeat and draw circles on the ground.

"Shut up! I was focused on getting here and thinking of some plans that could work..." Nightmare muttered in defeat, which made everyone laugh except Sumeragi who just smirk.

"You know I can't believe we are working with the smartest and the most popular singer Seven, or Rainbow if you want to talk real life." Lefa told everyone, who just smirked at what she said.

"Well we should know to expect the unexpected." Kirito claimed, which Nightmare agreed with what Kirito said.

"Well, better find a inn." Nightmare added, which Kirito flinched.

"Fuck...I gave a large amount of my money to Sakuya and Alicia's armies." Kirito told the group, making Lefa laugh and roll on the ground, with Seven doing the same thing, but Nightmare smirk and Sumeragi just sighed and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll pay since I'm tired like no tomorrow." Nightmare replied, which everyone smiled and went to a inn.

*Next Day in the morning*

"Aaaahhhh!" A scream came from the backyard of the house of the three adopted siblings, which Ray stopped eating when he heard it.

"Shit, Sugu is mad, I hope Kazuto did not do anything stupid, otherwise Sugu will kick him to next week...nah! He is not that big of an idiot!" Nightmare mussed to himself, until a red angry Sugu came into the kitchen and growled with a slapped face Kazuto following close behind with swirls in his eyes.

"I'm going to have a salad..." Sugu muttered under her breath, as Kazuto sat in a chair trying to regain his senses.

'Or I could be wrong about that and Kazuto is a crazy man who will do whatever he wants.' Nightmare thought with a sweatdrop, as Sugu came with two Salads in her hands.

"So what are you two planing to do today?" Sugu asked her two brothers, who had grim looks on their faces.

"Well...we were thinking of going to the hospital..." Kazuto answered with a tear about to fall, but Ray looked like he died.

"Ow...well...um, can I join you guys to the Hospital, to meet Asuna and Nijiki?" Sugu asked in a embarrassed voice, which surprised Kazuto and Ray a bit.

"Sure, I mean I think they would like it...right?" Ray question a bit with uncertainty, which Kazuto gave a smile and nodded his head.

"Yeah...yeah they would." Kazuto answered, which Ray smiled a bit.

*A few minutes later at the hospital *

"So this is the place where Asuna and Nijiki are at?" Sugu asked, which Ray and Kazuto just nodded their heads in a yes fashion.

"Yeah, but Ray what are you doing on your phone?" Kazuto replied, which Ray looked at both his adopted siblings then looked back to his phone.

"Just checking some messages, by the way you never told us who is in this arrangement of Asuna, I mean I told you who is trying to force a marriage with Nijiki." Ray answered, but Kazuto frowned and was about to cry, until Sugu put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks...the guy's name is Sugou, and what I can tell he is friends with Asuna's father, and works with him, and think is buddy-buddy with her brother." Kazuto said with a single tear, which shocked his adopted siblings.

"The fuck?! How the hell does that! Everyone knows that he is the guy who made-ow shit...he is the guy who made ALO...and he is the main game master..." Ray muttered with wide eyes, which Kazuto and Sugu thought about it for a second then realized what Ray ment with wide eyes.

"Right in front of us the hole time and we never put it together, but he is good with the government, meaning it's going to be hard to arrest him." Kazuto realized, which Sugu gulped a bit.

"We are goners are we?" Sugu questioned, which Ray shook his head.

"Not really a creator only has little time in the game, so he would probably put a regular scan or something like it to see if anyone is hacking or making chaos, so we should be fine." Ray answered with a uncertain voice, which eased Sugu's nerves a bit.

"We are here..." Kazuto told his sister, and duel eye brother, which they enter the room to see a a Amber hair girl in a hospital bed wearing a helmet on her head, which Kazuto took a seat next to the bed and looked like he was in space.

"Wow, he must really like her..." Sugu whispered, but Ray smiled a bit.

"Yeah, but when they first met they had...disagreements, but yeah he loves her so much he went berserk once when some events happened in SAO." Ray answered, which Sugu look sad.

"Is something wrong Sugu?" Ray asked concerned.

"It is you and Kazuto, you two found someone special, but I think I never will." Sugu answered, which surprised Ray since Sugu was stubborn like no tomorrow, but her admitting this made Ray feel bad, so he hugged Sugu which she cried a bit.

"It's alright, but never give up the right person could be closer than you think, all you have to do is look and listen to your heart, and you will find the person you love." Ray told Sugu, who listen and calmed down a bit, and after a bit of time she let go and smiled at Ray.

"Thank you Onii-San." Sugu told Ray, who smiled a bit.

"No problem sister, I'm going to go see Nijiki, watch Kazuto since he might do something stupid." Ray said as he left.

*A few minutes later in Nijiki's room*

"Huh, I wonder-ow, hello..." Ray told to two people who were adults, one was a woman with silver hair, who had honey gold eyes, pale white skin, and is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, and dark blue jeans, and brown boots, and the other person was a man with dark grey hair violet eyes, a light color skin, but is wearing a black suit and shoes. (Total guess on what Seven and Nijiki's parents are like)

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" The woman asked which was a light voice, which surprised Ray about who these two people are.

"U-umm, I'm Ray Destroyer, but my adopted name is Ray Kirigaya." Ray answered, making both adults look surprised.

"Ok...so what are you doing in my daughters room!" The man growled, but the woman just gave him a glare, while Ray gave him a look of no emotion or even a soul.

"Well me and Nijiki were friends in SAO...(yea 'friends')...so I come around here and check if she is ok, sometimes leave some flowers." Ray answered, but the man raised a eyebrow, but the woman just smiled.

"Are you sure your not more than friends with my daughter?" The woman question, causing Ray to have a blush on his face.

"Ok...maybe we were dating..." Ray replied lowly, which the man scowled, but the woman smiled.

"Hehe, that something she is going to get teased about, I'm Crystal (Don't know just winged it) and I'm Nijiki's mother." The woman named Crystal told Ray, who was shocked, but the man frowned.

"It's nice to meet you, but I have to hurry home, and it seems like you two want some alone time...so here is a gift I got her." Ray replied as he gave a bag to Crystal, who smiled.

"Thank you, and I hope you have a safe trip." Crystal told Ray who nodded his head and left though the door to the elevator, while the man was angry.

"Why did you-" The man started, but was interrupted by Crystal growling at him.

"I do not want to hear that from you Bill! (Not really creative on names)" Crystal yelled at Bill, who was shocked, as Crystal left.

*Later in ALO*

"Man that is a crazy time in a hospital." Kirito stated, which Nightmare shudder as he told what happened in hospital.

"I don't understand what he is doing, I mean everything that he did, he should know that no matter what he won't be forgiven easily." Seven replied, which everyone shrug their shoulders.

"He probably trying to be there like he should of been." Lefa guessed, making Seven gave a bitter laugh, which everyone noticed and winced a bit.

"Never have I met a man who was as selfish as him, no matter what he did it was always about the money, he did not care about anything other than money, it just makes me want to punch him till he is in the hospital." Sumeragi growled, surprisingly nobody was surprised but they were shocked about Nijiki and Seven's father.

"Can I join in beating the guy up." Nightmare asked, which Sumeragi nodded his head, making Nightmare smirk.

"Mommy/Mama..." The three pixies called out while looking up, which shocked Kirito and Nightmare to the core, but Lefa was looking around, while Seven and Sumeragi looked confused, but then Kirito flew up to the sky with Yui, Strea, and Zoey following close behind, as Nightmare was frozen in place.

"Kirito!" Lefa yelled, which knocked some sense back into Nightmare, which he soon flew up slowly, which Lefa, Seven, and Sumeragi follow, till they saw Kirito trying to break through a invisible wall, then trying to attack it with his sword.

"Come on BREAK!" Kirito yelled, with the 3 little girls crying out to their mothers.

"Kirito...stop...their is no way...to break it..." Nightmare spoke slowly, till something hit his head literally, and fell in his hand.

"Ok, that was weird like no tomorrow, seriously what just fell out of the sky?" Lefa cried out.

"What is it though?" Seven questioned, till Yui touched the object which looked like a black thick card, but as Yui touched it she gasped in shock.

"What is it Yui?" Kirito asked his daughter with a concern voice, till Strea did the same thing as Yui but had wide eyes and did not gasp.

"Apparently this is a access point like the one in SAO, and with this we can save mommy, then you and her will have a great time afterwards if you know what I mean." Strea replied with a wink, confusing Nightmare and Kirito, while Seven and Lefa were blushing, as Sumeragi just raised a eyebrow.

"I don't get it...wait do you mean a picnic! Then that would be the best!" Kirito claimed with a gleam in his eyes that were similar to a child on Christmas Day, but Strea had a giant grin.

"Bingo! When mommy gets free we can all go on a picnic." Strea exclaimed with joy, making Seven and Lefa sweatdrop.

"Alright we have something good, and the plan to help us with this quest which I came up with will start soon, so Kirito advice, don't let your emotions cloud your judgement, and don't be a dick cause you tend to do that time to time." Nightmare told Kirito, who looked a bit shocked and confused, but nonetheless he agreed.

"That is fine but what about the rest of us?" Sumeragi questioned with a raised eyebrow and stern gaze.

"Well this is our first time working together, and I don't know what else Lefa can do, but the order is that, Lefa you heal all of us, with Seven's help since she does not fight what so ever if I remember correctly, Sumeragi you will be middle to protect Seven and Lefa meaning you will watch them and fight whatever is in there, while me and Kirito will be front to fight anything charging at us." Nightmare explained as they were flying down to a path, and as they were walking they saw a Sylth who as they were getting closer was Recon.

"Lefa!" Recon called out with a shout, making Lefa embarrassed, while Seven and Sumeragi were confused, but Nightmare and Kirito had huge grins on their faces that looked like they knew this was going to happen.

"Recon...umm...can you give us some space?" Lefa asked, which Kirito and Nightmare grinned as they walked off, with Seven and Sumeragi following close behind, which left Lefa and Recon alone.

"So what are you doing here Recon?" Lefa questioned, making Recon look a bit nervous and unsettled.

"Well I came here to help...and to ask...well...if after this...that you wanted to go on...a date...with me...?" Recon replied with a squeaky voice, causing Lefa's eyes to widen a bit, as she thought about what Recon said.

"Well after this no...but next week a new movie is coming out, so we can probably watch is at 7:00 pm, so be there." Lefa told Recon with a wink and left, while Recon was shocked about what happened, and did a little cheer in his head, and hurried to follow the rest of the group.

*A few minutes later*

"Ok here it is, the final trial that is stopping us all from our goal." Nightmare declared, till something made Lefa thought of something.

"Wait! What is your plan Nightmare?" Lefa questioned, which Nightmare gave a smirk.

"Don't worry it will only take a few minutes I hope...we are probably are going to die..." Nightmare replied, while muttering the last part, which no one heard.

"Don't worry it can't be that bad!" Kirito claimed, as he opened the door, which showed a army of archers, and swordsman guardians.

"Jinxed it, and realized that you could've died, big improvement bro..." Nightmare replied sarcastically.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **What is Nightmare's plan? Will Asuna and Rain be alright? Will the army be defeated? Find out next time!**

 **Everyone hey, I just want to say for those who always follow this story, and review thanks...cause it really means a lot since it is getting close to the end like 5 or less chapters, I don't know, but thanks, and I hope you all had a great 4th of July, so until next time.**

 **Alternative Journey**


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with one of the last few chapters for you all, probably end at 3 or 4 chapters, but to start the chapter I do not own sword art online, I do own my Oc's and the story idea, other than this enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok guys we got to survive about a few minutes since the Cat Siths and Sylths are going to be here soon, from the message I got from Alicia and Sakuya, so cross your fingers and hope this plan works, or we are screwed!" Nightmare told all of his friends with him right now, who nodded their heads in agreement, while showing a nervous vibe, except Kirito and Sumeragi.

"Alright let's go then!" Kirito called out with a war cry and flew up in the tower like place to attack some guardians, making Nightmare sigh but followed after him, as everyone followed but stop a few feet away, but Sumeragi got a bit ahead and attack some guardians.

The battle was Kirito dodging some attacks which Nightmare attack the mob trying to kill his adopted brother, and in return when a guardian tried to attack from behind them, and if they they were distracted Lefa, Recon, and Seven shot some magic attacks, with Sumeragi protecting them taking out a few guardians himself, this all went of for about 5 minutes till they all realized that more and more guardians were appearing and started to corner the group till they were in a circle.

"Well, I say we were way over our heads..." Nightmare claimed, making the ALO player who played a lot look at him with a face that says 'really'.

"Ok, so what I told you about this place...I don't worry you to begin with?!" Lefa screamed, making Nightmare and Kirito cover their ears.

"One...Oww! Two I had a plan to begin with, which starts right...now!" Nightmare shouted, which two like beans came out of no where and blew down tons of guardians, making the rest with him shocked about what just happened, till they saw Sakuya, and Alicia on some dragons with fully armored Sylths and Cat Siths on dragons.

"Hey guys! What's up!" Alicia asked/yelled at the group, making them except Nightmare shocked.

"Alright everyone charge!" Sakuya called out, which the army attacked the guardians which slowly reduced the numbers.

"Nightmare...what the hell was your plan, because I know for a fact that this is not it." Kirito claimed, making Nightmare have in quote a 'shit eating grin'.

"This my family is just part one of my plan, two is soon." Nightmare explained as he went to fight the guardians, leaving a confused group in the air, till they proceed everything and just looked at him.

"I will never understand him, or why my sister is dating him." Seven claimed with wounder, making Kirito and Lefa laugh a bit.

"No one can, but he can make things interesting, so that could explain it, that or it is just his heart." Lefa explained, making Seven even more confused.

"I will...now not know what is going on anymore." Recon claimed, until a fire ball shot out of no when and blasted a guardian, making every player shock, which they turn around to see a army of Salamanders with Eugene in the front, with two people that Kirito and Nightmare knew.

They both were wearing a type of robe that was red(don't really know the name, but think of it as what Klien wears in ALO but is red), and both had a ginger like hair color, with tan skin, and both were wearing black like sweats, and they both had a katana on their right hip, but one was wearing Samari armor.

"Klien, Punisher took you long enough!" Nightmare called out, which both nodded their heads, while Kirito was shocked.

"Well we would have been here sooner if we didn't have...problems." Klien claimed with a far away voice, making Ray laugh at them, causing Punisher to glare.

"Shut up Nightmare! Like you had no problems." Punisher yelled, making Nightmare smirk.

"Whatever, so are you going to stand there, or are you going to fight?" Nightmare questioned, as Punisher and Klien chuckle a bit.

"Point taken, now charge!" Klien yelled as he charged at the Guardians, with Punisher following with the army.

"Ok...Nightmare .hell..." Kirito looked at Nightmare with a tired look, which made him smirk.

"What it is apart of the plan, and this is not the hole part two." Nightmare claimed, as some dark like energy attack a guardian behind him, and some earth like shards hit a bunch of Guardians that were cornering some Sylths, and a dagger hit a guardian behind Seven, which freaked her out.

"Ahh! What was that!" Seven screamed, which made Sumeragi glare and looked to see in his surprise a army of Imps.

With a black like purple hair boy in front of the army, with a dark blackish red eyes, pale like skin, with very dark navy blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, black combat shoes, black finger-less gloves, a midnight purple-black jacket that had it's sleeves up to the elbows, but this boy had a black like armor on the chest, shoulders and elbows, as a purple sword was in his hands, and next to him is brown haired Cat Sith, with brown eyes, has pale like skin, and is wearing a blue like dress, with chest armor, while wearing black finger-less gloves, black boots and shockings.

Next to the group is a army of Nomes, and in front is a man dark skin, and is wearing a green like shirt (again don't know what it was called it is just Agil's ALO clothes), grey pants, brown boots, and is wearing glove like gauntlets, with a axe in his hands.

"Agil! Silica!? Phantom?! You guys are here too?!" Kirito called out in shock, but the three gave him a smile.

"Think of it as thanks for SAO." Phantom replied, as he charged at some Guardians with the Imp army, making Silica sigh.

"He always love to battle, let's just take these guys out so we can help Asuna, and Rain!" Silica cheered, which Agil smirk.

"You guys know so many people..." Lefa whispered, but everyone that was in their group and not apart of SAO agreed.

"Alright good luck you all, now men attack!" Agil called out, as his army charge with him in front, which lead to the fairys winning, till more and more guardians kept coming and were multiplying in numbers, as all the fairys except the new ones were tired and drained, till blue-green like energy were surrounding the players which increased their health, and some beast of unknown origin came out of no where and attack th Guardians, with some smashes coming here and there, making everyone see a army of Undine magicians, soldiers, and by them is a army of Sprigan and Leprechaun like warriors, but it was not enough people to make a army.

In front of the Leprechaun is a pink eye and haired girl, with pale skin, and is wear a pink long sleeve shirt and a pair of white pants, with boots and gloves, and a sheild and mace equipped.

By the girl is another one with short black hair, blue eyes, with a blue jacket, black finger-less gloves and shirt, and is wearing blue pants and boots.

And then there is a man that is clothes that are the same as Sumeragi, but has another arm gauntlet with navy blue lines on them and a blue gem in the shoulder part of the gauntlet, is wearing black combat boots, has very dark blue hair and eyes, and in his hands is a two handed sword.

"Ok I don't know how to take this as a compliment or a insult, from this Undine that took my style." Sumeragi stated, which the Undine had his eye twitch.

"Just leave him alone Sumeragi, it is a bit different than what you are wearing anyway." Seven told Sumeragi, who grunted in agreement.

"Took you 3 long! I thought you said that you were going to here first Slade, Liz, Philia!" Nightmare called out, which the three blinked a bit.

"Well some of them were hard to convince!" Philia stated with a glare.

"Yea! Plus we agreed to this to show you boys that you always need a girls touch to help win a war." Liz added, making Seven and Lefa grin like maniacs.

"No! That was Kirito in SAO!" Nightmare replied with some sweat coming down his forehead.

"Oh Hell no! Do not bring me into this shit!" Kirito yelled at Nightmare, who growled at him.

"Hehe, you know this would be fun, but let's go kick some Guardian ass!" Slade called out with a battle cry, which all three of the army's joined the battle, making Liz and Philia look dumbfound, till they laugh like no tomorrow.

"Ok we should go make sure he does nothing stupid, so come on and help fight these jokers!" Liz yelled, making Nightmare smirk.

"We will be on our way!" Nightmare replied, which Liz and Philia left, while everyone else was looking at him with shock.

"Ok! Explain!" Kirito told Nightmare, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Well...remember when I was on my phone today? Well the plan was me asking everyone to go on ALO to get the leaders to help our cause, and other stuff like stopping the war between the races and all, had to do it a few days ago, but can't disagree with the results, but I do hate the political part of agreement which took way longer than expected, but how the people we know from SAO Kirito, I got that guy who asked us questions about SAO to help with what is happening and to see how much he can help." Nightmare explained, causing everyone to look with wide eyes and their jaws hitting the floor.

"Your insane bro, just...insane." Lefa stated, which Nightmare laugh.

"Well considering that I can get facts into Kirito's thick skull, and I can think really far in ideas like this...maybe I am insane..." Nightmare mused with a hand on his chin, as a guardian is about to attack Nightmare, till it was stabbed through the back by a silver sword, which the Guardian exploded, and a very small army of Pooka's was behind a Sylth.

The Sylth was a boy with dark green hair and eyes, with pale skin, the Sylth is wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, forest green combat boots, black finger-less gloves, and a green coat that stops by the knees and has some black lines on the arms, and in his hand is a silver sword.

"Thank for the save Blade!" Nightmare called out, which Blade gave a nod and looked at all the guardians around them.

"It was nothing, stop being a pansy and fight!" Bade replied with a smirk, as him and the army of Pooka's charge at the Guardians with their magic and weapons ready as they joined the fight.

"And that everyone is part two of my plan...all we need to do is get to the top." Nightmare told the small group, which they nodded their heads in agreement, and charge at the army of Guardians.

The army of fairys were slowly destroying the army of Guardians, in a fast yet easy pace, if someone was in trouble someone hurried up and help who was attack, which lead to a incredible amount of teamwork, and in little to no time they were close to the top, till more guardians appeared out of no where and had bows with them.

"Shit!" Agil called out, as he dodged some Arows, which everyone followed his lead, as the Magicians finished the Guardians off, and everyone flew to the top to a Dom like door which they tried to open, the problem was though was . .open.

"Crap!? This door won't open!" Kirito yelled, which made everyone shock, which everyone tried everything they know or think of, but nothing worked, till 3 pixies flew up to their fathers eyes.

"Papa/Daddy, give us the card, we know what to do!" The three girls claimed, shocking the two, but they did what was said and gave the three the black like card, which they got to the door, and concentrated.

"Alright everyone fall back! There is something wrong!" Sumeragi yelled, which all the groups agreed, and they were leaving till a blast shot at the SAO and 4 ALO players, making a huge explosion, and making everyone think they were dead, which made them hurry to leave, but not even a single person realized the dome like door was glowing.

*A few minutes later*

"Ok that was close!" Nightmare exclaimed while laughing, but everyone glared at him.

"There is Nothing funny about it?!" Liz yelled, but Nightmare rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Oh come on, it is better than being in SAO." Nightmare replied, which made the SAO surviers gave a light ironic chuckle.

"I suppose that is true, but can't break old habits." Klien stated, making Liz nod her head in agreement.

"I guess so, but we did make some good memories." Silica claimed, as she leaned into Phantom's chest, as Philia did the same to Slade, and Liz with Klien, making everyone smile.

"This way, they are this way!" The 3 pixies who turned to little girls claimed, which they ran to a wall which disappeared in a matter of seconds, causing everyone to look with shock making them hurry to follow.

"Ok what just happened!" Seven questioned.

"We will explain later but who is the 'they' that those 3 are talking about?!" Lefa asked, which Nightmare and Kirito gave them a 'are you serious look'.

"They are talking about Rain, and Asuna!" Agil answered, making Seven and Lefa have a 'oohhh' look.

"Over here!" The girls yelled, which lead them to a branch outside with stairs on said branch, making everyone confused.

"Ok now that is confusing, why the hell are there stairs on a branch?!" Punisher yelled, making Blade slap him across the face.

"Shut the hell up! We are trying to be sneaky, so no one knows we are here!" Blade growled, causing Punisher to flinch a bit.

"Let's just follow the stairs and see where it goes." Slade suggested, which everyone agreed, only to see Nightmare, Kirito, and the 3 little girls running up the stairs at a very fast pace.

"5 second, new record." Philia stated, making everyone laugh at the joke, which they soon followed trying to keep up, and after a while they saw a bird cage, which they saw a orange like hair girl, and a silver hair girl, both are wearing the same clothes, except the orange hair like girls clothes were white, and the silver hair girl's cloths were black, and as they reach the door, everyone felt like they were going to cry.

"Mama/Mommy..." The three girls called out, making the two girls turn around slowly, and gasp at the group of people, which the gate that was from the cage disappeared, making Yui and Strea head to the orange hair like girl, and Zoey ran to the silver hair girl which they both hugged them back in return.

"Asuna/Rain..." The two odd eyed brothers spoke softly, which the girls smiled, making the bothers hug their respective girl, making the girls awe at the scene, and the boys just smiled.

"You know you could've come here sooner." Rain claimed, which Nightmare laugh.

"Yea, but we had to make a plan, and we had some problems, plus I met your mom, but your dad probably wants to kill me." Nightmare explained, making Rain stare at him with wide eyes.

"Did you see-" Rain started, till there was a tug on her clothes, which she looked down a bit to see a girl that looked like her who looks like she was about to cry.

"Big sister..." Seven whispered while giving Rain a hug, which made Rain shocked.

"Rainbow..." Rain replied equally shocked, but gave Seven a hug with a few tears, which made everyone smile.

"I thought I lost you Asuna..." Kirito whispered with a few tears, but Asuna gave Kirito a kind smile.

"You can never get rid of me that easily..." Asuna countered, which Kirito smiled at the remark.

"Alright now let's get out of here!" Kirito exclaimed, but Rain and Asuna frowned.

"We can't, almost did with everyone who was captured, but we got caught, almost got raped, but we kicked the two idiots out, and made them scream for mommy." Rain replied with a smirk, which sent a chill down the boys spines.

"Ok then-urg!" Nightmare started till he grunted in pain, as he and everyone fell to the ground and struggle to get up, but unknown to anyone but Nightmare and Rain, Rain got a dagger that Nightmare had, as the place they were in changed appearance.

"Ow, look what we have here Ash, a bunch of idiots not knowing to mind their own business!" A voice called, which came from a blonde hair male, who is wearing a crown, and a green robe, next to Ash who was wearing a tan like robe with red markings, and had red demon like fairy wings.

"I don't care, with the next update dark magic we can get what we want Sugou, now die!" Ash yelled stabbing Nightmare in the back, and kicking Sumeragi in the gut, and biting Seven's neck, before heading to Rain, and Sugou just grabbed Kirito's sword and stab Kirito, then did the same to the others before heading to Asuna.

"Now any last words, before we get to...the fun?" Sugou asked with a voice filled with lust, making Nightmare and Kirito angry.

"Y-yea...go...to hell!" Rain shouted, as she cut Ash's eye off, and through a dagger at Sugou's stomach, which Rain and Asuna tried to run, but couldn't from the spell.

"You bitch!" The game masters yelled, but unknown to them Nightmare was knocked out cold.

*In Nightmare's mind*

 _"Hey wake up, come on the demon I picked was supposed to be strong and determined, not weak and will give up, save your friends, your family, your girlfriend! Or you will lose it all!" A voice yelled, making Nightmare grit his teeth._

*Outside of Nightmare's mind*

"Aaaahhhhh!" Nightmare screamed, as the sword that was stabbed in his back was destroyed and a new sword appeared in his right hand, his **{Reaper Blade}** and his wings turned into black demon fairy wings, and finally both of his eyes pupils became red, making him have red eyes that had a dark look, with his left hand up in the air and moved so fast, that everyone could barely blink, then he grabbed his second sword with his left hand, as he glared at both game masters who were about to grab Rain and Asuna.

"W-what?!" Sugou squeaked, but in a flash Nightmare was in front of Ash with both his swords glowing comet blue.

"Take this! **{Chaos Nova Strike Blast}** " Nightmare screamed, as he was slashing everywhere at Ash, who was crying out for mercy, till when Nightmare was done, leaving a barely standing Ash, who then vaporized from the game, while everyone stared shock.

"My...my best friend...just suffer...you will pay!" Sugou glared at Nightmare, who had no emotion in his eyes what so ever, making everyone scared.

"Go...fuck...yourself..." Nightmare muttered before knocking out, leaving everyone shock, as Sugo was about to attack Nightmare.

"No!" Kirito yelled, as he got his sword and sliced Sugou in half, then continued striking Sugou till all that was left was his head that was crying, as Kirito threw it in the air and swing at it with his sword like a baseball player, making everyone shock.

"Ok never piss them of..." Philia concluded, which everyone agreed with what Philia is saying, till Kirito looked at Nightmare for a bit.

"Never thought I would ever see that kind of rage from Nightmare of all people." Kirito stated, making everyone confused.

""Wait now I get it, he usually calm and collective, but right there he was completely crazy." Lefa realized, which made everyone slowly understand.

"Ok I will send you guys back to real life, since thanks to Kayaba I got a master idea." Kirito told everyone, which made them shock, till they disappeared, but not before telling Asuna that he will be at the hospital.

"Ok Kayaba come out!" Kirito called out.

*In Nightmare's mind*

"Ok Chills what's up?" Nightmare asked a man who was in front of him, who was Chills in his SAO armor.

"Still not using my name? Whatever." Chills questioned with a shrug, making Nightmare pissed off.

"I don't care why you help, but I have to ask why me?" Nightmare questioned with a raised eyebrow, making Chills give a dull look.

"Reasons, one cause you are like me the opposite side of a coin to your brother, like I am to my brother, which is why I gave you your unique skill which is not duel wielding, but multi wielding which allows you to use any two weapons that can be the same or different, while duel weilding is about having the same type of weapon, plus I feel like I owe you, but Nightmare a fair warning, there are more dangers in life, that will try and take your life, or other people's so be prepared for anything." Chills told Nightmare, who was shocked about all this information till after a minute he got out of his daze space.

"Umm...alright, thanks Chills..." Nightmare replied, till a bright light made him open his eyes.

*In the real world*

"Ugh...fuck happen..." Ray muttered, as someone was shaking him, which he looked up to see Sugu looking at him.

"Ok why?" Ray questioned, which Sugu had a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Kazuto went to the hospital, and I think something bad is going to happen, since no one will be there and there is no telling what is going to happen over there." Sugu answered, which shocked Ray as he got up and hurried to get a black winter coat on, and black snow boots.

"Don't let anyone in the house while I'm gone! I'll go check on Kazuto so don't worry, I'll make sure he won't get in trouble." Ray stated, which was sorta making Sugu's nerves become less tense.

*A few minutes later*

"Dame my eye!" Sugou growled as he tried to stab Kazuto with a knife, which he was about to do again till a snowball hit him in his 'man' area, and once the snow ball connected a rock came out, which made Sugou scream in pain, which Kazuto took the time and knocked Sugou out with a punch to the face, which made Sugou knock out.

"Ray...thanks for the save...I'm going to see Asuna..." Kazuto told Ray, who nodded his head in understandment.

"Alright I'm going to see Nijiki, so later." Ray replied to Kazuto, as they went their own ways in the hospital.

*Few minutes later with Ray*

"Nijiki!" Nightmare called, as he ran into Nijiki's room to see a tv on, and a silver hair girl in a patient gown who is looking at him with slight tears in her eyes.

"Ray..." Nijiki whispered in a soft voice, which made Ray run up to her and gave her a hug, but she noticed that his pupils were now red.

"Red...your eyes are red." Nijiki stated, making Ray confused at what she was saying.

"Well I guess tears do that to people-" Ray started, but Nijiki put a finger to his lips to make him stop talking.

"No your pupils they are red." Nijiki replied, which made Ray run to the bathroom to check, and she was right his eyes were now red, but he was even more shock about the news report that came in.

 _"This just in co-creator Ash is now being sent to a mental institution from a massive shock to the brain which mess with his thoughts and sanity, further news will be reported when new information is found, I'm Rebeca from channel 11 news signing out!"_ The news lady report, making Nijiki and Ra _y_ shock from the news _._

"Wow...I didn't think that would happen...I was just angry..." Ray breathed, but Nijiki just got up a bit shaky and gave Ray a hug.

"It is not your fault...but...I feel really tired..." Nijiki claimed, which Nightmare gave a smile, and picked Nijiki up bridle style and put her on the bed and wrapping a blanket while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey don't want to upset you, but when you are better you know everyone from SAO is going to go to the same school right?" Ray asked with a tiny smirk, which made Nijiki pale at the news.

"...Will you help me with school then...?" Nijiki questioned with worry, but Ray just gave her a smile and nod.

"Every step of the way." Ray answered with a smile, which made Nijiki happy enough to grab Ray's shirt to pull him close so she can kiss him, which he gladly return the kiss.

*2 months later*

"Man class is so boring!" Kazuto claimed, which Asuna who was looking at him and gave him a smile, as they were sitting on a bench both were wearing blazers, that were black except for the dress shirt that came with a red tie, Kazuto had blazer like pants, and Asuna had a black skirt with knee high white shocks.

"Well Kirito-kun, that is just you, if you don't sleep in langue a lot." Asuna claimed, making Kazuto pout.

"One Ray does the same thing, and is struggling to stay up, two not my fault that it is so early in the morning, and three it is Kazuto in real life we aren't in SAO or in ALO, so there is no need." Kazuto stated, making Asuna blink, but then she looked frightened as she realized something.

"Ahhh! I used my real name in game, what am I supposed to do?!" Asuna exclaimed in shock, which made Kazuto laugh.

"Well maybe you should have thought about it huh?" Kazuto asked teaseingly, making Asuna pout and become red.

"...You know I won't give you a sandwich if you act like that right?" Asuna stated, making Kazuto freeze and look horrified.

"Please tell me you are joking..." Kazuto asked, which Asuna closed her eyes and grin in victory while handling Kazuto a sandwich, which he immediately devour.

"A sandwich from a goddess herself I say!" Kazuto claimed making Asuna blush turning into a tomato.

"By the way have you seen Ray and Nijiki?" Kazuto asked, but Asuna shook her head to get the thought she had out of her head and pointed at a tree a few feet away from their right, which had Nijiki and Ray laying by it taking a nap and are wearing the uniforms for their gender, but Ray had a black tie then a red one.

"You know I took a picture of them before you came, I could send you it if you want." Asuna told Kazuto, who had a smirk on his face.

"Yea, I would like that, so are you heading to that party at Andrew's shop?" Kazuto said, which Asuna nodded her head yes, till a bell rang meaning class is starting again, which they hurried and woke Ray and Nijiki up so they could not be late.

*After school*

"Hey everyone!" Ray called out as he entered the shop with Nijiki, Asuna, Kazuto, Sugu, and Nagata, only to see everyone invited already at the shop.

"Crap...are we late or something..." Kazuto asked in a worried voice, but Asuna, and Nijiki just had smiles like nothing was wrong.

"Nope! We just want the two heroes to arrive at the time we set them to come here, while everyone we wanted to come make it before you two can even think about coming here, we even had Asuna and Nijiki ready to distract you two." Frank answered as he wore the same blazer Kazuto and Ray (also he is punisher just so everyone knows), which Sugu looked at everyone and then at her brothers to see their reaction to this.

"You two were in on this?" Ray and Kazuto asked in union with shock in their voices, but the two girls made a sound that means 'yes', making the two boys look at everyone with a small smile and sigh.

"Now get on the stage you two, so we can make our cheers and get this party started!" Zane told the two saviors, while wrapping a arm around Keiko, as he wore the blazer for school but had no tie on, which the brothers nodded their heads and went to a wooden stand and look around, till Rika gave them two glass cups, before walking next to Ryotaro, as Rick stood next to the stand wearing a blazer with a green tie (Blade).

"We are here to congratulate these two for all they have done for everyone, so cheers!" Rick called out, making everyone cheer at what Rick said, but Ray and Kazuto just went to the seats by Andrew.

"Same as always Andrew." Ray told Andrew, who handed the two their original drinks, when Ryotaro took a seat next to Kazuto, and Frank took another sea next to Ray.

"So let's recap on what has happened when we got out of SAO, cause I'm confused on what the hell happened." Frank stated, which the guys laugh.

"Ok, umm...me and Kazuto went to ALO with our sister since Asuna and Nijiki was trap in the game, they beat the living hell out of two game masters, as my plan for you guys to get the leaders of all the fairy races to help us out, while me and Kazuto had to deal with Sumeragi and a Salamander soldier, which then learning about Nijiki and Rainbow's parents and all that, which they agreed to be with there for their daughters, but live at different places, to where we were going up the tree to save Asuna and Nijiki, kick Ash and Sugou's asses, sent one to jail and another to a mental institution, causing the vrmmo companies become tight in check, but Kazuto gave a digital egg of SAO to some agent, which is being sent to a new and improve ALO, which we all agreed to play, and said agent made sure all of our characters are like what they closely looked like in SAO, and they added sword skills, and magic sword skills, and giving us all unique skills, and a OSS when they get enough info on it, which leads to where we are right now." Ray explained while taking a deep breath, making Kazuto and Ryotaro, and Frank nod their heads.

"Ok thanks for explaining, but now time for cake!" Andrew called, which surprised everyone.

"What? No one brought cake, and two what kind of cake?" Seven asked Andrew, who laugh a little, but Ray looked away with a blush on his face.

"Well no one bought it, Ray made it, he said its chocolate cake with white chocolate icing, and chocolate chips inside." Andrew answered, making everyone shock, except Kazuto and Sugu who hurried and got a plate and went to get a cake, making everyone look at them.

"What he makes good cake, and I at least want one bit, before everyone goes crazy." Sugu stated, making Nagata surprised, which he curiously got some cake, and took a small bit, before eating the hole thing in record time, and it was like that for the hole party.

*Later at ALO*

"There it is..." Asuna told everyone in the group as she looked at Aindcrad, as she now had blue hair and eyes while wearing a outfit similar to the one she had in SAO, but Undine base, with her was Klien, Liz, Punisher, Agil, Slade, Philia, Phantom, Silica, Blade, Seven, Sumeragi, Lefa, Recon, and Rain who now had red hair, and the clothes she had in SAO, and they all had their trusted weapon that fits them, but they were waiting for two people.

"Cool, now where are Nightmare and Kirito! We have been in the air for 7 minutes at least!" Punisher yelled in rage, till two black blurs got Rain and Asuna, revealing 2 boys, one was Kirito with his real world hair style with black pants, a black long sleeve shirt, brown shoes, black finger-less gloves, and a black coat that was zipped up (the one he wears in season 2), while around his back is his favorite sword the he used in SAO the Elucidator as his duel eyes looked into Asuna's blue ones, and Nightmare was has his hair style from the real world with his bang tips dyed red, and is wearing blue jeans, black combat boots, black finger-less glove, and the coat he had on in SAO except that it had no armor on it and it was zipped up, and around his back is the sword he made and always use in SAO the Reaper Blade, as his red eyes looked into Rain's gold like eyes, he gave her a kiss, as they flew to Aincrad, with everyone closely behind.

"So ready for a new adventure?" Kirito asked Nightmare, who gave a smirk to Kirito, which made Rain laugh.

"I am if you guys are, with you guys I can take on the world." Nightmare exclaimed, which made everyone smile, as they flew to Aindcrad.

'And whatever comes our way, I will give it everything I have...to stop it!' Nightmare and Kirito thought, till they felt a tug on their coats.

"We may have forgotten to tell you that our families want to meet you and your family, at the same day, and time, and place, where Sugu, is going to meet Nagata's parents." Asuna told Kirito and Nightmare, who became pale.

'This on the other hand will kill me for sure...' Kirito and Nightmare thought as they landed at Aincrad, with all their friends and looked around, as their next adventure begins.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that Asuna, and Nijiki are back what will happen now at this dinner with 3 families? What will the parents think? What will happen during the dinner? What will be the next challenge for our heroes after the dinner? Find out next time!**

 **So everyone...yep longest chapter that I have ever made, like for real never thought it would be this long or anywhere close to this, but if you are questioning why I didn't add the parts like how did Kirito get the master access or why not put the conversation between Kirito and Kayaba, or even when Kirito woke up and the beginning fight between Sugou, even Asuna and Kazuto reuniting in real life is because it is the same as the anime, and got really laze, but still you know the drill so I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I also hope to see or hear you read next time, peace!**

 **Alternative Journey**


	24. Special 3

**Special 3: Dinner**

 **Hi everyone here is the 3rd special to this story, now like always I do not own sword art online, but I do own my Oc's and the idea of the story, now with that over let's get this story started! Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Ok, toothpaste check and done, shower done, clean ears done, hair done, clothes done and is on, socks and shoes done, hair done, phone in pocket just in case a emergency happens, like me getting punch in the face, and finally tie...should probably do that before heading out...and grab my wallet...*sigh*..." Ray muttered to himself in a tired voice, as he wore a nice tuxedo that was black, and had a white dress shirt, black dress shoes and socks, and with his hair it was cut and turned back into it's natural color black, but he had some trouble with the tie he was wearing.

"Dame man, you look like you are going to have a heart attack!" A voice called from his computer, and as Ray looked at his computer the person that was talking was Zane, which made Ray raise a eyebrow.

"Well sorry, if I have to go to dinner at a fancy restaurant with my girlfriend's family, with my family, and my brother's girlfriend, and her family, who were friends, with my girlfriend's jack ass of dad, and another surprise...my sister's boyfriend and his mom are coming, and I want Nijiki's mom to know I will protect her, her dad thought I just want to punch him in the face." Ray stated, which multiple voices on the computer laugh, which were all of his guy friends, except Sumeragi.

"Makes sense really, I probably would have done the same thing." Frank agreed, which made Ray laugh a bit.

"Knowing you, yeah you would, but let's not forget, Keiko met Asuna's mom, and she said she is very strict and a pain, while her dad is a very nice guy." Zane stated, which made a picture of Kazuto groan.

"Don't remind me, it is already going to be hard to get her brother to like me, but her mom is going to be worse, siblings is a bit more easy than parents...most of the time...I'm so fucked am I?" Kazuto questioned, making everyone gave a hum of 'yes', making Kazuto bang his head on his computer desk.

"Hey Don't worry, we all been though some tough shit...literally...when I visit Keiko's house a week after we came back for example!" Zane exclaimed as he rembered the day, as everyone stopped to listen.

*Flashback a week after leaving SAO at Keiko's house*

"You sure you want to come to my house? I mean it could end ugly." Keiko told Zane, who had a confident smile on his face.

"Don't worry I have full faith that nothing bad will happen! Plus we have to do this sooner or later, and if you remember my parents liked you, hell my brother even approve, and he does very crazy shit!" Zane told Keiko, who had a small nervous smile on her face but it was more of a worried face than anything else, until they came to a door and knocked on it and a man came out in a purple suit, and brown dress shoes, and had light brown hair and eyes, as he had a huge smile on his face.

"Sweet pea!" The man called out, which Keiko smiled brightly.

"Hi Dad! How are you?" Keiko asked, which the man who is Keiko's father smile, but then he frown a bit as he saw Zane, but returned to having a smile.

"I'm well, but um...who is your...friend?" Keiko's dad questioned with a twitch in his eyebrow, which both Keiko and Zane noticed, making the two teens nervous.

"Well...he is my boyfriend, from SAO and now in real life..." Keiko answered slowly, making her father have a poker face, which turned into a fake bright smile and hug his daughter and then her boyfriend but he just hold him longer.

"Hurt my daughter and I will kill you..." Keiko's father whispered into Zane's ear, making Zane shake a bit, but Keiko's father just gave up on the hug and gave a dark smile.

"Now come on inside for some dinner!" Keiko's father told the two, which Keiko smiled, but Zane became pale like a ghost and nodded his head robotically.

*Back to the present*

"It was the most scariest shit ever, I mean you and Kazuto have to do this shit now, while me and Agil got it done and over with, then there is Ryotaro who will deal with this when Rika is 18, but Frank and Rick don't have girlfriends so they are good, but Brian...I don't know man did you have to deal with something like that?" Zane stated to then asking Brian a question, which Brian had a bitter look.

"No...it is complicated just let's not bring that question up ok..." Brian answered with a sadden look, which everyone noticed, and silently agreed not to ask.

"Well back to the main problem, what should I do, got any advice?" Ray asked with a hopeful expression, as Kazuto did the same thing, which made the other guys think.

"Don't be a ass?" Ryotaro stated, making Kazuto and Ray look at him as if he was serious or not.

"Geez that is really helpful advice it is like I never knew, you know what Andrew do you have anything that could help in this situation?" Kazuto replied with a dead voice, which made Andrew surprise about being on the spot.

"Well, from my experience just be polite and be yourself, also show that you care about the girl you are dating, you already have one person of their family that likes you, except you Ray only the dad hates you, but he was like Nijiki told us, he is a ass, so you are good, and Sugu is in really good with her boyfriend's family, but Kazuto you have the problem of dealing with rich people, so be good enough so that they would like you enough to at least put some trust or any trust, then increase the relationship between you and each family member." Andrew told the two brothers, who were shock and happy about the information that Andrew gave them.

"That's a good idea...thanks Andrew, you know that sounds like something a father would say...to bad me and Ray's adopted father can't help...but you are like a father, so thanks." Kazuto said to Andrew, who was shocked and had a few tears in his eyes but he had a small smile on his face.

"Don't mention it, I will always be there to help." Andrew stated, till the guys were interrupted by a knock on their doors.

"Kazuto/Ray! Come on we have to get to the restaurant!" Two females called making Kazuto and Ray pale.

"We don't make it out alive do not take our stuff!" Ray called out as he ended the chat, turned off his computer, as he did a quick check of everything before coming out of his room to see Kazuto dressed in a black tux, with a grey dress shirt, with a black tie, as his duel color eyes looked nervous.

"Ready for hell?" Ray questioned, which Kazuto sighed and pulled at his neck.

"Hopefully, and I hate that we have to go to a fancy restaurant, since it fucking means we have to wear this fancy shit!" Kazuto called out, which Ray agreed.

"Kazuto! Language!" A voice shouted, making Ray hold in a laugh, as Kazuto was embarrassed from who called.

"Sorry Mid-Mom!" Kazuto replied with a thought into his words, making Ray chuckle lightly from Kazuto's misfortune.

"Jeez man your screw! Come on man let's go." Ray told Kazuto, who sighed a bit, but nodded in agreement as he followed Ray downstairs to the car.

*A few minutes later at a restaurant*

"So this is the place? This will be harder than I thought on making a impression." Ray stated, which soon two women appeared next to Kazuto and Ray

The first person was Sugu in a dark green like dress that had thin straps, and stopped close to the legs, but had a open cut on the right leg which stopped at her knee, with some black heels, a green bracelet on her right wrist, with her nails done.

And the person next to Sugu was their mother named Midori who had a dark blue dress that stopped a little pass her knees and had some frills that were black, and she had black heels, with a golden necklace that looked like someone had made the design themselves as a gift, also her hair was put into some curls and were blowing into the wind.

"Well what do you expect, this could be a test, Ray you have the problem that when you eat slow you somehow finish before everyone else, and Kazuto...just be calm and don't go crazy." Sugu scolded her brothers, who raised their eyebrows.

"Really, we could say the same thing to you." Kazuto stated, making Sugu blush, but it made Midori laugh a bit at the two.

"Ok you two break it up, so let's go inside the Yuuki's and the Karatachi's must be waiting." Midori told Kazuto and Sugu, who glared at each other but agreed, then as they went in and checked the list, and once they were by the table Kazuto and Ray looked shocked and blushed at who was in front of them.

"...dude are we seeing angles...?" Ray breathed, which Kazuto shrug with the same look Ray had, which made the two girls blush.

One of the girls was Nijiki, who was in a black slender dress that stopped close to the legs, and had one strap around her right shoulder, with a v cut on the left leg, with some black heels, and the dress had some fake diamonds, and her hair was ironed with a part of her bang was covering somewhat of her right eye, and around her neck was a golden necklace with a golden heart that had 'R+N'.

The other girl was Asuna, who had her hair unbranded and put into curls, she had a white dress that had black frills, said dress stopped at her knees, and had no straps, as she wore white heels that had some black to it, and on her left wrist was a golden bracelet that had the words 'our hearts are always connected as one'.

"C-come on we do not look that impressive!" Nijiki stated, which Asuna nodded her head in agreement.

"Yea, we are not anywhere close to angles!" Asuna sputtered with a massive blush, which made Kazuto think for a bit.

"Yea your right...you are way beyond angles, without getting dressed up you are an angel." Kazuto replied, making Asuna as red as a tomato.

"Same can be said for you Nijiki, but I guess your as beautiful as how you are on the inside." Ray stated, making Nijiki freeze and become so red, that her hair had to cover her eyes, till someone cough, making the two girls get their senses back together and they look at the boys, both had a different emotion and face.

"Ok so can we now join the table Kirit-Kirigaya-San?" Asuna asked a bit shaky and frowning, which made Kazuto look surprised, until he thought of the most logical reason, in why Asuna called him by his last name.

"Umm...alright let's go..." Kirito replied as he hold his arm out, which Asuna great fully took and walk with Kazuto to the table.

"Her parents are making her act all high, tall, and fancy?" Ray asked with a knowing look, which Nijiki nodded her head.

"Yep, I don't though, dad wants me to, but you know..." Nijiki started, which Ray hummed in a understanding tone.

"Yea I think I know, but shall we join my lady?" Ray said in a gentleman tone, making Nijiki giggle.

"Yes we should." Nijiki replied with a voice filled of joyful and with a small giggle, which Ray guided them to their table and in front of them was Nijiki and Rainbow's parents, with Rainbow sitting in the middle of them, and Sumeragi in front of the father.

Their mom was wearing a red dress that stopped at the mid of her legs, red heels, with her hair that is curled up, while their father was wearing the same thing he wore when he met Ray, Sumeragi was wearing a white suit, with a blue tie, and Rainbow was wearing a dark blue dress that was above her knees, and blue heels.

Another group was Asuna's family who were wearing their regular business clothes. (Just like in the anime)

Then there was two people left, one was Nagata who was wearing a black suit, and a lime green tie, and he was not wearing his glasses, but he is wearing some contacts, the second person was his mom who is wearing a forest green dress that stopped a little below the knees, with forest green heels.

"Ah, hello Mr., and Mrs. Karatachi." Ray spoke with his hand raised his hand to them, but after a few minutes he retracted his hand and hung his head, which Mrs. Karatachi glared at her ex-husband, who just rolled his eyes.

"Hello Ray, how are you today?" Mrs. Karatachi asked, which Ray looked up a bit.

"umm...I am good, how about you Mrs.-" Ray started, but Mrs. Karatachi shook her hand to Ray which confused him.

"I was good as well, but you can call me Crystal, we are practically family." Crystal replied, which made Nijiki and Ray blush, but Rainbow, Kazuto, Asuna, and Sugu silently laugh, but Mr. Karatachi was glaring at his ex-wife.

"A-alright, M-Crystal." Ray said, which made Crystal smile, but then she looked at Midori.

"So you must be his mother, right?" Crystal asked, which Midori look a hesitated to answer, but she looked at Crystal with a solid look.

"Yes I am." Midori stated, but Bill and Asuna's family did not buy it.

"Hold on, you took a while to answer, is there something wrong with Ray?" Bill questioned with a glare, which made Midori shake a bit, but Ray looked sadden.

"No nothing is wrong with him...he is just adopted, unlike Kazuto Ray was found by my husband." Midori answered, which then unknown to anyone Ray left to the bathroom.

*Flashback*

"Ok I will be home soon dear, ok by-ow shit!" A man yelled in his car by the sea, which he saw someone on a beach, it was kid that was 5 years old that had tan skin, and had black hair, and the kid wore a black shirt, grey shorts, and dark blue shoes.

"What the hell?! Why is there a kid at the beach!" The man yelled, what the man wore was a black suit and shoes, which he soon ran to the kid and saw that the kid had cuts and bruises, that all looked fresh.

"Ugh..." The kid groan in pain, which the man hurry to the kid and put him in the car and hurry to his home, which then he ran to the door to his house and put the kid on the kid on the couch.

"Midori! Get the first aid!" The man yelled, which made a woman hurry down the stairs to see a kid on the couch.

"Why-ow shit I'm on it!" Midori called, but unknown to them a little boy that wore black pajamas was watching everything going on, till Midori came back with the first aid kit.

"Ok now let's get his cuts clean and wrap them up." The man spoked, which he and Midori were cleaning the cuts and put band aids on them, and once they were done they let the kid lay on the couch, but after a bit the kid woke up, and looked around till he saw Midori and the man, which the kid fell off the couch and backed up to the wall with his eyes filled with fear.

"wow hold on! We are not here to hurt you!" Midori told the kid, who looked at her and saw the look in her eyes, which made him calm down a bit.

"So what is your name?" The man asked the boy, who shook a bit.

"R-Ray..." The boy answered, which made the two smile, but the boy that was looking at them with a curious look.

*Flashback end*

"And that is what happened to Ray, we asked if he rembered where he was before we found him, but all he said he remembered was a small house, no surprise though he was very young, but we know he is not from Japan." Midori explained, which everyone but Mrs. Yuuki had a sad face, and Bill was shocked.

"When...mom adopted Ray, he just watched us, at school he was very shy at school, and didn't talk to us, even worse our grandfather didn't even like him, when he wanted to do kendo he was brushed off, but he did watch and late at night he would copy the movements, then we tried to get him to do it, but he was just beaten by our grandfather, but a good thing was that it brought us closer." Kazuto added, which Nijiki bit her lip.

"Wow...um...I didn't know, I'm sorry..." Bill claimed, but Ray who came back just sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I may not be related to them by blood, but they are my family, and they treated me like their own, so I'm not that depressed about it, I mean a lot of good stuff happened from it." Ray stated as he took his seat, while everyone looked at him.

"Emh, well Kazuto, I'm curious about a fact Asuna told me, it was about you making your own computer from scratch when you were around 8 if I'm correct, is this true." Mr. Yuuki asked, which surprised Kazuto, making him look at Asuna, who blushed a bit.

"Well yes, I made the designs and firewalls and so on, but Ray helped me get the items needed for the computer." Kazuto answered, which made Mr. Yuuki nod his head as he was impressed, and Asuna's brother looked surprised and amazed, but Mrs. Yuuki was giving a glare, but no one but Asuna noticed.

"Impressive, so I can take a guess that you like designing and the technology that Vrmmo's use?" Mr. Yuuki questioned, which Kazuto nodded his head.

"Yes, that is what I like..." Kazuto replied, with a bit of curiosity of where this is going.

"I'm going to be honest right now...Kazuto I like you, you remind me of myself when I was around your age, heh...might even be better than me in more ways than one, and I can tell that you are a kind and honest boy who would do anything for his friends and family, and I just got this from one dinner." Mr. Yuuki stated, making Kazuto, and Mrs. Yuuki shocked, but Asuna had a bright smile and the urge to hug her father, and Asuna's brother closed his eyes but if you look you can see a small smile.

"Your brothers really get into interesting situations don't they?" Nagata asked Sugu, who laughed a bit.

"Yea, but after what they go though, they should be happy." Sugu stated, which Nagata's mom smiled at Sugu.

"You are a very sweet girl Suguha, no wounder my little boy likes you." Nagata's mom told Sugu, who blushed and Nagata look like he just became dead.

"Thank you M-" Kazuto started till a ringing sound came from the whole restaurant, which made them look to a stage to see a waiter talking through a microphone, making the massive party wounder what is going on.

"Everyone! We have a event going on today, we are going to select two people to come to the stage and sing for everyone!" The waiter called, making everyone shock.

"Man whoever has to sing has terrible luck." Ray stated, till a light landed on him and Kazuto, making Kazuto glare at Ray, who was in shock.

"Really Ray...really?!" Kazuto exclaimed with a sigh, but Ray just smacked his forehead in anger.

"Dame it, good thing I order my food, so come on Kazuto let's get this over with..." Ray growled, which Kazuto nodded his head, order his food and hurried to follow Ray, which they soon looked at the song in surprise.

"Can they sing?" Mrs. Yuuki asked, which Asuna and Nijiki just giggled, as music started to play.

*Ozone by: Vistlip*

 ** _Ray- sing_**

 _Kazuto- sing_

 ** _Both- sing_**

 _The Milky Way looms over the hill of despair,_

 _The cold wind ruffles my stole again,_

 _"Just once a year"_

 _How does it feel?_

 _The replacement alone made me cry,_

 _"please let me see you, just for tonight"_

 _My love burned, flying with the comets,_

 _The place where we promise to meet,_

 _"Still the same as always, huh?"_

 _In the cloudy underground,_

 _If there's no stars, we should just become stars,_

 _As we cuddle up together,_

 _As we vow to each other,_

 _"Don't go" "Until you forgive me"_

 _I want to love you more than yesterday, like Altair and Vega_

 _When the rain of tears stops, may the magpies make a bridge_

 _Connecting us!_

 _ **The Milky Way looms over the low,**_

 _ **The scenery I see is different from what I imagine,**_

 _ **Have I gotten further than I did then?**_

 _ **The answer isn't no,**_

 _ **But it's not far enough,**_

 _ **A mean "God" is testing us,**_

 _ **I'll fill the empty seats and move on to the next stage,**_

 _ **If you ask what our relationship is, maybe we're more than friends..**_

 _ **Or maybe that's not quite right...**_

 _ **"A bond" is the right word,**_

 _ **As we fight with each other,**_

 _ **As we share with each other,**_

 _ **"Are you OK now?" "I still can't do it"**_

 _ **I want to do this for you**_

 _ **I hope we can still smile tomorrow**_

 _ **It's so hard, so hard**_

 _ **And we don't know when we're going to die,**_

 _ **That's why Spica is selfish** ,_

 _ **I don't "wish" on a star I "vow" to the Milky Way**_

 _ **Listen to my monologue**_

 _ **"We'll stay together year after year", that's all I want to say**_

 _ **Swear forever**_

 _ **Repeat forever**_

 _ **The place where we promised to meet**_

 _ **"Still the same as always, huh?"**_

 _ **In the cloudy underground**_

 _ **If there's no stars, we should just become stars**_

 _ **As we make fun of each other**_

 _ **As we love each other**_

 _ **"Hey, where are you?" "In the earth"**_

 _ **I'm not an astronaut,**_

 _ **So going below the ozone layer is no problem for me**_

 _ **"Got it, I'll be right there"**_

 _ **You want to party until dawn, right?**_

 _ **In our precious place!**_

*Song~end*

"Woah!" Everyone cheered, as Kazuto and Ray panted a bit.

"Harder than virtual reality..." Ray breathed, as they walked back to their table, which Asuna and Nijiki gave their respective boyfriends a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making the two blush, and Sugu and Nagata laugh, with soon all the adults joining in, even Mrs. Yuuki had a amused smile on her face.

"I'll admit...you two really surprise me...but Kazuto I may have respect for you now, and I might let you and Asuna date for now, but I will set up some suitors...until you can prove yourself." Mrs. Yuuki stated, making everyone shock about what she said.

"What? Hurry up, our food is here." Mrs. Yuuki claimed, which made everyone who is shocked sit down and eat.

*After dinner back at the Kirigaya house*

"Well that was...an interesting dinner..." Ray claimed, which Kazuto nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea no kidding, first Mrs. Yuuki hated me, then she appreciates me, but I still have to prove myself, which I have no idea how to do that, plus I have to be fast about it, before she finds a suitor that she likes more." Kazuto replied, which Ray sighed and look at Kazuto.

"Alright we will deal with this later, so let's head to bed, cause I have to wake up early to get the tips of my hair red again." Ray told Kazuto, who rolled his eyes and gave a stiff laugh.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, so night." Kazuto said, which Ray gave a wave, and thought about the dinner.

"Weird dinner, but at least the girl's parents trust us, but Bill looked at me weirdly...I hope he will lay off my back." Ray told himself, before he went to his bed and slept.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **With the dinner done and over with what will happen now? What else will people learn of Ray's past? Will Mrs. Yuuki accept Kazuto? What will be next? Find out next time.**

 **Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy the chapter, now I do not own Ozone the song belongs to the original creators, now I have decided that there will be two chapters to this story, but till next time everyone and remember R &R! Peace!**

 **Alternative Journey**


	25. The extra

**The extra episode-Chapter**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, and as you noticed, yes this is not a chapter that I made from the top of my head, it is actually the extra in the Sword Art Online series, but besides this reminder let's get the story rolling, but first the disclaimer-I do not own Sword Art Online, I do own my Oc's and the idea of the story, and with that done enjoy!**

* * *

"Hurry up Kazuto, Ray!" Sugu called, as she wore a green sundress, while Kazuto came down the stairs in his school uniform but without the jacket, and is wearing black gloves, but Ray came down the stairs wearing light faded blue jeans with a light gray short sleeve shirt, and is wearing black running shoes and black finger less gloves with his now black hair with red died tips, as each one of the three adopted siblings had a helmet in their arms, Sugu's was white, Kazuto's was black with a grey frame, and Ray's was black with a skull with cross bones, and had dark blue viser.

"Yes, we know Sugu, you want to get to the school to learn how to swim, while me and Kazuto have to deal with some councilors, which 5 bucks is say that it is just to get answers out of us." Ray breathed with some keys in his hand, as Kazuto sighed at what Ray is claiming about.

"Could be, but come on, it can't be true, maybe it is just some regular school stuff." Kazuto replied as he sat on a motorcycle, which which was black but had a blue front, but Sugu sat in the back of it.

"I don't know, but I feel like Ray is right, from everything that has happened it would not surprise me one bit if you two are asked questions by that one guy." Sugu stated, which made Kazuto looked at her for a bit and shrug his shoulders.

"Well I guess we will just have to see won't we?" Kazuto claimed, which Ray got on his own motorcycle that was all black, and had a seat that was lower than Kazuto's, and had long handles that were far apart.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." Ray told Kazuto with a shrug, making Sugu smile at the boys, as they rode off to their school.

*A few minutes later*

"Hehe, a bit lazy on the turns Ray." Kazuto told Ray, who took off his helmet and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, your right I have to get better at riding a motorcycle, but let's hurry the girls must be waiting." Ray exclaimed, which Kazuto nodded his head, and the 3 siblings walk around till they saw 6 girls by a rock waiting, but they soon noticed the 3.

"Hey Kirito-kun, Ray, Sugu." Asuna cheered, which made Kazuto smile a bit.

"Hi Asuna." Kazuto replied with a grin.

"Ok get a room you two." Ray stated with a smirk, making the two blush, while everyone else laugh.

"Hehe, thanks girls for coming I really needed the help." Sugu told all the girls, who all smiled, except Nijiki and Rainbow who looked a bit embarrassed.

"I'm surprise though, I mean I thought you were great at sports." Silica questioned, making Sugu look depressed.

"True, but swimming is another thing." Ray replied, as Kazuto raised a eyebrow at his brother questioning what he was saying.

"What are you talking about you can't swim either." Kazuto claimed, which surprised everyone except Ray and Kazuto, but Ray glared at Kazuto.

"Hey screw you! I'm not the best at swimming, but I know how to float." Ray yelled in rage making his eyes flash a bit, making Kazuto roll his eyes at Ray.

"...you two definitely deserve to be brothers..." Rika stated under her breath, which the girls laugh, while the two brothers pouted.

"Don't worry Ray, Sugu me and Rainbow can't, but we can float." Nijiki replied, making everyone shock and surprise.

"Wow...well good luck girls, cause me and Ray have to meet the councilor." Kazuto told the girls, making Rika had a evil smirk on her face, causing Kazuto and Ray to shiver a bit at the smirk.

"Ohh, ok I get it, want to talk to the cute councilor and probably have a look right?" Rika questioned, making Ray raise an eyebrow, while Kazuto looked shocked.

"Ok, why would I do that when I have a beautiful angel?" Ray asked as he gave Nijiki a kiss on the cheek and a wink, causing Nijiki to blush as red as a tomato, while all the girls were saying 'aww'.

"Ok Romeo, let's go before the councilor gets impatient." Kazuto told Ray, who rolled his eyes, but followed Kazuto and saying bye to everyone.

"So, at least the girls get their girl time, Sugu complained that all the girls don't hangout, so it should be good for them, Zane is helping his family, Klien and Brian are at work, Frank is getting a book he was looking into, and finally Rick is just sleeping in, which I was going to do today, until this stuff happens." Ray said with a sigh, which Kazuto nodded in agreement.

"True...man I wish I was still in bed..." Kazuto muttered, as they walk to a door, as the open it and walk inside they saw a woman, and a very familiar man that the two brothers met a bit after they were done with SAO.

"Kikuoka..." Kazuto muttered, while Ray just started blankly.

"How did I know you wanted to talk to us Seijirou?" Ray asked while rubbing his temples, which Seijirou just had a weak smile.

"I thought I told you-" Seijirou started, which Ray raised a hand to make him stop talking.

"I know, and since you know where I was born the day I was out of SAO, you should know it does not matter to me." Ray replied, which Seijirou sighed, but unknown to the two the councilor left, and Kazuto was sitting in a chair that was next to the chair Ray was sitting in.

"Yes, I guess being born in America does that." Seijirou stated, which Ray rolled his eyes, but Kazuto coughed to gain their attention, which it did.

"Ok if you are done, why are we here, and what do you want?" Kazuto question in a threatening voice, making Ray and Seijirou to flinch.

"Right...um...you see I want to know what happened in the game." Seijirou answered, making Kazuto raise a eyebrow.

"Why? I mean come on you could just look into the records that were taken." Kazuto exclaimed, causing Seijirou to sigh.

"We could, but it only gives away position than details, so we can't tell what players did, or if anyone killed a someone in defense, or for the hell of it." Seijirou countered, making Ray nod his head in understand what he was saying, but Kazuto just kept a look at Seijirou.

"What would happen if we don't agree?" Kazuto asked, which Ray punched him in the head for saying what he said.

"Ok now you are acting like a dumbass, he basically got the media off us, so this is like returning the favor, for protecting everyone who just got back from SAO, or was in ALO, and this includes the families, am I right?" Ray questioned with a raised eyebrow, which Seijirou just gave a smile and open a suitcase filled with sweets, while also putting a phone for recording the conversation, which annoyed Kazuto and Ray.

"Correct, call it I help you, you help me." Seijirou answered, making Ray sigh and grab a piece of candy and started eating it.

"Alright, so I guess it just started, but whatever, not much from the beginning though, so it all begin 2 and half years ago at least, every player that was not apart of the beta was trying to figure everything out, while the betas were trying to get points, all simple till everyone noticed around 5 in the afternoon that there was no log out button, so the main man that created the game told us all something that made everything in that game to become hell itself by him saying 'to leave the game complete all the 100 floors' and with it showing news reports from the real workd." Ray started.

"It was worse after that, everyone was going crazy, some tried to experiment the theory by killing themselves, many looked at the log out for days, while the more sane people tried to go around and do something, it was awful for everyone, till a group of people decided to take on the floor 1 boss, as we joined and won, a player blamed it on us beta testers, which we fully took responsibility in all the trouble, making us the two most hated players, me who would help and just level up like crazy." Kazuto added, which Ray looked a bit unnerved.

"I helped people on quest, or just a guide to head to a town, that only last a while, till players that kill players otherwise known as red players appeared, which they killed for fun and hell of it, which ended to people to take action to arrest the players, but no matter what there was trouble with bosses, and other shit, but no deaths after the 50th floor, till the 74th floor, which ended the life's of many player who were tired by their leader who wanted to prove his guild was the top, but after time every player acted like they lived in the game from the very beginning of their lives." Ray continued.

"But it all ended in floor 75, which our sister told us what happened, and before you asked about why the Kayaba brothers did it, we don't know, hell they don't even remember why, wouldn't matter since they were about to die." Kazuto finished, making Seijirou nodded his head.

"Interesting, but what about the ALO problem, and now? Or even better why protect and allow Vrmmo games go on?" Seijirou questioned, which made the brothers shock, and wounder the same question themselves.

"Probably because we want to protect it, and to show that it is not all bad, I mean 4 people made the problem, so maybe we just wanted to show that not every game is bad." Ray replied, making Seijirou smile a bit.

"But back to the problem in ALO..." Kazuto stated, which he and Ray started talking about what happened in ALO.

*With the girls*

"Well the water seems fine, and with all that practice let's eat!" Rika called out, making the girls giggle. (All the girls are wearing the bathing suits they have in Sword Art Online lost song)

"Well good thing I brought some food for us to eat!" Asuna cheered out loud, but to her surprise and joy all the other girls brought some food as well except Sugu, who was at awe from all the foods that was brought.

"Well, with this all out we have a great meal, let's eat!" Rainbow called out while clapping her hands together with joy, which all the other girls cheered.

"Yep, so let's dig in cause I'm starving." Kotone claimed, which the girls agreed and started digging in.

"You know I got to ask, how did you girls meet my brothers? And Keiko, Rika, Kotone how did you met your boyfriends?" "Sugu asked the SAO girls, which made Rainbow interested in the story's.

"Well, from what I know we met our boyfriends the same time we met your brothers, I met them during a case going on in SAO, then went on a date with Brian, it was just dinner at a fancy restaurant, well as fancy as you get in SAO, but that was it just a few dates till he proposed to me, it was the happiest moment in my life, well gaming life, and once that was done, and when I found out about him having a job I decided to join in the place they worked." Kotone told the girls with a joyful smile, who all smiled, which they soon looked at Keiko.

"A-ah! Right, well my real as special, but was real romantic, it was after Kazuto help Pina from being deleted and gone forever, and it was special since it was when I met Zane, but Ray had to go to his job, and once that was done and we revive Pina, Zane always came to see me on his days off, and we usually get something and explore some beautiful places in SAO, and then it all went to the day when Zane proposed in a beautiful garden when the sun was setting, everything was just...perfect, and I then helped in their shop." Keiko explained with a sigh of pleasure, making the girls become awe, then everyone looked at Rika, who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, it was nothing like Keiko, or Kotone, it was just me and Klien getting something to eat during the night, and having breakfast in the morning, and days where we just hang out, and other times I join him and his guild for some leveling, then poped the big question after dinner it made me...very happy I'll admit.." Rika stated with a look of happiness, then at last everyone looked at Nijiki and Asuna, who were surprised.

"Now all that leaves is the two who married your brothers Sugu, so what happened?" Kotone asked with a smirk, making Asuna, and Nijiki nervous.

"Yea, what did you do? And did you do anything in a room?" Rika questioned with a smirk full of mischief, causing Asuna and Nijiki to become so red that would make Mars jealous.

"We did nothing of the sort, we just met at floor 1, but I really was shy...and over time we did not see eye to eye, many times he put something in my head that would make me regret everything I would have done, on rare events, we would see each other when we are going shopping, he was getting food, and many other material, which now I think was for the shop, but over time we were like the best of friends, but now I know that we were secretly holding in the feelings of love and kept it hidden, the worst day and best day was when he sacrificed himself to save me and Asuna's life till he was revived by Kazuto, the best part was he proposed on a beautiful night, and admitted his love, and we move to a log house, which we done many things, cook have picnics, fish, even relax on a rocking chair, then we met Zoey and with her everything felt complete, even as a AI I love her like a daughter." Nijiki replied with a faint blush on her face, which all the girls were about to tears in their eyes, but Asuna had a smile of bliss.

"My time with Kirito was same as Nijiki's with Ray, except I was a bit rough with him, but he showed me how to have fun while in the game, with time after the accident and on the same day as Ray and Nijiki, Kirito proposed to me, which we got married, and found Yui and Strea in the forest, which lead to a cray adventure, and connecting both families." Asuna added, which everyone was at awe at the stories.

'So this is what my brothers did...to be honest this makes me so happy that they found the love of their life's.' Sugu thought with a bright smile, and for the rest of the time they were swimming until it was time to leave.

*A while later in ALO at a beach*

"Ahhh! This is the life! A nice day, and breeze, and the girl, especially my girl!" Klien told Kazuto and was wearing a pair of red swim trunks, who was wearing shades while relaxing on a chair, with some black trunks. (All the girls are wearing the same bathing suits as in real life)

"I must agree, but the girls are having their girl time, and Blade, Punisher, Zane, and Slade are having a race, so if I was you I would be careful at what I was doing in case it involves the girls, cause it could lead to the end of you, plus I got a embarrassing picture of Nightmare and Rain today." Kazuto replied, As he pointed at Nightmare who was wearing a pair of grey swim trunks and Rain sitting on a chair asleep, with Zoey who was wearing a one piece black bathing suit in the middle of the two, as they were all asleep.

"Fire water water breath!" Silica called out loud, which Pina started to drink the water around them.

"Attack Pina!" Yui yelled, once Pina was done drinking the water she blasted the water at Liz, who got fling back into Philia, causing them both to be under water, until they came up breathing really hard.

"Wow...that was insane...good job Yui!" Strea cheered for her sister, making Yui giggle, but Asuna sighed at the two.

"You know, I thought you would all be taking the time to get ready, but I kinda saw this coming." Sumeragi told everyone as he wore what he always wears, making everyone look at him, till Recon and Agil landed dressed for the quest in their regular gear.

"Well sometimes you got to have fun Sumeragi, what's the point in playing a game like this?" Seven questioned, which actually made Sumeragi smile a bit.

"So where is this quest? And how do you get there?" Recon asked, which soon Nightmare woke up, and looked at everyone with tired eyes and a yawn.

"well it is supposed to be at least 100 meters under water if I'm right." Kirito spoke with uncertainty, but it made Lefa gasp in shock and fear.

"1-100 m-meters?!" Lefa squeaked, which made Recon looked at her with worry.

"Might I ask why we are doing this?" Sumeragi questioned, as Nightmare was up and was in the gear he wore when Aincrad was added and his most trusty sword he used in SAO on his back.

"Easy, Kirito and Asuna wanted to take Yui and Strea on this quest to see a whale, which is supposed to be in or is a reward in the quest, but when Zoey heard it, she wanted us to join the quest to see the whale, so that is why we are here, since it is around here, you know after a few yards...I think." Nightmare answered while muttering the last part to himself, which Rain woke up and looked around.

"That is really nice of you guys, but are you sure Lefa will be fine, I mean in school when people asked her to join swimming she freezes, which she told me she could not swim." Recon replied, making Lefa embarrassed, as the girls got all their gear on and everything equipped, except Nightmare, Agil, Recon, and Sumeragi, as Yui, Zoey, and Strea turned their pixe forms.

"*Yawn* Ok let's do this quest..." Rain told everyone with a yawn, making everyone replied by getting their fairy wings out, and Nightmare with his demon fairy wings, which they all flew into one direction to the sea.

"So Agil got any info on this quest?" Kirito asked Agil, who gave a little sigh.

"Not really, only that there is supposed to be some sea creature at the end, but that is it." Agil replied, which made Nightmare, Punisher, even surprisingly Sumeragi to be concerned about the info.

"So...are we there yet?" Recon questioned after a few minutes of flying at top speed.

"No...now yes, only where is it?" Kirito said while ending up being confused.

"Is that glowing circle it?" Klien replied, making everyone look at a glowing blue circle.

"Nah, it is just a stupid circle that is made for fishing." Nightmare sarcastically answered, making Klien pout.

"Don't have to be sarcastic about it..." Klien muttered, making Liz giggle a bit.

"Me are in the far reaches of the sea, what else would be a sign that a quest is here, under water might I add." Nightmare countered.

"Touché..." Klien replied, making everyone laugh, except Sumeragi who had a amused smirk.

"Alright then let's head into the water!" Kirito told everyone, which Asuna with the help of Sumeragi and Slade used a spell to allow the whole group to breath under water, when it was done the whole group flew down into the water and tried to swim under water, with Lefa holding Recon's hand for help, and as the got farther down they saw a temple with a lone person by it, which made them curious enough to head to the person.

"Ok now this is unsettling, I mean a man here underwater, but this is a NPC...but his name it says something to me, and the energy coming from this guy is unreal, but I should keep an eye out." Nightmare started with then turned into a muttered at the second part he was saying, but unknown to him Sumeragi and Frank heard, and they both agreed with what Nightmare was saying, except the energy thing.

"Ah, welcome fairys of the land it is good to see you, I'm sorry to ask for a favor right away, but you see I left a pearl I had in the cave while running away from sea bandits that is trying to steal it from me." The man told the group.

"Whoa! That means tones of cash!" Liz exclaimed excited, while everyone sweatdrop at Liz.

"Your right, this will be the best treasure hunt ever!" Philia added, making the two girl grin at each other like a life goal has been accomplished.

"Liz, Philia, you two are not going to find it to, then sell this mans Pearl!" Silica called out with a angry look, making Liz flinch at what Silica said, and rub her head in an embarrass matter.

"I was not...at least for today..." Liz replied, making everyone laugh, except Nightmare, Punisher, and Sumeragi who were watching the guy.

"Yea...I'm just here for the hunt that is all!" Philia claimed with her hand raised up, making Slade chuckle.

"Sure, like the time we found those rare items and sold them?" Slade questioned, which caused Philia to blush.

"S-shut up!" Philia shuttered, causing everyone to laugh.

"You kids are interesting, but help me and you will get a special reward." The man finished, making everyone look at him for a bit, before heading to the front door of the palace.

"Punisher try to remember every mythical creature from the sea that starts with K, cause that guys beard looked like a octopus or squid." Nightmare told Punisher in a whisper, who nodded his head.

"Alright just give me some time to get it all process all the information." Punisher replied in a whisper as well, making Nightmare understand the situation.

"Ok, but we have to hurry up, because I have the feeling that the guy is setting us all up." Nightmare said with a glare, making Punisher nod his head to understand what was going on, until they heard Kirito and Klien screaming from the inside of a hole on the floor.

"Ok people say we are like them, but we would never do anything like that." Punisher claimed, making the girls sigh a bit.

"Are we sure those two are really one of the best players in SAO?" Liz questioned, making Asuna and Lefa give a awkward laugh.

"Yep they are...I wounder what they were talking about?" Nightmare replied, which Blade shrugs.

"Don't know but that was pretty embarrassing." Blade exclaimed, till a small roar came when Kirito and Klien were out of the hole, it was a fish with a armor front.

"Ok, Lefa, Asuna, Seven support! Sumeragi, Blade, and Slade defend the supporting group, everyone else attack the sides since it's head in armored!" Kirito told everyone, as he blocked a attack from the fish, which everyone soon attacked the sides of the fish, and with the assistance of everyone the fight took less than 5 minutes.

"Ok everyone best team work ever, so yeah let's clear this place!" Klien called out, which everyone cheered.

*An hour later*

"Ok now I don't want to see anything that is sea related again!" Klien exclaimed in a tired voice.

"I agree to that Klien." Agil agreed.

"That will be easy for Nightmare since he does not like sea food." Lefa told everyone, which surprised them except for Kirito.

"What? I just don't like fish...or any sea food..." Nightmare replied, while muttering the last bit.

"I'm just going to give this pearl to the guy, ok?" Kirito said, which everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey Nightmare, now that I'm looking at the guys name and all the letters it looks kinda like the name Kraken." Punisher told Nightmare, who raised a eyebrow then looked at the pearl, which then made the two eyes widen, which made them both ran with their weapons and charge at the guy, and striked him making him skid back, which surprised everyone, but the man growled.

"Kirito get that egg out of here, this quest was us becoming the theifs we are the ones that steals the Item!" Nightmare yelled, which shocked and confused everyone.

"So you figure it out, now give me the egg!" The man shouted as he became a Kraken, which made everyone shocked.

"Well aren't you one ugly mother-Ahhh!" Punisher started, before he could finished he was hit in the face by the Kraken, causing everyone to cry out in worry.

"Ok everyone att-" Kirito began, till everyone was hit by it's tenticals.

"Hey up, up and away jackass!" Nightmare yelled, as he stabbed the Kraken with his weapon, but only to get hit into a piller.

"The monster is to high level, you guys can't win!" Yui, Strea, and Zoey told them all, which they all groan in pain.

"S-shit this hurts..." The guys all muttered, with the Kraken about to attack them all again, until a spear appeared in front of them.

"So you decided to appear in front of me yet again!" The Kraken yelled at a giant with seems like blue hair and sea like armor, and had very pale skin.

"As long as I live, I will protect the child, now leave before I make you apart of the permanent abyss!" The man shouted, making the Kraken looked like he finch.

"Alright...I shall retreat, but know that I will destroy the child, and once I do the land beings will be destroyed...but for now farewell..." The Kraken told them all, and once he left, a message appeared saying it was a quest clear, which made everyone sigh and got up, while Rain went to help Nightmare to stand up.

"Ok...worst quest ever, that thing just slapped us all, and it took us to the red, if that was in SAO, I would be scared for my life." Nightmare called out, making everyone flinch at what he was saying.

"Fairys and demon fairy from above thank you for protecting the egg from the Kraken, I shall send a being of the sea to take you back to the land, and there will be something there for you demon fairy, for proving something to me." The man told the group, which made them look confused.

"Reward? And who will send us back to land?" Klien asked, till they saw a giant whale.

"Well...at least we saw the whale...and get to ride one." Nightmare claimed, which everyone nodded their head slowly, which they soon got on and went ahead to land.

"Wow! This whale is huge!" The 3 pixie girls called out, making all the teens, and and 2 adults smile at the scene.

"Well after all that I think I can use a nap!" Kirito stated, making everyone laugh.

"Well that is good, but we do not know what Nightmare is going to get." Klien pointed out, making everyone agree with the thought, and wounder what was waiting for them.

*A few minutes later*

"You know riding a whale was not that bad." Punisher stated, which Nightmare rolled his eyes, and was about to speak till something jumped on his back.

"Aaahhhh!" Nightmare yelled, but soon turned into a laugh, which everyone looked what was on top of him, which was reveled to be a gray wolf.

"A-A wolf..." Everyone muttered, which then they saw the strangest thing happen, sometimes appeared on the wolf's neck and it was a black collar, while a symbol appeared on the back of Nightmare's right hand, causing everyone to be stun, and a icon came on Nightmare's screen.

"Well...I just became a animal tamer..." Nightmare spoke in shock, which everyone was surprised.

"Eeehhhh?!" Everyone screamed, which caused Nightmare and the wolf to cringe a bit.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **With this adventure over what will happen next? And what will happen to this wolf? Find out next time!**

 **Yep, it is the strangest end for a chapter that I ever came up with, so other than the ending, there will only be 1 chapter left, and then that is it, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter R &R, and I hope to see you all next time! Peace!**

 **Alternative Journey**


	26. Special 4-The final

**Special 4- The Final**

 **Here it is everyone the last chapter, I don't know how this whole story went for everyone, but I guess let's get this final chapter done, I don't own Sword Art Online but I do own my Oc's and the story idea, so with that done let's get this chapter started, enjoy!**

* * *

"It is so hot!" Asuna whined from her house, with the other girls, since they were going to have a girls day out, but the day was awfu, it was a massive heatwave that made all homes lose power and other places to, the only places unaffected was high business corporations, even then many places were closed for until the heatwave was done.

"I have to agree sweet cake, I can't even go to work today, your mother as well, but your brother went to work and doing his job..." Asuna's father told Asuna, which they saw Mrs. Yuuki waving a fan to keep cold, but it only brought discomfort.

"I wish that we can go to that new water park open today..." Seven groan.

"Wish that was the case, but that place is sold out for the day for only people who have tickets, so unless someone rings the phone, and the person who is calling says I don't know 'I got tickets for us and all our families for the new water park, that can allow us to have barbecue today!', that will never happened." Mr. Yuuki exclaimed, making everyone sigh, until Asuna's and Nijiki's phones rang.

"Ugh...hello?" Asuna and Nijiki called, as they put their phones on speaker.

"Asuna/Nijiki, you can't believe what just happened yesterday! Me and Ray/Kazuto were on the radio to get a prize...but anyway, the prize was tickets, so now I have tickets for us or families, and friends, for the new water park, that can allow us to have barbecue, since they have their own grills, but I group text the guys and they are coming, so call the girls the news, he'll even Sumeragi is coming, the guy got a break and wanted to join! To even add to the news, they are going to have fireworks! We have to get ready, hope to see you there bye!" As the call ended everyone in the room was shocked, but Seven, Nijiki, Keiko, Rika, and Kotone quickly called their families to give the situation, while Asuna looked at her mom.

"Mom, let's go get ready!" Asuna told her mom, who glared at Asuna.

"No way Asuna! I may have respect for your boyfriend, but there is no way I will agree to allow him to give me access on something I can get on my own, and I bet your farther fully agrees with me!" Mrs. Yuuki stated, making both daughter and mother to look to look to the man of the house to see he was not there.

"Ok, I got the meat just in case, some chairs, sun lotion, some beach umbrellas for the 3 of us, and I have my swimming trunks, now you two just need to get the stuff you need, while I get the car ready!" Mr. Yuuki told the two, making Asuna smirk at her mother, while said mother just sigh.

"Alright...only going cause the heat is killing me like no tomorrow..." Mrs. Yuuki claimed with a pout, making her husband and daughter shock to see her pout.

'Never thought I would see that...' Asuna and her father thought.

*A hour later at the water park*

"Man where are they?" Ray asked Kazuto as he wore his swim trunks that match the ones from ALO, and a plain gray shirt, while Kazuto was wearing his swim trunks, and a simple blue shirt, and by them was Midori wearing a black sun dress.

"I don't know, but the girls should be here soon." Kazuto told Ray, who looked tired and was cleaning his forehead.

"Hey guys what's up?!" Frank called out as he wore his swim trunks with a red shirt on, with Zane who was wearing his swim trunks and is wearing a black shirt, next is Brian who was wearing a blue shirt, and his swim trunks, as Rick came next with his swimming trunks and a white shirt, and with Sumeragi who was wearing a blue shirt and short, with Andrew wearing lime green trunks, and a green sleeveless tee-shirt, with Ryoutarou wearing his swim trunks, and a yellow-red shirt, and finally was Nagata who was wearing forest green swim trunks and shirt, with his mom next to him wearing a green one piece and was wearing a black robe over it.

But there was more people, by Zane was a man who looked similar to him, but was a bit taller and was wearing a hat, as said man wore a red shirt and black shorts and had black eyes, as he hold some drinks that were sodas, next to him was obviously Zane's mom, who had a bit of similar parts such as nose, ears, she had brown eyes and hair, which the woman is wearing some black shorts, and some kind of black shirt that looks connected to something, but by Frank was a guy a few years older than Frank, who wore a black tee-shirt and black swim trunks, next to him, was his dad who had a few wrinkles but looked fit like a athlete, and had red shirt and shorts, and next to him was Frank's mom who what'd brown hair and Amber brown eyes, and was wearing a red two piece swim suit.

Then by Brian was a man with dark skin but had similar facial features as Brian, and was wearing a white tee-shirt, with a light blue button shirt open, and was wearing black shorts, the man had black hair and eyes and in his hands was some beer for the adults, and next to him was a woman wearing a black one piece, who had tan skin, black hair and brown eyes, finally was a man who looked similar to Rick and had white hair, and brown eyes, who is wearing silver shorts, and a grey shirt with a symbol, and next to him was a woman with brown hair and eyes, as she wore a black gown, then coming close were Nijiki and Rainbow's parents who were both wearing some white and black swim clothes, with their mom having white poka dots, and their father having black lines, and every one of these people had some kind of beach gear, or food.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ray asked, making the guys glare.

"Dude it is over 100 degrees, and you ske what is up?!" Frank yelled a bit annoyed.

"Well sorry to make small talk when we are waiting for the girls." Ray replied, while rolling his eyes annoyed.

"Sorry we are late!" The girls called out while running to them all in their normal clothes, but behind them was Mrs. Yuuki wearing a Amber color two piece swim suit, with Mr. Yuuki wearing what he wore before he came, and was holding all of his families gear.

"No problem, now let's go inside!" Kazuto called out, making everyone cheer, as they headed to the gate to head inside.

"Here you go and enjoy your day, ow and follow to this point, so you can have the reserve spot left for you, oh and the changing rooms are to the left to the back." The man told Kazuto and Ray, who nodded their heads, and went into the places where they have to be, which was a big spot which the adults and teens put all their gear in and set it all up. (Girls are wearing their bathing suits from before.)

"Wow this spot is awesome! I'm going to go head to the pool to relax! Later!" Rick called out taking his shirt of, as he jumped into the pool making his parents sigh.

"Hey I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to head to the pool!" Ray told everyone which the teen guys took off their shirts, which then he ran to the pool, and all the rest of the gang were leaving to make it into the pool as well.

Al-ahh!" Frank yelled, as he hit into someone, who had black hair and eyes, with a black two piece, with blue poka dots.

"Ow..." The girl groan in pain.

"Oh shit...I'm sorry, I guess I was not looking where I was going, I'm Frank Castle..." Frank introduced as he held a hand out, which the girl looked at him.

"I guess I should have watched where I was going to I guess, I'm Shino Asada..." The girl named Shino replied, as she took Frank's hand which made a shock enter both their bodies, causing them to blush, as they were looking at each other, when Frank helped Shino stand back up.

"I-I'm sorry again maybe we can see each other again another time..." Frank told Shino awkwardly, making said girl blush.

"Y-yea I would like that...bye..." Shino replied, as she hurried away, which Frank look at the direction Shino went till he smacked his head.

"Dame it! I forgot to give her my number! Stupid Frank! Stupid!" Frank scolded himself, as he went to the pool.

*At noon*

"Alright kids come and get some food!" Zane's father called out, which everyone in the pool that was apart of their group came, except 4 people.

"Umm...Frank where are Kazuto, Ray, Nijiki, and Asuna?" Midori asked Frank, which brought the attention of Asuna's and Nijiki's parents.

"Well I guess they are asleep in the lazy river, you know the spot where you get in a tube and relax in a calm and relaxing, I got a picture if you want to see." Frank told the parents, as he showed two pictures, one was of Asuna and Kazuto relaxing asleep and cuddling together, the second one was Ray and Nijiki asleep and smiling, which caused the parents to smile a bit.

"Wow hold on! Don't eat without us!" A voice called which was Kazuto running with Ray Asuna and Nijiki, making everyone laugh.

"Wow where is the fire, we were just getting the food ready for everyone to pick out." Brian joked, making the four sigh in relief.

"Sorry we just saw the time, and we thought you were all waiting for us." Ray admitted scratching the back of his head.

"That is understandable, but let's eat I'm starving!" Zane called out, causing Keiko to giggle.

"Right!...wait where is your family Rika, Keiko?" Kazuto asked, which both girls had tired smiles.

"Out of town..." The both muttered.

"Oh...that sucks..." Frank stated, making everyone glare at him.

"Yea, but don't worry this is so far the best time I have." Rika admitted, causing every gamer in the group to smile.

"That is the spirit, all we need now is to eat, and relax...well until the fireworks are ready." Ryoutarou claimed.

"Well that won't be for 7 more hours, and let's be honest wants to deal with that." Rika replied, making Ryoutarou pout.

"Heh, I love the conversations we have together." Sugu admitted, making everyone look at her then burst out laughing.

"That is a surprising thing to say Sugu, but for now let's eat and relax." Nagata spoke, making everyone look surprised, but agreed and started eating their food, and after that everyone went on their way doing anything they want.

*After the time of the fireworks*

"Hahahaha! Best day ever!" All guys called out, making the girls sigh and shake their heads in amusement.

"That was a great day guys, but me and my family have to get home, since they got work tomorrow." Zane told everyone, which they had to agree with that they had to go.

"Alright...but don't go crazy later." Ray told everyone, which they all replied later, and gave thanks to him and Kazuto for winning the tickets.

"We have to do this again someday." Sugu told her brothers, which they agreed with her full heartedly.

"Yea, got some pictures and good memories...just one question is left...what are we going to do tomorrow?" Ray replied, making his family laugh like no tomorrow.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Ok there it is not a real long chapter I will admit it was the first thing that came to my head during one of the most hottest days in summer and the teaser about Shino huh? Now I don't know what to do now, I could make a sequel if everyone wants one, or if you want me to answer some questions I will do that, or I can do both, but after the questions I will finish two other stories, then get to a sequel if requested, so if you all want to ask questions just leave them in the review or if you want to send it by private message ok, but I will not wait long, I will give out a week, so make questions or well you know the drill, I will only answer about a total of 50 questions, so with it done and over with, I hope to see you all next time, R &R so I hope to see you all bye.**

 **Alternative Journey**


End file.
